The Dining Experience
by StormyFictioners
Summary: Sans gets sick so Papyrus gets a job at Grillby's to make ends meet. He starts out unsure about the flame, but eventually Grillby's calming personality and great cooking skills causes Papyrus to enjoy Grillby's company, maybe a little too much. Fair warning this is Papby eventual Sans-pap-by? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! we don't own Undertale. Rated M for some Sexual Content its marked.
1. INFORMATION CHAPTER

Hello fellow readers! Sorry this is not a chapter THOUGH IT IS IMPORTANT! This. THIS RIGHT HERE will guide you on your quest through this story.

You can look forward to a chapter every week more than likely on the weekend. i will try to update every week until we run out of chapters. Which at this rate will be a while.

 **UPDATE:** i, a fanfictioner am back! so Updates should resume back to normal however, as promised whatever week i missed will be added to the next week and get double post of chapters. hope you had a great summer!

* * *

We have set up **a poll** and we want to know what characters YOU want in "The Dining Experience" it could be anyone from the game. Yes, you read right... ANYONE. So cast your votes and see if your choice gets in! The appearances will be in no particular voting order just order of when they show up. Even we don't know when or how they will appear, but if you vote you will for sure get your character in. It may be a while until they are in (because we already have up to wow like chapter 11 wrote) but they will be there!

*message us if your choice is not on this list.

**some characters not on the list are already in the story.

* * *

-Fun information about the story-

[if you are wondering why the chapter titles are numbered differently. well, they are numbered and parted into conflicts. each 'chapter' contains a different conflict or destination separated into parts/time skips, the highest going into a part 3. I refer to these Chapters instead of how they are listed. #the more you know]

* * *

* **NEW to this story:** an information page on the Characters will be placed at the beginning of the story. Aka here. if you want to know any information on any of the characters feel free to comment or private message us. we will add anything you want to know... to the best of our ability.*

 **-INFORMATION CHAPTER-**

 ***we have changed some character traits [such as age or soul color] to fit our story. If you don't like that... well sorry?***

The Dining Experience  
 **Setting:**  
Undertale  
 **Summery:**  
Sans gets sick so Papyrus gets a job at Grillby's to make ends meet. He starts out unsure about the flame, but eventually Grillby's calming personality and great cooking skills causes Papyrus to enjoy Grillby's company, maybe a little too much. Fair warning this is Papby eventual Sans-pap-by? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! we don't own Undertale. Rated M for some Sexual Content it's marked.

 **Main character information:**

-ask for information on any other character and we will add it-

 **Grillby:**

Age: 40

Soul color: Green Kindness

 **Sans:**

Age: 26

Soul color: Blue Integrity

 **Papyrus:**

Age: 18

Soul color: Purple Perseverance

 **Fuku:**

Age: 14

Soul color: Cyan Patience

 **Violet:**

Age: ?

Soul color: Yellow Justice

 **Characters in order of appearance:**

Chapter 1: Papyrus, Grillby

Chapter 2: Sans

Chapter 3: Gaster

Chapter 4: Fuku, Grillby's Ex Wife (Marina), River person,

Undyne.

Chapter 5: Voice of Violet, Dogi clan, Extra elemental let's call him Jeff,

Chapter 8: Violet, Muffet

Chapter 10: Voice of Dr. Wilmbee

Chapter 12: Elementals called by their colors: red, yellow, and purple. and Dr. Wilmbee

 **Ships:**

Papyrus X Grillby X Sans [rated M scenes]

Fuku X Violet (purple skater girl)

Elementals called by their colors: red, yellow, and purple. [rated M scenes]

* * *

 **a special thanks** to the people who voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers!

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**


	2. CHAPTER ONE

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! **It is rated M for containing Sexual Content.** However, we will mark which chapters have the rated M content so if you still would like to enjoy our story without reading rated M content then YOU CAN YAY! Hope you enjoy. **Remember** this is a Papby fic and later on a Sans-pap-by? So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

* * *

Sans had been bedridden for the past week and would be for the upcoming week too. This was due to a bug that Sans had most likely gotten from traveling from Snowdin to Hotland so often. Nevertheless this bug caused him to feel hot and cold at the same time making him toss his blankets one minute only to be putting on his jacket the next. Sans could barely stand his legs quaking and unable to even hold him up this meaning that he was unable to continue all of his varied jobs or frequent trips to Grillby's.

Grillby was slightly upset it had been almost a week since he'd seen hide or hair of his favorite customer and he was starting to get worried. Sans hadn't come seen him in awhile. He was slightly worried that the brother of his had finally stopped him from coming. To be honest the thought hurt a bit.

Papyrus was heating up leftover spaghetti for Sans. Sans was still sick and the lack of Sans working, not that he didn't nap instead of actually working, was starting to strain in their gold. "Hmm. If Sans doesn't get better soon I, the great Papyrus, will need to think of something to cover that lazy skeletons jobs, but nothing is too difficult for THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" confidently Papyrus went about his day keeping an eye out for something to help with their dwindling gold.

Grillby set a help wanted sign in his window. Tourist season would be here soon and he didn't want to face another alone and without Sans to bring him at least a bit of cheer with those horrible puns, he refused to. Either he would get help or reduce his hours for the tourist season. He had more than enough gold to do such a thing.

Papyrus was walking back from training with Undyne he needed to go and buy some more pasta to make spaghetti along with canned soup that Sans could heat up when he was out and couldn't make spaghetti for his sick brother. Cheerful greeting people as he walked to the store Papyrus started to think of a plan and a list of supplies they needed. Not knowing when he would be able to get more groceries Papyrus got enough that would last the next week or two. Papyrus's arms were loaded with bags as he started the trek home. Glancing at the warm inviting building that was Grillby's Papyrus turned to the building. "Sans has been sick for a while. He would enjoy something from his favorite place to frequent even though it is chocked full of grease." grimacing Papyrus made his way to the building opening the door hearing the DING from the bell.

Grillby was wiping the counter when he heard the bell and nearly dropped his rag. Papyrus was here?! His flames wanted to flare a bit but he kept it under control it wouldn't do to just randomly blow up at people and as much as he didn't like the younger skeleton brother he had never really talked to him so he felt his negative feelings weren't kind. He set his rag down and waited for the other to approach he wondered if he should waste energy trying to speak, he didn't know if Papyrus expected him too. Many knew Grillby had great difficulty with the common tongue.

Papyrus nervously shuffled his bags in his arms as he walked to the bar. "HEL-hello Grillby." Papyrus quickly caught himself from speaking too loudly in the peaceful bar. "I'm hoping to get something for Sans… Do you know what he likes?" Papyrus nervously shuffled with his bags. he had never really spoke to Grillby before and the flame was kind of intimidating.

Grillby tipped his head flames rising in curiosity. He nodded and began making Sans's favorite burger and fries order and putting an entire container of ketchup in the bag. He did this all swiftly and gracefully almost as if cooking always an art to him. And despite everything his place didn't smell like grease. Grillby finished the order and bagged it bringing it back to Papyrus offering it.

Papyrus looked at Grillby in awe "WOOWIE! You are so fast! You must be a master of cookery!" beaming Papyrus took the bag looking in it, "This will most definitely lift Sans spirits. Him being ill has taken a major toll." grabbing out his wallet Papyrus frown slightly before giving Grillby a shaky smile "But I'm sure you do not wish to be bothered by our problems…um… Would I be able to put this on Sans's tab? I promise I will pay you back when we get the money!"

Grillby crackled happily at such a compliment on his cooking he was glad he had impressed the younger skeleton. Grillby brightened with concern Sans was ill? "Bad?" His weak voice asked and seemed to have gone unheard by the skeleton fiddling with his wallet. He listened and frowned nodding. It made sense Sans worked so hard just to keep them afloat if Sans wasn't working that meant no money. He couldn't let his best customer lose his livelihood over being ill and thought of a way to help. He went from behind the bar and took Papyrus by the arm and led him to the window where he grabbed the sign and showed it to Papyrus hoping he understood.

Papyrus stumbled after Grillby too the window. Figuring that Grillby had wanted him to leave since he wasn't able to pay Papyrus tried to reason with the flame before he was presented with the sign. Blinking at the large red swirls of handwritten words on the sign Papyrus squinted at them. The letters blurred slightly together. Oh how he wished he had his glasses. Leaning toward the sign Papyrus was able to make out what he thought it said "Halq Wemtab" Papyrus tilted his head in confusion before his eyes lit up in understanding "...Haps Wems tab? Ah Help Tems Tabs! Oh what a thoughtful thing to have. I heard that Temmie is trying to go to college this will help them a lot. i'll be sure to tell Sans this." Papyrus gave a kind smile to Grillby.

Grillby looked confused and wandered if someone had redid his sign. He flipped it and looked it still said help wanted... Could Papyrus not read?

He shook his head at the skeleton before covering his mouth so the other wouldn't see his malformed mouth. "Help wanted. You job?" He was able to hiss out. Before sputtering a bit. Words were so difficult to make.

Papyrus blinked at Grillby before smacking himself in the forehead and grumbling with anger at his mistake "of course it says help wanted i'm such a fool." letting out a sigh Papyrus smiled at Grillby "I apologize Grillby I can't see very well without my glasses and Sans said that I have something called dye-slead-ia? It sometimes messes with the letters in a word when I try to read." then Papyrus remembered the second thing Grillby said. Papyrus's eye's lit up and he clutched Grillby's shoulders "WOOWIE! Really? You would let me work here?"

Grillby was shocked when Papyrus grabbed him and shook him in excitement but he nodded and to prove this tore the sign in half and put it in his trash can't

Papyrus almost jumped for joy when Grillby tossed his sign. "OH WOOWIE THIS IS GREAT I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL SANS! OH GRIL-" Papyrus gasped in shock at his own loudness slapping a hand over his mouth before starting again quieter "sorry! Grillby I can not thank you enough. I am in your debut!"

Grillby nodded and his flames burned warmly in his happiness he held out his glove covered hand for Papyrus to shake.

Papyrus eagerly grasped Grillby's hand and jerkily shook it. "I can get started right away!" the heavy bags of soup and pasta slid down his arms stopping only at their conjoined hands. Embarrassed Papyrus let go of Grillby straightening up his bags "oh my apologies but I need to run these home and make sure Sans eats… and takes his medicine… get him a ice pack if his fever is up… get him another blanket… oh and wash the dishes and do laundry… oh my!" Papyrus almost sunk to the floor. There were so many things he needed to do for Sans and to keep the house in order, but he couldn't just let Grillby down since he was being so kind to offer a job. Papyrus was starting to feel overwhelmed.

Grillby put a hand on his shoulder And held up two fingers "days?" He asked hoping the skeleton would calm at that. Grillby didn't want to overwhelm him and hoped by giving him time it would help.

Papyrus looked surprised at the offer "two days?" Papyrus asked before nodding his head with confidence "yes, two days will be good. I can also come help when i'm not busy training, recalibrating my puzzles, or taking care of Sans. Sans should be well enough by then. Yes, that sounds good." smiling at Grillby Papyrus gave a shy quiet "Thank you Grillby."

Grillby nodded and smiled rearranging the groceries so Papyrus would find them easier to carry.

Blinking at the action Papyrus's cheeks dusted a light orange in a blush "Thank you again Grillby. I will see you soon." and with that Papyrus quickly walked out the door a gust of wind causing his scarf the flutter like a cape.


	3. CHAPTER ONE part 2 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! **It is rated M for containing Sexual Content.** **THIS CHAPTER HAS THE RATED M CONTENT!**

 **I REPEAT THIS CURRENT CHAPTER THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ H-A-S RATED M CONTENT! YES! THIS ONE!**

However, we have placed **in** **bold starting and stopping points of that content** so if you still would like to enjoy our story **without ** reading rated M content then **YOU CAN** YAY! isn't that great we thought of everything. Hope you enjoy. **Remember** this is a Papby fic and later on a Sans-pap-by? So if you don't like it  please don't read it... or do. we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

* * *

Grillby was serving just a few customers at the moment it was a slow day perfect for allowing Papyrus to get used to working here. Once the skeleton showed up anyway. He hoped the other hadn't bailed on him. But then he felt bad thinking that way about Papyrus. Sans all but worshiped the ground he walked on he had to be a good person

Papyrus was not having a good morning. Sans was feeling better his fever had broke the night before so he was finally on the slow road to recovery. Thus Papyrus woke up early to make a celebratory breakfast before he went to work. However, Sans decided to ruin his plan. When Papyrus went to get Sans for breakfast he had found the ill skeleton trying to walk down the stair still with a blanket tightly wrapped around his whole body. Tripping Sans almost dusted himself if it wasn't for Papyrus's constant training making him quick and agile to catch Sans before he hurt himself.

After a scolding, bad puns, and breakfast Papyrus was now sprinting out of breathe trying to reach Grillby's. He was already an hour or two late due to Sans INSISTING that he was able to take care of himself through the use of puns and bad word play. However, Papyrus couldn't help but worry for his brother making sure he was safely in bed before leaving. Practically slamming the door open Papyrus skidded into Grillby's huffing out of breath. Wheezing he leaned on his knees trying to catch his breathe "Sorry - huff huff- i'm late. It won't - huff huff- happen - huff- again."

Grillby was very startled when the door to his establishment was thrown open and the tall skeleton brother rushed in and stopped before him spewing apologies for being late. He reached forward and pat his back awkwardly but gasped when his poor door fell off its hinges and hit the floor. He rushed over to it and hissed in slight pain as snow from the outside blowed into his establishment and hit him.

Gasping in shock Papyrus rushed over unknowingly blocking Grillby from the harmful weather with his tall frame. "OH GOLLY! I'm so sorry Grillby! I-I really didn't mean to use that much force. I'm sure I can f-fix it!" Papyrus felt on the verge of tears he had messed up before he even started.

Grillby took comfort in the snow suddenly being blocked and nodded at the skeleton patting his shoulders trying to get him to calm down "door" he said Papyrus was standing on it. "Okay" he said trying to convey he wasn't mad it was okay to have a rough start.

Papyrus sent Grillby a quick smile before stepping back and picking up the door easily propping it back in place leaving a small gap so people could slide it in the meantime. "I might not be as good as Sans at fixing things but I will try my best Grillby." giving Grillby a solute Papyrus rushed off to the store to grab some tools calling back to Grillby telling him so.

Grillby chuckled a little and for the first time since Sans left Grillby walked back to his bar with a light heart. And decided that this was going to be a good adventure

Papyrus made quick work of the broken door replacing the snapped hinges and easily screwing it in place. Beaming at a job well done Papyrus dusted off his hands and turned to Grillby "ALL DONE!"

Grillby smiled and gave him two thumbs up and beckoned him over offering a glass of lemonade to him. Sans had told him Papyrus didn't drink so he made that instead. He held up a piece of paper that had Papyrus's responsibilities on it but sighed knowing the other couldn't read it and he couldn't speak it. So he had put it in an envelope addressed to Sans surely the other would read it to his brother. For now he would play charades

Hearing Grillby sigh and give off a troubled vibe Papyrus pointed to the paper not wanting to cause any trouble or seem noisey Papyrus shyly asked "W-what's that? I-is it for me?"

Grillby nodded and wrote on to the envelope 'Sans Snas anss nass ssan' figuring at least one might say Sans to him. He made a gesture around his restaurant and cleaned a glass with his rag before setting it down hoping that his meaning came across. "J-ob" he said.

Papyrus gave Grillby a grateful smile. "Thank you. I'll have Sans read it to me tonight or at any case I'll figure it out with my glasses. I'll be sure to bring them tomorrow." Papyrus gave a shy smile Motioning to Grillby's glass "in the meantime I take it you will be showing me."

Grillby nodded and pointed to the moveable part of the counter indicating where he can get behind the bar. He then escorted him to the sink with the dishes. There were two sets of faucets one had red markings and one had green. He turned the green faucet and lava came out. He turned that off. And the red faucet he turned and water came out. He pointed to Papyrus and made a washing dish motion and then to the red set of faucets.

Papyrus's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as he nodded muttering under his breath "never use the green faucet."

Grillby smiled and led Papyrus to the mop and broom there were long plastic gloves by the mop bucket Grillby put on the gloves and with all the delicate prowse born of years of absolute terror he filled the bucket with water and measured out exactly 2/3 cup of Pine Sol into the water making sure Papyrus saw exactly how much he put in it. He then took the mop and carefully dipped it in the mixture careful to make no splashes and carefully rang it out with the gloves. He then put it to the floor and made a circle leaving no streaks he nodded at this he then made a line motion which did leave streaks and shook his head erasing them with circles. He had a very peculiar way of doing everything

Papyrus nodded to Grillby muttering the instructions to himself so he would remember "2/3 cup of Pine Sol. Circles not lines."

Grillby smiled and put the equipment away and pat Papyrus on the back for a job well done he then thought on what to teach him next...

Papyrus followed Grillby as he walked around the bar doing his usual routine. Giving a shaky laugh Papyrus scratched his skull and scrunching his eyes in a slightly stress filled way. "Woowie there sure are a lot of things to do," adding a quiet "and remember." giving Grillby a Simi confident smile "But no worries I am sure someone as great as myself will get the hang of it."

Grillby nodded and pat his back "have time" he said leading him back to sink and pointed to sink and back to Papyrus giving him a rag. "Work" he pointed to himself and then went back to the bar where he had customers waiting.

Papyrus went to the sink and the small stack of dishes. Taking the rag and pouring soap on it he got to work on soaping the dishes. Papyrus looked at the spout and the red and green faucets "was it red for water o-or was it green? Oooooh! I can't remember! Well red looks like lava so….. Green must be water!" Papyrus nodded with confidence sticking his rag under the spout and turning the green faucet on. Hot. Hot. HOT! Papyrus shrieked with pain yanking his hand back out of the pouring lava clutching it to his battle body. Papyrus collapsed to the floor streams of tears rolling down his cheeks. Every breath Papyrus let out was a sharp whine of pain causing him to choke on his sobs.

Grillby heard the scream and dropped the glass he was getting for a customer and ran back to the kitchen smelling burnt bone he rushed over and turned the lava off and knelt to Papyrus taking his hand and sticking it in his mouth as he began to suck heat from the burns. It was a thing fire elementals could do. Give heat or take it away and he was sucking it right out of his hand. He should have been more clear! Now his employee was injured due to his negligence this poor boy was hurt. Grillby felt terrible.

Papyrus felt the pain start to ease and looked up at Grillby through his tears. "G-g-Grillby?" Sniffling Papyrus tried to calm himself down now that the pain was fading. Using his other hand Papyrus scrubbed at his eye sockets with his palm. He was trying to stop the never ending flow of tears, but they just seemed to grow stronger causing him to let out a shaking sob.

Grillby used his free hand to wipe some tears away as he continued to suck the heat out. He then began using some healing magic. He wasn't very good at it but it should help a little. He took the hand out of his mouth and just licked it in the places that were still warm. Had this been another situation he would be embarrassed greatly for doing something so intimate.

Papyrus sniffled leaning in to Grillby's touch. Papyrus let out soft hiccups using his scarf to wipe away his tears "t-thank y-hic-you G-gr-hic-illby."

Once the heat was gone Grillby stayed holding his hand feeling awful. His flames burned Lowe and took on a dull blue color "don't thank fault my" he got out with difficulty

Papyrus shook his head wiping the rest of his tears away giving Grillby a watery smile "n-no it was m-my fault." Papyrus gave a weak watery laugh "I-I mess e-everything up. I-i'm sorry g-Grillby." Papyrus stood up suddenly and quickly made his way to the door.

Grillby looked alarmed and rushed after him taking his arm. "No no" he said and hugged the skeleton "OK OK" he was able to say trying to calm him down thankfully his customers had left. He gently lead him back to the bar and gave him a seat.

Papyrus groan loudly his hands shooting up in frustration his voice rising to its normal loud volume automatically "OK, OK! HOW IS THIS OK? I-I BROKE YOUR DOOR A-AND NOW I'VE DONE THIS! H-HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM WHEN I'M S-SCREWING UP SO MUCH?" Papyrus flopped on the table in front of him feeling defeated.

Grillby chuckled a little before breaking into a laugh. It was quiet like everything about him but it was very... Charming sounding. He found Papyrus to be adorable though didn't understand where these self efficacy issues came from but he was determined to help. He went behind the bar and made him a lemonade and gave him a pastry. He pet his skull gently to get his attention.

Papyrus signed slowly lifting his head only to see the glass of lemonade and pastry. Papyrus gave a soft chuckle "PLEASE GRILLBY YOU ARE TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD. THOUGH I GUESS I AM ACTING QUITE CHILDISHLY. THANK YOU GRILLBY. YOU ARE VERY KIND. I CAN SEE WHY SANS COMES HERE SO OFTEN." taking a sip Papyrus grinned.

Grillby shook his head and gestured to his throat "can not speak ges-tures stead" he tried not wanting to make him think he thought of him as a child. And smiled thinking of Sans.

Papyrus shook his head and shaking his hands trying to make sure that Grillby knew he didn't blame Grillby or thought that way about him. "NO, NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY. OF COURSE I DON'T BLAME YOU FOR ACTING THAT WAY! I MEAN SANS TREATS ME LIKE THAT ALL THE TIM-" Papyrus cut himself off slapping a hand over his mouth just now realizing how loud he was being "OH I'm so sorry!"

Grillby frowns and cups Papyrus's cheek gesturing to his mouth "why quiet?" He knew Papyrus was a natural yeller and didn't understand why he was apologizing and going quiet.

Papyrus looked down to his cup clutching it tighter he shrugged. Looking back up he had plastered on a large smile "n-no reason. I-i just wouldn't want to ruin your restaurant's abeyance."

Grillby frowned and pat his face "be you" he said as firmly as he could.

Papyrus's fake smile fell but with Grillby's determine look Papyrus couldn't help the gentle smile that formed. Papyrus slid his hand so his bones barely brushed Grillby's gloved hands. A light orange blush coating his cheeks "I-I'll try to be."

Grillby turned blue but this was more of a lighter blue of embarrassment. He smiled at him.

Papyrus smiled warmly back glancing up at the clock caused him almost to fall off his stool it was already close to noon. "OH MY LOOK AT THE TIME! WE WILL NEED TO EAT SOON. ~FOOD HELPS YOUNG SKELETONS A-AND ELEMENTALS GROW STRONG.~" Papyrus recited a saying that Sans always told him when growing up stumbling slightly and changing it to fit the situation with a beaming smile.

Grillby laughed again his body turning a nice sunny yellow. And he nodded and pointed to himself "me cook?" He offered

Papyrus tried to stop his grimace however he was sure Grillby saw it for the split second it was there. "You wouldn't have spaghetti would you? Or something that isn't filled-I mean doesn't have so much grease?" Papyrus tried not to sound snobby and insulting, however it still came out that way.

Grillby's flames lowered and turned a sad blue the sunny yellow completely gone. He nodded and got up walking to his kitchen. He had forgotten Papyrus had such biases against his establishment

Papyrus instantly felt horrible knowing he was the reason for Grillby's blue flames. "GRILLBY WAIT! I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT."

Grillby didn't hear him as he got the noodles and sauce out getting the water boiling and hand rolling his own meatballs if Papyrus didn't like his food fine but he would still do his best.

Papyrus groaned berating himself at his horrible mistake "i'm such an idiot! I have to fix this o-or we will never become friends… w-we just started becoming close h-how could I have done this." standing up Papyrus knew what he had to do marching over to the kitchen door. Papyrus reached to throw it open, however remembering the incident from this morning Papyrus eased it open slowly. At seeing Grillby all of Papyrus's confidence floundered causing him to softly calling to the flame "umm…. G-Grillby?"

Grillby turned to him curiously wondering if he was doing something wrong. He had a half formed meatball in his hand.

Papyrus shuffled in glancing to Grillby then to his feet "i wanted to apologize for my comment. I was v-very rude. I know you have a lot of fans of your cooking and that it is wonderful, well as my brother so oftenly tells me. I… i've just never tried anything like that. I normally just eat spaghetti, because… well frankly… that is all I know how to make… but Sans seems to think i'm getting better at it." Papyrus awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck looking up at Grillby offering him a small smile "but I mean i'm willing to try new things."

Grillby considered his apology and nodded his flames slowly turning orange again "thank you" he murmured and continued making his meat ball looking much better

Papyrus shifted still a little nervous. Glancing at Grillby shyly Papyrus let slip the question that was never going to let him sleep that night "D-do you forgive me? A-are we still f-friends?"

Grillby flared a bit in shock they were friends? He smiled widely covering his mouth and nodded eagerly "friendz" he said happily.

Papyrus's head snapped up looking at Grillby with wide excited eyes some would ever say they had stars inside. "WOOWIE! REALLY!" Papyrus rushed over to Grillby wrapping him in a tight hug lifting Grillby off the ground and swinging him in a circle "OH Grillby I'M SO HAPPY!"

Grillby gasped in surprise as he was picked up and spun his body leaving little trails of fire behind but he was laughing as he returned the hug. He definitely liked hanging with Papyrus just in the scant day he'd been here he had made his life very exciting.

Papyrus squeezed Grillby tightly one last time before releasing him grinning broadly at him. "WOOWIE I MUST SAY THIS HAS BEEN ONE OF MY MOST CHALLENGING FRIENDSHIPS…" Papyrus shyly adding "well actually this is my only friendship…. besides Undyne of course!"

Grillby smiled and collected himself literally going back into his humanoid shape. "Me too" he said and got back to cooking sunshine yellow again.

Papyrus was surprised "REALLY? B-BUT I THOUGHT YOU AND SANS WERE, AS UNDYNE WOULD SAY, BEST BESTIES? HE TALKS SO HIGHLY OF YOU I WOULD HAVE NEVER THOUGHT DIFFERENT."

"Difficult" he illiterates "Sanssss best" he agreed smiling "funny" he said and put the noodles in the water. And turned all the meatballs

Papyrus took a minute to comprehend what Grillby was telling him. Sans and Grillby were best besties it was the difficult start of their own friendship that Grillby was referring too. "OOOOOH! I UNDERSTAND. I MUST AGREE WITH YOU SANS IS FUNNY EVEN THOUGH I DO NOT APPRECIATE HIS PUNS ALWAYS." Papyrus gave a shiver at memories "NEVERTHELESS SANS IS ONE OF THE GREATEST MONSTERS IN THE UNDERGROUND. EVEN GREATER THAN ME SOMETIMES…. WELL IN MY OPINION."

Grillby smiled it was adorable the brothers regarded each other so highly. They were the center of each other's worlds. Grillby wished he had family like that. He crackled as he finished cooking and laid the noodles on a plate and put the meatballs and sauce on it presenting it to Papyrus.

Papyrus had never seen food be presented so…. Beautifully. Papyrus looked from the food to Grillby to the food to Grillby again in awe "Woowie it's so... Pretty and… Yummy looking."

Grillby smiled and offered it again smiling. "Eat"

Papyrus grinned taking the plate "GRILLBY YOU WILL EAT WITH ME… RIGHT? A FIRE SUCH AS YOURSELF NEEDS TO EAT TOO."

Grillby blushed and shook his head. "Cannot" Grillby was a terrible dinner guest he had an ugly mouth and he couldn't eat politely it was terrible

Papyrus squinted his eyes and tilted his head in confusion. "I AM ALMOST 110% POSITIVE THAT YOU CAN. YOU MUST BE ABLE TO EAT SOMETHING OR ELSE YOU WOULD HAVE DUSTED YEARS AGO. I DON'T BELIEVE IT IS POSSIBLE TO NOT BE ABLE TO EAT. THEREFORE YOU CAN, YOU JUST WISH NOT TO. HOW WILL YOU GROW INTO AN INTERNAL FLAME IF YOU DON'T EAT? TSK, JUST NOT HEALTHY. NOW COME ALONG THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SHARE." Papyrus grabbed Grillby's arm leading him back to the bar.

Grillby flared but sat down with him looking bashful. He didn't want anyone to see him eat.

Handing Grillby the spare fork he grabbed Papyrus twirled up some spaghetti and took a bite. His eye lights rolling back in pure ecstasy "MMMMHMMMM! THIS IS BY FAR THE BEST SPAGHETTI I'VE EVER TASTED! YOU WILL HAVE TO TEACH ME YOUR METHOD." Papyrus praised Grillby.

Grillby turned a light blue with blush and nodded "okay"

After a few more bites Papyrus realized that Grillby was not eating. "GRILLBY YOU NEED TO EAT. HERE" Papyrus instantly went into his "mom mode" as Sans calls it whenever Papyrus gets too motherly when Sans gets sick or has bad nightmares. Papyrus twirled up some spaghetti and presented it to Grillby as one might a child.

Grillby looked down right ashamed and slowly opened his mouth and waited for Papyrus to look afraid or disgusted. His mouth split his face like a hinge and and wasn't solid lava like drops would fall from the top into the bottom and some parts didn't separate leaving strings of lava connecting the top and bottom it was like the gates of hell opened up in his face

Papyrus just smiled warmly not seeing why Grillby was being so difficult "SEE THAT WASN'T HARD."

Grillby was in shock Papyrus didn't care? Didn't he think his mouth was gross or scary? He closed his teeth on the fork taking the bite blushing brightly.

Papyrus beamed at Grillby getting Grillby another bite of spaghetti ready "I HAVE TO DO THE SAME THING FOR SANS WHEN HE REFUSES TO EAT. I JUST DON'T GET YOU MOSTERS NOT TAKING CARE OF YOURSELFS. TSK TSK TSK."

Grillby blushed more turning entirely a pleasant blue he hated his lack of color control leaving his emotions free for all to see.

Turning back to Grillby Papyrus froze "OH! Grillby you are blue…." Papyrus couldn't believe he messed up again trying to wrack his brain on what part made Grillby upset. "Did I say something wrong? I-i didn't mean that in a bad way I like taking care of people close to me."

Grillby was quick to assure him "good blue" he said quickly trying to convey different blues meant different things

Papyrus looked puzzled "good blue? Oh! if it's a good blue what does it mean?" Papyrus tilted his head in pure innocent curiosity

Grillby was at a loss he couldn't say a large word like embarrassment... "Can't say" he said the flames turning back into that sad blue at his inability to communicate.

Papyrus was even more puzzled at Grillby's answer "you… can't say? OH! YOU SIMPLY DON'T KNOW THE RIGHT WORD FOR IT! THAT IS AN EASY FIX MY DEAR GRILLBY!" grinning Papyrus ruffled in his battle body before taking out a sheet of paper and pencil and his…. Glasses?! Papyrus gasped "SANS MUST HAVE STUCK MY GLASSES IN MY POCKET LAST NIGHT. I WILL HAVE TO THANK HIM LATER."

Grillby chuckled and turned a slight sunny yellow again glad he had his glasses. He gestured to the paper "I write?" He asked is that what he wanted.

Papyrus nodded enthusiastically "YES MY DEAR YOU WRITE DOWN WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE FEELING AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HELP YOU FIGURE OUT THE CORRECT WORD TO MATCH YOUR FEELINGS. I HAVE MEMORIZED THE MANUAL I HAVE AT HOME THAT I USE WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING. I'M A MASTER OF THE EMOTIONS NOW!"

Grillby nodded and chuckled a little and wrote 'I know the words I just cannot physically speak them' he wrote embarrassed

Papyrus slid on his thin framed glasses. They made him look older and, dare Papyrus say it, smarter. Papyrus hated his glasses as a kid but he had grown to adore them, however Sans for some reason hated them. He said they reminded him of someone else. Leaning over Papyrus was able to read Grillby's sentence with only a little difficulty. "AH! IT IS NO PROBLEM THEN JUST WRITE THE WORD DEAR."

Grillby blushed again 'embarrassed' He wrote though found Papyrus with glasses unsettling though couldn't place why.

Papyrus read the word then looked up at Grillby before reading the word again blushing lightly himself "em-embarrassed? Wh-why would you be em-embarrassed?"

Grillby took the paper 'I am not used to such personal kindnesses so yes I was a bit embarrassed' he wrote chuckling 'shall I tell you what all my colors are?' He asked.

Papyrus read the sentences blushing a dark orange stuttering "o-oh… Oh! I-i'm so sorry for em-embarrassing you Grillby. I guess I just... always just... well as Sans puts it 'go into mom mode' i'm sorry, but if you still want to tell me of your colors… I would really like that." Papyrus looked at Grillby hopefully.

Grillby smiled and wrote 'it's quite fine. I have never had a family to care so much for me. You and Sans are the kindest people I have ever met' he said giving the note before writing things down.

Orange: natural and neutral color

Yellow: happiness amusement

Red and dark orange: lust

Light blue: embarrassed

Dark blue mixed a bit green: sadness depression sickness

Purple: love or great fondness

Papyrus grinned broadly at Grillby "WOOWIE! I FEEL LIKE I KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT YOU NOW. HMMMM, BUT I FEEL LIKE THIS SHOULD BE EQUAL." tapping a finger on his chin Papyrus looked to Grillby "SO WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW ABOUT ME DEAR?"

Grillby blushed at being call dear yet again he thought about asking about that but didn't 'did you really like the spaghetti?'

Papyrus nodded enthusiastically "YES, DEFINITELY, ABSOLUTELY!"

Grillby smiled and pat his hand gratefully.

Beaming at Grillby Papyrus scooped up more spaghetti and held it out for him "WELL WE BETTER FINISH THIS BEFORE IT GETS COLD DEAR. NYEH HEH HEH HEH"

Grillby smirked and ate it. He then waved his hand over the food and it was hot back again.

Papyrus was in awe "WOOWIE I FORGOT YOU COULD DO THAT!" Twirling another round of pasta Papyrus easily devoured it before getting another bite for Grillby.

Grillby smiled and let himself be fed crackling happily.

Papyrus continue this process until all the spaghetti was gone. Licking his teeth Papyrus smiled at Grillby "DELICIOUS DEAR"

Grillby blushed and wrote his question. 'Why call me dear? I don't mind.'

Papyrus sputtered reading what Grillby wrote "W-WH-WHAT?!" Papyrus was mortified his whole skull turning a bright orange he tried to cover it with his hands but the orange glow easily shown through. Truthfully Papyrus didn't even realize he was calling Grillby dear. "I-i WAS? O-OH MY HOW EM-EMBARRASSING!"

Grillby blushed himself and looked down a bit how cute. 'I'm sorry I should not have mentioned it'

Peeking through his fingers to read and to look at Grillby Papyrus blushed even harder. he felt as if his whole body was orange now and would forever stay that way. "N-NO, THANK YOU DE-Grillby. It's just… Oh how embarrassing! I didn't even realize I was doing it!"

"Cute" Grillby said smiling.

Papyrus's eyes widened "W-WHAT?!" Papyrus felt like he was on fire. Shoving Grillby Papyrus loudly proclaimed "I-I'M NOT CUTE!" crossing his arms and turning away from Grillby Papyrus muttered angrily "If anyone is cute it's your flaming butt."

Grillby squeaked as Papyrus accidentally shoved the light man to the floor. But he heard the comment and blushed terribly.

Hearing Grillby thump hitting the floor Papyrus whirled around covering his mouth in shock "OH Grillby!" quickly kneeling down next to Grillby Papyrus scanned over the flame for injuries hoping he wasn't as delicate as Sans. "ARE YOU OKAY?! OH GRILLBY I'M SO SORRY! HERE LET ME HELP YOU." easing an arm around Grillby's waist and laying another on his chest.

Grillby held onto him as he was lifted up. He was light. Lighter than Sans almost feather light. He pat his head letting him know he was fine.

Papyrus paused looked to Grillby worried and in awe "OH MY GRILLBY YOU ARE SO LIGHT! LIGHTER THAN SANS! I COULD EASILY CARRY YOU!" when that thought passed through his mind Papyrus gave Grillby a evil looking grin.

Grillby saw it and frowned "what do?" He asked

Papyrus let out a loud "NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" and grabbed Grillby by the waist lifting him higher one arm slinking lower so that Grillby was sitting on his forearm facing Papyrus half draped over his shoulder.

Grillby squeaked in alarm and wrapped his arms around Papyrus he was showing blue and the beginnings of purple coloring in him. This was so unexpected but nice.

Papyrus laughed joyfully carrying Grillby around the restaurant before heading back to the bar. Chuckling Papyrus gave his best buttler impression "I BELIEVE THIS IS YOUR STOP SIRER." Papyrus then leaned down and sat Grillby on his bar giving an over exaggerated bow. "IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU NEED ME TO DO SIRER?"

Grillby doubled over laughing hard "no. Thanks" he said giggling.

Papyrus beamed at Grillby "NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" jumping up onto the bar to sit next to Grillby Papyrus smiled gazing at the flame. Papyrus couldn't think of anything more beautiful. The tinkling of Grillby's laughter mixed with the beauty of his twinkling flames. "You have a nice laugh Grillby."

Grillby blushed a deep blue though there was more purple in it now. "Your smile nice too."

Papyrus blushed a bright orange "WOOWIE A GENUINE COMPLIMENT!"

Grillby nodded and laid his head on his shoulder and suddenly felt himself be pulled into combat! He panicked a moment before the text came up DATING START!

Papyrus blanched eyes widening. Scrambling back away from Grillby Papyrus sputtered out unfinished sentences in horror "I DIDN'T- HOW DID WE- GRILLBY I'VE NEVER- I DON'T KNOW- O-OH MY!"

Grillby was blushing heavily and looks around there is no way to exit the date... He pushed the Act button and squirmed as he hit the Flirt button. "Hello"

Papyrus was starting to feel sick he was so nervous. He hadn't made it very far into his discovered dating manual, now he was wishing he had read it front to back. Not trusting himself to speak Papyrus gave a small shy wave.

He scanned the Act buttons and hit the Hug button. Nervously Papyrus wrapped his shaking arms around Grillby by burying his skull into Grillby's shoulder.

Grillby flared and hit the hug button so he could hug back and held the skeleton back

Papyrus hummed in contentment Grillby's flames easing his nervousness. Hugging Grillby was like being hugged by a warm blanket. Slumping more into Grillby Papyrus couldn't stop his yawn as he mumbled "you're so -yawn- warm."

"So... Cool" Grillby replied nuzzling him softly he his ACT button and hit kiss which let him press his mouth to his cheek.

Papyrus gasped instantly alert again. Slowly Papyrus raised a hand to his kissed cheek his skull growing an orange glow. Fidgeting Papyrus hit his Act button and hovered over the kiss button. Taking a deep breath Papyrus selected it. quickly he clanked his teeth to Grillby's flames where his lips would be before turning away quickly. Papyrus couldn't believe it he just had his first kiss.

Grillby flared and turned entirely purple the beginnings of red and dark orange straining the form. He looked at the act button and hit flirt again. "Sweet"

Papyrus gave a soft chuckle blushing. Looking at the Act buttons and hit the flirt button quietly saying "y-you are very beautiful and… warm... like a star."

Grillby blushed and frantically look at his options his flames burning brightly. He didn't know what to pick! So he randomly shot his hands out and hit something

Papyrus gasped when Grillby pressed the caress button. Oh my was Grillby really going to "eeeep!" Papyrus flinched.

Grillby found himself gently brushing the back of his hand down the side of his face the action making him shiver.

Papyrus found himself closing his eyes and leaning into the action. Shooting out his hand Papyrus went to select the caress button too. However, it turned out he had selected the pet button. Giving Grillby and awkward pat to his flames.

 **[ HELLO DEAR READER THE RATED M CONTENT STARTS HERE]**

Grillby blushed at the pat and hit a button which was kiss. He leaned forward and kissed him passionately flames burning red and orange

Papyrus pressed his kiss button wrapping his arms around Grillby's neck pressing his teeth against Grillby harshly. Humming into the kiss Papyrus closed his eyes and enjoyed the heat that was so very soothing to him.

Grillby crackled and deepened the kiss and ran his fiery tongue along his teeth.

Gasping at the sensation Papyrus opened his mouth his summoned tongue shyly prodding the fiery one.

Grillby slid his tongue in and began moving it around with a slight moan his colors getting darker as he held him tighter

Papyrus moaned at the new sensation. Papyrus clutched Grillby tightly as his knees grew weak.

Grillby held him and hardly noticed when the dating hub disappeared and he was holding the skeleton.

Papyrus moaned "GR-AH-ILLBY" easing one of his arm down while rubbing Grillby's side Papyrus grasp Grillby's waist pulling him close.

Grillby growled a bit rubbing their hips together as he began licking his neck bones. "Can make thing not tongue?" He asked softly feeling foolish again

Papyrus moaned out of breath from the new sensation lighting up his bones. Nodding his head out of breath he tried to explain to Grillby "y-yes, but i've o-only done it once or twice."

Grillby nodded and nuzzled him "do it?" He asked.

Papyrus blushed nuzzling Grillby in return "o-okay."

Grillby smiled and rubbed his hip bone "you want this? With me?" He asked making sure.

Papyrus shivered at the warmth on his bones breathlessly telling Grillby "Y-YEESSSS. I-I WANT Y-YOU."

Grillby nodded and smiled picking him up and carrying him to the back where he had a small room that he lived in... It was just a bed and a closet... Nothing else...

Grillby laid Papyrus on the bed and began removing his battle body flames growing more lustful each passing second.

Papyrus began to grow nervous once he laid in his boney glory. Fiddling with his fingers Papyrus nervously asked "GRILLBY? HAVE YOU DONE THIS BEFORE? I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHAT I'M TO DO."

Grillby nodded "have. Will do work" he promised and began taking off his suit revealing his strong body in the flames he maybe light as a feather but he wasn't as weak as one and his body showed it with every line and curve. Soon he was undoing his pants...

Papyrus marveled at Grillby's flames reaching out and stroking his chest. "YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL."

Grillby crackled happily almost like a purr. He leaned forward and licked a stripe up his sternum with his fiery tongue leaving slightly burning saliva behind he knew it wouldn't hurt Papyrus but hopefully it would feel good. "You most pretty" he said not sure if he could get a word like beautiful out.

Papyrus shivered in pleasure. Gazing up at Grillby through lidded eyes gold with lust. Reaching a hand behind Grillby's head Papyrus pull him into a kiss.

Grillby kissed him back and held him. He rubbed their hips together his member pressing insistently to his pelvis

Papyrus gasped "O-OooOH!" magic pooling to his pelvis at the warm touch. Grinding up into Grillby a bright dripping orange slit formed.

Grillby moaned feeling it as he rubbed his ribs "ready?" He asked his voice even less coherent with his arousal his body was getting hotter too. He rubbing his member against the slit moaning as the steam it created it smelled delicious

Papyrus gasped and shivered barely able to nod his head in response. He didn't rightly know what intense new feeling to focus on. Rubbing his boney hands over the flames in front of him.

Grillby smiled and kissed him. "Be ready, hurt first" he warned and slowly began pushing in moaning as he was swallowed by that cool construct swallowing his cock so nicely. "Say stop" he told him hoping he understood he could stop anytime he wanted

Papyrus gasped at the intrusion clutching Grillby close. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure causing him to whimper out "s-sl-ooOo-w down gr-AH-by"

Grillby nodded and stopped staying in. He kissed his face his neck his collarbones anything to sooth his lover

Papyrus gasped and moaned pleasure soon outweighing his pain. Giving a nod and kiss to Grillby to continue.

Grillby pushed in further working his way all the way in and stopping "how feel?"

Papyrus felt so very "F-FULL." twitching slightly Papyrus groaned grinding against Grillby desiring the friction.

Grillby growled kissing him as he began to thrust slowly to get him used to it. Papyrus was so good so tight it was delicious. He was a beautiful skeleton. So kind and naive it was adorable he could see why Sans adored him so much. "Love you" he muttered with a guttural noise.

Papyrus moaned out of breath stars shining in his eyes. "O-OH GRILLBY! I LO-AH-VE YOU!" with every one of Grillby's thrust Papyrus was ground into the mattress and following him up and off the sheets. Draping his arms around Grillby shaking with pleasure.

Grillby began thrusting faster he wanted to please his lover his... Boyfriend yes Grillby hoped this wasn't a one night stand he wanted to woo Papyrus forever hold him and love him forever.

Papyrus was panting and shaking from Grillby's quick thrust. He couldn't seem to catch his breath each thrust making him breathless and seeing stars. Oh and don't get him started on the heat. Grillby's flames cause him to feel hot in every bone in his body causing sweat to form on his bones making him slide even more easily and faster with Grillby. Papyrus could feel a pressure building inside of him making him shake and twitch. Moaning out Papyrus tried to get Grillby's attention "AH- GRILL-AH-BY I THINK I-OoooOoo!"

Grillby grunted in effort he could feel what he was doing to the skeleton and thrusted harder "let go" he ordered wanting the skeleton to cum for him. To be the first to draw such a sensation from him. It made him feel so explosive and knew he was close too

Papyrus felt the pressure build until he was a shaking moaning mess and couldn't hold it back any longer. So he let go. His slit clenching harshly onto Grillby's member Papyrus's eyes rolled back and he let out a loud passionate moan "GRILL-AaaaAaAAaH-BY!" unable to keep his hold on to Grillby Papyrus flopped onto the bed below him.

Grillby gasped slamming into him harder no one had ever cried for him so passionately. And he flared hotly as he came hard inside Papyrus shuddering and flickering as he moaned collapsing on the skeleton panting heavily as his body tried to suck up more oxygen his hot cum filled Papyrus and even leaked a bit

 **[ HELLO DEAR READER THE RATED M CONTENT ENDS HERE]**

Shaking and breathing heavily Papyrus's eyes focused on the panting flame on his chest. Grinning Papyrus wrapped his arms around Grillby cuddling him into his ribs "WOOWIE GRILLBY! THAT…. WAS... AMAZING!" nuzzling the flame and peppering his face with kisses Papyrus nervously whispered "c-could we do this again?"

Grillby turned blue with blush "any time, all time, forever?" He asked looking up at him and rubbing a finger over a rib. he hoped Papyrus said yes.

Papyrus hummed smiling down at Grillby shivering when Grillby rub his still sensitive ribs "if you would have me dear."

Grillby nodded and smiled kissing him happy

Smiling Papyrus cuddled Grillby close humming in contentment. Suddenly Papyrus jolted up pushing Grillby so he flopped next to him almost bouncing off the bed "HOT PERFECT PASTA! SANS!"

Grillby shot up "Sans?!" He asked turning a confused orange

Papyrus turned to Grillby nodding "YES, SANS. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO TELL HIM? HOW WILL HE HANDLE THIS! WAIT! OH MY WHAT IS THE TIME?" Frantically Papyrus searched for a clock "oh my I hope it's not too late Sans will be furious!"

Grillby sat up and his flames started burning low. Did Papy want to... Hide their relationship? "You hide us?" He asked.

Papyrus was quickly pulling on his battle body but hearing Grillby ask that he froze. Did he want to hide their relationship? Well no of course not… but Sans… yes. Papyrus quickly finished getting dressed not looking at Grillby "no… but I just- I need to talk to Sans. I don't know how he will take it. I've never been in a relationship before." shoulders slumped Papyrus whispered "W-what if he says no."

Grillby burned even lower at that and slowly began dressing. He considered Sans his best friend would he really be upset about their relationship? Would Paps even tell Sans. He felt sick and sad. Did Paps regret what they did? Grillby hugged himself knowing the other wasn't looking "okay" was all he said

Papyrus sniffled it had only been one day and he was already attached to Grillby. Wiping away growing tears Papyrus whirled around and launched himself at the flame hugging Grillby tight and burrowing his skull into Grillby's fiery chest. "DON'T WORRY GRILLBY I'LL TALK TO SANS. HE'LL UNDERSTAND… RIGHT? OF COURSE HE WILL. IF NOT I'LL MAKE HIM UNDERSTAND! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Grillby gasped being barreled over and almost smothered. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and held him close. "Thank you. Love you" he said quietly

Curling around him so Grillby was tucked under Papyrus's chin Papyrus nuzzled Grillby "love you too dear."

Grillby smiled relaxing in his hold returning to his orange neutral self some yellow mixed in.

Papyrus smiled before releasing Grillby "i should head home soon. Sans is still sick and I need to check on him before that lazy bone hurts himself. See you tomorrow?"

Grillby nodded and kissed him getting up and rushing out packing up some food and offering the container to Papyrus

Papyrus was shocked "OH! HOW SWEET OF YOU THANK YOU GRILLBY!" Giving Grillby a peck on his cheek Papyrus smiled warmly and waved goodbye. starting the trek home Papyrus was already missing Grillby's warm embrace.


	4. CHAPTER TWO

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! **It is rated M for containing Sexual Content.** However, we will mark which chapters have the rated M content so if you still would like to enjoy our story without reading rated M content then YOU CAN YAY! Hope you enjoy. **Remember** this is a Papby fic and later on a Sans-pap-by? So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

so we finally meet Sans! Yay! We hope you all are having a wonderful Valentines Day!

* * *

Sans was sitting on the couch flipping through channels lazily waiting for his bro

While Papyrus was walking back from Grillby's a storm had started brewing spewing snow and freezing air into Papyrus's face. Papyrus hugged himself and hunkered down into his large scarf trudging faster.

Sans watched the snow and frowned maybe Papy should stay at Grillby's tonight... He was sure he had hot dogs somewhere.

By the time Papyrus had made it to their house there was a nice layer of ice covering his bones causing him to shiver and shake. Reaching out to open the door he found it locked "wha?" quaking he pounded on the door calling out "SANS OPEN THE DOOR!"

Sans jumped up and scrambled to the door and got it opened quickly "Papyrus! You're chilled to the bone! Get in here!"

Sniffling Papyrus sat on the couch "and you are supposed to be resting. How are you going to get better if you don't r-EH-CHOO!" Papyrus sneezed into his scarf. "Grooooss."

Sans frowned and came over cuddling with him to try and warm him up shivering himself "I am working on it... Really slowly... Are you okay? The storm keep you out?"

Papyrus nodded curling closer to Sans sniffling "yes, and I lost track of time with Grillby."

"Oh that's good! How are things coming along with him?" Sans asked

Papyrus blushed a bright orange coughing a few times out of embarrassment "a lot better than I would have thought. Nyeh heh heh."

Sans saw the color and held his cheeks "are you getting a cold... And I am glad you guys are getting along! So how do you feel about him?

Papyrus looked down shyly muttering under his breath "i really like him."

Sans perked up "what was that?" He asked

Papyrus blushed darker muttering "i really like him."

Sans laughed a little "wow you like him? That's awesome!"

Papyrus knew Sans didn't get it and groaned throwing his hands into the air "NO SANS YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!"

"What is it then? You can talk to me bro..." Sans said frowning why was Papyrus being dodgy

Papyrus let out a low whine in frustration "NO I CAN'T…. I… I just… I don't want you to get mad."

Sans frowned "why would I be mad?" He asked taking his hands "you can tell me..."

Clutching Sans's hands close Papyrus let out a sigh. He had to do this he told Grillby he would. "Ok. i'll tell you, but you can't get mad. Promise you won't!"

Sam's nodded "sure thing bro I promise" he said smiling hoping Papy told him

Papyrus took a deep breath and decided to start from the beginning. Papyrus spoke in a rush trying to get the information out as quickly as possible. "Well Grillby is very nice and sweet. We were working and I broke his door on accident, BUT I FIXED IT! Then I burnt my hand, but he healed me. Then we started to get to know each other better, but then we were pulled into a Dating thing and I was freaking out. Next thing I know we started kissing and I don't really remember how I got on his bed, but then we were having SEX AND IT WAS AMAZING! And he said we could do it again and again for-FOREVER!"

Sans was shocked he had listened to all of his rant in a way only someone who had raised Paps could and frowned "you guys did what?" He asked eye lights going out "what did he do to you?"

Papyrus whimpered quickly shaking his head "NOTHING! Grillby didn't do anything! I was joking… it was a prank! I KNEW YOU WOULD DO THIS! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T GET MAD!" tears had started to collect in his eyes and he yanked his hands out of Sans's to wipe them away.

Sans frowned "no no Papy I am not mad at you! I'm not I promise! I just... Expected more of Grillby... Are you alright? Did it hurt? Did he hurt you?" He asked looking him over and wiping his eyes scared he was hurt.

Papyrus sniffled and turned away from Sans grumbling "I'm fine… and you're a liar. You think I don't know when you're upset?"

"I'm not a liar Papyrus but if I were mad. I would have every right he slept with you!" He said looking out the window "when I can get out I will kick his ass" he growled

Papyrus turned pointing his finger at Sans "SEE THAT RIGHT THERE! THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU! But I told Grillby I would. I didn't want this to ruin your friendship, B-but he didn't want our relationship kept hidden. SO I TOLD YOU, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU BOTH. NOW SANS CAN YOU PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT. ALSO LANGUAGE BROTHER."

Sans crossed his arms. At least Grillby didn't want to hide but he was still mad. "I don't know how I feel. I need to calm down..."

Grabbing Sans by the arm Papyrus pulled the smaller skeleton to his chest. having Sans sit in his lap Papyrus curled himself around Sans resting his skull on Sans's. "Sans… don't hide from me… please…. I'll answer any question you have… just don't shut me out."

"Papyrus... Just... I want to protect you and... Now Grillby has had sex with you... Did you know what you were doing? What happened?" He asked hugging him clinging to him.

Papyrus hugged Sans tight. "truthfully… I didn't know what I was doing. I knew the basics, but Grillby was mainly in charge. However, he made sure I could stop him at anytime… and he helped me through it. Grillby was very gentle and made sure I wasn't in any pain."

Sans frowned glad that he had that on his side and he looked down into his lap "but I... Tried to protect you. I should have prepared you better... Were any commitments made? Did you soul bond?" He asked worried.

Papyrus blinked…. soul bond? "soul bond? I-i don't think so? I don't remember seeing Grillby's soul and I'm pretty positive I would have remembered that. I mean it's not everyday you see a soul outside of a fight."

Sans sighed in relief "that's good." He felt terrible and jealous how dare his best friend corrupt his innocent brother when Sans himself had tried and failed.

Papyrus yawned snuggling his brother closer "any more questions?"

Sans frowned and hugged him tighter he couldn't say what he wanted it was wrong and selfish... "Are you gonna see Grillby again?" He asked quietly

Papyrus gave Sans a small squeeze. He was nervous "if you are ok with it. Though I think Grillby and I should slow down if we do. We are moving quite quickly and I'm not sure if that's very good."

"It's not, you should have waited till you were certain you loved him. But it's okay this isn't bad on you. It's on him... He should have known better..." Sans said scrubbing his face "this is all my fault for being sick!" He said nearly crying in frustration

Papyrus was shocked "NO! NO SANS THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT… DON'T BLAME YOURSELF… IF ANYTHING IT IS MY FAULT I LET GRILLBY… I DIDN'T SAY NO SANS… SO IF YOU BLAME GRILLBY YOU SHOULD BLAME ME TOO." Papyrus started to tear up this was his fault he should have told Grillby they needed to get to know each other more before ever doing something so intimate. "PLEASE DON'T BLAME YOURSELF… IT'S MY FAULT… I DI-D-DI-AH-CHOOOO!" Papyrus sneezed again luckily into his scarf and not on Sans. "UGH! SANS I THINK YOU GAVE ME THIS."

Sans was about to say something and sneezed too. "Yeah probably..." He said and hugged onto him "don't cry... I'm just...I need to think okay?"

Papyrus nodded "ok." nuzzling into Sans's jacket Papyrus's eyes started to grow heavy. He never realized how soft Sans's jacket was it's no wonder Sans wore it all the time. After all the stress he had went through today being close to Sans and knowing he was safe Papyrus's body was starting to shut down. "So…. soft and…. Warm." muttering Papyrus jerked slightly trying to keep his eyes open but it was a doomed fight.

Sans smiled and cuddled with him under the blanket "just rest Papyrus *yawn* I'm pretty beat myself" he said smiling a bit as he too started to fall asleep.


	5. CHAPTER TWO part 2 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! **It is rated M for containing Sexual Content.** However, we will mark which chapters have the rated M content so if you still would like to enjoy our story without reading rated M content then YOU CAN YAY! Hope you enjoy. **Remember** this is a Papby fic and later on a Sans-pap-by? So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

Oh No our poor Skeleton boys are sick! [hey check out our poll! vote! dooooooooo it.]

* * *

Papyrus woke up the next morning feeling awful, the next morning too, and the next.

Papyrus felt horrible he was hot and cold at the same time, he was too weak to walk anywhere too far so his permanent place had became the couch, and he couldn't breath out of his nose hole anymore thus causing his voice to sound horribly nasally "I HATE YOU SANS…. THIS. IS. LASTING. FOREVER!"

Sans groaned Papyrus getting sick had made him sick again and he was just as bad "don't blame me..." He groaned.

There was a knock on the door it was almost hesitant.

Papyrus groaned loudly looking to Sans curled up at his feet on the couch. Nudging Sans with a foot "SANS GET THE DOOR. IT'S PROBABLY UNDYNE AGAIN."

Sans whined "I don't wanna... You do it" he groaned covering his head with a pillow.

Grillby frowned as he was left waiting and fidgeted maybe they didn't hear him? He knocked again a bit louder and hugged himself this cold was killing him almost literally.

Papyrus whined "SAAAAAAAAAAANS!" but seeing as it had no affect on his brother Papyrus grumbling still not wanting to leave his comfy fortress. Compromising he yelled loudly to the door "IT'S OPEN SO JUST COME IN ALREADY!" snuggling back into the couch Papyrus grumbled irritably "i hope she brought soup."

Sans nodded he hoped so too the food Grillby had sent with Pap had ran out two days ago

Grillby rushed in when the hoarse voice yelled and quickly shut the door he was almost unrecognizable. He was bundled in a large trench coat thick gloves on and a large scarf that covered his lower face. His head had a big snow hat on that went down so only his eyes would show and even those were covered with snow goggles. He had knee high boots and thermal pants on. Almost none of the flame man was visible. He saw the two sick skeletons on the couch and rushed over. "What wrong?!" He demanded worried though it was muffled by scarf.

Papyrus almost kicked Sans in the head when the figure rushed toward them ultimately sending his top half to the floor leaving him half dangling on the couch flailing and shrieking his voice cracking "EeeeEEEK! SA-NS! IT'S NOT UNDYNE! OH AS-GORE IT'S GOING TO KI-LL US!"

Sans sat up panicked "who the hell are you?!" He said summoning an attack.

Grillby flared and backtracked they were suddenly screaming it frightening him so much he set his hat on fire. "Ah!" He said taking it off and tried to put it out though he was so hot his trench coat was starting to smoke...

Papyrus blinked at the scene though it was upside down Papyrus could now see the monster underneath. "Gr-Grillby?" the smoke startled Papyrus kick starting his movement "OH MY DON'T WORRY GRILLBY I'LL HELP YOU!" However, standing up to quickly had Papyrus clutching onto his skull and the couch for support.

Sans looked shocked Grillby was here? He watched the poor fire elemental try not to set himself on even more fire and started laughing "oh my god Grillbz you scared us. Here let me" Sans said and used magic to begin taking Grillby's extra clothing off before anything else caught on fire.

Grillby relaxed hearing Sans laugh and Papyrus's concern. He appreciated the help and sighed happily as all the smothering layers were removed "I am sorry not mean scare" he said

Papyrus groaned feeling as if he might be sick slowly he sunk back onto the couch, no longer concerned with Grillby now that Sans helped him, only focusing on trying to calm his rolling stomach. "UGH! I'M DYYYYYYYYYYYYING!"

Grillby flared in alarm "you die?!" He asked taking his hand panicking turning all sorts of oranges and sickly yellows.

Sans rolled his eye lights and kicked Grillby in the head "no stupid he's exaggerating... We're both sick" he said normally he wouldn't be so mean to Grillby and patient with the language thing, but Grillby did fuck his brother and he was still salty.

Papyrus glared at Sans "SANS! DON'T BE MEAN! YOU COULD HAVE HURT GRILLBY NOT EVERYONE IS AS TOUGH AS M-ME-EH-EK-KAK-KOF-" Papyrus was cut off with a body shaking cough sending him bending over his knees gasping for air.

Grillby was confuse what was going on and he rubbed his head where Sans had kicked him the bony foot nearly went through his barely solid form. "Are you okay?" He asked looking between the sick brothers in worry

Papyrus waved at him to wait until he was able to his get his breath back. Sounding quite like a chain smoker Papyrus tried to assure Grillby "yeah, i'm good… we are both fine… though you won't have any soup on you, would you?" flopping back into the couch Papyrus groaned "Sans could use some soup. He isn't feeling well don't let him fool you."

Grillby nodded "you both need" he said getting up and going to their kitchen to see what he could find.

Sans pouted "we don't need him" he grumbled even though they hadn't eaten in the better part of two days.

Papyrus made grabby hands at Sans trying to beckon him closer.

Sans grumbled and crawls to him "what?" He asked latching onto him

Papyrus closed his eyes and hummed contently wrapping his arm around his brother patting and rubbing his back "shhhhh. I love you."

Sans blushed and calmed down "okay..." He sighed contently.

Grillby was cooking up a storm in their kitchen making the healthiest meal he could with what he could find which was a lot of spaghetti ingredients

After a little bit Papyrus was out like a light. Slowly gravity had brought Papyrus stretched out over the couch with his head flopped over one armrest and his feet on the other. One arm lying limply on the floor another draped over Sans. his jaw slack and lightly drooling as he softly snored away. This was probably the first time in two days that he had gotten any sleep being kept awake by either his illness or the seldom nightmares.

Sans sighed and soon fell asleep as well.

Grillby came in a little later when the food was done and saw them asleep so he began cleaning, his body adding warmth to the cold house.


	6. CHAPTER TWO part 3 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Papby fic and later on a Sans-pap-by? So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So warning for this chapter:** some cursing yup that's all i got. also Sans-Pap-Grillby comes into play here.

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! dooooooooo it. **NO ONE has voted yet** (besides myself so i knew i worked) so VOTE! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

(we update every week until we run out of chapters)

* * *

Papyrus woke up oddly warm he had gotten so use to the cold of their house on only getting warmth from Sans when the cuddled it felt almost too warm. Slowly Papyrus open his eyes yawning and rubbing his sockets. Feeling Sans still on top of him Papyrus was careful not to push his brother to the ground, instead lightly shaking him "Sans… wake up Sans… -yawn- Saaaaaaans…. Why is it so warm in here?"

Sans snorted and woke up "eh? Warm... Don't know..." He muttered.

"I am warm" Grillby said from where he was sweeping the floor. "Made food" he said.

Papyrus nodded sleepily "thank you Grillby. Come on Sans get up you need to eat something. I think I'm gonna -yawn- take another nap." Papyrus started to fall back to sleep.

Grillby frowned and picked up both skeletons "you both need food" he pointed out slowly and took them to the table Sans squirming "I can walk..."

The smell of food woke Papyrus up causing him to gasp excitedly "GRILLBY DID YOU MAKE SPAGHETTI?!"

Grillby nodded "yes..." He said and sat each brother in a chair and served them.

"Oh? Trying to bribe your way back into my little brother's pants?" Sans asked making Grillby flinch "no!"

Papyrus looked shocked sputtering "S-SANS!"

Sans whirled around to face Papyrus "What! You know it's true! I bet that's how he did it didn't he? Butter you up with food and sweet words just because he wants a good fuck!"

Papyrus looked hurt "Sans why are you being like this?"

Grillby frowned "Sans please. We are friends. I hurt not brother" he tried unsure why he was being so vicious!

Sans gave Grillby a glare that could kill gritting his teeth Sans growled "Friends don't fuck their friend's brother. You barely even know each other!"

Grillby burned low and hugged himself "but you tell me all" he said Grillby knew Papy very well, because Sans knew his brother very well. Papyrus was practically all he spoke of! "I not sorry" he couldn't regret his time with Papyrus. "I sorry you hurt" he said and he was he hated Sans sad

Sans frowned crossing his arms "well, maybe I should have found a better friend. Someone I could trust to be with my little brother for one day without trying to get into his pants."

Papyrus whimpered tears starting to form "Sans… w-we talked… I thought you were okay with this."

Sans frown deeped "no, I said I would have to think about it and I have. I DON'T LIKE IT!"

Papyrus flinched he had never heard Sans shout so loud before.

"Don't yell at him!" Grillby defended suddenly flames burning a bit brighter in anger. "No need mad at him!" He stated firmly he was starting to remember something from long ago... Sans had said something about his brother while super drunk and he knew it was why Sans was acting this way he just had to remember. Mmm

Turning to Grillby Sans's anger started to boil "DON'T tell me what to do! I have a right to be upset! How would you like it if I went out and fucked your daughter!"

Grillby flared "how dare drag her into this!' He said though his flames suddenly took on a dull blue color "why?" Sans knew Grillby was hurt over his daughter her mother had won full custody and he hasn't seen her since she was two years old. He had only told Sans about her in confidence because they were friends

Papyrus gasped "SANS! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! GRILLBY I'M SO SORRY."

Sans felt hurt he knew he shouldn't have said that, but Grillby had hurt him so much more than that. "H-how could i? Why are you taking up for him! He-he hurt you! He took what you can never, NEVER get back!" Sans glared at Grillby "you don't ever get it do you? You don't even understand why I'm upset! You want to know why I'm so mad?!" Sans's anger over flowing as his eye flaring a bright blue flame "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM MORE THAN JUST A BROTHER, MORE THAN YOU WOULD EVER KNOW, AND YOU FUCKIN TOOK HIM FROM ME!" instantly Sans went quiet his blue flame stuttering out anger leaving him completely.

Grillby sat there in shock and suddenly he remembered it was a night long long ago Sans had been really drunk. Grillby had a crush on him back then and was going to tell him, let the chances of him remembering the confession 50/50, but Sans had told him he could never love anyone more than Papy and Grillby had taken that to heart and now he really had taken the younger skeleton from him.

Grillby stood and was a sickly dark shade of blue "I'm sorry... I... Had no right" he agreed "I love him. I love you. I shall cause no more hurt" he said and left the kitchen getting his thick trench coat on his soul cracking a little. This was his fate. This was why he never left the bar it always ended in heart ache and pain.

Papyrus was froze. Sans… his Sans loved him in a romantic way. How long? Was that not wrong? Papyrus turned to Sans, but he meekly ducked away under his hood. He could hear the faintest of sniffles, however Grillby's movement was what spurred Papyrus to leap into motion… literally. Rushing into the living room Papyrus grabbed Grillby's arm just before he reached the door handle "STOP! Stop Grillby."

Grillby took his arm away "no. Your brother need you. Please go." He knew it was hard for Sans to admit that and he needed his brother

Papyrus grabbed Grillby's hand and clutched it tightly with both hand so Grillby wouldn't be able to take it away. Speaking sweetly to the flame "Grillby Sans was right... You and I should not be together... However, WE should."

Grillby looked at Papyrus confused "we? You and Sans?" He asked needing clarification

Papyrus shook his head calmly "no... Not you and I. Neither me and Sans. We as in You... Me... And Sans... I love both of you. I don't see a reason why we can't all be together."

Grillby blushed at the thought. "I... Sans... Hate me..."

Papyrus smiled "no of course not. Like he said he felt he was losing me, but I solved the problem! Now we can all be happy. Plus I'm sure Sans is going to apologize for those awful things he said. He was just angry and you know how people get when they are that way."

Grillby nodded and held his chest over where his soul was. "If... You say so. I trust in you" he said laying his forehead to his hand so thankful Papyrus was such a good kind hearted soul

Papyrus beamed at Grillby leading him back to the kitchen. "Sans... we have something to tell you."

Sans looked up at them there were tears running down his face "just go I know you to picked each other over me... so just go" he said and sobbed into his sleeves.

Grillby frowned and came over lifting Sans's head he kissed him right on the teeth

Sans was shocked eyes widening. He leaned into the kiss before quickly scrambling back away from Grillby. "I-I don't understand... Why?" Sans sobbed "D-don't you hate me? I-is this some kind of p-punishment?"

Grillby chased him and pulled him to his chest "no, we love you, please three" he said

Papyrus smiled at the two wrapping his arms around them "we all love each other Sans. why can't all three of us be together?"

Sans sobbed clutching onto Grillby tightly "I'm so sorry Grillby! I-i love you… I love you both! I'm so sorry. Sorry. So sorry."

Grillby nodded and held him close "I know. It okay" he said and kissed his forehead. Yes he was still sore about the daughter comment but he understood. Sans was sick and upset. Later maybe he could deal with that, but right now the skeleton brothers need him. "Eat now?" He asked.

The both nodded reluctant to leave the hug, but nevertheless did.

"Thank you Grillby…. For everything" Sans told Grillby quietly

Grillby nodded and squeezed them once more before breaking the hug and getting boys their hot food.

Chowing down on the food Papyrus grinned "WOOWIE GRILLBY THIS IS AMAZING!"

Sans nodded "yeah Grillby… I didn't know you cook pastas."

Grillby smiled "I cook lots" he said patting their heads. "I go home get soup" he said kissing each of their cheeks "rest" he said.

Sans looked up at him worriedly "are you going to be okay out there? Is it still snowing hard?"

Papyrus nodded slurping up his noodles "YES GRILLBY YOU COULD GET HURT. ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO GO?"

Grillby nodded "just few HP loss, your healths more important" he said getting wrapped back up again he would miss his hat but it was no big deal in the grand scheme of things

Papyrus and Sans frowned, but reluctantly let him go. They were still sick and Grillby would easily be able to overpower them or just wait until they fall asleep again.

Grillby kissed them both again and rushes out into the storm closing the door quickly.

"I really need to find a way to apologize to him..." Sans said worriedly

Patting Sans's hand comfortingly "YES YOU DO. YOU SAID SOME AWFUL THINGS. HOWEVER, I'M SURE HE WILL FORGIVE YOU. YOU JUST HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TO LET HIM KNOW YOU CARE ABOUT HIM AND ARE DEEPLY SORRY….. HMMMMM…" Papyrus scrunched up his face in thought "I WOULD SAY SOME SPECIAL SPAGHETTI, BUT WE ALREADY HAD SOME… HMMMM…. MAYBE A CARD? NO THAT WOULDN'T DO….." like a light bulb went off Papyrus grinned at Sans "OH! JUST KISS HIM! THAT WILL WORK. BUT ALSO SAY YOU ARE SORRY."

Sans turned blue with blush and chuckled "sure thing Pap... I guess I can try it. I was pretty mean" he said "Grillby doesn't like talking about his daughter since he never sees her. Her mom convinced her that Grillbz was a bad guy" he explained

Papyrus gasped this was new information to him all he had known was that Grillby didn't get to see his daughter very often "OH HOW HORRIBLE! WHY WOULD ANYONE SAY THAT ABOUT GRILLBY?" words slipping out too fast before he could stop them Papyrus remember the comments Sans had made and looked guilty for bringing it up.

Sans sighed and looked down "people say things when they are mad or hurt... Or just to be mean. And Grillby is an easy target he can't speak to defend himself and he lives in his bar. It's just easy to pick on a guy like that" he said

Papyrus frowned "Grillby shouldn't have to go through that. He's a really nice guy. He is kind, gentle, and sweet for being made of fire. Did I tell you about me breaking his door or burning my hand in lava?"

"No are you alright?!" Sans said worried.

Papyrus grasped Sans shoulders rubbing them gently to calm him "I'M FINE SANS. I ACCIDENTALLY SLAMMED THE DOOR TOO HARD AND TURNED ON THE WRONG FAUCET. BUT MY POINT BEING IS THAT GRILLBY HELPED ME REALIZE THAT IT WASN'T MY FAULT. HE EVEN HEALED ME WHEN I GOT HURT. WHICH WAS NICE, BECAUSE IT REALLY HURT. YOU WOULDN'T THINK SO, BECAUSE WE CAN TOUCH GRILLBY WITHOUT BEING BURNED BUT WOOWIE DID IT HURT. I'M MAKING SURE NEVER TO DO THAT AGAIN. WAIT WHAT WAS I TALKING ABOUT AGAIN?"

Sans made a squeak noise when Papyrus squeezed hugged him to reassure him. And hugged back "I am glad" he said holding him "I am glad he's so understanding."

Papyrus grinned "JUST LIKE YOU WHEN YOU'RE NOT BEING A GRUMPY SKELLY. NYEH HEH HEH HEH! Also you squeak like a small kitten"

"I do not!" Sans said embarrassed "they are manly squeaks of dignity... Or mitteny" he said holding up convenient mittens

Papyrus jerked Sans away from him so Sans was held by his shoulders arms length away. Papyrus face scrunched up before he shouted "SANS HOW COULD YOU BRING YOUR AWFUL PUNS INTO OUR HOUSE! DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?! I'M SICK AND YOU CHOOSE TO TORTURE ME THIS WAY! WHY SANS, WHHHHHHHHHHHHY!?"

Sans smiled "don't you think you're overreacting? I'm just kitten around"

Papyrus gave a shriek his voice cracking slightly "STOP IT! NO! BAD SANS!"

Sans chuckled "you're smiling" he said

Papyrus denying his slight smile he pushed Sans lightly making sure it wasn't hard enough so he would fall "NO I'M NOT! YOUR PUNS ARE SO AWFUL THEY ARE SICKENING ME MORE THAN I ALREADY AM.. MAKING ME-MAKING ME DELUSIONAL!"

"Aww can't you at least enjoy your hallucination of a good time?" He asked hugging him this laughter made him feel a little better it was nicer than sitting around being miserable

Papyrus sighed giving a small smile "FIIIIIINE! I guess your puns are pretty funny." he admitted.

Sans smiled and pecked his cheek "good love ya bro"

Papyrus beamed at Sans cupping his cheeks. "I LOVE YOU TOO SANS." hands shaking slightly Papyrus brought their teeth together in a short sweet clank of a kiss.

Sans blushed brightly but kissed back with another clank turning even bluer was this what it felt like? He felt like his soul was going to explode in joy and other happy feelings.

Papyrus blushed a bright orange wrapping his arms around Sans and pulling him into his lap. Nervously Papyrus asked "I-Is this okay? I-i know what you said earlier but… are you ok with this?"

Sans smiled and laid his head on his chest "it's perfect" he said closing his eyes

Papyrus smiled and hummed happily "GOOD, I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY." peppering Sans with soft clanks to his skull Papyrus rubbed soothing circles into his back and ribs.

Sans made an odd sound low at first but then it was louder... He was purring! Like a happy cat monster!

Papyrus chuckled softly while cradling Sans as he stood up and made his way back to the couch "nyeh heh heh heh… you are so cute and wonderful Sans."

"Glad you think so" he said smiling and cuddling with his bro. He sneezed once "eww"

Papyrus grimaced. "EW IS RIGHT." Papyrus grabbed a tissue handing Sans one before sneezing himself.

Sans groaned and sneezed again into it. "Man it's already getting colder without Grillby here. We really need to fix that heater" Sans had been scraping up the gold for it before he had gotten sick.

Papyrus went to say something was wracked with a body shaking cough. Wheezing "we should just have Grillby live with us."

Sans nodded "I don't think we should ask so soon?" He asked sneezing again

Papyrus nodded a headache starting to set in. "yeah… you are right. Ugh I think my medicine is wearing off yours too most likely." easing Sans off of him and onto the couch Papyrus went to the kitchen grabbing the medicine bottle before getting two glasses of water and another blanket from the closet. Papyrus scooted onto the couch squishing Sans between his bones and the back of the couch. Wrapping the blanket around them and dishing out pills. seeing only a few left Papyrus handed them to Sans along with a glass and curled up next to him. They were running low on supplies it was a good thing Grillby came when he did otherwise the two might have dusted over this illness.

Sans groaned when squished and only ate half the offered pills give Papyrus the other half. He couldn't believe how selfish he had been they were both going to die because he had been too mad to ask for help. He was glad Grillby was a good soul. He clung to his brother sad he couldn't have been a better provider even if his three jobs barely covered their necessities. Grillby made more money if things worked out he knew everything would be okay

Papyrus reluctantly took the pills and curled himself around Sans tucking him under his skull and against his ribs. His eyes started growing heavy "Love you Sans. You are the best brother I could ever ask for." slowly Papyrus's tight grip on Sans started slacking with sleep as he let out soft snores.

Sans too fell asleep. An hour later Grillby returned quietly to the house his bar locked up and set a closed till further notice sign out, with family emergency listed as the reasoning. The man looked like he had brought his whole kitchen with him as he quietly moved past to skelibros and unpacked everything carefully he was down to half HP due to his exposure in the weather but know he could recover before the brothers noticed if he ate his wood chips. It would also warm this terribly cold house

Papyrus was having a quite awful dream. Sans and Grillby shouting at him. Though the room felt hot there words were like ice causing him to shiver and shake. They shouted at him for a multitude of reasons, but one thing stood out from the rest... Their shouts of hating him and statements that it was pity that they stayed so long. Driving the dagger into his heart with statements of "we have never loved you," "never will," and "you are as useful to us as dust". This horrible dream caused Papyrus to whimper out desperate pleas, tears flowing down his cheeks as he shook in grief.

Grillby had rushed in from the kitchen when he heard the whimpers and rushed over kneeling by Papyrus. He was burning up! Grillby shook Sans awake "Sans need help" he said urgently

Sans blinked groggily at being woken up rubbing his sockets the medicine's effects making him slow to react "wha? Grillby what's going on?"

"Papyrus having fever nightmare… take cloth wet and place on his forehead" he said quickly gently lifting the skeleton and taking him to the sink giving him a cloth

Sans flailed slight as he was lifted so suddenly when what was happening finally _sinked_ in Sans nodded worriedly quickly scrambling to do as Grillby asked with his help. Sans sitting down on the couch again Sans place Papyrus's head on his lap working on wiping sweat and tears away from his brothers skull with the cool damp cloth muttering sweet words to his brother. Looking up nervously at Grillby "Thank you Grillby... You don't know how grateful we are for you to be here." Sans sniffled wiping his sockets from oncoming tears "Pap hadn't been sleeping and we were almost out of food. H-he hasn't ate i-in two days m-maybe longer. W-we just ran out of medication t-to fight this. A-and our heater broke and all the g-gold I was s-saving up to fix it was used, because of this s-sT-STUPID illness! I-I'm a horrible brother and friend!" Sans was harshly sobbing by now hot tears mixing with mucus. He clutched the washcloth tightly in his hands incidentally squeezing some of the water onto his lap and Papyrus's skull. Sans felt as if his nonexistent lungs was being squeezed harshly and he had to gasp for breath. He felt like he was having a full blown breakdown.

Grillby let his friends vent and then drew him into his arms and began rocking him. Kissing his skull he spoke "you best brother. Good friend. Worry not. I help. I have gold. More gold than need. I help" he spoke brokenly but hoped his meaning got across Grillby would do anything for them. He even turned his heat up a little he would warm their house till he paid someone to fix the heater.

Sans cried in Grillby's hold. Clinging onto him Sans tried to calm down so he wouldn't get his savor wet with his tears; mumbling into Grillby's shirt. "Th-thank you… thank you… t-thank you so much… I-I don't deserve your help… I'm an awful friend…. I'm so sorry for what I said… I didn't mean it... I-I can't lose pap… I can't just watch him get hurt… I'm sorry… so sorry…. W-why… why are you such a nice person? You are so…. Kind… even after what I did…. I don't deserve your help..."

Grillby held the boy his boyfriend, his soon to be lover, and rocked him. "I love you Sans" he said as if that was all that was needed to say "for many year"

Sans looked up and into Grillby's eyes with a defeated expression "why? What's so special about me that has an amazing and sweet guy like you so... infatuated? I'm no good Grillby… you could find someone much better. Well heck you have! You found the best guy out there, Papyrus."

Grillby shook his head "I love him. You loved him first" Grillby could never have loved Papyrus without Sans letting him know him first. He leaned forward and kissed Sans "funny, strong, de-de- terrrrrr-miiind" he tried

Sans chuckled wetly with a small smile he pushed against Grillby's chest playfully "oh stop it you-you flatterer."

Grillby smiled and kissed him again "pretty"

Sans blushed a light blue looking away shyly "heh not as beautiful as you flameboy."

Grillby smiled "not pretty... Smoking" he said flames dancing happily at his pun.

Sans sputtered laughing "HEH HEH HEH well I wasn't sure if you had it in you… a punny bone I mean… heh heh heh."

Grillby smiled and kissed his forehead and checked on Papyrus

"How is he doing? He looks so tired" Sans asked looking at his sleeping brother he looked ragged. Now that he was looking Sans could see light gray rings had formed under his sockets though he seemed more at ease hopefully that meant his fever dream had passed. however, Sans couldn't tell his tempature.

Grilly checked and sighed in relief "yes it broke" he said smiling "I will finish the soup..."

Sans looked up at Grillby in a childish 'wait where are you going' expression. Latching onto Grillby's sleeve Sans nervously asked "wait! Uh… c-could I help?"

Grillby smiled and pat his head "sure" he said and picked him up with one arm and tucked Papyrus in with the other kissing the sleeping skeleton.

Sans opened his mouth to complain about being carried however, it died quickly not wanting to upset Grillby. So he curled closer to the flame in his hold mumbling "thanks Grillbz."

Grillby liked holding him. It felt nice. He set Sans in the kitchen "so what do you want to do? Cut the meat or finish the veggies?

Sans shrugged "I can do veggies I guess. I've never been good at keeping meat on my bones heh heh heh"

Grillby snorted and gave him the half cut veggies "make cube like those" he pointed to the ones he already cut. Then he began cutting the meat, it was chicken. he seared the meat slightly with his flames to add some flavor before adding them to the pot they too were cubed

Sans started dicing the vegetables carefully adding them to the pot as he went. Sans smiled warmly "this is... Nice."

Grillby nodded "I agree" he felt so nice cooking with others it was less lonely that way. He wanted to cook with both Sans and Papyrus all day every day. Soon everything was cut and Grillby covered the food with some stock he had from his own making and put a lid tightly on it setting it on the stove and turning it on. Sure he could cook it himself much faster bit he he had learned soups always work better when cooked slowly

Sans looked to Grillby smiling and wiping off his hands "now what?"

"Now clean hands and wait" he said burning the germs off his with a flash of fire. He took Sans to the sink so he could wash his hands "cuddle Papy"

Sans chuckle washing his hands. "That's all... You don't need anymore help?"

Grillby shook his head "you sick. Need rest. I make bread" he said kindly and returned him to his brother

Sans chuckle nodding his head and raising his hands in defeat "okay, okay... I know I've said it a hundred times by now, but thanks Grillbz." crawling under Papyrus and sitting on the couch again. Sans leaned on the armrest letting Papyrus draped over him. Papyrus was curled into Sans's side letting his legs stretch the couch and his skull rest on Sans's shoulder. Sans hummed in contentment rubbing Papyrus sides and back soothingly slowly drifting to sleep himself.

Grillby smiled and finished cooking. Before returning to the couch and sitting on the floor next to it and keeping his lovers warm eventually falling asleep, head on his knees.


	7. CHAPTER THREE

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Papby fic and later on a Sans-pap-by? So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** some claustrophobic/drowning moments in the beginning.

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! dooooooooo it. THREEvotes have came in Wooo! (besides myself so i knew i worked) so VOTE! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who voted, followers, favorite-ers, comment-ers, and an even **bigger** thanks to MaxShipper for all your comments!

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters)

* * *

Papyrus was having a horribly frightening nightmare. A cold void like darkness trying to grab every inch of him with slimy goopy hands. He tried fighting back but the goopy substance just stuck to his bones. He tried running away, but he couldn't move his legs the goop slowly swallowing them. His whole body was slowly getting swallowed by this goopy darkness "no... No... Please Stop!..." the cold darkness creeped up his shoulders "P-PLEASE! Stop!... No... NO!" the goopy slurping at his neck and jaw causing Papyrus to panicky scream out "Help! Please... STOP!... SANS! HELP!" the darkness creeped up and up until it edged at his eye sockets causing Papyrus to whimper and shake "please... Please... No... NO... No..." the darkness plunged inside. Papyrus could feel it wiggle and squirm inside of him and he screamed. It was a unholy horror filled streak of agony.

Sans felt his brother's distress and his soul pulsed pushing at the darkness in his brother's mind his hand reaching for Papyrus's own their dreams becoming shared

It was dark. So very dark. Papyrus gasped and whimpered in discomfort the goop still slowly seeping and wiggling inside of him… in his nose… in his mouth… in his eyes…. He felt as if he was being consumed... Violated… He wished he would wake up from this horrible experience. He wished he had Sans. He gurgled past the goop "Sss-Anns-Ssss!"

Sans was confused floating around in this space, it was the void. How? He twisted around when he heard his brother and gasped seeing him drowning in a sea of black and he quickly came over grabbing his hand "Papyrus!" He cried pulling.

Papyrus felt a small tug on his arm and the shout of his name. It was Sans! Oh how he could weep for joy… if there wasn't goop in his sockets keeping from doing so. Papyrus was still unable to move so he settled for grabbing Sans hand tightly as signal that he had heard his brother and was still there.

Sans pulled really hard more than he ever worked in his life.

Papyrus felt his arm come loose giving a squelching POP. Goop dripping from it. Papyrus could feel it start to slither down his arm in purpose of getting to Sans through their entwined hands. Quickly Papyrus yanked his hand away though some had already latched on.

Sans gasped as it grabbed him too and began pulling him in "ah! Papyrus!" He cried reaching for him anyway. if they were to drown he wanted to do it with his brother.

Papyrus heard Sans shout grasping his shirt and with all his strength went to throw Sans as far away from the goop as possible. He was too far gone to save he wouldn't let Sans be taken down with him.

Sans wasn't having it and just clung on and went down with his brother before a purple light began attacking the goop setting it on purple fire "release my sons!" A voice demanded before both boys were pulled out and thrown away from the goop

Papyrus gasped for breath coughing and hacking up the black goop. Glancing at Sans to his side Papyrus launched himself at his brother hugging him close happy that they were saved. "Don't ever do that again Sans."

Sans coughed up the black ink and chuckled "sure thing bro..." He looked up to see who had saved them and saw a tall monster that had a cracked skull for a head and skeletal hands. But the rest of him appeared to be made of the same black goop they were just stuck in.

Looking up at the strange man and clutching Sans protectively Papyrus asked "t-thank you... w-who are you?"

Gaster sighed "I am doctor Wingdings Gaster, this is the void" he said speaking both with his mouth and with his hands.

Sans tipped his head up "we're dreaming... Yo-you died" he said clinging to Pap

"Not quite" the man said sadly

Papyrus gave a worried questioning look turning his body so Gaster could barely see Sans. "How do you know each other? How did we get here? And WHAT WAS THAT!" Papyrus demanded jabbing a finger at Gaster then at where the goop was in turn.

"Uh... Paps... That's our dad..." Sans said clinging to Paps

Gaster sighed "this is the Void the space between time and space. How you got here... I guess I called you... That over there it's... Sort of me. The part that wishes to be whole again..." He said gazing at the mass. It got bigger everyday this part of him got smaller and smaller

Papyrus felt like he got a bucket of ice water dumped on him. "D-dad?" he had never been told they had a father. He didn't think he had any family besides Sans. Papyrus couldn't believe it he... He had a family. It didn't matter that the black goop was a part of him, that was his father. Tears collected in his sockets turning to Sans "w-we have a f-family?"

Sans sighed and nodded "yeah... He... Made us in his lab, but there was an accident and I thought he died... You were only one..." He said and looked at Gaster "and you've been here this whole time..."

Gaster nodded sadly "yes... I was only able to watch as you've struggled and worked so hard... I am so proud of you Sans... Proud of you both" he said

Papyrus felt tears flowing down his cheeks and jumped up launching himself at Gaster."DAD!"

Gaster gasped and raised his arms as he was tackled by his much more substantial son his goopy arms hugging him back like an awkward burrito with Papy stuffing

Papyrus rubbed his skull on to his father's goopy chest trying to memorize everything about him. I'm a small quiet voice Papyrus nervously asked "Will we have to leave?"

Gaster sighed "I hope you both do leave, this is no place for you too" he said and focused opening a window to where both boys were sleeping on the couch with Grillby sleeping on the floor next to them. He smiled a little "ah I didn't realize he was there."

Papyrus frowned gripping Gaster closer. "Yeah Grillby is helping take care of us. He is a very kind and sweet flame... Will we ever get to see you again?"

"He was a kind soul when I knew him as well... And as for seeing each other again... I.. Don't know" he said

Sans frowned "well now that we know you are alive! We can try to rescue you!"

Papyrus nodded excitedly "YEAH! I'M SURE SANS AND HIS FRIEND ALPHYS COULD EASILY FIGURE IT OUT! W-we could be a family again."

Gaster smiled closing his eyes "I would like that…." he said and hugged Sans too. Sans hugging him back tightly. This would probably be that last time he would be able to see them, for a long while at least.

Papyrus hugged his father close tears starting to form knowing that their time was limited "I love you dad."

Gaster shuddered with a sob and held the tighter "I love you both too" he said black inky falling from his eyes

There was a shutter from the void around them. Papyrus jerked looking to Gaster "NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YET! I STILL HAVE SO MUCH I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOU"

Gaster smiles and kisses their skulls "this doesn't have to be the end it can-" he was cut off as they were both jerked back into the waking world a wail of despair following their minds


	8. CHAPTER THREE part 2 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Papby fic and later on a Sans-pap-by? So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** * **THIS CHAPTER HAS THE RATED M CONTENT!** **I REPEAT THIS CURRENT CHAPTER THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ H-A-S RATED M CONTENT! YES! THIS ONE!** Remember, we have placed **in** **bold starting and stopping points of that content** so if you still would like to enjoy our story **without ** reading rated M content then **YOU CAN** *this chapter also has a bath scene, it is not graphic just fluff and the need to be clean (saving water and time!), though we **did not** mark it so if you are offended by it please skip over it.

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! dooooooooo it. THREE votes have been cast (besides myself so i knew i worked) so VOTE! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters)

* * *

Papyrus bolted up panicky looking around the room in confusion and despair "no... No NO... No. NO. Nooo. NOOOO!" Papyrus clutched his skull curling in himself. How could this happen he was given his father... A family. Only for it to be ripped away from him.

Grillby shot up seeing both boys crying "what wrong?!" He said flaring in concern

Papyrus looked to Sans whimpering "he's gone isn't he. Dad's gone."

Sans nodded and wiped his eyes. "Yeah... But maybe we can get him back..."

Papyrus looked to Sans wiping his tears "I hope so."

Sans hugged him and Grillby was just standing there very very confused so he did what was natural "hungry?" He asked

Papyrus nodded chuckling wiping away his tears "starving."

Sans making a pun with a wink "Yeah can't you see were starved to the bone?" Grillby chuckled

"Food done" he said going and setting table "feel better?" He asked

Papyrus shrugged "I guess." tasting the soup Papyrus smiled "MMMM! THIS IS GOOD!"

Grillby beamed at the praise. Literally he shone such a happy sunshine yellow he lit up everything.

Sans chuckled and tried some too moaning from the taste "my tongue wants to deeply make out with this food"

Papyrus laughed joyfully. Smirking at Sans Papyrus joked "THE FOOD MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO MAKE OUT... BUT THE COOK COULD. NYEH HEH HEH."

Grillby turned entirely purple and covers his face "Papy!"

Sans laughed "hmmm I'll have to try him out some time" he cooed making Grillby burn with more embarrassment

Papyrus busted out laughing hard. Gasping for breath "NYEH HEH HEH ME TO HEH HEH HEH!"

Grillby whined "eat your dinner..." He said giving them both more food and bread

Papyrus chuckled eating the meal. Giving Grillby a sweet innocent smile and sing songed "Love you Grillby~"

Grillby blushed again and kissed him quickly turning purple "love too "

Papyrus tried to hold back his snickers. "Grillby~ what about Sans?"

Grillby turned to Sans and have him a longer lazier kiss "love you too..."

Sans blushed a bright blue as Papyrus laughed joyfully "THANK YOU GRILLBY... I FEEL A LOT BETTER."

Grillby smiles happily turning sunshine yellow "good"

Papyrus gasped realizing that he had been home for so long. Starting to quickly gather his empty dishes, putting them in the sink, and winding his scarf around his neck he loudly exclamed "OH MY! I HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED MY PUZZLES! W-WHAT IF A HUMAN ARRIVES!" quickly slipping on his boots almost tripping several times Papyrus made his way to the door.

Grillby frowned "no. You ill. No go" he said firmly that could be dangerous! Grillby would surely die trying to save him if he collapsed out there. Unless it quit snowing then he could do it…. maybe.

Sans nodded "yeah bro... We are still sick and besides I left a note"

Papyrus squinted at Sans not believing him hands on hips "AND WHEN DID YOU DO THAT MY VERY. ILL. BROTHER? Hmmmm?"

Sans hummed "eh it happened don't worry I left them a plate of your spaghetti too" he said smiling widely

Papyrus nodded satisfied "I GUESS THAT WILL WORK FOR NOW."

Grillby chuckled and ate his food looking away from them as he did embarrassed still

Papyrus say back down with a sigh rubbing Sans's skull gently.

Sans smiled and nuzzled his hand making a squeak sound

Papyrus grabbed Sans under his arms picking him up and setting him on his lap. Trapping Sans there by wrapping his arms around Sans's waist. Resting his skull on Sans's with a plink. Papyrus sighed content muttering "I'm glad you're so small... so glad I can do this."

Sans blushed "I'm not small... You guys are just freakishly huge"

Grillby tried to hold it in he really did... But he couldn't. "That's what he said"

Sans stared at Grillby in shock before he burst out laughing after a minute

Papyrus rolled his eyes with a huff of annoyance "I can't believe you two... So childish."

Grilly chuckled "sorry"

Papyrus nodded "as you should be for thinking such... Lewd thoughts." Papyrus held back a sly grin trying his hardest to keep a scolding expression. "You two should be punished."

Grillby immediately turned red and orange "what?"

Sans blushed squirming in his lap "what?"

Papyrus gave a confused look. "What? Wait... Did I not say it right? I mean it in a lewd sexual way."

Grillby nodded "yes... You said it right... Very right"

Papyrus beamed squeezing Sans slightly "Oh good! I was worried I got it wrong."

Sans chuckled "yeah Paps you had us going there" he said squeaking again

Papyrus blinked leaning down next to Sans so they were able to see each other clearly. Papyrus looked confused "what do you mean Sans?"

Sans was blushing "uh just trying to imagine you punishing us" he said with a chuckle

Smirking Papyrus lean in until he was a hair's width away. "You don't have to imagine. I'm yours remember." Papyrus gave him a feather light kiss to his cheek before leaning back sitting up straight again.

Sans blushed super brightly and turned away with a minor nosebleed as Grillby huddled over laughing hard

Papyrus turned to Grillby confused and slightly upset "Why are you laughing Grillby? Did I do something wrong? Oh stars I did! I just can't do this right!" Papyrus pouted slightly upset with himself.

Grillby calmed down and stood going over and kissing the pouty skeleton. "Just right" he coos and kisses him again

Papyrus beamed kissing Grillby back "NYEH HEH HEH HEH THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS AN AMAZING FLIRT!" Papyrus stroked his chin in thought "now how to flirt you out of your pants NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans choked a bit "really? Jee Pap you could just ask!" He laughed though a little uncomfortable. he had dreamed of sleeping with his brother for a long time, but now that he had the opportunity he didn't know how to seize it

Papyrus was shocked "WOOWIE REALLY!? I didn't think it would be so easy. I MUST BE A MASTER AT FLIRTING!"

"You're a master at everything Pap" he chuckled and watched as Grillby wrapped his arms around his brother from behind and nuzzle him

Papyrus grinned leaning into Grillby "NYEH HEH HEH! THEY DON'T CALL ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS FOR NOTHING. THOUGH YOU BOTH ARE ALSO GREAT... maybe even more great than i, THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

"Nah your cooler bro" Sans said kissing his chin.

Papyrus smirked mischievously. "i maybe cool... but Grillby is the HOTTEST! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans laughed happily and hugged him "good one pap!"

Grillby turned purple.

 **[ HELLO DEAR READER THE RATED M CONTENT STARTS HERE]**

Papyrus chuckled standing up and setting Sans down before going serious. He had thought of a great idea. "However, joking aside I do still need to punish you both." Then quick as a flash Papyrus lunged around Sans grabbing his jacket and yanking it down around his arms. Spinning his brother around Papyrus latched onto Grillby's arm spinning him so back to back and tied Sans's jacket sleeves around both of their hands... trapping them before they knew what happened. "NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S SNEAK ATTACK NEVER FAILS!"

Grillby and Sans both gasped in surprise the former flaring bit as they were tied together.

"Woah Paps what is this?!" Sans asked alarmed though he was blushing a bit. What does his brother have in mind?

Grillby tried to squirm a bit he could just burn them out but this was Sans's most prized possession and that would ruin the fun.

Papyrus tutted "NOW SANSY YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT THIS IS… NYEH HEH HEH IT'S A TRAP! NOW COME ALONG IT'S TIME FOR YOUR…. Punishment~" Grabbing their conjoined arms Papyrus lead them shuffling into the living room and over to the couch. Looking at the two monsters tie together back to back Papyrus squinted at them shaking his head muttering a "no… no this won't do."

Sans and Grillby shuffled together and waited for further instruction wondering what happened to innocent papy.

Papyrus tutted unwinding his scarf "you won't be able to see a thing like that." Untying Grillby from Sans's jacket leaving Sans mostly tied Papyrus instantly tied Grillby's arms back together with his scarf. Kissing Grillby's shoulder whispering to the flame "I do like this scarf so try not to burn it dear." Papyrus then pushed him gently onto the couch. Turning to Sans Papyrus tightened his jacket so Sans couldn't get out of the bond. Papyrus clanked his skull gently to the base of his neck muttering "Now be a good boy Sansy." before pushing him onto the couch next to Grillby. Papyrus looked at them Grinning mischievously.

Both males were in different colors due to their blush. Grillby nodded "I won't burn" he promised his language barely understandable.

Sans squirmed "whatever you say bro" he said voice hoarse a blue glow beginning to shine in his shorts

Papyrus grinned at their compliant reponces stepping back and sitting on the small table facing the two tied monsters. Papyrus beamed at the two excited at what he accomplished "WOOWIE! I truly didn't expect this to go so well." leaning forward Papyrus nervously messing with his gloves "I'm actually kind of nervous… I've never done something like this."

Grillby hummed "you are fine" he said up for trying new things...

Papyrus nodded "ok… good..." slowly Papyrus took off his gloves then moved onto his boots before pausing "y-you two are ok with this… right? I didn't tie you up to tight did i?"

Sans chuckled and nodded. there he was. There was the Pap he knew. "It's totally okay bro you have this and we'll tell you if something is wrong alright? Just do what you want" he said.

Papyrus nodded again muttering to himself "o-okay… I got this… I can do this..." taking a deep breath gathering his courage Papyrus slowly moved his hands up his legs until they rested at the hem of this battle body top. Ever so slowly, and he hoped seductively, Papyrus eased up his top over his ribs until it was over his skull and it landed on the floor. White ribs shone out as his top was removed. He had taken off his black undersuit days ago due to it being too hot from his sickness. Nervously Papyrus tried to gage his audience's reaction he had never striped in front of anyone before... Well besides Grillby, but that happened to fast.

Sans and Grillby were in shock. "Mother of god" Sans said eyelights little hearts drooling a little.

Grillby's eyes were fixated on a the sight a bit of a tent forming in his pants. They were clearly enjoying themselves.

Papyrus blushed and slowly fingered the band of the remainder of his battle body. "I-i see you two are enjoying the show…" ever so slowly Papyrus lowered the small fabric showing glistening white bone in its wake. Papyrus stood in his boney glory a light orange clinging to the bones of his lower region. Papyrus gave a small twirl "well what do you think? Did you like the show?"

Sans and Grillby had to snap their jaws shut both drooling a bit and nodded profusely "petty!" Grillby said.

"Godss pap that was so hot!" Sans panted

Papyrus chuckled walking over to them "t-thank you!" stroking their cheeks Papyrus smiled gentle Motioning to their glowing pants "well… good luck with those." and he turned and started to stride away hips swaying slightly. Job completed, now let their punishment begin Nyeh heh heh.

Sans and Grillby's breathe in anticipation as Papyrus moved his hands down their chests and eagerly awaited his touch. Sans more so than Grillby because he's been pent up for years!

...

Both males gave a small cry of distress when suddenly left; both wiggling.

"No, back!" Grillby said

"Yeah! Don't be unfair Papy! Or we'll have to punish you!" Sans said almost writhing in place

Papyrus cackled clutching his ribs "NYEH HEH HEH HEH! YOUR PUNISHMENT JUST STARTED AND YOU ARE ALREADY ADMITTING DEFEAT." Papyrus turned back to them stroking his chin in thought. "I GUESS I COULD END YOUR PUNISHMENT EARLY, BUT... What will you give me in return. Hmmm?"

Grillby squirmed unsure how to answer. There was many things they could give...

Sans blushed "um... What would you like?" He asked blushing a bright blue.

Papyrus pondered for a minute coming up with nothing and admitting sadly "I-i haven't a clue… So... I guess I'll just let you both go." with a sigh Papyrus walked over to them crawling between them on the couch and started untying their knots.

Sans and Grillby were pleased "I know" Grillby said turning once he was free pulling the skeleton into his lap.

Sans smirked and crawled onto Papyrus's lap "yeah bro we know what to give you" he chuckled kissing his teeth.

Papyrus was shocked and was sent sputtering at their actions. "W-what did you have in m-mind?"

Sans smiled and rubbed his pelvis smirking "you'll like it I'm sure" he purred seductively

Papyrus blushed a deep orange shivering in pleasure no understanding completely what they planned on doing "oOoOH" Papyrus lean into Sans chuckling and kissing his jaw huskily asking "a-are you two going to p-punish me now?"

Grillby wrapped his arms around him and licked his jaw. "Yesssss" he hissed.

Sans chuckled and kissed back. "We'll punish you 'hard'" he said punning in such an interesting moment.

Papyrus's face went deadpan and he pushed Sans off of him and onto the couch. Removing Grillby's arms and standing up. Papyrus squinted his eyes at his brother darkly stating "no." and walked to the stairs. How dare Sans pun at a time like that.

Sans whined and laughed "no! I'm sorry! Come back please! I'll stop!" He said and Grillby slapped the back of his head before looking at Papy. "Please?"

Papyrus huffed crossing his arms, but stopping at the base of the stairs. "You know how I don't like puns Sans. yes, sometime your puns are funny and witty. BUT! There is a time and place for them." turning to face them Papyrus sighed rubbing his skull with at hand "you know I can't stay mad at you… but please Sans if I am going to do this with you… PLEASE! refrain from making inappropriately timed puns. Can you do that?"

Sans sighed and nodded "I promise" he said

Papyrus let out a sigh of relief making his way back to the couch "thank stars… I don't know what I would have done if you said no… probably lock myself in my room for as long as I could."

Sans smiled "that would make us incredibly sad" he said and hugged him.

Papyrus hugged him back before feeling quite awkward. Nervously he asked "u-um… could you both strip too? because-I mean-I'm ok with you seeing me like this, but it makes me feel… a little awkward-being the only one I mean."

Sans and Grillby nodded "sure thing bro" he said and began undressing blushing hard

Grillby was blushing too as he began undressing

Papyrus marveled at the sight "Woowie you are both so Beautiful!" Both boys blushed even deeper replying with "thanks" and "thank you". Papyrus blushed a deep orange. his body feeling hot as he stuttered unsure on what to do. "Uh… do I… Um."

Sans smiled and nuzzled his ribs "it's okay Papy relax" he cooed

Small sparks of pleasurable shivers ran through Papyrus as Sans nuzzled his sensitive ribs. Papyrus nodded breathing deeply until he felt himself relax.

Grillby smiled and held him and began stroking his ribs in sych

Papyrus shivered and let out a small moaned from the strokes lighting up his bones.

Sans went back to his pelvis purring

Papyrus shivered in pleasure at the touch's, Grillby's flames lighting up his bones. Gazing down at Sans through lidded eyes gold with lust. Reaching a hand behind Sans's head Papyrus pull him into a kiss clanking their skulls together. Summoning a orange tongue and licking a strip of saliva onto his brothers teeth.

Sans gasped forming a blue tongue to meet his own. He felt this was so surreal he was kissing his brother! It was perfect! His eyes slid closed as he clung to him eagerly dancing tongues.

Grillby watched and smiled feeling the pure joy that radiated from Sans soul... He had wanted this for a long time

Papyrus moaned into the kiss running one hand up and down the side of Sans's ribs teasing each rib his fingers came across. Papyrus used his other hand to creep down to Grillby's knee rubbing smooth circles into his flames as he trailed his boney fingers up his thigh.

Sans moaned his shorter stouter cock making itself known and he rocked into Papyrus's leg blushing.

Grillby loved the teasing touches Papy gave him so he began licking his neck with his fiery tongue

Papyrus gasped and shivered at the sensations their combined touches, licks, and grinding were giving him. Magic starting to pool to his pelvis and he started wiggling slightly back into Grillby squeezing his fiery thigh tightly.

Grillby chuckled "you like" he said said pleased

Sans smiled and hesitantly touched the swirling magic and began rubbing it blushing hard "wow... Its so pretty pap..."

Papyrus gasped at the feeling "O-OooOH Sans!" Grinding up into Sans's fingers the magic pooling to his pelvis almost instantly forming a bright dripping orange slit, causing Sans's boney finger tips to slip inside of him slightly. Papyrus moaned loudly at the new sensation his spine arching into Grillby's chest.

Grillby smiled and rocked into him a bit "it's pretty" he said and kissed him as Sans marvels at the lovely construct. Sans blushed more and began teasing the folds with his fingers "I hope this isn't a dream" he whispers to himself.

Papyrus gasped and shivered at the intrusion clutching Grillby's thighs. His bones heating up with a dark blush.

Grillby smiled and nuzzled him "relax"

Papyrus moaned shaking in pleasure at the feeling Sans's fingers delve deeper and wiggle around inside of him "I-I am rel-AaaAH-xed." his voice less coherent with his pants and moans.

Grillby crackled and nipped his neck "may we both take you Papyrus?" Sans asked

Papyrus shivered gasping lightly he didn't trust his voice so he just nodded strongly.

Sans smiled and kissed him "if you don't like it we'll stop" he promised

Papyrus smiled grabbing him and pulling into a heated kiss.

Sans moaned and rubbed his cock against his brothers slit he couldn't believe he was about to do this... This was his wildest dream come true. He moaned into the kiss and started pushing in.

Papyrus gasped and moaned at the sudden intrusion his magic painfully clenching around Sans. "Sa-Ans!"

Sans gasped "ah! Papyrus! So tight!" He said squeezing his sockets shut it almost hurt but it was too good!

Panting for breaths Papyrus latched on to Grillby to have something stable and real besides the intense pleasure and slight pain. Papyrus tried to relax but it was difficult. Turning to Grillby Papyrus pulled him into a passionate kiss. his mind going blank and his body relaxing in the heat.

Grillby kissed back and reached down rubbing the construct that held Sans's cock adding heat to soothe both his lovers

Papyrus moaned his bones going weak at the warm sensation. Papyrus nuzzle into Grillby's neck giving it soft clanks of kisses "Th-that feels sOooo nice."

Grillby smiled "I am glad" he said kissing him. Though was surprises when Sans kissed him too "thanks Grillbz" he said it hurt a lot less now and he even began moving a little experimentally

Papyrus shivered in pleasure at the movement. Looking up at Grillby his eye lidded and golden in desire Papyrus licked up from his collar to his flaming ear murmuring into it "would you like to join him now?" trailing a hand down to caress Grillby's inner thigh Papyrus lowly asked "or would you like something different?"

Grillby burned low his flames turning entirely red and dark orange "what offer my tart?" He growled softly moving his hips so his length pressed into his hand eager to use it however his lover's pleased.

Papyrus lightly caressed the length running his hand hilt to tip. Sucking on Grillby's neck Papyrus huskily murmured "Inside me dear…. Any opening you want." Papyrus licked Grillby's neck finishing off his flaming hickey.

Grillby growled softly "hmmmm how generous" he cooed moaning as the flames on his neck where the hickey was turned a dark purple.

"So Sans... Should I join you or fill our little tart elsewhere?" He asked

Sans smirked thrusting slowly to get him used to it "Come join me. Pap's so good... So tight..." Sans pushed in further working his way all the way in and stopped moaning.

Papyrus let out a loud moan leaning into Grillby heavily "OoooH SaAns!"

Grillby smiled and nodded "yessss" he hissed and repositioned the brothers so Sans was laying on the couch and Papyrus had to lay over him so he could get at an angle "this hurt first then good" he promised Papyrus kissing his shoulder blades and spine as he used his fingers to spread his slit even wider and worked on adding his cock in.

Papyrus gasped, wiggled, and moaned. He felt like he was being stretched thin, that he was going to burst... And Grillby wasn't even all the way in yet! Papyrus let out a whine and buried his face into Sans's neck his breath hot while clutching the couch next to Sans's ribs. "Gr-AH-by! I-It's too m-mu-AH-ch!"

Sans hugged him and nuzzled his neck "hey hey it's okay bro its okay..." He said and felt Grillby pull out and begin rubbing his tailbone "sorry I stopped" he said

Papyrus sniffle "s-sorry… b-both of you are just t-too big… I'm not use to b-being s-stretched so much… s-sorry."

Grillby cooed at him and kissed along his shoulders "it's okay Sans only" he said he had his turn already Sans can take his brother this time.

Papyrus whined "I-I want you both happy!" feeling determined Papyrus told them "i won't give up! The Great Papyrus will not be defeated by such a thing. Try again!"

Grillby rubbed his back frowning.

"You sure Paps? We can try later when we're more experienced" Sans offered

"B-but!" Papyrus wanted to defend the statement, but his confidence was starting to waver causing him to mumbling out "o-okay…. that would probably be smarter..."

Grillby nuzzled his cheek and kissed him "shhh its okay" he promised.

Sans smiled and slowly began thrusting again "yeah don't worry Paps let's just enjoy this... Our first time" he said kissing him.

Papyrus gasped at the thrust he had almost forgot Sans was even in him. Blushing at Sans comment, "y-you're right..." Peppering Sans with small clanks on his skull and bones Papyrus grinned snickering "i feel under dressed"

"Oh? Why is that?" Sans asked smiling as Grillby began rubbing Papyrus's shoulders he may have withdrawn from fun time but he was still a part of this.

Papyrus giggled he knew it wasn't going to be as good of a pun as one of Sans's but since this was a special moment he figured he would try. "well it's not very humorous, but it's not everyday that I'm striped to skin and bones, minus the skin, with The Bone Daddy himself."

Sans burst out laughing and held onto him "yeah yeah not everyday " he laughed and began rocking into him pretty steady.

Draping his arms around Sans shaking with pleasure. Papyrus moaned out as Sans thrust fully into him again and again stars shining in his eyes "O-OH SANS!" with every one of Sans's hard thrust Papyrus was pushed up into Grillby.

Grillby groaned and began rutting against him a bit. "Augh... Papy" the elemental moaned his hard hot length moving against the skeletons back.

Papyrus was panting and shaking from Sans's thrust. Each of Sans's thrust pushing him into Grillby and Grillby's rutting pushing him right back into Sans. the push and pull of the action was making him breathless and seeing stars. Grillby's flames causing him to feel even more hot causing sweat to form on his bones making him slide even more easily and faster between the two.

Sans began licking the sweat away moaning more "oh Pap you feel so good..." He said panting "I feel so good." He said holding him.

It was so hot, so much pleasure, Papyrus could feel a pressure building inside of him making him shake and twitch with the motions. Moaning out Papyrus tried to get their attention "S-AH-NS GRILL-AH-BY I'M I-!"

Sans nodded "I'm close too Papyrus" he said thrusting as hard as he could

Papyrus felt the pressure build until he was a shaking moaning mess being jared between the hot bodys and he couldn't hold it back any longer. His slit clenching harshly onto Sans's member Papyrus's eyes rolled back and he let out a loud passionate moan, "S-AaaaAaAAaH-NS!" he was barely able to keep his shaky arms holding him up so he didn't crush Sans below him.

Sans cried out when he was squeezed and came as well filling his brother with his bright blue cum. He clung to him and panted.

Grillby moaned at his lover's cries and thrusted harder against his back and soon came hard on his back.

Papyrus moaned closing his eyes as Sans filled him. Papyrus's arms shook hard supporting him through Grillby's thrust. Grillby's cum spilling over his spine and ribs splashing and dripping onto Sans. Shaking and breathing heavily Papyrus's eyes focused on the skeleton clinging to him. He felt so tired.

 **[ HELLO DEAR READER THE RATED M CONTENT ENDS HERE]**

Sans moaned and crawled out from under him so both mates could collapse.

Papyrus did so. His arms giving out and collapsing onto the couch next to Sans… or would have if the force of him collapsing didn't sending him bouncing ultimately off the couch and onto the floor. Face full of carpet Papyrus groaned. He was tempted to just stay down there the carpet was really nice and soft now that he could feel it all up close and personal like.

Grillby laid down on the couch as Sans looked over "you okay paps?" He asked

Papyrus groaned shaking his head turning to the couch to tell them he has became one with the carpet, but Papyrus spotted something under the couch. Squinting to get a better look Papyrus exploded with unusual anger "Saaaans! Is that one of your FUCKIN SOCKS! MY STARS SANS!"

Sans frowned "did you just curse?" He asked

Papyrus gaped blushing and covering his face "Oh stars! I did didn't I?"

Sans and Grillby were in shock and Gaster was disappointed.

Papyrus was filled with shame. "Oh stars I can't believe I would say such a thing. I feel so... Dirty." Papyrus grimsted feeling cum on him started to dry sticking him slightly to the carpet "in more than one way."

Grillby nodded "bath?" He suggested for them two.

Papyrus nodded excitedly "YES PLEASE!" looking up at Grillby giving him a pitiful look raising his hands slightly "can you carry me?"

Grillby smiled and nodded getting up not bothering to put clothes on as he picked the skeleton up. It didn't bother him even though his parts couldn't dispel like a skeleton...

Papyrus giggled clinging to him "NYEH HEH HEH! Sans look we have a strong man to protect us!" faking like a damsel in distress and putting the back of his wrist to his skull "OH MY HERO! YOU HAVE SAVED ME!"

Grillby purred and kissed him "always" Sans chuckled "yeah he's great. And smoking hot too" he said smiling making Grillby blush

Papyrus nodded chuckling and kissing Grillby. "Most defiantly! NYEH HEH HEH to a bath my knight in blazing fire!" waving to Sans "come along Sans"

Sans smiled and got up shuffling slowly after. Grillby turned and picked him up too carrying them to the bathroom.

Papyrus laughed caressing Grillby's flaming arm "NYEH HEH HEH! So strong!"

Grillby blushed more but burned brighter in pride "thank you" he said he loved being a provider and a caretaker and seen as such. Things his daughter couldn't see him as.

Papyrus grinned leaning into Grillby as they reached the door to the bathroom "what are you going to do while we get clean?"

"Wait" he said took them in and laid them by the tub

Papyrus frowned. "Okay..." grabbing Grillby's hand Papyrus gently added "But if you want to... fill free to make yourself at home... You are welcome here Grillby."

Grillby turned a sunny yellow and kissed his hand "thank you" he said.

Sans smiled "yeah I know you live at the bar, but you can move here if you want..." He offered and Grillby flushed "think" he promised and got up leaving

Papyrus beamed grabbing Sans giving him a kiss before quickly picking him up and sitting him in the tub. Crawling to the sink cabinet and grabbing a bottle of bubble bath Papyrus started filling up the bath adding bubbles.

Sans chuckled and relaxed moving enough to make plenty of bubbles for his bro. "Are you happy?" He asked

Tilting his head curious Papyrus eased into the tub facing Sans turning off the water "why wouldn't I be happy? Of course I'm happy... Are you happy?"

Sans nodded and smiled "happier than I have been for a long time" he said

Papyrus beamed "NYEH HEH HEH! I'm so glad... I want you to be happy Sans..." Papyrus splashed Sans with soapy water "I also want a clean Sans NYEH HEH HEH"

"Noooo clean my worst enemy!" Sans whined and tried to get away

Papyrus cackled grabbing Sans and pulling him into his lap grabbing a scrub and scrubbing his skull. "DIRT IS NO MATCH FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Sans squirmed and whined until he got soap in his mouth and there was a lot of spitting "eeeeewwwwww!

Papyrus gasped worried quickly rinsing his skull off "SORRY! Are you ok?"

Sans spewed one more time and laughed "I'm fine paps! It just tasted bad!" He laughed at his concern

Papyrus blinked "oh." smiling gently he started scrubbing Sans's ribs and arms. Clanking Sans's skull lightly "glad you're alright."

"Yeah Paps don't worry no little soap would do me in" he said smiling

Papyrus smiled hugging Sans tight water splashing around them. "I know I just worry... I don't know what I would do without you."

Sans smiled and nuzzled him softly "at least now you'll have Grillby you know" he pointed out a little teary "I am so happy he's here... I thought we were going to die and it would be all my fault."

Papyrus frowned gripping Sans closer. "No... It wouldn't have been. If it's anyone's fault it would be mine. I was in charge of taking care of you when you got sick... And I got sick..." Papyrus felt horrible it was all his fault tears started to form in his sockets his breath hitching "it's my fault. I f-failed you."

Sans frowned and clung to him "no it's never your fault Papy you do everything you can all the time. I'm the lazy one. I almost never try." He said holding on "our savings couldn't even last three weeks without us nearly starving to death. It's my fault our lives are poor." He said holding him tighter "I'm older I should take care of you."

Papyrus nodded slowly "you make some fair points brother. Yet you forgot some important details... Though you may be older I am not a child anymore and it's MY JOB to help you take care of us... Because it is JUST US. Sans... we have to help each other. This isn't a one way street... this is teamwork. I know the truth Sans... Yes, you are lazy sometimes, but you can't hide your insomnia or depression from me... I'm. Your. Brother. I love you and want to help you anyway I can... You don't have to do everything alone... I'm here."

Sans began fully crying and clung to him burying his face in his ribs "I'm sorry..." He was stupid to think he could hide his problems from his brother.

Papyrus just held him letting him cry it out. Rubbing Sans's bones Papyrus cleaned him with soothing circles. Murmuring sweet words to his brother and giving him sweet clanks of kisses "it's ok... I understand... Shhh... I love you... You're not alone... I got you... You're okay... Everything will be fine..."

Sans nodded when he spoke and just cried it out for awhile before falling asleep right there.

Papyrus chuckled at Sans and finishing washing him then quickly cleaned himself. Cradling Sans Papyrus got out of the bath and drained it. Grabbing two towels and using years of experience Papyrus set Sans on top of the tubs rim to dry him off. When Sans was dried off Papyrus wrapped a towel snugly around him. Papyrus dried himself off before cradling Sans again and walking to his room. Sans would most definitely sleep better in his racecar bed, it always helped him in the past.

Sans smiled and cuddled into Papyrus's blanket gnawing on them.

Grinning at the sight *Click* Papyrus smiled down at the recently snapped photo on his phone.

"Too adorable..." Grabbing out one of his night shirts Papyrus with a slight struggle was able to slip it on Sans. the shirt was far too big on him the sleeves hanging past Sans's small hands and the hem down to his knees. *Click* another picture to add to his growing collection "I'm going to have to show Undyne this… Sans is just too cute." making sure Sans was covered up Papyrus put on his own night clothes. Hugging himself he smiled at the soft texture of his night clothes. Padding out into the hall Papyrus began the search for Grillby.

Grillby was laying on the couch heating the house up and feeding himself wood chips.

Quietly padding down to the couch and leaning over the back Papyrus grinned "making yourself at home dear?"

Grillby jump flames rising higher a moment singeing the couch "ah sorry!" He said sitting up blushing a bit "just warming" he said eating a few pieces of wood as an example.

Papyrus chuckled swinging over the side of the couch to sit next to Grillby. "It's ok. I'm glad you're comfortable."

Grillby smiled "long time since been in a home" he said trying the long sentence out.

Papyrus was excited eyes wide and large smile "WOOWIE! REALLY? Did you look around? Here I can show you!" grabbing Grillby's hand Papyrus pulled him off the couch leading him to a table by the kitchen pointing to a plate holding a rock covered in sprinkles "this is Sans's pet rock! I have to feed him most of the time, though Sans is getting better at it."

Grillby nodded and pet the rock gently "hello"

-the rock blushes and you hear a small hello back-

Papyrus smiled leading him to the other side of the room to an end table holding a book. "This is Sans quantum physics book where he holds all his joke books… did you know that Sans is really into science. Like REALLY into it. Isn't he the coolest?"

Grillby smiled at the rock before going with Papyrus. He saw the book and nodded "he used to work lab" he said remembering Sans told him that once.

Papyrus blinked at Grillby in surprise. "Really? H-he never told me that… he must have worked w-with… dad."

Grillby tipped his head "dad?" He asked

Papyrus nodded though he didn't feel happy at that information just more sorrowful. Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck muttering sadly "I-I don't really want to talk about it..."

Grillby nodded and pulled him close and kisses his forehead "you don't have too" he promised

"It's just.." Papyrus breathed heavily trying to stop his tears. "I-i just found out I have a dad. A-and… S-Sans apparently doesn't tell me a lot of things." Papyrus felt like an idiot for cry over such a simple thing.

Grillby frowned and held him rocking him gently "it's okay... You know now" he said gently and kissed him "maybe Sans talk more" he said

Papyrus sighed "I-I hope so... You will tell me if something happens... Right?."

"Of course my tart" he said and kissed him

Papyrus smiled "thank you Grillby... Do you want to explore anywhere else? Sans is sleeping in my room. So if we go in there we will need to be quiet... OH!" Papyrus took out his phone going to the pictures the recently took showing Grillby "looooook! Isn't Sans just adorable!"

Grillby chuckled and at the pictures and took out his own phone and began showing pics of Sans from his bar.

Papyrus cooed and awed at them. "Sans is just so smol and cute!"

Grillby nodded burning a happy yellow "yes so pre-cio-us" he said trying to pronounce the long word

Papyrus giggled happily "he is isn't he!" Papyrus let out a large yawn. "Oh sorry I must be more tired than I thought."

Grillby smiled and pat his head "you are still sick. Rest recover sleep" he said kissing him

Papyrus nodded closing his eyes at Grillby's warmth. "Y-yes. I suppose you are right. Our intimate time, though enjoyable, has taken a lot out of me and I am still sick. So I guess it would be okay to rest for a few minutes."

"No, night" he said firmly and lifted him carrying him upstairs his flames burning comfortingly. He took him him his room and laid him with Sans. The shorter brother latched on immediately

Papyrus chuckled sleepily. "Okay... Okay." clutching on to Grillby's hand lightly tugging him to the bed. Murmuring his eyes closing "you need to use the sleep too."

Grillby blushed but nodded climbing in with them and wrapping his strong warm arms around them both "okay" he said nuzzling him "love you both" he said as his flames grew dimmer to a low burn for the night

Papyrus nuzzled Grillby sleepily muttering "loves you sanzy. Loves you Grillbz."


	9. CHAPTER FOUR

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Papby and Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Okay guys... Crap is about to get serious. we have some really hard topics that are coming up in our story. The one being in this chapter is Child Abuse. abuse is very wrong no matter the age or person. so if you feel uncomfortable with these topics fair warning.

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! dooooooooo it. WOOOO the first voted Character appears in this chapter and they are...*drum roll*... Undyne! (this is in no particular voting order just order of appearance)]

 **a special thanks** to the people who voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers!

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters) 

* **NEW to this story:** an information page on the Characters will be placed at the beginning of the story. if you want to know any information on any of the characters fill free to comment or private message us. we will add anything you want to know... to the best of our ability.* (should be added soon and will constantly be updated as the story progresses.)

* * *

It was a week after they had begun dating and Grillby was back at his bar working waiting on one or both of his boyfriends to drop by.

Fuku had heard many things about her father most being horrible and hurtful things. Nevertheless she had decided to face this man who had abandoned her and her mother when she was only two years old. She was going to speak her mind. Looking back to the map in her gloved hand the bundled up girl when to the building named after her father, Grillby's. Taking a deep breath "It's now or never." she opened the door.

Grillby hummed as he cleaned a counter when he heard the bell he looked up and perked a bit at seeing someone new but they were so bundles he couldn't tell who or what it was. "Welc-ome" he said grabbing a menu, there was only the usual lunch crowd which was smaller than the dinner crowd. "I am Grillby. Order. When ready." He spoke and it seemed initially that his inability to speak or understand speech was true.

Fuku wanted to scream and yell and throw a chair her only thought "He doesn't recognise me" She nodded stiffly following him to a chair.

Grillby pulled it out for her recognizing she was a woman at least. He pushed it in for her as well and set the menu down. "Would you like to remove your coat?" He said with great difficulty as was polite he did the same for all his female customers.

Fuku shook her head telling him "i can do it myself." though it was muffled by her scarf. Taking off her coat and hat revealing a teal sweater and green flames. She left her scarf on, which covered most of her face.

Grillby flared in surprise "fire person? Why here?" He asked and rushed to the bar and brought back some wood chips for her. He knew his daughter was green, but he was certain she would never visit him. He brought them back and set them in front of her. "Too cold here. Are you okay?"

Fuku crossed her arms in a huff muttering a hateful "like you would care." she glared a the wood chips; it was a trick him acting all nice… it had to be.

Grillby frowned flames burning a low sad blue "excuse me?" He asked confused... It couldn't be... "Fuku?" He asked

Fuku turned a dark glare at him her flames turning a sickly yellow-green of anger "oh so now you recognise me… Dad." Fuku spat the title out like it was something revolting.

Grillby flinched his flames lowering "I... Could not see" he said trying to explain. "You, here, why?" He said wringing his hands "your mother, know? You safe?" He tried to babble out but his speech just got even worse and less understandable.

Fuku huffed crossing her arms and glared at the table "of course mom doesn't know I'm here. I don't need her permission for everything. And I'm fine thank you very much. I can take care of myself; I'm 14 I have you know!"

Grillby frowned and shook his head "it is d-ang-ero-us here" he said and coughing a bit at the word. "I call her..." He said going to his phone so worried she had come out here alone! He shivered realizing she must have came through waterfall or the river person to get here!

Fuku was startled by his comment jumped up and grabbed the back of his shirt "W-wait! Don't call her!" Fuku flinched at her sudden action stumbling over her words "I-I mean I came here for a reason. I'm leaving soon anyway s-so you would just be w-wasting her time.."

Grillby turned around and frowned taking her shoulders in his hands "you could have died!" He said seriously "you could have hurt." He said and looked pained "no one would know" he said running a hand over his face trying to put the words together to speak properly to tell her how concerned her actions made him.

Fuku flinched shocked at his abruptness and concern. Shrugging off his hand and glaring; molten tears starting to form even though she tried to hold them back "like you care! You abandoned me! I bet y-your just putting on a show for all these m-monsters! Well I know the t-truth! You don't CARE!"

Grillby looked like someone had poured a bucket of water on him. And his hands fell away. She... Thought he didn't care... "I... I..." He began and made a decision she must have come here to see if all the stories his ex had said about them were true. She risked her life to come see him... She would surely do it again if she realized he did care...

"I... Don't love you... Do not want you" he tried to say coldly in a trembling voice, it was pitiful. "I call your mother now..." He said walking to the phone and starting to placing the call hot white tears falling from his face. If it kept his daughter safe he would let her believe he was a bad person...

Fuku sank to the floor all the years her mother told her that Grillby didn't want her was nothing compared to hearing it from him. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks. This isn't how it was supposed to go! Grillby, the man who abandoned her was suppose to feel like his soul was being ripped apart, not her. She was going to tell him everything she accomplished without him. She was suppose to make him wish he never left. Not this.

Grillby made the call feeling his soul crack surely his mates would notice...

He looked to his daughter and collapse behind the bar as he started to instead text his ex. He wanted to die. Fuku was so beautiful she spoke so well he wanted to shower her with love and affection, but then he knew she didn't want it.

Marina felt a buzz in her pocket quickly pulling it out and looking at it. She groaned rolling her eyes telling her friends "ugh it's my ex. Not important"

Papyrus grinned walking in the direction of Sans's sentry post. It was getting close to lunch and if Sans hadn't fallen asleep Papyrus was going to allow them an early break to go get lunch and visit Grillby.

Sans was snoozing his phone going off like crazy from Dogamy and Dogaressa.

Papyrus rounded the bend seeing his sleeping brother. Feeling mischievous he snuck up until he was right next to him before shouting "SANS WAKE UP LAZY BONES!"

Sans gasped and jumped. Hearing his phone go off he reached for his phone in confusion "Hello?"

"SANS! Oh thank goodness, it's Grillby. Some flame girl is here and I think he's crying." Dogaressa quickly pleaded hoping the skeleton would get here soon.

Sans gasped "we'll be there immediately!" He said grabbing Papyrus and teleporting them into Grillby's and summoning his Gaster blasters assuming it was his ex. "Grillby?" He asked looking for him and the freaking ex.

Fuku jumped when Sans appeared next to her giving out a startled yelp.

Marina felt another buzz getting irritated she quickly read the text. "WHAT!? Fuku is in snowdin! I have to go." she jumped up and ran in that direction muttering under her breath "that girl is so dead."

Sans reared on her as did his blasters "and who are you?!" He asked as he heard some sobbing behind the bar before Grillby pulled himself up when he heard Sans. His eyes widened seeing the blasters "no! Leave alone! Daughter!" He said rushing over to Sans. Grillby looked terrible his lava tears had burned through his shirt and his flames a sickly dark blue

Fuku yelped scrambling back in fear her sobs causing her to hiccup.

Papyrus at hearing Grillby's comment quickly moved to the girl blocking her from Sans's Gaster blasters. Seeing her tears Papyrus frowned. He picked up the light flame and walking to the nearby booth he sat down pulling the girl to his lap. Papyrus rubbed her back Soothingly while telling her kind words "it's okay sweetie... I got you... You're okay... Everything will be fine dear..."

Fuku sniffled surprised before curling into the skeletons grasp sobbing into his battle body. This man she didn't even know was being so kind to her. She held Papyrus tightly trying to take in and memorize everything about this moment. It felt like she had a dad. Someone who truly cared for her.

Marina was getting on the river person's boat. "To snowdin quickly." she growled out. She was practically fuming in anger.

Sans cursed and dispelled the blasters, he didn't recognise Fuku first off and now he scared the small girl. He ran to Grillby and hugged the flame "Grillby! Are you okay? I just got a call saying some flame was here giving you a bad time. I thought it was your ex..." He said leading him to the kid and sliding him into the booth. He looks to the small flame. "Hey... Fuku... I'm sorry for scaring you... I thought he was in danger... You recognize me right? I'm Sans the guy who gives you and your buddies hot cats on the way to school?" He said hoping she recognized him and forgave him. Grillby always gave him gold to feed her to and from school from his stand.

Fuku nodded against Papyrus's battle body mumbling "yeah... you are always telling us puns."

Papyrus nodded rubbing her back turning to the rest of the patrons "could you all give us some time alone. Thank you." as everyone nodded and filed out of the bar Papyrus turned back to the flames "now can someone please explain what happened. Both of you look quite upset."

"I want her safe." Grillby said quietly "here not safe" he said

Sans frowned "come on Grillbz you're one of the safest monsters around!" He said

Grillby shook his head "she alone... Through wat-er-fall snow-din" he said trying to convey how dangerous that was!

Fuku started crying again her voice getting slightly distorted. "D-don't act like you care! Y-you said it y-yourself you d-don't want me!"

Grillby tried to convey what he meant "I want you safe home safe. Here not. You small easy hurt. Visit me dan-ger-ous" he tried.

Sans frowned and sighed getting it he took Fuku's hand "Grillby isn't good with words but I think I know what he's getting at. Fuku I don't know what he said but Grillby loves you. He's always thinking of you and trying to do stuff for you. When he found out you inherited his speech problem he gave Marina tons of G every month to get you therapy... And all those hot cats? He paid for those too" (technically he just removed them from his tab but same thing) "he worries about you all the time. And what he is getting at is that you did something bad by coming here. This is the most dangerous place in the underground for fire elementals not to mention you probably came through waterfall or the river person to be here right?" He asked.

Fuku sniffled rubbing her eyes nodding to Sans. "y-you really did all that?"

Papyrus chuckled squeezing the girl "Grillby is one of the sweetest and kindest monsters in.. well in the underground! He loves you a lot."

Fuku's lip quivered before she burst into tears reaching for Grillby "I LOVE YOU TOO DAD!"

Grillby had turned purple with blush at his lovers' defense of him. He then was in shock when she said she loved him and reached for her too getting up and hugging her over the table "love you so so much" he said

-BAM-

the door slammed open a fuming fire monster standing in it's wake. "Fuku grab you things we are leaving... NOW!"

Grillby jumped when his door slammed and he watched in slow motion as it yet again broke off its hinges and fell to the floor.

(In the arms of the angels~ fly away from here~ *door sprouts angel wings and flies to heaven*)

His brain then jump started "Marina!" He said and carefully scrambled over Sans to go see her. "Fuku safe I checked" he tried to reassure...

-SLAP-

Grillby was sent to the floor by the force of Marina's backhand to his cheek. Flames rising as she seethingly told him "i told to NEVER to come near her again. Have you no RESPECT! PATHETIC always begging for me to do things for you!" she Sneered at him stomping over to Fuku. Grabbing her roughly by the arm. She growled at the small flame "when I tell you to come you dam well come!"

Fuku lowered her head mumbling "yes, mother."

Grillby groaned from the floor a dark discoloration blossoming in his face.

Sans growled and stood eyelights gone "hey lady you better release that kid right now and apologize to Grillbz" he said.

Marina turned her glare to Sans roughly pulling Fuku close "Fuku is MY daughter and I do not have to listen to YOU." striding close to Grillby she spoke in a hateful tone "count this as a warning Grillby. I have custody not you."

Grillby looked stricken "I'm sorry. My fault don't blame her" he said not liking how rough she was being with his daughter it made him... Angry.

Fuku shook her head "no I-It's my fault! I came here it wasn't Da-"

-SMACK-

Fuku would have been sent to the ground if Marina didn't have a bruising death grip on her arm. her cheek burned from the blow tears glistening in her eyes.

"You will speak when spoken to insolent child!" Marina shook her roughly until Fuku gave a soft "yes, mother" in response. With a huff Marina started making her way to the fallen door.

But Papyrus stood in her way. He was shaking slightly tears starting to form in his sockets "Y-YOU CAN'T DO THAT… I-IT'S NOT RIGHT TO TREAT A SMALL ONE LIKE THAT!"

"How dare you!" Grillby said getting up his flames burning a hot red of rage. "Release Fuku this mom-ent!" He demanded flames billowing from his mouth.

Sans teleported to them too and surrounded her with Gaster blasters on the sides not blocked by Grillby or Papyrus "you don't hit kids lady"

Marina growled her flames rising higher "I will raise MY CHILD however I WANT!"

Fuku was terrified someone was going to get hurt and she was in the middle of it all! She tried to yank her arm out of her mother's hold but Marina's grip just tightened. Pushing and clawing at her mother's grip Fuku pleaded "You're hurting me! Let go…. I-I'm s-scared."

Sans growled and pinged her soul blue "fine we'll play hard ball" he said and forced her body to release Fuku. Grillby went forward and picked her up. "Shhhh baby it will be okay..." He soothed. He straightened up "I will report" he said glaring at Marina.

Sans nodded "yeah since you've been here you've attacked both Grillby and Fuku. Now get out" he said one of the Gaster Blasters nuzzling his flame boyfriend affectionately.

Marina sneered and huffed "I'll see you in court then!" and then she stormed out pushing past Papyrus.

Papyrus lifted the door and put it back in place to keep out the cold wind and snow. Pouting slightly "aww. I fixed that door."

Fuku giggled slightly at the affectionate Gaster Blaster her fear fading slightly.

It barked happily and smiled.

Grillby sighed and gazed at his door. "Papyrus... Can get royal guard here?" He asked wishing to file the report fast as he held his daughter.

Papyrus nodded soluting "YOU CAN COUNT ON ME" and off he went dialing Undyne's number hoping to meet her halfway and to explain the situation and what she would need to bring.

Fuku looked up at Grillby tugging on his shirt to get his attention.

Undyne answered "hey Papyrus! What's up?!" She said sounding happy and energetic as usual

Grillby looked down "yes dear?" He asked softly and set the small flame down assuming it may be weird to be held by a man she's known all of ten minutes

Papyrus couldn't help but smile at her energetic self. "UNDYNE I NEED YOUR HELP. I'M HEADING YOUR WAY NOW IF WE COULD MEET HALFWAY. WE NEED TO FILE A REPORT. GRILLBY AND HIS DAUGHTER, FUKU WERE JUST… hurt by his ex, Marina. Oh Undyne it was awful! Such a small person should not have that happen to them."

Fuku nervously looked at Grillby before glancing to Sans and back to Grillby. In a small voice asking "... um… dad… what's going to happen?"

Undyne frowned "I'll be right there" she growled and hung up grabbing what she needed and started sprinting to Snowdin

Grillby held her hand "what do you want?" He asked her.

Sans dispersed his Blasters and walked over. "Yeah kid... Grillby will fight for ya. Partial custody or full whatever you want. And me an my bro will support him." he said making Grillby relieved Sans was here to help him speak.

Fuku nervously wrung her hands "I-I don't know… Everything is moving too fast!" stressed tears started forming in his eyes "I-I don't even know y-you." glancing to Sans she chuckled wetly "I mean I kinda know Sans… I see him practically everyday… b-but..."

Grillby nodded in understanding and hugged her gently "Partial then. So we learn" he knew nothing about her either but he would like to. He really wanted to.

Fuku shook her head her body quaking whispering out "mother is not going to be happy."

Grillby frowned and pet her flames thinking of the earlier incident "does she hurt you?" He asked seriously.

Fuku shook her head looking down muttering "N-no… only when I've been bad… I'm not a good daughter… n-now she is going to be r-really mad at me."

Grillby frowned "how often are bad?" He asked

"That can't be often she's super sweet and polite whenever I see her!" Sans said.

Fuku shrugged wiping away some tears that were starting to form her flames going dim. "I-I forget to do things sometimes o-or I upset her a-and sometimes she just says s-she doesn't want to see me… I remind her of y-you… s-so a lot… I'm not a good d-daughter."

Grillby frowned and wiped her tears away "bad mother" he said and carried her to the bar and set her down "hungry?" He asked

Sans sat on her other side "yeah she sounds bad. And Grillbz is a great cook he can make anything what's your favorite kid?" He asked

Fuku shrugged "anything I guess. I don't really have a favorite." she chuckled slightly "i like the hotcats you give me and cookies, but besides that I don't really know."

Papyrus and Undyne showed up then. Scooting the broken door over so they could come in, then back into its place.

"HELLO BROTHER AND MY FLAMEY FRIENDS I HAVE BROUGHT UNDYNE WITH ME."

Grillby nodded and smiled "burger fries then" he said and began cooking and heard his boyfriend he looked up and frowned a bit before waving feeling nervous. Undyne always unintentionally smothered him.

Undyne looked at the door "what happened?"

Papyrus frowned stating sadly "she broke the door. I fixed that door too."

Fuku scooted closer to Sans. She had never really seen Undyne before, though she had heard many things about her. Undyne intimidated her immensely.

Grillby smiled at Undyne "hel-" he began before Undyne was at the bar "I heard you were assaulted and oh shit you look terrible!"

Papyrus smacked her arm with a gasp "UNDYNE YOU CAN'T JUST SAY IT LIKE THAT! You must be more gentle... Grillby is having a hard time. Isn't that right dear?"

Grillby had shrunk back a bit and coughed into his fist "a little... And child" he said pointing to his daughter.

Undyne looked to where he pointed and blushed "oh! Uh excuse the language little miss... I assume your Grillby's baby? Wow you're as pretty as he described!" She said though hated the bruises on her face

Fuku blushed shyly smiling "t-thank you... You're really pretty too."

Undyne smiled "yeah nice to meet you. I am Undyne captain of the royal guard. I would shake your hand but we don't mix well" she said

Fuku giggled at the comment.

Papyrus smiled "WOOWIE! It seems you both are in better spirits than when I left."

Grillby nodded "a little" he said and peck Papyrus on the teeth "thank you"

Undyne looked shocked "AHHHHH YOU TWO ARE DATING GRILLBY!"

Papyrus blushed a deep orange and Sans a deep blue.

Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed mumbling "Undyne I told you we were."

Fuku was shocked mouth slightly agape she looked from Papyrus to Grillby to Sans then back to Grillby. She couldn't help the quivers that ran through her body. Wrapping her arms around herself she tried to hold back her tears. She hadn't cried this much in months. She knew this would never work out. It was a false hope.

Grillby blushed a bit "yes..." He said before noticing his daughter's tears. He flared in concern and took her hands "love what wrong?" He asked her concerned.

Fuku shook her head molten tears streaming "i-i can't... It won't work..." Fuku sniffled using her palm to wipe her tears away. "She won't let you… she hates that..."

"What do you mean? She doesn't like what?" Sans asked as Grillby looked concerned

Fuku sniffled and hiccupped as she pointed to the brothers and Grillby. Fuku let out a choked sob "She won't let you! I-if she found out I'll never be able to s-see you again. I can't lose you too! Not again."

Sans snorted "if she found out what? That Grillbz was a flammen gay?" He asked and Grillby covered his face "why?" He cried "why awful pun"

Papyrus groaned before irritatingly stating "that was awful Sans, but We agreed I would work on getting better at accepting your puns so I will allow these one to slide... Good job?"

Fuku chuckled, but it just turned into harsher sobs. She nodded to Sans whimpering "I can't see Violet anymore."

Grillby frowned walking around the bar pulling her into his lab and rocked her Marina didn't like gays... This was hurting his daughter. "Who Vio-let?" He asked feeling the beginnings of anger start to boil

Fuku sniffled trying to calm down so she would be understandable "Vio-let is-or was my b-best friend. W-we would always play around on her s-skateboard and get hotcats from Sans a-after school. B-but a few years ago m-mom caught v-violet k-kissing me g-goodbye. A-an-and now I'm not a-allowed to talk to her or even see her."

Grillby burned with rage and held her close "call her if you wish." He said squeezing her close. He couldn't believe Marina! They were friends or even if it was more his daughter had a right to love whatever gender she deemed right... Grillby himself was bisexual apparently (it had taken two sweet skeletons to teach him that) and it didn't bother him. "You may call her" he said in case she wanted.

Undyne was listening to all this and recording what she was observing. this was terrible and she was suspecting abuse

Fuku sniffled shaking her head "i-i can't mother wouldn't like it. She would know." Fuku clung to Grillby pleading "don't tell her. I-i don't want to be a bad daughter."

Grillby shook his head and rocked her gently "you are not bad" he said kissing the side of her head rocking her. "She bad... She hurt you" he said

Fuku sniffled clinging to him as if this was a first at having any comforting affection. To her it felt like it was. She clung to him muttering to herself "please never wake up... I don't want this dream to end... I don't want to be a bad daughter... Don't wake up."

Papyrus reached for Sans's hand tears silently falling down his cheeks. How could someone so young and Smol think so poorly of themself

Grillby held her closer and looked up at Undyne his flames flickering between anger and sorrow.

Undyne was furious being a gay herself and seeing a child shamed for it was disgusting and her suspicions of abuse all but confirmed. She spoke firmly and confidently "Fuku listen to me right now. This isn't a dream, you are not a bad daughter. You are not going back to that woman anytime soon. You may stay with Grillby and the skeleton brothers or myself if you wish" she said in Complete captain mode

Fuku jolted slightly at Undyne's commanding tone. She nodded into Grillby letting out a small weak "o-okay. C-can I stay with d-dad?"

Undyne nodded "of course you can sweetie. I'll come check on you all tomorrow alright?" She said gathering her paperwork

Fuku nodded curling up in Grillby's arms.

Papyrus walked with Undyne to the door. Taking her arm he quietly thanked her "thank you Undyne... I-i didn't realize how awful things were for the little flame... Thank you."

Grillby clutched her close "I keep you safe" he promised

Undyne nodded "I am glad you came to me Papyrus I'll help her" she promised

Papyrus smiled giving her a short hug "Thank you. I know I can alway count on you." after Undyne left Papyrus turned Grillby's window sign to closed and turned back to the small group… their family. With a smile Papyrus gathered up all of Fuku's stuff walking back over "i believe it is time to go home. What do you think brother? Do you think you can find us a 'shortcut' to the house?"

Sans smiled "yes I can... Don't want our sweetheart and little flame to get cold" he said making Grillby blush.

Grillby held on to Fuku "be ready this odd" he warned her as Sans lead them through his door to the kitchen and they just popped out inside the living room door in the skelebro's house. He was still finding it hard to think of it as his. Even if his sweetheart Papyrus gave him a cardboard mailbox with his name on it

Papyrus smiled clanking Sans's skull and kissed each of the flames cheeks announcing "I'm going to make us some snacks. Then how about we watch a movie?"

Grillby smiled "okay" he said and lead Fuku to the couch "you pick. I go clean" he said looking at Sans "your room?" He asked. They all had essentially moved to Papyrus's bed anyway.

Fuku nodded sitting on the floor in front of the tv and looking through the colorful titles many being anime.

Sans nodded plopping on the couch snuggling into his hoodie "yeah Grillbz my room will work… after all this blows over we could decorate it and everything."

Grillby nodded and kissed his cheek "thank you, love you" he said and went to clean it.

Sans chuckled and blushed.

Papyrus was popping popcorn and had just put in a batch of chocolate cookies. Getting out a bowl full of wood chips along with some glasses of milk and a bottle of ketchup. Beaming at his mastery of cooking he popped his head out of the kitchen "snacks will be done soon."

Sans smiled back "great!" He said smiling. He looked at Fuku "how you feeling kid?" He asked

Fuku shrugged plopping onto the couch next to Sans handing to Sans the beat up DVD she picking out. The cover showed a sweet soft faced girl holding a toy car the title was 'A Monster in Paris'

Sans looked it over "aww this is one of Pap's favorites" he said smiling at her and patted her head "I know this is a lot to take in but I hope you like it here." He said.

Fuku gave him a small smile curling up next to him leaning into Sans's side. Softly she spoke "y-you all are really nice… comforting… makes me feel s-safe."

Sans smiled and wrapped an arm around her "well that's what we do..." He said

Papyrus smiled bring out a tray filled to the brim with a plate of hot cookies, a small bowl of wood chips, glasses of milk, a bottle of ketchup, and a large bowl of popcorn teetering on the edge. "SNACKS ARE DONE! But careful the cookies are still hot. Fresh out of the oven." setting down the tray Papyrus frowned "where's Grillby?"

Sans hummed "he's cleaning my room. For Fuku... He may have gotten eaten by the trash tornado..."

Papyrus's eyes widened "WHAT! YOU DIDN'T GO WITH HIM! YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS YOUR ROOM IS!" sprinting to Sans's room Papyrus shouted "I'M COMING GRILLBY!"

Fuku turned to Sans worried and slightly confused "is d-Grillby okay?"

Sans shrugged "probably?" He said getting up and going up the stairs too.

Grillby was indeed in a predicament he had gotten sucked into the tornado and was now in the middle of it trying to keep together. "Sans dead" he growls

Papyrus slammed open the door seeing Grillby and rushing over to him, though had know idea how to help. "OH GRILLBY! WE NEED TO GET YOU OUT OF THERE! B-BUT HOW?"

Sans came in "ahhh! Grillbz! Uhyhh we'll get you out!" He said trying not to laugh when the flame man pinned him a glare.

Papyrus scanned the room looking for something to help. Finding nothing he made a quick decision and plunged into the tornado hoping to stop it long enough for Grillby to get out. However, it just yanked him off his feet sending him spinning a few times before Grillby yanked him into the eye with him. Shaking Papyrus muttered "well that didn't go quite as planned."

Grillby sighed "we both stuck..."

Sans looked afraid when Papyrus just jumped in like that and looked around "I think... We actually have to clean..." He said in shock

Papyrus groaned "GREAT! WE WILL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER!" Grumbling and Pulling Grillby onto his lap close to him so the breeze from Tornado could get to him less. "If you would clean your room more often this wouldn't happen."

Fuku stuck her head into the room "S-sans? Is everything okay?"

"Uh yeah kid everything is just fine!" He said lying as he tried to figure out how start cleaning to save his brother and boyfriend

Fuku peeked through the door more "o-okay… where Pap and d-" she gasped seeing them trapped within a tornado and started to rush to them.

Sans gasped and pinged her soul blue and pulled her back "hey! Be careful! That's how Papyrus got stuck in! Look let me clean a bit, each bit I get done the tornado should lose substance." He said.

Fuku gasped at being yanked back. Where Sans let her go by the door she pulled her knees to her chest curling into herself. Peeking over her knees she watched Sans.

Papyrus sighed resting his chin on Grillby's shoulder "i hope this works Sans."

Sans nodded "it's a theory alright here I go..." He said before the world fell away

...

...

...

CLEANING START


	10. CHAPTER FOUR part 2 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Fluff. effects may be experiencing blushing and feels of adorableness. Fluff is not for everyone some people do not find enjoyment out of Fluff so ask your fandom is Fluff is for you... if not wait a few chapters.

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 1,000+ views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters) sorry for not updating last week. going to be posting two chapters this weekend.

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. it has been updated! remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

It was about an hour later that Papyrus felt some give in the tornado's wind. Sans's had been cleaning frantically and frankly Papyrus was impressed. "Grillby I believe the tornado is giving. A little bit longer and I think we should try it. Don't worry I will protect you. just hold on tight to me and I'll jump us both out. Okay?"

Grillby nodded and held onto him clinging a bit he was getting cold he didn't like it.

A bit later the tornado began dying. Sans seemed to be slowing down, he looked extremely tired.

Papyrus cradled Grillby tightly to his chest and jumped out of the tornado tucking and rolling to safety. Looking to Grillby tucked tightly in his lap and arms and making sure he was okay "we did it!" the tornado twirled for a few more minutes before dissipating.

Grillby clung to him shivering flames flickering low and slowly lighting more as he began self warming again. "I happy..." He said and watched as Sans fell over and started snoring

Papyrus gasped rushing over to his brother and checking on him. Seeing him uninjured Papyrus let out a sigh. Picking the skeleton up and cradling Sans in one arm Papyrus walked back to Grillby. Holding out a hand to help him up. "How are you doing honey? If you don't feel up to walking I can carry you."

Grillby blushed "I wouldn't mind" he said feeling wobbly he needed some wood chips.

Papyrus chuckled softly bending down "here hop on my back… because it looks like our little flame was tired too nyeh heh heh." glancing over to the door Fuku was curled up leaning into the door frame was snoozing away.

Grillby shook his head "no it fine carry her no burden" he said forgetting he was light as feathers.

Papyrus shook his head in disappointment. "You have gave me no choice then..." grabbing Grillby by the waist he stood up sending Grillby dangling over his shoulder. Walking over to Fuku Papyrus scooped her up in the arm holding Grillby's legs and made his way to his bedroom. Gently Papyrus tucked Sans and Fuku in his racecar bed clanking them both on the cheek before heading back to the couch leaving the door slightly cracked. Plopping Grillby down on the couch Papyrus pushed the bowl of wood chips into his hands and plopped down next to him. "Eat. you probably need to get your strength back you were in that tornado for a while."

Grillby gave an unmanly squeak at being tossed so easily over Papyrus's shoulder and was carried around. once they were on the couch and he was a pouty blue and began eating sighing in relief "thank you love" he said

Papyrus grinned clanking Grillby's flaming cheek. "Anytime dear... And don't you dare forget that I can carry you around like that. If you say you would be a burden again I swear I will carry you around for a week. Ask Sans I've done it to him before."

Grillby blushed heavily and kissed him "okay."

Papyrus grinned leaning into Grillby laying his head onto his shoulder and playing with Grillby's fingers "good... Love you."

"Love you" he said taking his hand and eating with the other his flames soon burning back again

Papyrus looked up at Grillby "Do... Do you think Fuku would like it here? Do you think she will like me and Sans?"

Grillby burned a little lower "I hope so. It nice here. You nice Sans nice." He said curling next to the tall skeleton. He wanted this to work out "I scared abuse" he said he was worried that Marina had abused his little girl all this time.

Papyrus pulled Grillby close. "Me too... But time will help. The longer she's away from that... Woman. The more she will heal... That's how I help Sans. I make sure he is away from what is hurting him and surrounded with love... That's all we can do."

Grillby nodded and kissed him long and slow. "I love you... so kind so thou-ght-ful"

Papyrus giggled kissing him back. "You are too!" Papyrus's smile fell as he thought about the past "y-you have helped us... You've helped Sans so much... Kept him out of trouble. Listened to him when he wouldn't let me. Oh Grillby... I'm scared... W-what if this triggers Sans A-an-and he goes back to how he was."

Grillby frowned and held his face kissing him again before wrapping his arms around him. "We help again. And again. And again. All help he needs. We love him" he said kissing him with each pause he pulled the skeleton in his lap and rocked him. Yes he would hate for Sans to regress into depression again but it would be a continuous struggle. it was a fight he would willingly handle.

Papyrus chuckled wetly laying on Grillby's chest picking at the holes in his shirt from his molten tears "stars how did we get a great guy like you?"

Grillby blushed "not great" he said nuzzling "you, Sans great".

Papyrus hummed closing his eyes nuzzling into Grillby "nope… you are." Papyrus popped the P grinning.

Grillby pushed on his face a little smiling brightly his body a nice sunshine yellow "nooooooo"

Papyrus grinned leaning away from Grillby's prodding fingers "yeeeeeeeeeeees."

Grillby made a low whine and hugged him "fineee"

Papyrus chuckled laying his head on Grillby's shoulder again. "Gooooood." Papyrus gave a large yawn his breath cool on Grillby's neck. Opening his eyes tiredly at Grillby and poking his cheek "nyeh heh heh you're yellow."

Grillby smiled "happy" he explained and poked his forehead "sleepy" he cooed and picked him up and looked toward their room "enough room?" He ask.

Papyrus shrugged and yawned patting Grillby's chest mumbling "I'm here… you go be with them."

Grillby shook his head and carried him upstairs and gazed at the bed smiling fondly as his daughter and Sans were snuggling. He crackled happily and laid Papyrus down and crawled beside him he didn't care if part of him was hanging off he was with his family and that's all that mattered.

Papyrus pulled Grillby close to him so that he was half laying on top of Papyrus. Nuzzling the flame Papyrus mumbled "warm" before falling asleep.


	11. CHAPTER FIVE

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** depression, thoughts of suicide, past attempted suicide, past abuse/torture. depression and thoughts of suicide are serious. if you are feeling this way find someone to talk to. it doesn't have to be a therapist (though they help a lot), it can be just someone that you can rely on. "i won't leave you if you don't leave me". [suicide hot line: 1-800-273-8255] we love and appreciate everyone of you. you think you are just a spec of a viewer on our screen, but i have you know i practically look at that everyday an congratulate the viewers and their country they are from. direct quote "OMGG 2 people from Canada and 1 person from Portugal! you can do it! people from other countries are looking at our story! WOOWIE!"

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 1,000+ views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters) 

**Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. it has been updated! remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

A few days later Grillby was sitting with Fuku holding her while she had a phone in her lap they were trying to work up to calling Violet.

Fuku was nervous "w-what if she hates me?"

Grillby stroked her hair "she won't but if she does she doesn't deserve your friendship" Sans answered for him.

Papyrus nodded "IT IS TRUE SMALL ONE. A TRUE FRIEND WILL LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT."

Fuku nodded "o-okay… well here goes nothing." she pressed the call button. She turned it to speaker phone and listened to it ring. The ring the only sound in the room Fuku was sure she was holding her breath.

-RING- -RING- -RING- -RING-

Soon the line connected and a chipper voice asked "hello! Violet here!" The voice said the sound of wind being heard in the background

Fuku froze panicking slightly. In a small voice she responded "h-hello... i-it's F-Fuku."

The other voice froze "ah- Fuku? Fuku fire?" She asked almost squeaking too "w-why are you calling me?" She asked

Fuku was shaking "i-i-i..." with a comforting pat from Papyrus Fuku took a deep breath. "i-I'm staying w-with my dad now... a-and i-i wanted to t-talk to you."

There was an intake of breath before an excited screech "oh?! Really?! That's amazing! Does that mean we can be friends again?" The other voice said excitedly.

Fuku gasped in shock "Y-you really want too?"

"Yes! If your mother doesn't have you anymore so she can't threaten me right?" She asked not knowing that Fuku didn't know about the threats.

Fuku blinked "w-what threats? S-she was threatening you?" Fuku looked to Grillby concerned and growing scared.

Grillby frowned turning an angered red "record" he told Fuku pointing at the phone.

Fuku turned a pale green in fear shaking as she hit the record button. Tears started to form as she barely whispered "I'll never be able to get away."

"Well it all started when I held your hand coming home after school she would give me weird looks, I ignored them mostly but then when I hugged you she said I wasn't allowed to do that because I might smother you... I think we were eight. Man I cried for days thinking I almost killed you from a hug" she said sighed the wind noise faded it appeared she had moved. "But... Then that... Time I kissed you... She was furious she had hit me and told me that if 'disgusting lesbian slut' ever came near you again. She would make me 'disappear' and then move you to the wettest place in the underground... It... Was scary... And then she called my mom and said that I had been trying to sell you drugs and I was grounded for like forever..." Her voice was shaking a little.

Fuku covered her mouth moten tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this Violet got hurt, because of her. Violet was better without her. What had she done. Fuku ran to Sans's room the phone tumbling to the ground.

"WAIT FUKU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Papyrus called after her, but the door shut with a click of the lock. Fuku collapsing behind it.

Grillby was shaking in rage but dimmed when Fuku ran off he followed her quickly and gently knocked on the door. "Sweetheart?"

"Hello? Hello? Fuku? Are you there?" Violet asked worried "what was that noise?"

Papyrus quickly picked up the phone "UM… HELLO VIOLET… IT SEEMS THAT WE ARE HAVING SOME PROBLEMS AT THE MOMENT... COULD WE CALL YOU BACK LATER?"

Fuku sobbed rubbing her palms furiously against her eyes. how could she had done this. She had hurt the one person that she was close to for years. Fuku stared emptily at the wall "i-i really am worthless. Mother was right."

Violet nodded "please... Tell Fuku to not feel bad it wasn't her fault I don't blame her... I would like to see her sometime" she said and hung up worried.

Grillby knelt on the other side "that's not true" he said. "Marina bad " he said

Papyrus joined Grillby by the door. "FUKU I DON'T KNOW IF YOU HEARD, BUT VIOLET SAYS NOT TO FEEL BAD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AND THAT SHE WOULD LOVE TO MEET UP SOMETIME…. WOULDN'T THAT BE GREAT?"

Fuku just stared numbly at the wall her flames low and dull "why bother. I just end up hurting everyone around me. I'm a nuisance… a waste… I should just dust already so no one would have to deal with me anymore."

Sans frowned hearing that. "Hey guys... Why don't you two go down stairs? I uh... Can relate here... Why don't you call Undyne and tell her what we learned huh?"

Grillby frowned at Sans telling him to leave but he realized that Sans was probably the only one to relate to her. He nodded and got up

Papyrus nodded, but before leaving he grabbed Sans pulling him close "if you need anything we will be right here ok… I love you." and with one final squeeze he walked down the stairs taking Grillby into the kitchen to "stress cook".

Sans teleported into the room and sat down in front of her and pull his knees to his chest. "Hey kiddo" he said gently smiling sadly.

Fuku gazed at him before looking to the floor. Her flames were dull and weak as she muttered "w-what do you want?"

"I just wanna talk" he said softly

Fuku shrugged "what's there to talk about? I grew up with an horrible mother. Who I just recently found out hurt the one person I cared for. And it's my fault… end of story."

"You said you would be happier if you dusted... Do you really think that?" He asked

Fuku chuckled though it was a hollow like one. "No… I would be dust… everyone else however, would be happier…" Fuku looked up at Sans simply stating "dust can't feel."

"Heh that's true." He said smiling hollowly. "Wanna know a little secret kid?" He asked moving to sit by her.

Fuku turned to Sans her flames flickering curiously "what?"

"I used to think everyone was better off if I was dead too... I sat around made plans even wrote some goodbye letters... Attempted once too.. " he said laying his head against the door closing his eyes "this was actually a few months ago." He confessed

Fuku's flames went dull and she pulled her knees to her chest. laying her head on her knees she turned to Sans and whispered "how did you make it stop?"

"I didn't. I couldn't pull myself from it... But I had two people who could. Your dad and Papyrus saved my life. With their continuous efforts they were able to help me go back into life with a little joy... And then we started going out and they kept investing their time and energy into stupid broken me... I couldn't understand it. Wouldn't they both have just been happier and less burdened without me?" He said feeling a few tears gather in his sockets and fall. "I still struggle with the concept sometimes..." He admitted and rubbed his eyes. "But I have seen and I know how they couldn't go on without me. It would leave a hole in their hearts that could never be filled..." He said

"And I almost did that to them. I couldn't see a world beyond my own misery I couldn't see a better tomorrow. But once I started trying out and actually living it. suddenly I was there." He said and looked at her "make sense kid?"

Fuku had tears streaming now her cheeks in realization. Her lip quivering as she started choking on body racking sobs. Crying out to Sans "i don't wanna die!"

Sans pulled her close and hugged her. He rocked her gently and cried with her "I don't either" he said "but know you are loved and wanted Fuku... We can all work together for that bright day" he said.

Fuku sniffled hugging Sans close "you mean it? I-i won't leave you i-if you d-don't leave me."

"I promise kiddo... Heh you're stuck with us for life" he said and nuzzled her smiling a bit

Fuku sniffled and chuckled "g-good cause I kind of like you guys. O-ONLY a little t-though heh heh heh."

Sans chuckled and gave her a noogie after putting her in a headlock "well we adore you too kiddo"

Fuku squirmed in his hold her flames gaining color and turning a light green as she whined "NOOOoooOOOoooOooOOooo! DON'T NOOGIE THE FLAME!"

There was a knock on the door.

"SANS?! ARE YOU NOOGYING FUKU?!"

"You can't prove anything!" He laughed

Grillby chuckled quietly "please don't noogie her"

Fuku giggled pushing against Sans "STOooooooooooop Sans! My flaaaaaames…."

Papyrus went to open the door however found it still locked. "Sans? Open the door Grillby and I have made tea. Come out and drink some." he rattled of the door knob harshly put off that the door would not allow him into the room.

Sans giggled and let her go. He stood and unlocked the door smiling "oh? Tea time already?" He asked chuckling

Grillby smiled and hugged them both "yes" he said and kissed each of their cheeks.

Papyrus pulled all three of them into a large hug lifting them slightly off the ground "OH I'M SO HAPPY! I LOVE YOU ALL! I LOVE THIS FAMILY….." Papyrus paused quickly replacing them and rubbing the back of his neck shyly "i am sorry… I shouldn't assume we are quite a family. I mean we haven't discussed it quite yet."

Grillby blushed and twiddled his fingers. "I... Would like that..." He said and looked at Fuku "would you like to try?" He asked not forcing her to accept any of their relationships just that she try.

Fuku nodded shyly "y-yeah I would like to."

Papyrus beamed clapping his hands together "WOOWIE! SANS ARE FAMILY KEEPS GROWING! OH MY! If it gets any bigger we might need a larger house!"

"Heh maybe bro" he said and hugged him. Smiling genuinely.

Grinning Papyrus Scooped up Sans carrying him "well come along it is tea time. Grillby and I made some that is suppose to be very soothing."

Grillby nodded and lifted Fuku nuzzling her.

When everyone was situated on the couch with a cup of tea Papyrus smiled "this is so nice… I wish this would last forever."

Grillby smiled "I love you all"

Fuku smiled quietly piping in "l-love you too dads."

Sans gasped and blushed "dad... I like it..." He said smiling

Papyrus looked like he was about to burst into tears "WOOWIE THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE. OH I WILL LOVE YOU DEARLY MY LITTLE FLAME!" Papyrus practically tackled Fuku giving her a tight hug.

Fuku smiled shyly hugging back.

Grillby chuckled happily and poured the tea smiling.

Papyrus suddenly gasped "OH DEAR ASGORE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT SCHOOL?!"

Sans hummed "I can take her Pap it's no big deal or I can homeschool her I have like 3 phD's"

Papyrus blinked "that is true..."

Grillby was surprised "three?"

Papyrus nodded excitedly "OH YES SANS IS VERY SMART! YOU KNOW ABOUT HIS QUANTUM PHYSICS BOOK WHERE HE KEEPS HIS JOKE BOOKS THAT I SHOWED YOU. WELL HE HAS LIKE TWENTY IN HIS ROOM. WE EVEN HAVE A... Secret lab... IN OUR BASEMENT."

Sans chuckled "yeah I like science a lot" he said smiling

Papyrus nodded beaming "YES SANS IS THE SMART SCIENCEY ONE WHILE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS AN EXPERT AT PUZZLES AND COOKING."

Grillby pecked his cheek and smiled

Papyrus grinned and sighed "Nyeh heh heh. I'm just so happy. I have two wonderful boyfriends and a sweet perfect little flame."

Grillby smiled and kissed his cheek "yes it's more than I ever expected."

Fuku smiled and nodded in agreement. "For the first time in forever I actually have people who care for me and love me… and I'm happy."

Grillby took her hands "always cared. Wish I knew" he said nuzzling her hands he would have fought for her sooner.

Fuku hugged him curling into his side "i wish I knew the real you and not some lie she told me…. But we are together now and that is all that matters."

Grillby nodded and smiled kissing her temple. "I love you..." He said smiling.

Sans smiled "we'll all take care of each other from now on"

Papyrus grinned pulling them all close and clanking their heads. "NYEH HEH HEH! THAT IS WHAT FAMILY IS FOR!"

Fuku giggled "love you Dads"

Sans smiled "love ya too kiddo." He said and looked around "so... The day is young how do we wanna spend it?" He asked smiling

Papyrus shrugged "I'm always up for a good puzzle."

Fuku shyly added "I kind of want to get out of the house... To do something."

Papyrus pondered "well... Sans and I could show you our sentry stations... But that might be dangerous for a small flame as yourself."

Grillby nodded in worry. "But... Bundle up... If weather nice. Might be safe" he said he looked down hating he lived in a location that was so dangerous to his little girl.

Sans took his hand "don't worry me an Paps will keep her safe and if the weather gets bad I'll find us a shortcut home." He promised and Grillby nodded relieved.

Papyrus nodded enthusiastically "WORRY NOT GRILLBY SANS AND I WILL BE GREAT GUARDIANS OF FUKU…. Are you going back to the bar or will you be joining us?"

Grillby thought "will be okay if I work?' He asked Fuku.

Fuku hugged Grillby tightly smiling up at him "I'll be fine I have my other dads to look after me. You go do what you love."

Grillby smiled and kissed her forehead "good see all at dinner" he said smiling. He would rather be with his daughter but he was currently the only one in the household with a job so he had to work. He had large gold reserves yes but he had put a good dent in it fixing his boyfriend's house and he didn't want to let their standard of living sink. Besides he liked working the bar it was nice.

Papyrus made sure everyone was bundled up and that Grillby along with Sans (to hold for Fuku) had a small bag of wood chips before they left. Papyrus gave Grillby a long clank to the lips "have fun, be careful, and we will see you later dear."

He kissed back smiling and pecked Sans on the skull and Fuku "yes all have fun" he said and went to the bar glad it wasn't snowing.

Sans smiled stuffing the wood chips in his pocket "alright let's go have fun!"

Papyrus lifted Fuku onto his shoulders "NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" taking of in a short run before waiting on Sans to catch up.

Fuku giggle clinging onto Papyrus's skull. Curious she looked down to Sans "what do you do?"

Sans seemingly always walking stayed caught up with them. "Oh me? I work the sentry station here in Snowdin, the one in waterfall, and I sell hot cats in hotland" he said "though I have been out of work for awhile because I was sick" he said

Papyrus nodded gently and speaking softly "yes... If it wasn't for Grillby i-i don't know what would have happened to us... But that's besides the point."

Fuku gently rubbed his skull to comfort the skeleton. "Being sick isn't fun... I would get sick a lot growing up and it was always awful."

Sans nodded "yeah your dad is something special" he agreed. He hummed "what was your childhood like kid?"

Fuku squirmed and Papyrus eased her down. Messing with her gloved hands she remembered the long dreaded nights locked away in her room filled with loneliness... Her mother shouting at how useless she was and how know one cares if she lives or dies... The bruises from where her mother would beat her until she was a sniffling mess on the floor... The long nights of punishment locked in dark damp caves… The weeks of illness from not eating enough and being stuck in damp places keeping her health low. Fuku's flames dulled "i-it was... Ok?"

Sans frowned and pet her skull "you don't have to talk about it till you're ready" he said encouragingly

Fuku nodded shuffling her boots in the snow "it was just... Really lonely. Awful mostly. I had good moments it's just that the bad outweighs them... But I'm here now and everything is better."

Sans nodded "yeah I get ya kiddo now let's build some snowmen."

Fuku nodded happily and Papyrus cheered leading over to a good place.


	12. CHAPTER FIVE part 2 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** there is water torture and Rude names in this chapter.

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 1,000+ views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Grillby was serving the Doggi clan like usual listening to their day.

"Did you get all that sorted out with that little flame the other day? You gave us quite the scare." Dogaressa asked Grillby

Grillby nodded "I filed reports full custody try" he said turning sunny yellow.

Dogaressa beamed "oh Grillby I'm so happy for you! Remember though taking care of a pup isn't easy. It takes a lot of work."

Grillby nodded "glad Sans Papyrus. Help lots" he said looking down at his hands "no good on own" he admitted

Dogaressa chuckled lightheartedly taking Grillby's hand "oh sweetie I bet you are a great dad. You are just inexperience. Sans has practically raised Papyrus since he was a baby bones so he has the experience with kids... Don't worry you will get it with time."

There was a scrap against the back door like a tree limb in a dark night

Grillby smiled and kissed her hand politely "thank you Dog-res-sa" he said before being startled by the noise. "I go see..." He said leaving them and opening his back door sometimes kids knocked over his trashcans playing maybe it hit the door?

Near the door the snow was wet and starting to ice over like someone had dumped a bucket of water on it. A red jug laid a little ways from the door though there were no markings on it to identify what it was.

Grillby knitted his eyes confused and knelt but he dare not touch it. He turned his head back "hey! Dog-a-my help?" He asked

A shoe came from the shadows hitting him hard in the temple sending him to the ground.

Grillby was knocked out easily being a man of no substance and was easily drug off by a different unknown figure...

Dogamy came from the building and looked around "Grillby?" looking curious at the object he sniffed it picking it up. "Kerosene? Why would someone put it out here?" holding the jug and carrying it around the bar in the circle and headed for the other dogs inside he failed to notice that the liquid was dripping after him seeping into the snow and the bar's floors.

"Hey guys something fishy is going on I can't find Grillby and someone left this kerosene by his door!"

Doggo perked up "What Grillby gone? Grillby! Grillby!? Grillby?!"

Dogaressa gasped cover her mouth "oh my! Quickly we need to search for him! someone tell Undyne!"

The dogs scattered looking for their friendly flame leaving the jug on the bar.

It was quiet besides the dripping sound and then an explosion.

A dark chuckled came from the woods as they watched the flames engulf the building. Slinging a tied up Grillby over their shoulder they made their long trek to a hidden damp cave.

Dogamy turned back eyes wide as the bar exploded he whined ears going back thank goodness everyone had left... This was very bad and he rushed quickly to Undyne's.

Grillby groaned and woke up a bit later tied to a chair looking around freaking out. this wasn't his bar!

A slight green glow came from behind Grillby a sickly sweet voice calling out "oh, you're awake? Good I have a lot of things planned for you."

Grillby flared in alarm "Ma-rin-a! What happening?" He asked trying to move finding himself restrained and he tried to burn whatever was binding him but it didn't work his flames turned a sickly blue in fear. "Let go let go" he said language getting worse in his panic his words becoming harder to form.

Marina chuckled darkly walking around to face him one hand sliding over his shoulder and chest as she walked around him. "Oh sweetie calm yourself even Fuku didn't freak out this much when she took her punishment." she patted his cheek in a condescending way.

Grillby tried to move away from her touch, but couldn't then she talked about Fuku. "She where? D-ont h-u-rt h-er" he said trying to get words to form, this was terrible and now he was making a fool of himself too. Did she have Fuku? Did the skelebros not protect her? Did she hurt them?

Marina smirked "don't worry sweetie she will join you soon enough… I mean it Would be a shame for her father not to show up to gain custody over her… Fuku must have been making it all up to stay with her Dead. Beat. Dad. she was angry because I wouldn't let her hang out with her drug dealing skateboarding friend anymore. so little Fuku told some lies to the right people, but don't worry… she will get her punishment soon enough. You should worry more about yourself Grillby sweetie….. because everyone thinks you're dead."

Grillby turned red he roared at her and tried to break free "not Fuku!" He growled and only succeeded In turning his chair over. the fall hurt, but not as much as the dampness of the floor though and he writhed as much as the chair would let him. it hurt so much, but she was going to hurt his daughter he had to try! he felt tears of pain and frustration prick his eyes and prayed his boyfriends kept her safe.

Marina chuckled shaking her head with a tsk. "Oh Grillby you were always selfless" she walked slowly around kneeling by Grillby's face "always thinking of others first." Marina gave a dark grin shoving Grillby's face into the damp rocks. Whispering to him "you are going to dust here."

Grillby screamed as the water doused his skin and he writhed more. "Why?" Why did she hate him so much? Hate their daughter so much? Why was she liked this!

Marina glared at him and lifted his chair up. Grabbing it by the back she dragged Grillby over to a drip. Situating him so it dripped onto his inner thigh, but he could move just enough to cover it with his shoulder. "Why? Because of you Grillby… or are you just to much of an idiot to see that... It. Has. Always. Been. Your. Fault." she flicked him between the eyes emphasising each word. "I dated you over a dare. I never loved you. 'Oh poor Grillby he can't even talk very good' you are an idiot… you have made me look like a fool! I was with the weakly! The idiot! And then…. You made me have that… that ungrateful, worthless, incompetent child!"

Grillby screeched when he was put under the drip and writhed until he sort of blocked it with his shoulder which still hurt. He listened to her explanation and began to cry harder "m'sorry. So sorry" he said he didn't know she had felt that way didn't know she never loved him. He knew he wasn't stupid the doctors had told him he was as smart as any other kid that he just couldn't get words from his brain to his mouth. "Didn't know. Why?" Why did she marry him at all then if she hated him? It was hard to think through all the pain let alone speak.

Marina growled shoving him so he was sitting back straight water dripping on him again "WHY WHAT?! Speak Grillby! Use. Your. Words. Will I have to teach you how to be competent too?"

Grillby cried out trying his hardest to make the words "w-hy m-m-m-aaa-rrr-yyy m-e"

Marina patted his cheek in false kindness letting him slump again. "Why Grillby wasn't it obvious? I was using you. When you marry another person you gain everything that is theirs. If you hadn't made me pregnant and insisted that I have that child I would easily became a widow. Got all your stuff and got me an actual man. Though…. You were always great in bed. Much more heated than the weakling you normally are."

Grillby's flames lowered to a shamed sickly blue green the water hurt and to learn that he would have been killed off if not for Fuku or being a glorified sex toy had him feel terrible. He wondered vaguely if the skelebros only wanted the same things from him. He felt sick did they only want what he could offer too? "M'sorry..." He said and felt terrible for daring to think of his boyfriends that way. Sure he paid for everything right now but that was by his own choice... His boyfriends needed him. He was terrible.

Marina chuckled "oh Grillby don't feel down I'm sure I can get over it… or are you thinking of your little friends? What were their names again? Pussyrus and Sucks-a-Dick?"

Grillby shook his head frowning he didn't realize it was an insult at first "Papyrus, Sans..." He said before he got it and his flames dimmed "oh..."

Marina smirked "but I guess it makes sense you befriending the weak, idiotic, and outcast. You are just alike. dumb and naive." slowly she walked around Grillby. Leaning in close to Grillby's ear she asked "do you think they will miss you? Do you think they will cry?"

Grillby stiffened "hope not" he didn't want his lover's to hurt at his passing he just wanted them happy.

Marina frowned "in that case I wonder how the clean up to your bar is going? It looked like a large explosion… a mother would be worried about their daughter's safety." walking away she stopped to add "oh and scream all you want no one will hear you."

Grillby froze "bar? My bar?" She destroyed his bar! She was going to take his daughter! "No! No! Leave her! Please! Kill me kill me!" He cried.

Marina let out a dark chuckle "don't worry I will." then there was a sound of a foot steps and a soft hollow click of a lock.

Grillby screamed then screamed so much he choked on his own flames. He was sick this damp air was smothering him and the water dripping was slowly draining his HP. everything hurt. He prayed that the boys kept his daughter safe.

* * *

one more part/time skip to Chapter five left! Get ready! Will Marina capture Fuku? Will Grillby make it out alive? you will figure out in CHAPTER FIVE part 3 TIME SKIP...


	13. CHAPTER FIVE part 3 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** pain, threats for dusting, rude comments. just a bad time.

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 1,000+ views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters) [sorry guys finals have got me so updating a little weird and slow]

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Papyrus was filling in the large Biceps to his snow Papyrus. "NYEH HEH HEH! HE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME DON'T YOU THINK?" he asked while posing next to the snow Papyrus flexing

Fuku giggled and nodded she was helping convert Sans's mounds into a snowman's body.

Sans smiled "nah you're cooler bro" he said smiling having fun with them.

Papyrus grinned "I AM AREN'T I? NYEH HEH HEH YOUR SNOWMAN IS TURNING OUT QUITE WELL!"

Fuku beamed at him before looking curiously to the tops of the trees. There was back coming up from the trees she pointed to it asking "do they normally have fires in town?"

Sans frowned and looked up "no... We need to get back someone might need help!" He said taking their hands and shortcutting them to in front of the library. He turned wide eyes onto Grillby's seeing it on fire and citizens all throwing snow at it

Fuku turned pale shaking "d-dad… DAD!" Fuku took off sprinting to the burning building.

Papyrus gasped and turned to Sans "f-find Grillby I'll help put out the fire." then he too sprinted off grabbing arm fulls of snow tossing it onto the flames.

Sans nodded and grabbed Fuku "stay with Dogamy! Don't go anywhere else!" He said pointing to the male leading her to him. He then looked into the flames and short cutted inside immediately gagging "Grillby! Grillby!" He cried and ran around the burning building trying to find his lover

Seeing Sans teleport Papyrus increased his effort to get the flames put out, encouraging everyone else to do the same.

Marina ran up to the chaos seeing Fuku with Dogamy she rushed over grabbing her and pulling Fuku to her chest "Oh! Fuku you are safe! I came as soon as possible." Looking to Dogamy with a kind smile "Thank you so much for watching her. Oh this is awful. Come on sweetie in this weather we would do more harm than good." quickly Marina lead Fuku away in a iron like grip and covering her mouth for her not to call out.

Fuku was quaking if she could just get out of her mother's grip she would be able to call out and get help. "MMmfhhhmgggmm!"

Dogamy turned and began to address her when he saw how she was dragging Fuku away. He bound over "ma'am! You are to release that child right now by authority of the royal guard!" He barked. Not liking how she was dragging the child he brandished his ax in case she wanted to fight

Marina looked aghast "what ever do you mean? I'm just trying to get my daughter to a safer place. We are fire elementals. we are no help to putting out this fire and the snow could hurt her. She is such a small flame don't you see."

"Heading to the woods isn't a safe place either ma'am now release her. I am protecting her right now. I shall not ask again" he said narrowing his eyes at her.

Marina narrowed her eyes "are you saying that me taking my daughter to a shelter from the snow a few feet away is more important than a fire that is about to collapse a building on….. Oh what is the small skeletons name?"

Dogamy growled and turned "she says Sans is in there! Get that fire out!" He said and turned back to her "and arguing with me is more important than saving his life?" He growled reaching for the child and pulling her to him gently "let go ma'am or will cut off your hand" he growled

Marina glare, but released Fuku. "very well. I will wait here then until I can speak to Grillby about how he will be taking care of my child now."

There was a large cracking sound that came from the building.

Papyrus furiously threw snow on to the building calling out "SANS HAVE YOU FOUND HIM YET?! I THINK THE BUILD IS STARTING TO GO GET OUT OF THERE!"

Dogamy growled "you do that ma'am" he said and lead Fuku away "child are you alright?" He asked her softly. He heard the crack and looked toward the building as it collapsed "everyone! Away from it! There is no help for it!" He barked.

Sans barely had shortcutted out of the building collapsing into the snow his HP was down to .5 and he was crying even as he coughed and hacked "I couldn't find him!" He sobbed.

Papyrus rushed over to Sans pulling him to his chest wiping Sans's face with his scarf. "I-it's ok. H-he probably already got out. Resting in the woods o-or he is out looking for us. Yeah, he got so c-caught up looking at our snow people he just hasn't made it back yet. He'll call anytime now to ask us where we are. Don't worry. I-i just know it." tears were streaming down Papyrus's cheeks.

Dogamy came over with Fuku "Sans are you alright? We didn't know you were in there. the place was empty when it exploded" he said softly

Sans sniffle "but where's Grillbz?"

Papyrus wiped both their faces with his scarf "yes if he wasn't in there where is he? Did you see where he went?"

Dogamy shook his head. "We heard a noise out back he went to investigate and called for me but was gone by the time I arrived all that was left was a... Container of kerosene... Someone must have set his place on fire and took him!"

Papyrus was shocked "B-BUT WHO WOULD DO THAT?!"

Fuku looked back at Marina then back at her dads "i think we all know who…. She tried to take me. If it wasn't for Dogamy… no telling where I would be."

"Yes that woman was here trying to take Fuku" he said and looked around to see if she had stayed.

Sans coughed a bit "we have to... Have to... Find Grillby" he rasped before turning and vomiting magic and black smoke tar staining the ground.

Papyrus rubbed soothing circles into his back "you are in no condition Sans." turning to Dogamy "can you see if you can question her? I'm taking Sans and Fuku home. Then I will go look for Grillby if she hasn't confessed to where he is. He can't be far."

"Will do and Undyne should be here soon we called for her." He said and went to the woman "come with me ma'am you are under arrest and are to be questioned in the disappearance of Grillby Fire."

Marina looked aghast "What?! I just came to get my daughter after hearing about a fire at Grillby's bar. You might not think it but I just want the best for my daughter!"

Papyrus frowned cradling Sans in his arms and holding Fuku's hand as he walked in the direction of their house.

Marina seeing this stepped to them "where are you taking her? I see, some skeletons can take my daughter, but her own mother can't!"

"The skeletons are in a committed relationship to her father they have his permission to care for her. You however are under investigation right now ma'am" he said frowning at her.

Sans growled weakly at her "you live in hotland... No time to hear of it and get here" he said weakly.

Marina glared at Sans "i was near the river so I had the river person bring me for your information Mr. Sucks-a-Dick."

Papyrus looked at her in shock and anger "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Handing Sans to Fuku Papyrus stomped over to her. He was seething he had never been so mad before his eyes having an orangish glow "NOW LISTEN HERE LADY NO ONE TALKS TO MY BROTHER THAT WAY! NOW YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE GRILLBY IS OR SO HELP ME ASGORE I WILL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!"

"PAPYRUS! STAND DOWN!" Undyne's voice rang out. She sprinted up and put a hand on his shoulder "Dogaressa told me what happened... Let me handle her Papy... Your brother needs you right now..." She said looking to where the weak skeleton was wheezing

Papyrus gritted his teeth but nodded scooping Sans and Fuku into his arms and sprinting away. He didn't stop running until he reached the house. Setting them both onto the couch and going into the kitchen. After a few minutes he brought out a trashcan incase Sans got sick again along with some sandwiches and some orange juice. Papyrus unwrapped his scarf heading to the bathroom coming back with a wet washcloth, a spare white shirt, and jacket. "Strip Sans."

Sans wheezed and did as told eyelids sliding closed "I'm... Gonna nap... Just a bit..." He knew he shouldn't sleep in his condition, but he was just so very tired.

Papyrus frowned shaking him lightly "I'm sorry Sans but you need to stay awake. Drink some juice okay. Just stay awake a little bit longer okay." Papyrus handed him a glass and got to work washing off his ribs and skull first getting rid of the ash and grime.

Sans groaned and tried to drink the juice with shaking hands he was looking ill again but he was slowly looking better as Papyrus cleaned him up.

Papyrus got up to get a different washcloth the one he had already turning black. He gave Sans a clank to the skull "Shhhh. I love you. If you think you will be sick again I got a trashcan okay." Papyrus with a newly wetted washcloth got to work cleaning the rest of Sans's bones.

Sans nodded and did puke a few more times. "Why the hell were we even worried? He's made of fire" he complained sickly

Fuku looked over having looked away for their privacy "though fire monsters can't really be burned or hurt by fire we can get…. Overwhelmed by it? Like if you were pumped full a lot of magic really quickly and then even more. There have been a few rare cases where that's happened and they were so overwhelmed they….."

Papyrus smiled gently at her "it's okay dear. We now know Grillby is sa-well simi safe. We will find him and bring him home. No worries."

Sans nodded and sighed "sorry I said that..." He did feeling bad now "we'll find Grillbz don't worry..." He said

Fuku gave Sans gentle smile taking his hand and nuzzling it "It's okay… you looked for him. endangered yourself… love you Dad."

He smiled a little and chuckled "if I weren't filthy and covered in puke I'd kiss ya kid"

Fuku giggled hugging his hand close to her. "It's okay I got you covered." she gave each of his small skeletal fingers a peck at the tips of them.

Papyrus chuckled a clanked her forehead. "Nyeh heh heh! I think one more rag should about have you clean… until you take a shower, but I'll let you take a nap between then."

Sans blushed and laughed "ha you're great kiddo and thanks paps... I'm heh bone tired"

Papyrus clanked him on the skull "i know Sans… can you drink anymore or eat something? I would like for you to have something in you before you take your nap." Papyrus swiped him down again getting all the grime he missed.

Sans hummed "I can try some crackers... Those are good if you are sick." He said though some soup would be better their only competent cook was missing.

Papyrus nodded going and getting some and setting them on the table and grabbing the clean shirt "lets get you dressed first and then you can munch on them in bed okay?"

Sans nodded "okay" he said and tried to be as helpful as possible. "Keep a socket on Fuku no telling if that crazy lady will try something" he said

Papyrus picked up Sans and grabbed the crackers Fuku grabbing the trashcan and a glass of juice. Tucking him into bed Papyrus asked worried "are you sure you will be okay here by yourself? Fuku can stay here with you… I don't really want to leave you by yourself, but I'm not sure if it would be safer to leave Fuku here when you are ill, but we need to find Grillby…. Oh Sans are you sure Fuku would be safer with me?"

Sans nodded "I... I don't know Pap... I can't fight right now... But yes you need to find Grillby... Fuku what do you want to do? We can lock the doors and just stay here..."

Fuku pondered the thought "i want to find dad… but what if she comes here and tries to hurt you when you are already weak. I-if no one is here she c-could… I'll stay she is not going to hurt anymore of my dads."

Sans's sighed "okay Fuku you can stay here with me..." He said nibbling a few crackers

Fuku pouted "don't say it like that. Do you not w-want me to stay? I can go with Pappy."

"I want you to stay kiddo but if your mom shows up we are hightailing it out of here no fighting" he said firmly "I won't let you get hurt Grillby would never forgive me" he said

Fuku quickly nodded plopping down next to him and latching into his side. "Don't worry if she shows up I'll have us out of here before you could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

Sans chuckled "good cause I'm too lazy to say that" he said and looked at Papyrus "be careful and good luck" he said

Papyrus grinned clanking their heads good bye. "Worry not I will return with Grillby." Papyrus locked the doors as he was leaving he called Undyne "any news? Has she told you where she has Grillby?"

"She maintains that she has done nothing wrong, but I've sent search parties out to search everywhere... Paps... She... Might have dusted him... Just... Be on the lookout for anything okay?" She said gently

Papyrus held back a sob. "O-okay. Keep me updated. I'll search nearby. I have to bring him home... Even if it's his d-dust."

"I know Papyrus... I'll try to get more from her..." She said and hung up with a sigh

Papyrus wandered down the path to waterfall keep an eye out for any trails or footprints that might lead to Grillby. "Oh please let him not be dust."

Grillby wished he was dust right now. He was in so much pain. After he had exhausted his screaming voice he had tried to break free again which had only tipped him over into a puddle now all he was doing was sobbing with his shoulder and right arm entirely extinguished and that drip of water dousing his side and slowly clawing its way down his abdomen

Papyrus was looking in every place he could think of and any place he came across. calling out for Grillby his throat going dry but he didn't quite. "GRILLBY! GRILLBY IF YOU CAN HEAR ME I'M COMING! I'LL FIND YOU!" Papyrus kicked a pebble "this is getting no where... Where could he be."

The stone hit a wall with a piano beside it. ...

Grillby vaguely heard the calls of his lover and looked up weakly was he dying? Was his heaven with his boyfriends? "Papy..." He rasped before another trickle of water began as the tides changed he cried out hoarsely as it started running on his left arm and collarbone. He just wanted this to be over he wanted to die... No one would ever find him locked in wherever this was.

Papyrus looked at the piano curiously. "Hmmmm... Why would someone put a piano there... Unless it's to a SECRET PASSAGE!" Papyrus sat down at the piano he wasn't very good at instruments but he was the master of puzzles. Soon enough Papyrus was able to play a haunting like melody and he heard a click of a lock and a wall moved to the side. Papyrus stared at it in amazement "WOOWIE I DID IT!"

Grillby whimpered hearing the lock not hearing Papyrus on the other side. he knew Marina had come to finish him off he prayed she didn't have his daughter... He couldn't let her have his daughter! He built what little power he had left up maybe he could get off one attack if she was unprepared... But everything wanted to fizzle out

Papyrus peeked through the entrance finding a small hallway sneaking through. He didn't want to be invading some monsters home on accident. Papyrus loudly whispered out "Grillby? You in here? Grilllllllllby?"

Grillby thought he must be hallucinating why would Papyrus be here? "P-Papy?" He replied weakly it would be a miracle if the sound reached the skeleton but fate was on their side

Papyrus came to an opening seeing a dull coal like thing tied to a chair lying in a puddle. "No... No NO No NO!" quickly Papyrus rushed over scrambling to get the chair and figure away from the puddle. pulling it near the entrance where the light was better and it was dryer. Untying the figure Papyrus pulling it onto his lap quietly asking "G-grillby?"

Grillby barely registered when he wasn't in the puddle anymore and barely registered being moved. He blankly gazed up at Papyrus a moment his flames barely burning "P-p-papp" he could barely even form that. He was so weak so tired he began closing his eyes a nap would be nice... "T-thi-s g-oo-d l-last dreeam"

Eyes wide Papyrus shook Grillby roughly. "NO THIS ISN'T A DREAM! DON'T YOU FALL ASLEEP ON ME! I'M SUPPOSE TO BRING YOU HOME AND I'M NOT GOING TO FAIL YOU HEAR ME GRILLBY! I'M BRING YOU HOME! SO YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE!" seeing Grillby's drenched clothes he as gently as he could took them off. Using the dryest parts to absorb the water on Grillby. Searching Grillby's pockets "yes! You still have the wood chips I gave you. Here eat some of these." Papyrus stuck a wood chip to Grillby's lips nudging it past.

Grillby's body looked terribly some parts were extinguished entirely and looked like blackened burnt stone with cracks running through them his right arm and shoulders were like this as were places on his neck and a terribly cracking looking space on his abdomen. His left thigh was also blackened and dull the rest of his flames were burning really low. He whimpered in pain as he was shaken and slowly opened his lips the wood chips weren't burning quickly like usual this one took forever to catch

Papyrus frowned worried "I need to get you out of here. This moisture isn't helping you." Papyrus set the bag of chips on Grillby's chest as he slowly eased Grillby into his arms princess style. He took off in a quick but steady pace, but not to their house to the river person. Easing Grillby into the boat he asked "to hot land please. As quick as you can." Papyrus cradled Grillby feeding him wood chips when he could and sending Undyne a choppy text... [found Grillby. Alive. Was in water. Heading to hot land. I'll dust her later.] Papyrus was furious but he couldn't show that not when Grillby needed him. He gently rubbed Grillby's light flames giving them his body heat "shhh. Dear everything will be better soon. I've got you."

The river person boat lifted out of the water and ran to hotland as quickly as it could "Tra la la ~ cool flames needs hot bath tra la la~"

Grillby nodded and whimpered gaining a bit of coherence as he was fed "s-she w-want Fuku..." He whimpered

Undyne texted back [will tell Sans and the kid. Marina has escaped I'll guard them] she promised

Papyrus frowned at the text. This was not good. Trying to sooth Grillby Papyrus pulled him close "shhh Dear everything will be fine. Let's get you better first."

Grillby nodded and and tried to eat a wood chip on its own but was shaking so much he dropped it and it fell into the water.

Papyrus smiled gently and help Grillby eat another. "Don't worry we are almost there then we'll get you fixed up right away so we can go see that beautiful girl of yours."

Fuku heard the lock click from down stairs. Shaking Sans awake "Pappy is back!" crawling out of the covers she rushed to the bedroom door

Sans sat up groggily "wait! Kid come back... He... Hasn't yelled..." He listened the steps were light like Grillby's but there wasn't the click of his dress shoes... "Kid come here right now and hide under the bed" he said his eye lights going out

Grillby nodded trying to keep his eyes open.

The riverman stopped the boat at the hotland dock silent once more

Papyrus thanked the river person Easing Grillby into his arms and carrying him over to a hot lava pit. "Grillby will this do?"

Fuku froze panicking slightly rushing back to the bed grabbing Sans and pulling him under it with her making sure the covers were far down the bed, her flames putting off a soft dull glow.

Grillby looked at it and nodded weakly "s-s-shohld be..."

Sans moved her to the inside of the bed by the wall and was trying to hold in his coughs he couldn't afford to give them away...

Papyrus smiled and helped him get his feet in before there was shouting. Papyrus looked up startled seeing a buff bright flame heading towards them. "Oh my I do hope this doesn't lead to confrontation."

Fuku was hold her breath as she heard footsteps make there way to the bedroom door before stopping. The doorknob turned and foot steps came into the room the doorknob clicked locked. "There's nowhere to run sweetie. So come out come out wherever you are."

A big male elemental came over and growled "what are you doing in my pool?!" He demanded

Grillby looked up dulling and belatedly realized this pool was apparently claimed he went limp in Papyrus's hold waiting to be carried to another pool not thinking Papyrus would fight over it

Sans prayed she didn't find them but would crawl out and pretend Fuku wasn't there if it would save her

Papyrus held Grillby close turning slightly to the man "well sir my friend here is badly hurt. We just need to use it for a little bit and then we will be out and far away from your pool." Papyrus had not been around any fire monster's besides Grillby, but was sure that the flame would be understanding now that the situation was explained.

The footstep got closer "where are you hiding? You know I hate it when you hide." the footsteps came close to the bed before turning away. Fuku let out a small breath of relief. Sans's ankle was grabbed yanking him out from under the bed a dark voice growling out "found you skeleton boy."  
Fuku held back a scream her hands clamping around her mouth.

The male growled "then he can dust... Wait is that Grillby?" He said and peered over "oh it is! That dumbass that moved to Snowdin! Ha! What he finally trip into a snowdrift?!" He laughed loudly.

Grillby coughed weakly "l-l-lets g-go" he said tugging on his battle body.

The fire elemental laughed again "ah the poor fool still can't make a straight sentence can he? Why you even bothering to help such a waste of space?" He asked genuinely finding the kindness stupid.

Sans groaned when he was grabbed and held upside down he hoped Fuku stayed quiet he tried to smile "heya miss Marina" he said as easily as his smoke filled bones could.

Papyrus's gentle smile disappeared and he looked darkly at the other man. Papyrus eased Grillby into the pool before turning to the man his eye's giving off an orange glow all the rage from the day building up in him. "how dare you. How DARE YOU! GRILLBY IS A SWEET, KIND, SELFLESS MAN! HE IS NOTHING EVEN CLOSE TO A WASTE OF SPACE! AND YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Papyrus walked up to the man growling out "We WILL be using your pool and then we will be on our way. I'm not going to let some self centered asshole get in my way from helping the man I love."

Marina smirked at the small skeleton "where's the girl?"

Grillby was shocked when he was eased into the pool and listened to Papyrus confront the elemental and tried to move, but the lava had paralyzed him as the heat and magic in the pool healed it's child of his wounds burning away the taint left by the waters of hell.

The elemental roared and reared up attacking Papyrus."he's the village idiot!" It degraded.

Sans chuckled "I think she went to the candy store... Kids love candy you know... Or maybe you don't shitty parents don't know very much" he teased.

Papyrus dodged the man's attack years of training with Undyne making him quick on his feet. He made a large bone and held it like a club preparing to fight if needed. Papyrus chuckled at the man's words knowing how their village picked wrong "Grillby is praised and loved in Snowdin. I wonder what that says about you?"

Marina growled grabbing harshly to Sans's bottom left rib "i don't have time to play your little games. Where is she? Tell me or I will rip your rib clean off!"

The elemental growled and took a stance "means you guys must be stupid too" he said shooting a fireball at him.

Sans's eye lights went out "well lady I have all the time in the world to spare... And Fuku isn't here I sent her away when I heard you arrived... She's probably safe with Undyne by now... So you can get with the ribs removal. Heh I always wanted to lose weight" he chuckled.

Papyrus dodged the fireball running at the elemental flipping over him and hitting him in the back. "I would rather not fight you, but you are making me angry."

Marina growled her flames burning hot singeing his bones and she started to twist his rib. In a sickly sweet voice she spoke "Now Sansy sweetie I just want to reunite the two. I wouldn't doubt Grillby is missing her right now. Waiting for her before he dust. Now... Sansy won't you help me get them back together? I'm not sure Grillby has much time. Or… do you want to join Grillby?"

Sans chuckled it sounded pained but he still laughed "heh you don't know Grillby at all. He doesn't want Fuku to see him die. He doesn't want her in danger... And you know what? He and I will both dust before we ever let her get hurt by you again!" he said laughing like a madman. It was a warning to Fuku even if she dusted him she wasn't to move or make a sound.

Fuku was sobbing silently she wanted to help but understood Sans's command.

Marina snarled twisting his rib painfully "that might be sooner than you think."

-BAM-

The door was kicked in sending Marina and Sans to the floor. "NOT ON MY WATCH LADY!"

Sans had never been so happy to see Undyne in his life and began sobbing in relief as he began crawling back under the bed to be out of the way.

The elemental roared and spun trying to catch Papy on it, but he was too fast too impulsive and even though Undyne was also fast and impulsive she had trained precision into both her and Papy

Fuku gabbed Sans when he came back under the bed clinging to him. Fuku tried her hardest to take the painful heat out of Sans's bones. Whispering to him "we can't stay here. When you are ready we run out the door okay."

Marina roared her flames hot, bright, and large. She charged Undyne.

Papyrus easily dodged the elemental rolling out of the way and shooting bones up by the man's feet.

Sans nodded "okay..."

Undyne roared and pinged her soul green "go!" She ordered tossing her spears.

Sans grabbed Fuku and rushed as fast as he could out the door.

The man tried to strike at Papyrus but tripped over the bones.

Papyrus grinned "NYEH HEH HEH! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TAKE ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SOON TO BE ROYAL GUARD? I TRAIN WITH THE UNDYING UNDYNE!" Papyrus rush at him slamming his bone club into the elements stomach.

Marina dodged Undyne's spears, however seeing her goal escaping she rushed to the door latching onto Sans's hood yanking him backward.

Fuku tumbled forward out the door turning back seeing Sans pulled up by his hood. Her flames rose high and darkened in anger. Seething Fuku stood up slowly facing her mother growling out darkly "let. My. dad. go."

The elemental groaned and collapsed "fine! Fine keep it you weirdo!" It said and retreated

Sans gasped when he was grabbed and choked.

Undyne swiped at her with her spear catching her in the side.

Papyrus grinned at the retreating element turning and walking back to Grillby "you feeling any better dear?"

Marina gasped in pain dropping Sans to the floor.

Fuku burning hot and bright launched herself at Marina taking her to the floor. "DON'T HURT MY FAMILY!" Fuku punched her in the face three times before getting hit harshly in the throat sending her backward coughing.

Grillby looked up at him dazed his flames were burning again but every place he was doused now burned in dull gray. "Papyrus... You okay?"

Sans tried to stop her "Fuku!" He said and watched her get hit and summoned a weak bone attack to pin Marina as Undyne speared her through the shoulder "kid! Get Sans out of here!" She ordered

Papyrus caressed Grillby's cheek smiling gently "of course dear… why wouldn't I be? He didn't even touch me."

Fuku nodded and picked up Sans holding him close to her chest though he was heavy in her arms she quickly rushed out the door and down the stars and even out the front door not stopping.

Marina cried out in pain reaching out for the two but they were out of her reach. "COME BACK HERE YOU INSOLENT CHILD!"

Undyne grabbed her and tied her up with fire resistant rope "oh no you don't lady! You're through!" She raged and dragged her out of the house. "You are lucky I didn't dust you!"

Grillby sighed and tried crawling out. "I couldn't see..." He admitted.

Sans clung to the kid "sorry I couldn't do better kiddo..." He said

Fuku held Sans close falling to her knees out of breath. She didn't know where she was but she could tell they were still in snowdin. Fuku hugged Sans close trying to catch her breath "Y-you did g-great."

Papyrus smiled and helped Grillby grabbing under his arms lifting him out. Grillby was hot and he would probably have burns on his bones but it was nothing compared to the straight lava. "Well… I was as Great as, I The Great Papyrus can be. Nyeh heh heh. Are you feeling better? You look a little better."

Grillby frowned "Papyrus you burn... Let me crawl out"

Sans sighed "I wish... Let's go to the library..."

Papyrus shook his head determined "NO. you are still weak let me help you. I'm strong Grillby I can handle a little burn."

Fuku smiled gently rising on shaking legs taking them to the library. Walking by Grillby's was hard. "D-do you think Pap found dad?"

Grillby sighed and let Papyrus pull him out and tried to get the lava off him away from Papyrus.

Sans sighed "I am certain he did... My bro is amazing" he said with a chuckle.

Fuku nodded making it into the library she collapses into a chair her flames quivering. "I don't know how Pap and dad do that all the time. You're kind of heavy after awhile Sans."

Papyrus waited until he got the lava off of him before helping him into his tattered but thankful dry now clothes and picking him up again and Carrying him back to the ever patient river person. "Thank you for waiting. Could you take us back to Snowdin?"

The river person nodded and let them on before taking of. "Tra la la~ little skeles and little flames need cherished tra la la~"

Sans chuckled "sorry I'm big boned"

Fuku giggled hugging him close and snuggling into his shoulder. Her eyes drooping.

Papyrus smiled holding Grillby close giving him light clanks to his head. "I do hope Sans and Fuku are okay… Undyne was suppose to protect them from Marina last I heard. I hope she wasn't able to hurt them. Sans… Sans is so fragile and Fuku such a small flame."

Sans wrapped an arm around her "take a nap kiddo everything will be okay" he said softly.

Grillby shivered "can call them?" He asked.

Fuku nodded curling into Sans more and was soon fast asleep.

Papyrus blinked before grinning "YOU ARE RIGHT DEAR! I'LL CALL THEM." digging his phone out of his pocket Papyrus dialed Sans.

-RING- -RING- -RING- -RING-

Sans smiled before answering his phone. Nearly dropping it "Paps?! What did you find?" He asked worried staying quiet

Papyrus noticing Sans quietness became worried "i have Grillby we're coming back from Hotland… is everything okay Sans? Marina didn't hurt you did she?"

Sans chuckled but it kind of turned into a sob "I'm at 0.01 HP Paps... I was so scared" he whispered. "If Undyne had been a few seconds slower..." He said feeling terrible he could probably trip in a snowdrift and die. "H-how is Grillby?"

Papyrus choked tears rolling down his cheeks. "W-where are you Sans? I'll c-come get you."

Grillby looked up in concern asking "what's wrong?"

"We're in the library... Undyne was getting her out of our house" he said making sure he muffled himself to not wake Fuku he rubbed a hand threw her flaming hair her head resting on his lap.

Papyrus nodded his voice still shaking slightly "s-stay there w-we are coming to get you… i-i love you Sans."

"I love you too Papy... And I'm okay... See you soon..." He said softly hanging up.

After Sans hung up Papyrus let himself fall apart a quiet sob shaking his body. "S-sans. I-i could have lost him. H-he's at 0.01 HP Grillby."

Grillby gasped and hugged onto Papyrus "b-but you didn't..." He said feeling terrible this was all his fault "I'm sorry..."

Papyrus latched onto Grillby sniffling wiping away his tears so Grillby wouldn't get hurt anymore. "I-i almost lost y-you and n-now S-sans. I'm not-It's not a v-very good day."

Grillby held him close "my fault..."

Papyrus shook his head "it's not your fault it's hers and don't you dare say that is your fault too. Please Grillby I just want to put this horrible experience behind us as fast as possible… i-i just want us to be happy." the river person slowed the boat it stopping at Snowdin.

Grillby nodded and shivered slowly standing and trying to shamble off the boat.

Papyrus scooped him into his arms again rubbing him gently to warm him and strided to the library. Opening the door Papyrus hurried over to Sans.

Sans looked up and Gasped seeing Grillby mostly gray "w-what happened to you!" He asked worried

Grillby frowned seeing Sans, he looked extremely worn out. Grillby weakly stating "W-water."

Papyrus sat down in a chair next to Sans holding Grillby on his lap. Papyrus cupped his cheek trying to look him over worried "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Sans frowned leaning into the hold "I'm tired and need to eat but the kiddo was worn out and I have no magic left so I haven't gotten any food... Did she try to drown you Grillbz?" he asked taking his hand in his own.

Grillby held Sans's hand squeezing it slightly "kind of…. Tied up cave drips... fell."

Papyrus nodded "it was worst, but we went to Hotland and was able to get him a lava bath. We should head home you both need food and rest."

Sans nodded "can you carry us? I can walk and you take Fuku" he said

Papyrus nodded "I can carry everyone. Can you help Fuku onto my back?" Papyrus leaned down in front of Sans so he could help lower the sleeping child on to his back.

Sans nodded and did as told. Helping the light flame onto his back. "I am so glad you are strong Papyrus... I don't know what I would do without you" he said softly

Papyrus grinned clanking Sans's skull making sure Fuku curled around him. Cradling Sans in his other arm Papyrus chuckled "NYEH HEH HEH! I'm not super strong Sans you guys are just extremely light... But thank you" walked back to the house.

"Hehe Fuku called me fat" he said with a giggle

Fuku mumbled sleepily "didn't call fat. Called heeeavy."

Papyrus chuckled nuzzling Sans "well Sans Fuku is a small flame while I'm a large skeleton so to her you probably are... Heavy. Nyeh heh heh."

Sans tried to put it off but he couldn't and he turned bright blue "yeah... You are a 'big' skeleton..." He said chuckling hopefully it flew over Fuku's head

Grillby sighed and rolled his eye "please don't make such jokes around my daughter."

Fuku just nodded against Papyrus's neck mumbling "yea Paps big… he gots big snow mussels. Heh heh..." then promptly was snoring.

Papyrus blushed at both comments stuttering "a-an-and how would you know that Sans? Sneaking into my room late at night were you?"

Sans giggled and pecked his cheek "I was... Hehe and I know you are quite fond of mine and Grillby's names" he purred teasingly and sensuously.

Papyrus froze sputtering almost dropping the two his skull a dark orange. "i-i-i-i..." Unable to hide like he would have wanted to Papyrus turned more toward Grillby quickening his pace.

Grillby chuckled and stroked his cheek "it's okay love..." He cooed.

Papyrus blushed lowering his skull unable to get away and whined "i don't like it when you both team up on me."

"But you look so cute when you are flustered Paps we can't help it!" Sans said kissing him softly as he saw their house come into view. The door was open and black stripes running down the stairs and melted streaks going through the floor.

Papyrus stopped in front of the door sadness filling him "o-our house." Stepping inside he made his way to the couch and set them all down. Sighing Papyrus trudged his way to the kitchen to fix them something to regain their strength.

Grillby held Sans and Fuku close to keep them warm. "I'm sorry..." He said.

Papyrus was grabbing out spaghetti ingredients and called out "Grillby please we talked about this… it's not your fault… it's not anyone's fault but hers." he needed some time to think and spaghetti would allow him that time away from everyone.

Grillby nodded "okay..." He said and cuddled the other two letting Papyrus have his time to himself.

After the spaghetti was done Papyrus felt a lot better and more confident with how this situation was going. They would get through this. Everything would be fine. Carrying out the plates he sat them on the table and went to get some wood chips and drinks.

Sans smiled and gently shook Fuku awake "sweetheart food is ready" he cooed

Fuku swatted at his hands murmuring a soft "noooooo."

"Oh yes..." He cooed and began tickling her.

Fuku snorted giggling trying to get away. "Heh heh st-heh-op!"

Papyrus walked in smiling. "I see everyone is awake now."

Grillby nodded looking a little better "yes your food looks amazing" he said smiling.

Papyrus beamed sitting on the floor facing them "REALLY! THANK YOU GRILLBY! I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE HAD MY SPAGHETTI YET, BUT I KNOW SANS LOVES IT."

Grillby nodded and smiled he had heard about Papyrus's spaghetti how 'great' it was. But Sans had said he was improving so maybe this would be decent. So he balled some on his fork and took a bite. He felt shock run through his body and barely kept himself from spitting it out. Instead like the good lover he was he set his fork down and smiled "it's good Papy, but not for ill" he said trying to deflect he couldn't let Sans or Fuku eat this. "Maybe light food?"

Papyrus frowned but nodded "i guess you are right… oh I know I'll save it for later when everyone is feeling better! In the meantime…. Peanutbutter and jelly sandwiches and wood chips?" Papyrus asked while taking up everyone's plates

Grillby nodded "that better light on tummy" he agreed and blew an air kiss at him.

Papyrus gave Grillby a small smile and went to store the spaghetti for later and make the sandwiches. Returning with sandwiches cut into different shapes Papyrus handed out plates again munching on his own triangle slices on the floor.

Grillby slid down beside him and laid on him while he ate with a purr.

Papyrus tried to hold back his laughter "nyeh heh heh Sans did you know fire elementals were part cat? Heh heh heh I did not."

Fuku snorted choking slightly on her sandwich. "Heh heh heh dad!"

Grillby blushed and crossed his arms. "Not cat" he whined

Sans chuckled "aww poor Grillby don't worry skeletons are too" he chuckled and formed some magic ears and a tail making little mewls.

Fuku's eyes widen in awe reaching to one of Sans's ears "wooooooah! That's so cool!"

Papyrus laughed forming his own ears and tail "Nyeh heh heh! Yes we can do many things with our magic." his tail slid easily around Grillby hanging over his shoulder and twitching against his neck and face.

Grillby blushed and giggled as he was tickled "so cute" he said

Papyrus smiled before his ears and tail flickered out and he frowned "I'm still not very good at keeping things for very long..." seeing everyone done eating Papyrus announced "you should all get some sleep. we can sleep in Fuku's room until I tidy up ours."

Grillby nodded "I think it best..." He said kissing him cheek and standing feeling a bit better "I can walk this time" he promised. Though his leg froze terribly where it was injured. He knew he would need to get used to it as that probably wasn't going away anytime soon.

Sans smiled "yeah that was good but I'm still bone tired" he chuckled his HP had risen to 0.3 he was a slow healer but sleep would do him good.

Papyrus looked worried hold his hands out ready to catch Grillby if he fell. "Are you sure you're alright to walk?"

Fuku nodded in agreement grabbing Sans under his arms in a hug and stood up carrying him and heading to the bed that was calling their name.

Grillby nodded and took a few steps he was a bit unsteady but he was making it. "I think I can."

Papyrus was unsure but let Grillby walk on his own following him close in case he did need help. After Papyrus tucked everyone in bed he clanked their heads and went to clean the damage Marina caused in their bedroom

Grillby snuggled with Fuku and Sans leaving plenty of room for Papy to return and cuddle with them

Fuku felt a warmth deep in her soul grow heating her flames and her two dads as she snuggled with them.

Sans smiled the heat nicely therapeutic to his bones raising his HP Grillby smiled in his sleep feeling a bit better himself.


	14. CHAPTER SIX

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** stress cleaning and cooking. mainly fluff

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 1,000+ views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

sorry it's short!

* * *

Papyrus frowned at the damage that was cause. Burn marks were ingrained into the floor along with several spear shaped holes. With a sigh Papyrus began tidying up the place from where things were thrown or crashed to the ground. He place some broken figurines in a shoe box determined to fix them up later. After making the bed he scuffed his shoe against the indents in the wood knowing that they would have to sand it down, fill it in, or replace it. Though it would most likely put off until they were able to fix Grillby's bar. Shuffling down the stairs Papyrus began cleaning and tidying the rest of the house. The action putting his rambunctious mind to rest.

It had been around three hours when Papyrus finished cleaning the house from top to bottom the only room he lacked was Fuku's not wanting to disturb his families much needed rest. Though Papyrus still felt ancy and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. So he move to cooking. Two hours pass and Papyrus had made, iced, and stored five large tuberwears of cookies, two of fudge, and three burnt fudge batches went to the trash.

Sans woke in the night and made his way downstairs quietly and saw Pap working "bro? What's wrong?" He asked.

Papyrus jumped and whirled around "GAH! oh... hello Sans you startled me." Papyrus gave him a large smile though it seemed forced "oh nothing is wrong... just felt like cooking is all."

Sans sighed and came over and hugged him. "Don't lie to me bro... You know I lie enough for the rest of us..."

Papyrus relaxed into the hug sinking to the floor and wrapping his arms around Sans. "i… I'm fine Sans. Just felt like… doing something… I guess I forgot to look at the time is all heh heh."

Sans nodded and kissed his cheek bones "I understand bro... Want some help?" He asked smiling

Papyrus shook his head "no. You need to rest still and I... I should be able to help our family in some way... But you rest." standing up Papyrus turned Sans around back to the stairs.

Sans turned and latched onto him "hey! You helped more than I could! If it weren't for you... Grillbz would... Grillbz and myself would probably be dead?" He said.

Papyrus looked at Sans defeated tears collecting in his sockets. "Sans. that's not true... I don't help this family, not like you both. I'm nothing more than dumb luck and muscle to carry everyone around a-and I don't even HAVE ANY! Heh heh plus y-you saw Grillby's reaction earlier… I'm not even a master cook…I-I CAN BARELY BAKE!" Papyrus angrily shoved the containers of pastries into the trash fisting his tearful eyes.

Sans frowned and kissed him. "But Papyrus.,.. You are the light of our lives. Pap... And you dream bigger than any of us ever could! So what you aren't a master chef right now?! You'll be there someday! And a royal guard member! There is nothing you can't do Pap!" Sans said with conviction.

Papyrus sniffle "y-you mean that?"

Sans nodded and smiled "you know I do Pap. I've always believed it" he said with a smile. Hugging him "so don't cry" he said.

Papyrus sniffle his teeth clanking slightly together before he hugged Sans tightly bursting into tears. "W-what's wrong w-with me S-sans! W-why am I s-such a m-mess?"

Sans held him "you've always been a cry baby when tired bro. You just need a nap, we've had a rough day" he said holding him. "Want me to read you your favorite story?' He asked.

Papyrus nodded his head breathing in shaky breaths. "Y-yes please."

Sans smiled and began turning lights off "then let's go" he said smiling.

Papyrus nodded slowly getting up his legs shaking and walking to the couch patting the cushions "i-I'm just going to sleep on the couch. I don't want to disturb you guys. You need the sleep."

Sans sighed and mustered up a little energy and pinged his soul blue lifting him up "nope you're coming with me. Don't make me spank you" he said with a wink

Papyrus squawked blushing a bright orange. "SANS PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT A BABY BONES! YOU SHOULDN'T BE USING MAGIC YET!"

Sans chuckled "oh come on Paps you're the one being silly and not coming up" he said walking up the stairs with him yeah it was tiring but he felt good doing it like something old and familiar

Papyrus whined pouting slightly asking in a small voice "you still going to read me a story?"

Sans smiled and brought him close and kissed him "of course I will bro" he soothed and kissed him again. He really liked Pap kisses. He took them back to the room and laid him down where Grillby immediately began clinging to him hugging him tight. Sans smiled and grabbed the book opening it up "Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny..."

Papyrus smiled soothed by something consistent. He loved Sans for doing this for him even though he would be turning 20 in two years. Soon he was fast asleep clinging to Grillby.

Sans smiled and put the book away. He didn't care it was a kids book all he cared for was Paps happiness. He kissed his skull "I love you bro" he said and crawled in to hold him too he felt a stroke across his cheek and opened his eyes to see Grillby smiling at him gently "good brother" he said softly before going back to sleep. Sans blushed and smiled going to sleep too.


	15. CHAPTER SIX part 2 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** some misinterpreted situations and hurtful jokes. besides that fluff. and sadness for destroyed bar. R.I.P. Grillby's Bar

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 1,000+ views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Papyrus woke up groggy rolling over in the bed and hugging a pillow. He squinted sleepily at the empty bed mumbling "whered everone go?"

Grillby was making a delicious breakfast for everyone. Sans was helping Fuku with some homework they were letting Papy rest since he had been up all night. Half his final pan of brownies was eaten.

Papyrus still half asleep swung his leg over the side of the bed and leaned over the side of the bed accidentally falling off the side with a tump groaning.

Sans came up quickly and saw Paps on the floor covered in blanket he began laughing hard "oh my god Paps you are adorable!"

Papyrus groaned flicking the blanket off of his face looking up at Sans. his eyes half open and filled with sleep. "Whered ya go?"

"We were waiting on you love" he said smiling and helping him up.

Papyrus blinked his eyes taking a while to open again "weeell I'm up. Let's go." Papyrus pointed to the door, but just leaned more on Sans.

Sans smiled and walked with him to the bed "let's sleep a bit more." 

Papyrus whined dragging Sans down with him. "noooooooooooooo! sleeps for the weak. I'm strong don't need it."

Sans chuckled sitting on him. "Oh? Don't want to sleep? We can do something else" he said with a perverted leer.

Papyrus nodded sleepily into the pillow mumbling to his action figures "you can be dark knighticus and I'll be death ruler… I would be strongman, but he got broken... don't worry I'll fix him later."

Sans giggled and sighed just laying on him. He nuzzled him softly "what ever you say Papy..." He said and closed his eyes ready to nap with his still tired bro

Papyrus lean forward clanking Sans's skull slurring a soft "loves ya sanzy"

Sans smiled and kissed him softly "love ya too bro" he said hugging him as he drifted off to nap with him.  
Fuku looked in the direction of the bedroom. "Dad... Sans hasn't came back with Pappy. do you think he fell asleep?"

Grillby chuckled "probably." He said setting his spatula down and went to check after turning the stove off.

Papyrus had curled around Sans holding his brother close to his chest like a teddy bear. Both were snoring away.

Following Grillby up Fuku snickered quickly snapping a pic to use against them later.

Grillby smiled and chuckled leading her back out "adorable..." He said smiling making her a plate of food and himself packing the rest of it for the brothers later.

"I must go bar soon" he said flames burning a bit lower at the thought of his destroyed bar. He hasn't even seen it yet and he already felt like breaking down. That bar was his love child

Fuku frowned gripping Grillby's hand "w-wait! Let's all go together." truthfully Fuku didn't want to be alone quite yet and didn't think Grillby should be either.

Grillby nodded and hugged her "okay" he said his new gray hand holding her close.

Fuku smiled hugging Grillby tightly. "I was so scared… I'm glad you're okay."

"I scared too. Glad you safe" he said kissing her cheek "she gone now" he said glad.

Fuku chuckled wetly "man I can't believe how close we've gotten. few weeks ago I didn't know anything about you except for what she told me… it's crazy."

Grillby nodded and smiled "I always want to know you" he said.

Fuku smiled "me too… that's why I came to your bar. I wanted prove to you that you were missing out. I wanted you to want me… i-i guess my wish came true."

"I wanted always" he said sadly "Ma-rin-a say no. I only good child sup-port."

Fuku hugged Grillby tightly burying her face into his shirt. "We are together now and no one is taking you away from me."

"Nor you me" he said hugging her just as tightly kissing her face everywhere the non gray parts of him sunny yellow.

Giggling Fuku grinned up at Grillby mischievously "you do know what this means right?"

Grillby tilted his head "what?"

Fuku grinned listing off things on her fingers "You are going to have to be there for me at everything I do at school. Help me with homework. Late night bake sales. Don't forget any extracurricular activities I do. That isn't even the start! I'm old enough to start dating so get ready for the breakups, cry fest, lovey dovey romance, gathering hundreds of pictures of my latest crush. And don't get me started on puberty! You have a lot of work to do."

Grillby made a noise held his chest fell backwards and played dead. "Nuuuuu"

Fuku jumped startled looking at him worried "Dad?! That isn't funny." crossing her arms turning away from him "You had me worried I thought you were actually hurt. You scared me I thought you might of had a heart attack or something!"

Grillby laughed and took her hand "no boy-fri-ends till 35" he said.

Fuku nodded smirking walking to the stairs sing songing "okay~... You never said girl friends though!" with that she giggle sprinting away up the stairs.

Grillby made a noise of despair. "Nuuuu date evillllll" He said through his laughter.

Fuku tripped face planting into the carpet giggling hard. "Yeeeeeeeeesssssss dates!"

He laughed crawling to her and collapsing next to her "noooo so scary..." He said smiling

Fuku grinning at him "well you better get ready, because a lot of scary things are coming." Fuku put her hand on Grillby's chest over his soul whispering "it's new and scary for me too."

Grillby sighed and took her hand and kissed it softly "we go to-get-her" he promised smiling a little "I ready to try" he promised 

Fuku beamed at him "Really?!" her flames started turning a teal color, blue mixing in showing excitement "i-i can't believe it. You're really going to do all those things with me? The homework... And bake sale... A-an-and activities?!"

Grillby nodded "all I ever wanted" he said softly smiling and rolling over and kissed her forehead "always forever"

Fuku hugged Grillby tight burying her face into his chest tears forming in her eyes her voice catching "T-that's-that's what I've always wanted! I-i never got-i just wanted to do-THANK YOU!" 

Grillby held her tightly crying with her he hated how his daughter had been mistreated this whole time but swore he would be the best of everything she had ever needed from now on 

Fuku sniffled clinging to him but had a huge smile on her face. She had never been so happy before.

Papyrus jolted up giving a slurred mutter of "I sense tears... MooOM PAPS IS HERE!"

Sans rolled over "Papa Sans too..." He said drooling a little more asleep than his bro.

Grillby heard and chuckled "momma Papy"

Fuku giggled at them.

Papyrus fought with the covers for a bit before he was able to get up. Slowly and wavering making it to the door. Peeking out at them "momma Paps senses tears. What's wrong dears."

Sans forgoed getting out and just rolled out like the potato he was. "Yeah what's up?"

Grillby looked up from the floor hugging Fuku "bond-ing join?" He asked

Papyrus hummed leaning down plucking them off the floor hugging them close. He was waking up more though would like to have some food or coffee in him before he was up to his usual peak. "I would very much like to join this bonding time. Could we take it to somewhere not the floor though?"

Grillby nodded and hugged onto him "I have food in the kitchen" he said nuzzling him and kissing his cheek.

Sans smiled and rolled toward the stairs a happy sleepy potato he had enough padding it wouldn't hurt. Too much.

Papyrus sighed "Sans you shouldn't roll around like that and definitely not down the stairs." walking over to him Papyrus stuck out his leg stopping him from rolling down them. "Grab on. You can ride down if you wish."

Sans smiled and made a cute squeaking noise as he climbed on his bros leg and held on.

Papyrus chuckled at Sans's squeak and carefully made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. "TRA LA LA LA LA~ YOU HAVE ARRIVED AT THE KITCHEN TRA LA LA FOOD HELPS ACTIVATE MINDS!"

Grillby laughed happily "thank you our strong river person!" He cackled happily.

Setting the flames down in chairs Fuku grinning up at him. Papyrus picked up Sans cradling him and sitting down with him in his lap. Grinning at Grillby Papyrus asked "what did you fix Grillby? Also coffee?"

Grillby smiled and gave him coffee before dishing out bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns.

Papyrus started chowing down like he hadn't ate in days groaning out at it's deliciousness.

Fuku giggled eating her own food smiling happily. "Hey dad?"

"Yes my dear?" He asked eating his food.

Fuku tilted her head "if we are living here… does that mean Pappy and Sans are going to be my dads too and do dad things with me?"

Grillby blushed and nodded "if they wish" he said looking at them in hope.

Sans smiled "well umm I was gonna wait for this but I guess not..." He said and pulled out two black boxes.

Fuku gasped covering her mouth.

Papyrus's eyes widened his jaw slack "i-is t-that what I think it is?"

"I uh... Was trying to think of a romantic way to put it... But um... I love you guys... So much... And I wanna... Make it more perma-Permanent" he stuttered out.

Grillby was frozen seeing the boxes. And he soon he kind of flattened. "I... I..." He reached into his out two boxes he was a bright pink flame now.

Fuku started giggling finding the situation hilarious.

Papyrus looked at them both in shock and slight hurt. Picking up Sans off of his lap and sat him onto the table. Papyrus strided up to their bedroom the door shutting it firmly behind him and clicking it locked.

The other boys were shocked "wait Papyrus! Come back!" Sans said as Grillby stood and went after him "sorry!" He said had they rushed him "Paps we don't have ta get married if you don't want to yet!" Sans cried

Papyrus couldn't hold back the tears as he scrubbed at his face trying to get rid of them. He should have known this would happen. He wasn't even THINKING of that yet…. But they had. His wonderful two lovers felt ready to move to the next step and he couldn't keep up. Never even thought about rings and BOTH of them did! Papyrus sobbed into his scarf he felt like an idiot.

Grillby knocked on the door quietly "Papy? We sorry what wrong?" He asked 

Sans teleported inside "Papyrus?"

Papyrus jumped at Sans appearing before him. Turning to face away from him drawing his knees to his chest he muttered out "leave me alone." Papyrus scrubbed at his eyes "i feel like an idiot."

Sans knelt before him "you aren't an idiot! Why would you think that?" He demanded

Papyrus looked up at him tears starting to run down his skull. "I. Didn't. Even. THINK. Of. Rings." Papyrus sighed laying his forehead on his knees. "You wouldn't understand... You got rings."

Sans frowned and hugged Papyrus "bro its okay we've all been dating like what two weeks? Hell we shouldn't even have thought of rings. Me and Grillby were waiting to propose no telling how long that would have been... Its okay bro..." He said and kissed him 

Papyrus sighed easing into the hug "i-i guess... I just feel kind of stupid for not even thinking about it... I g-guess I was going too slow in the relationship. I'll try harder."

"Paps you are not too slow... For once I and Grillbz were moving too fast" he said and there was a sigh from the other side of the door. "Yes we fast." 

Papyrus smiled gently "T-that's okay... Our relationship tends to move fast nyeh heh... And when we get there I will say yes. Just l-lets work on one thing at a time?"

Sans nodded and held him "so even if we aren't married we still want to be parents to Fuku right? Mama Pap?" He giggled

Papyrus grinned clanking Sans's skull and squeezing him tight. "Of course Papa Sans. Nyeh heh heh."

Grillby smiled through the door "thanks my loves..." 

Papyrus smiled grabbing the doorknob opening it and waving for Grillby to join their hug "I'm sorry for my reaction. I do love you both."

Grillby was happy when he was let in and immediately joined the hugging circle. "Love you too" he said 

Fuku sneaked up the stairs worried but more curious than anything. Had her comment destroyed their relationship? "Dad? I-is everything okay? I-i didn't r-ruin things did I? I'm s-sorry..."

Grillby shook his head and drew her into the hug. "No, meet mama Pap and papa Sans" he said hugging her tight 

Papyrus hugged her tightly. "You've done nothing wrong sweetie. I w-was just embarrassed. I still love you and Sans and Grillby."

Fuku nodded curling into the skeletons and Grillby. Content that everything was fine.

Grillby and Sans held her too, both happy. 

Fuku frowned slightly. Nervously asking "are we going to the bar now? I told dad to wait until you both were up."

Grillby suddenly burned lower remembering his loss and nodded "I need to go..." He said

Sans nodded and squeezed his hand "yeah let's go together" he said

Papyrus nodded rising and holding out his hands to help the others up "YES LET'S GO. GRILLBY DO NOT WORRY I WILL HELP YOU FIX IT. WE CAN MAKE IT EVEN BETTER! So don't worry about it okay. You've helped us now it is our time to help you."

Grillby nodded and took his hand rising "thank you" he said nuzzling him and heading for the stairs.

Quickly going to the kitchen and grabbing some wood chips and regular chips for the trip. Walking to the door Papyrus took a spare scarf wrapping it around Fuku and sticking a hat on her along with gloves and helping her into a jacket. Clanking her on her forehead "we don't want you to get hurt now do we dear."

Fuku giggled standing on her tiptoes kissing Papyrus's cheek making him blush a light orange.

Sans smiled "awww so cute" he said and watched Grillby dress himself. "Ready to go guys?" He asked.

Fuku nodded grabbing Sans's hand to hold.

Papyrus nodded "yes, I believe we are… oh wait!" Papyrus ran up the stairs going to his bedroom before coming back down and plopping on a blue knitted hat onto Sans's skull. Knitted into the front was a bone and knitted above the bone were the words "lazy bones". Smiling at Sans Papyrus admired the hat "oh it looks great! Now you will not get cold either brother!"

Sans smiled and squeaked a bit "thanks Pap I love it!' He said walking out with them

Papyrus beamed grabbing Grillby's arm and leaning his skull on Grillby's shoulder as they walked. "This is Nice."

Grillby nodded and nuzzled him through the scarf he stiffened however as his bar came into view. He looked down at the ground. it was a wreck... He slowly moved forward and began walking through the ashes he stooped at the burned out remains of the broken jukebox and just stared. This whole place had taken so many years of his life it had been his whole world...

Papyrus frowned walking over to Grillby pulled him into a tight hug rubbing his back gently. Speaking softly Papyrus tried to comfort the flame. "I'm sorry Grillby. Though look on the bright side… no one got hurt… well besides Sans a little… and you don't have to go through this alone. We will help you. If you want we can start cleaning up today. If you don't feel up to it you and Fuku can go back home and maybe you can teach her how to cook. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No... I help. She was mine" he said weakly but didn't know where to start...

Papyrus rubbed his back shaking his head "honey… take your time. This is a big change. You don't have to do everything right away. Let us clean it up a little bit then you can try again. Okay? Here let's all go get some cinnabunnies and some supplies then we will come back. Does that sound good?" Papyrus started leading them away from the damage.

Fuku clutching Sans's hand sadly whispering to him "dad wanted to go alone… I'm glad I was able to talk him out of it. Don't know how he would be without both of you."

Sans nodded and held her hand "it's... A big problem here we all try to go it alone and we need each other..." He said "heh that bar was his baby, guess you're a single child for now" he joked weakly.

Grillby let himself be led away.

Fuku scoffed lightly hitting Sans's shoulder. "At least I'm the light of his life." Fuku quietly joked back.

Papyrus walked into the store returning with four cinnabunnies and walking them all over to a semi dry spot under the trees.

Grillby sat with him accepting the bunny "thank you..." He said and began nibbling leaning on him.

Sans smiled and sat with them. "It's a beautiful day outside" he said.

Fuku nodded plopping into Sans's lap with a giggle. Curling into his lap she munched on her bunnie grinning wide at its new and tasty flavor "these are really good."

Sans chuckled "yep Snowdin most famous treat the Cinnamon bunny. Next to your dad it's the sweetest thing around" he said making Grillby flush a deep pink.

Fuku giggled and nodded "dad is pretty sweet and nice."

Papyrus nodded taking Grillby's hand and messing with his gloved fingers "yes, he is. The sweetest and nicest in the whole underground. Nyeh heh heh."

Grillby was blushing harder "noooo you all are" he said trying to bury his pink face into his scarf.

Papyrus grinned laughing "NYEH HEH HEH! WE ARE ALL GREAT!"

Sans smiled "why so pink Grillbz? You're adorable" he chuckled

Papyrus smiled holding up his hand excitedly like a student would "OH! OH I KNOW THIS! GRILLBY TOLD ME WHAT ALL OF HIS COLORS MEAN. I'M AN EXPERT NOW." Papyrus puffed out his chest feeling very accomplished.

Grillby nodded chuckling. "I did. You good" he said praising

Sans smiled "oh? What do you know Pap?" He said smiling glad his brother was learning new things.

Papyrus grinned listing off what he remembered " well Orange is Grillby's natural and neutral color. Yellow means he is happy or amused. Dark blue and Green mean either sadness or he is sick. Not to be confused with Light blue which means embarrassed. Then Red and dark orange mean lust and Purple means love or great fondness. So… that would mean pink would be a mix of love and lust? And maybe embarrassment?"

Sans chuckled "sounds about right. Naughty Grillbz" he said patting his hand "your kid is here" he said with a chuckle

Grillby huffed turning blue.

Fuku giggled covering her ears calling out jokingly "ewww too much information! He he he he he!"

Papyrus frowned pulling Grillby close chiding them "don't be mean to Grillby."

Fuku giggled "okay mom." causing Papyrus to freeze.

Sans and Grillby froze a second before Sans smiled and smiled "yeah momma Paps we will be good" he said and decided he was gonna tease him so much about that later.

Grillby once he got over his shock burned a bright sunny yellow "thank you!" He said.

Fuku chuckled squirming on Sans's lap needing to move a bit she turned so she was facing Sans and poked Sans in the ribs. Poking him on the teeth next. Then his forehead. She continued to poke and prod him gently. Sometimes making a beep or boop noise as she poked him.

Papyrus squeezed Grillby extremely tight whispering to him excitedly "she called me mom. I know it was probably a joke. But she called me mom. Grillby she called ME mom. Mom. oh great perfect pasta me mom."

Sans laughed a bit "aww don't pick on the poor skele! He might just... ATTACK!" He said suddenly beginning to tickle her sides fiercely.

Grillby smiled and hugged back kissing him "yes yes. She did" he beamed

Fuku shrieked with laughter trying to squirm away from him. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Noooooo! he he he!"

Papyrus had stars in his eye as he gazed at Sans and Fuku. Clanking Grillby with a kiss Papyrus smiled "Everything is going to work out fine Grillby. Don't worry. I can feel it in my bones."

Grillby nodded and smiled "I am thinking too" he said it was impossible to stay depressed with his three sources of joy there.

Sans chuckled and finally released her "learned your lesson?" He chuckled.

Fuku gasped for breath before declaring "NEVER GIVE UP! NEVER SURRENDER!" and pounced onto Sans knocking him over and lifting his shirt running her fingers down his ribs.

Papyrus gasped calling out slightly embarrassed "oh no Fuku don't do that! T-that's quite i-inappropriate!"

Grillby facepalmed and got up blushing as he picked up Fuku. "Ske-le-tons not tic-kle" he said blue.

Sans gasped and blushed hugging himself once she was off. "Heheh a sorry kiddo er... Our bones are bit more sensitive than a tickling haha"

Fuku tilted her head in confusion on why she was getting in trouble. "What does that mean? What is it if it's not ticklish? Isn't that what ribs are suppose to be? A-and Sans did it first!"

Grillby blushed more

Sans chuckled "we um for skeletons... Um rib touching er... Is for baby making..." He said scratching his cheek 

Fuku turned a dark orange in embarrassment. "O-oh."

Sans chuckled "it's okay you didn't know" he said 

Papyrus nodded chuckling and patting her head. "It's fine these things happen."

Fuku nodded though her flames didn't dim color.

Grillby smiled and nuzzled her "why don't you call Vio-let?" He asked surely Fuku deserved some rest herself 

Fuku nodded grabbing out her phone and sitting down a little farther away calling.

Papyrus chuckled "well THAT was a learning experience. The storekeeper should have gathered the supplies I asked for so I will go get those."

Grillby nodded and picked Sans up holding him close "okay... Thank you" he said and waited

Violet answered "hello?"

Fuku smiled when Violet picked up "O.M.G Violet you would not guess what I just did. I-i mean hello it's Fuku… are you busy?"

Papyrus grabbed two brooms and two shovels and put them in a wheelbarrow thanking the lady.

Violet squeaked "Fuku! Hi! What is it?" She asked clearly excited to talk to her friend.

The bunny smiled at him "the Dogi and my family will be there soon to help clean up. Is Grillby okay?"

Fuku squeaked in excitement whispering slightly so her dads wouldn't listen in. "so you know skeletons right? Well apparently their ribs aren't ticklish, but that's how they make babies! Gross right?"

Papyrus smiled at the bunny "thank you. He… he is taking it hard, but Sans, Fuku, and I are taking good care of him. I'm not sure he should be alone quite yet. I think it's just setting in. but don't worry I'm sure if everyone pitches in we will have the bar up and running in no time! Nyeh heh heh!"

Violet squeaked "oh my gosh! That's crazy! that's how they make babies? Weird!"

The woman nodded "yes it will be hard but it will be done. I am sure you both are good boys" she said smiling

Papyrus smiled at her and bid her goodbye. Making his way back to the group.

Fuku nodded "yup it's crazy! Oh here comes my other mother. So I'll probably have to go soon. We are cleaning up dad's bar. Did you hear that crazy lady blew it up!" Fuku shivered "so glad I'm not with her anymore. Mom Pap is sooooooo much better! But we really need to get together. Maybe you could come down to snowdin one day and we can go make a snowman?"

Violet squealed on the other end "of course! I can't wait till we see each other again!"

Grillby was nuzzling Sans happily stealing kisses from the marshmallow

Papyrus walked up to the others clanking from his lovers happily. "I'm going to get started. join when you are ready dears" Turning to Fuku Papyrus smiled "you can keep talking to your friend just stay close by okay."

Fuku nodded beaming at Papyrus "i can't wait to see you either! We are going to have so much fun!"

Grillby nodded and hugged Sans a bit tighter for a moment "ready?" He asked Sans.

Violet nodded "yeah! I can come this weekend if you like?"

Sans hummed curling into Grillby "a little longer Grillbz."

Fuku squeaked in excitement "let me check." turning to Grillby and Sans she asked "hey can Violet come over this weekend? Pleeeeeeease!"

Grillby nodded to Sans and held him close and looked up at Fuku's question "you think yes?" He asked Sans as he had no objection.

Sans smirked holding back chuckles and loudly proclaimed "With how she was touching me earlier! You trust her around other children! My word Grillby! You need to teach your daughter manners!"

His comments causing to Fuku pale and turn an red orange of despair and fear.

Grillby flicked his nose hole "be nice. Fuku very good", he said

Violet laughed "oh! You discovered the skeleton thing by accident?" She giggled. clearly no one was angry with Fuku.

Sans chuckled looking to Grillby in fake innocence. "What Grillbz?"

Fuku let out a shaky sigh her flames slowly returning to a yellow green color "y-yeah. I'll see you soon. Bye." and Fuku quickly hung up. Standing up and striding in the direction of the bar glaring at the ground she muttered a prickly "i can't believe you Sans."

Grillby looked at her as did Sans. Sans frowned and got up going after her "Fuku? Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" He asked

Fuku stopped her flames starting to take on a yellowy color of anger. "Did you say something wrong? What do you think Sans?" Fuku whirled around facing them molten tears streaming down her face. "You know I didn't know that's how you work! A-and you pointed it out l-like I did it on purpose! I DIDN'T know! A-and teach me manners! Teach me manners! I've had fucking years of learning manners until they were to mother's liking! So don't you DARE tell me to learn some manners! So leave me alone! I-i just can't do this right now. I'm going to clean with Pap." Fuku sighed scrubbing her eyes and walking to the bar.

Sans tried to catch up to her "Fuku I'm sorry I was joking I am sorry I was being insensitive!" He said and Grillby caught up "Fuku?" He asked worried.

Fuku huffed scrubbing her eyes "i said leave me alone. I-i just want to go clean with Pap."

Papyrus turned seeing them a little ways away. He had ash all over him and he was holding a large log in his arms. Walking closer to his pile of salvageable logs Papyrus dropped it into the stack. Grinning up to them he called out "oh are you coming to help? If not. I could still use the company. Nyeh heh heh."

Sans slunk back guiltily "I uh... Got some stuff to do... I'll be home later" he said and teleported away. He was such a fuck up... He teleported to his sentry station in waterfall and started nursing his bottles of ketchup berating himself on being stupid.

Grillby reached for Sans but he was gone he burned lower and turned to Fuku "I'm sorry..."

Fuku just nodded going and grabbing a broom and sweeping the ash way.

Papyrus was shocked and dumbfounded "wha? What happened? Where did Sans go? What is going on?"

Grillby sighed and got another broom "Sans made joke hurt Fuku's feel-lings" he explained and heard as the Dogi were approaching.

Papyrus frowned turning to Fuku but before he could ask her if she was okay Fuku quietly but firmly stated "I'm fine. I just want to clean right now." Papyrus frowned but nodded. Turning back to Grillby "d-do you know where he might have gone. Normally when he gets upset he comes here and I have to come get him when you close. I would hate for him to fall asleep in a snowdrift or a large puddle. He's done it before Grillby! I'm sorry, but I have to go look for him."

Grillby nodded and hugged him "I'm sorry." He said as the Dogi arrived "maybe they help?" 

Papyrus smiled gently and clanked Grillby. "It's okay. No, I can do this. Your bar is still important. Hmmm. Maybe I could have someone check his sentry station here and I'll start at the house then head to waterfall."

Grillby nodded and hugged him before starting to clean the Dogi and rabbits getting to work too

Walking over to dogaressa Papyrus explained the situation then took off in such of Sans.

Fuku's flames dulled. She couldn't help the feel that this was all her fault. If she hadn't gotten so upset over his joke Sans wouldn't be missing.

Grillby hugged his daughter "it okay" he said "Sans okay" he promised hugging her tighter

Fuku hugged him back mumbling into his shirt strings of apologies.

He held her and rubbed her hair flamed "don't sorry. It okay. Fuku is good girl" he promised kissing the top of her head. "Sans made bad joke"

Fuku sniffled hugging him close and even though she wasn't sure she believed him she left it be.

He held her and rocked her gently


	16. CHAPTER SEVEN

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Drinking and M content

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 1,000+ views already! XD

i haven't been very good at giving thanks. So thanks to Miranime and Kimiko Mozashi for your wonderful reviews!

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Papyrus was practically sprinting searching for Sans calling his name every few steps. "Where are you Sans?"

Sans had curled up near his station and was drinking. he was currently taking a small drunken snooze so didn't hear Papyrus's calls

Not seeing Sans Papyrus sighed and continued on through waterfall to hotland. Maybe he would be at his stand there. Seeing that Sans was at none of them Papyrus sighed dejected and headed the long trek back home.

Grillby was worried as he rolled out some homemade bread for dinner he was showing Fuku how to cook and bake.

Papyrus walked in his shoulder hunched and plopped on to the couch. Running a hand down his skull. Where could Sans be? It's like he just disappeared. Could he be avoiding him?

Grillby came over quickly and took his hands "no find?" He asked worried.

Papyrus shook his head leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees and his skull in their combined hands. His voice cracking slightly "i-i don't know where he could be. I l-looked everywhere. I g-guess we just have to wait for him to come back on his own. I don't know what else to do."

Grillby nodded and helped on dinner "cook with us?" He asked.

Papyrus shook his head but walked into the kitchen sitting at the table to watch them. He didn't want to mess up Grillby's cooking knowing how bad of a cook he was or their bonding time. "Thank you, but I think I'll just watch." Papyrus crossed his arms laying his skull on them watching the two.

Grillby nodded and kisses him "okay love" he said and got back to Fuku "ready to roll and cut?" He asked motioning to her dough.

Fuku put on a determined face hissing out "always!"

Grillby smiled and gave her the roller and smiled "you can do it..." He said confidently

Beaming up at him she took the roller and started viciously rolling sending bits flying.

Papyrus smiled and chuckled at the scene. It reminded him of his cooking with Undyne.

Grillby flared in surprise "no no... Slowly... Gently" he said gently taking her hands and slowly rolling it "see? Gentle"

Fuku nodded going more gently with Grillby's help. "What are we making again?"

"Sugar cookies..." He said smiling "that are very sweet"

Fuku nodded smiling "can we make them into shapes. These are the ones that are made into shapes right?"

Grillby nodded and smiled he showed her the cookie cutters there were stars, trees, moons, along with other shapes.

Fuku squealed excitedly grabbing the star shape cookie cutter and holding it close to her chest. "i want all of mine to be stars! I love stars. Violet said that we fire elements look like waterfall's stars."

Grillby smiled "yes okay" he said rolling it out and taking a moon and showed her how to use the cutter "you next..." He said

Fuku tried making her star though it came out a little squished and more of a blob than a star, but Fuku was happy with it anyway.

Grillby smiled and took a picture "my baby first star!" He cooed maybe Papyrus could help him post this to the Underbook!

Fuku giggled turning a light pink in embarrassment shoving him lightly whining "Dad! you're embarrassing me!"

Grillby smiled "but cute!" He said sunny yellow

Fuku giggled shaking his cookie cutter at him "come on make your cookies. we need them in the oven so they'll be done for Papa Sans."

Papyrus perked up at that. "you're making them for Sans?"

Fuku nodded determined "yup! I'm making Papa Sans special star cookies to show him I love him."

Grillby smiled and hugged her "I am sure he'll love them" he said and hoped Sans wasn't a depressed drunk when he came home...

Fuku beamed up at Grillby making her star cookies she asked curiously "do you think we will be able to see them for real one day? The stars."

Grillby nodded "I am sure we will! The King and the royal guard will make sure we do" he said positive though in his heart he had little hope. He didn't tell his daughter or Papyrus that though.

Papyrus grinned piping in "Yes, and when we do we will get a nice big house, with a big yard so you can run around till your heart's content. I'm sure that Sans can teach you all about stars and their compa-conpl-constellerations? The star shapes."

Fuku beamed her flames turning a bright green of happiness "REALLY!? Oh I would love that!"

Grillby smiled "I would too" he said putting the cookies in the oven. Shortly after he did he heard the front door open. "Sans?" He asked rushing to the living room sure enough Sans was stumbling in bones blue and a drunken flush to his face.

Papyrus bolted up falling to the floor before stumbling into the living room. His voice catching slightly "S-SANS? WHERE WERE YOU? I-I LOOKED EVERYWHERE."

Fuku peeked from the kitchen tilting her head confused by the color on Sans's bones.

Sans chuckled and came in not shutting the door Grillby went over and shut it touching Sans and pulling back with a hiss "you'-re free-zing!"

Papyrus quickly grabbed a blanket and starting wrapping Sans up like a burrito softly chiding him. "i can't believe you Sans. I bet you've been outside the whole time. why didn't you answer me when I called for you? Sans you know if you keep doing this you will get sick again."

Sans whined and wiggled being wrapped up "I deserve if I am bad parent" his smile falling.

Setting him on the couch before he fell over Papyrus grabbed the sides of his skull looking at him "Sans you are not a bad parent. We are j-just new okay. Also. you are very drunk."

Sans shook his head "m'not drunk, y-you're drunk"

Papyrus sighed putting a hand to his skull muttering "ugh. Why Sans. Why." plastering on a big smile Papyrus nodded. "You are absolutely right Sans. You know I probably need to lay down being drunk isn't my strong suit as you know. How about you lay down with me. Hmm?"

Sans thought about it and reached up making grabby hands like a child "yes hold me..."

Papyrus chuckled reaching down and cradling Sans. Sitting on the couch Papyrus tucked Sans under his chin and close to his chest rubbing soothing circles into his back "Sans how are you feeling? You probably need some food and water in you. If I'm not mistaken I believe all you've had was a late breakfast. That's not very healthy."

Grillby watched with concern "I can make fries..." He offered

Sans cuddled into his hold "I'm fkneeeeee."

Papyrus chuckled nodded to Grillby. "Oh really now? How many finger bones am I holding up?" Papyrus held up three in front of Sans

Sans narrowed his eyes at the fingers "quit moving them" he said

Papyrus chuckled and petted his skull "i wasn't moving them."

Fuku frowned creeping into the living room. "What's wrong with Sans?"

Sans looked shocked "you so were!" He said wiggling over him

Grillby sighed "Sans is drunk"

Papyrus smirked sing songing "was not~"

Fuku paled letting out a small "oh." and snuck back closer to the kitchen.

Grilly frowned and followed "sweetheart are you alright?" He asked placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

"You so were! Like like like magic!" Sans said waving his arms and tipping over

Fuku nodded subconsciously putting Grillby between her and Sans. "Y-yeah. It's just s-she was meaner when d-drunk... B-but I know Sans wouldn't hurt me... Would he?"

Papyrus sighed and just gently moved Sans until he was laying down. "Yes, Sans. It was a new magic trick I was trying out."

Grillby turned and held her close. "No sweetheart he wouldn't... Sans... Only hurts himself when drunk" he said sadly

Sans giggled and rolled around "i smellsss cookieeeeees. I wanna cookieeeeee."

Fuku nodded hugging Grillby back before perking up at Sans's request. Wiggling out of Grillby's hug Fuku went to the oven. The cookies looked done. Yanking them out and sticking them on the counter she grabbed a plate and stuck a few cookies on it concentrating hard to take some heat out of them so they wouldn't burn Sans. beaming she brought out the plate of her star shaped cookies. Excitedly she held out the plate "Here Sans I made these for you!"

Sans saw her and made grabby hands "cookiessssss Fuku..." He said

Fuku giggled passing him the cookies before giving him a big hug. "Love you Sans."

Sans hugged back and began to cry "I don't know why what I said was awful!" He whimpered

Fuku scooted him over sitting down next to him pulling him into another hug. "It's okay. I forgive you. I know that I'm not really n-normal. I'm going to get angry from stupid things. But heh heh. I never thought I would use this, but she used to tell me 'love and like are two different things,' and though sometimes I won't like you and be angry at you... I will always love you. You're my family."

Sans snuggled with her "I love you too kiddo... And Grillbz and Papy..."

Papyrus smiled grabbing the plate of cookies before they went everywhere. "Love you both too"

Grillby nodded "we love you Sans" he agree

Fuku cuddled Sans snatching a cookie from the plate and sticking it into Sans's mouth. "we love you. now shush and eat a cookie."

Sans gasped at the cookie and moaned "oh that's soooo good."

Fuku beamed letting out a happy squeak. "really! I'm so glad you like it!"

Sans nodded and nabbed another "so good!"

Fuku happily latched onto his ribs hugging him tightly. Papyrus chuckled at the two.

Sans hugged her back blinking heavily before passing out and beginning to snore.

Fuku giggled curling up into Sans's side her eyes starting to drift closed too.

Papyrus laughed and covered them both with a blanket. "Nyeh heh heh. That went better than expected."

Grillby nodded "we need to help Sans he can't get drunk every time something goes wrong..." He said though looked guilty he doubted Sans would be an alcoholic if it were for him

Papyrus frowned messing with Sans's small hand. Papyrus nodded sadly "y-yeah you are right. This isn't good for him, but if he isn't drunk he'll shut you out. He will never tell you anything. Grillby I've been trying so hard and it seems every time I take a step forward he takes ten back. I'm scared I don't want to loose him."

Grillby nodded and took his hand and kissed his cheek. "We'll work together..." He said kissing Papy again

Papyrus nodded latching onto him nuzzling his skull into Grillby's warmth. "Thank you."

Grillby held him and kissed him softly

Seeing the other two asleep Papyrus smiled grabbing Grillby's hand and leading him up to the bedroom "we should let them rest."

Grillby nodded "yes they rest long day"

Papyrus nodded plopping onto the bed with a sigh. patting the bed for Grillby to join him.

Grillby laid with him and began massaging his bones

Papyrus smiled stretching out giving out a slight purring sound.

Grillby smiled and kissed along his shoulders and neck "you work too hard and worry so much..." Grillby breathed against his bones

Papyrus shivered at the feeling letting out a small mewl of pleasure. "Oh Grillby you credit me too much. You do a lot for this family. I don't do much."

Grillby snorted "you are our sunshine Papyrus," he said Sans lives for Papy and Grillby loved him so much for helping with his daughter.

Papyrus gave him a soft smile taking his cheeks in his hands "and you're our shining star." Papyrus leaned in kissing him deeply.

Grillby blushed and kissed back slowly turning orange and red.

 **[HELLO DEAR READER THE RATED M CONTENT STARTS HERE]**

Papyrus pulled him closer his tongue sneaking between Grillby's lips. Papyrus's knee traveling slowly between Grillby's legs and up until it pressed slightly against Grillby's cock.

Grillby moaned a bit in surprise "oh!" He said tongue moving with Papy's humping against his knee.

Grabbing Grillby and rolling him over so that he was flat on the bed with Papyrus hovering over him. Papyrus licked his teeth "are you up for this Grillby? We will have to be quiet. Wouldn't want our two sleeping smol ones to hear."

Grillby nodded and wrapped his arms around him nuzzling his neck "quiet like mouse..."

Papyrus giggled dropping on top of him and kissed him deeply. Running his hands up Grillby's sides Papyrus raised Grillby's shirt.

Grillby blushed and began undoing his battle body he liked how forward his mate was being.

Once they were stripped of their clothes Papyrus hummed licking along Grillby's neck until he was at his ear husking out "so should you top… or me?"

Grillby squirmed and was blushing deeply "you seem to know" he said his voice already odd and more raspy with his arousal.

Papyrus chuckled slowly sliding down Grillby leaving kisses in his wake until he had wiggled between Grillby's legs sitting on his knees. Pulling Grillby's knees up until he could lay his elbows on them Papyrus purred at the sight. Leaning down leaving a trail of kisses until he reached Grillby's inner thigh. Licking his thigh and biting it Papyrus looked up at Grillby with lidded eyes full of desire. "Remember to be quiet dear." he murmured against the flames.

Grillby cried out softly and covered his mouth nodding quickly.

Papyrus smiled giving his cock a small peck before licking up it's side twirling his tongue around it as he concentrated his magic forming a large glowing orange cock himself. Humming and peppering kisses he let his hands travel clutching the bottom of Grillby's thighs. "Ready dear?"

Grillby was a blushing moaning mess keeping his noise down with his hands. "Y-yes!"

Papyrus grinned yanking Grillby's legs up setting them on his shoulders and rubbing Grillby's hole slowly sticking in a boney finger then another before scissoring them. Pulling out his fingers with a POP Papyrus lined up his cock and eased it in slowly not wanting to hurt Grillby. Papyrus moaned quietly at the sensation of Grillby's tight hole.

Grillby squirmed at the boney intrusions he had never bottomed before but trusted Papyrus with his whole soul. And when he began entering him he gasped and clung to him.

Turning his head and kissing Grillby's legs Papyrus entered more looking to Grillby "stop me anytime okay."

Grillby nodded and nuzzled his neck. "Will. Love. You." He promised and hugged him.

Papyrus smiled "love you too dear." and entered him fully muffling his moan into Grillby's shoulder.

Grillby held his skull. "So good" he said with soft hot pants.

Papyrus licked and sucked on Grillby's shoulder as he started a slow steady pace rocking inside of him.

Grillby moaned more and clung to him his hot fingers raking trails down the back of his ribs

Papyrus shivered at the warm sensation picking up pace causing Grillby's body to shake slightly with the motion.

Grillby gasped as he was rocked his flames rising higher in his pleasure "Pap-Papyrus!" He cried "good!"

Papyrus leaned forward roughly pushing Grillby flat to the bed reaching down he grabbed his scarf off the floor he gagged his elemental. Kissing Grillby softly through the scarf whispering "shhh love. We must be quiet."

Grillby made a muffled noise though didn't sound distressed. In fact he was enjoying being gagged immensely being forced down and quieted by their most childish lover was amazing!

Papyrus grinned clanking Grillby gently before pulling almost completely out and plunging in again harshly. Starting a harsh pace shoving Grillby against the bed.

Grillby flared in shock and clawed the bed as he was suddenly ravaged by his gentle lover. He was moaning loudly into the scarf.

Papyrus groaned at Grillby's muffled moans latching onto his waist lifting him higher and picking up his pace. One hand reaching down stroking Grillby's cock in a slow steady motions a drastic difference from Papyrus's quick rough pounding he was performing to Grillby's rear.

Grillby groaned as he was touched his cock was rock hard and leaking hot precum his soul was pounding hard within his chest wanting to bond with its mate

Papyrus frowned not getting the angle he wanted. Without warning Papyrus pulled out flipped Grillby over so he was face first into the blankets. Easing a hand around to Grillby's cock Papyrus started his vicious pace again pumping Grillby's cock in rhythm.

Grillby was looking terribly debauched and as soon as Papy began stroking him hard and he couldn't take it he came spurting his hot seed all over himself and Papy

Feeling Grillby release slumping slightly in his hold Papyrus quickened his pace feeling himself go over the edge. With a final harsh thrust hilting himself inside Grillby Papyrus burying his skull into the small of Grillby's back and let out a muffled moan as he came fill Grillby with his hot seed. Papyrus slowly pulled out his seed spilling out. Tutting at the mess Papyrus lifting Grillby's waist higher leaning down to meet his leaking hole. "Such a waste." using his tongue Papyrus scooped his release up pushing it back inside Grillby. twirling his tongue around his hole and slurping up what refused to go in Papyrus murmured "mmmm much better dear."

Grillby panted as he was filled. And groaned as Papy pulled out. He gasped as his ass was lifted and assaulted with a tongue. "Ah! Papyrus!" He said trying futility to wiggle away it felt so weird! Pleasant but weird!

 **[HELLO DEAR READER THE RATED M CONTENT ENDS HERE]**

Papyrus jumped at Grillby's remark and movement's. Blinking regaining his senses Papyrus gently lowered Grillby to the bed flipping him over so he could see Grillby's face. Papyrus leaned in removing his wet scarf from Grillby's neck where it slipped down. Shyly Papyrus sat back from Grillby rubbing his neck awkwardly apologizing. "s-sorry Grillby. That was too much wasn't it. Sorry I just. I got caught up in the moment. I got carried away. I-i wasn't to rough was I?"

Grillby listened to him blushing and sat up hugging him wincing in slight pain but it was good pain. "Perfect, won-der-ful like!" He said enthusiastically kissing him

Papyrus smiled kissing him back and gently lowering them so they were laying down next to each other. Papyrus rubbed Grillby's shoulder and sides covering them both up and pulling Grillby close. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I really liked it too."

Grillby snuggled close purring happily and slowly began falling asleep

Tucking Grillby under his chin and close to his ribs Papyrus snuggled his lover "love you so much." his eyes growing heavy until he had fallen asleep.

Grillby purred most of the night falling asleep easily content with his lover.


	17. CHAPTER SEVEN part 2 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** not much but hints at the next chapters rated M content. if anything light M content.

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 1,500+ views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Fuku woke up to something boney on her face and the feeling of some person wrapped around her.

Sans was snoozing away snuggled up to the tiny flame girl happily drooling a bit

Feeling prick pain in her shoulder from Sans's drool. Fuku hissed pushing against Sans untangling from their legs. Thankfully it wasn't much of a wound and once the drool stopped it flared right back up. Falling to the floor with a fell forward and started snoring. Fuku snickered at Sans before getting up and going in search for Papyrus and Grillby.

Grillby was still curled with Papyrus both were naked still but thankfully the blanket covered both their waists

Fuku wandered up the stair peeking through their bedroom door. Seeing their shapes highlighted in Grillby's flames she crept inside more whispering "hey dad?" Seeing their nakedness covered barely by a blanket Fuku let out a loud "eep!" and scurried out the bedroom slamming the door closed behind her. Rushing back to the couch her flames a bright pink at seeing something so. So. Intimate

Grillby woke at Fuku's shriek and shot up seeing her turn pink and rush out. "Fuku!" He said launching out of bed embarrassed and noting his nakedness. "Sorry!" He called hurriedly shucking pants on.

Sans woke at the noise and groaned he had a hangover from hell. "What?"

Fuku plopped into the couch cover her face. "Sans! They. They are naked! A-an-and I walked in on them!"

Papyrus groaned looking over to Grillby rubbing his sockets "what's going on?"

Sans looked at her moment before chuckling "man if I weren't about to puke I would be rushing in there hahahaaha"

Grillby was flushed "F-uku sa-w us nak-ed!" He said speech broken from embarrassment

Fuku flushed an even brighter pink letting out a small puff of air before scooping Sans up and bringing him to the bathroom setting him in front of the toilet "it's not funny Sans and I'm not going to clean up your mess so do it here."

Papyrus's jaw hung open in shock his while his skull began turning a bright orange. "W-WH-WHAT! Oh My! Oh Stars!"

Sam's did lean over the porcelain throne and puke up the corrupted excess magic thankful Papyrus kept everything impeccable clean. Though wonders why they had toilets if no one used them except for this reason.

Grillby nodded rushing out once he had on pants "Fuku!" He called

Fuku gently rubbed Sans's bones trying to sooth him. Hearing Grillby call for her Fuku poked her head out of the bathroom. Pink still tented her flames, but Sans has calmed her a bit easing her with his joking comment and need for support. "Y-yeah?"

He came over "you okay? We sorry" he said blushing before turning a worried green seeing Sans "han-g-ov-er?"

Sans just nodded puking again.

Fuku scooted closer to him again rubbing his bones. Strikes of pink decorated her flames but she gave Grillby a sweet smile "it's okay dad. I figured you were... Intimate. It's just you... Surprised me is all. Sorry for walking in on you two."

Grillby nodded and hugged her "sorry" he said and then slid behind Sans and rubbed his back "poor baby"

There were worried thumps of Papyrus as he looked for them before peeking into the bathroom. Seeing Sans hugging the toilet Papyrus frowned asking softly "how are you feeling dear?" Papyrus opened his mouth to apologize to Fuku but a gentle understanding smile and a shake of her head stopped him.

Sans groaned a bit "I feel bad... I need to not do that again" he groaned

Papyrus frowned leaning down next to him grabbing a wet cloth wiping his skull. "How about some meds and juice hmmm?"

Sans nodded miserably "okay"

Papyrus nodded easing Sans into his arms lifting him slowly. "Fuku could you get the meds and juice? Sans you probably need to lay down some more. I'm going to take you to bed okay. Grillby dear could you strip the bed I'll need to wash clothes today anyway."

Grillby nodded and rushed to do as told.

Sans curled into his hold "okay bro..." He said

Walking to the bedroom slowly Papyrus gently rubbed Sans's skull. "You should cut back on your drinking. It's not healthy and you feel like this afterward."

"I know... I'm trying" he said miserably he felt like such a failure

Papyrus beamed squeezing Sans slightly rubbing their skulls together "really?! Oh I'm so proud of you Sans! I know this will be hard to get over so don't give up. We are here to help you anyway we can. I love you Sans."

Fuku walked in carefully holding the juice and meds for Sans.

"I wanna be here for you two and Fuku... I don't wanna be a drunk failure like usual..." He said

Grillby came in too and had a hand on her back "now now it's not that bad Sans... It's also our fault for being en-ablers... Me more than others..." It was mostly his fault he was the one that had turned Sans to drinking when their problems started. he was such a dick

Papyrus frowned laying Sans down on the bed and sitting next to him. "Hey. You are not a failure. And Grillby it isn't your fault either. Let's. Let's just stop thinking about the blame and start working on helping you defeat this problem. Okay?"

Fuku nodded passing Papyrus the cup and pills and crawling in bed beside Sans "yeah. What did we agree on? You can't give up. I'm here for you, but you have to be there for me... Tiny steps just as long as you are moving you are good."

Sans nodded and carefully hugged Fuku "yeah... I remember... Sorry." He said before taking the pills and juice scrunching up his face in disgust.

Fuku nuzzled his side "it's okay. Love you."

Papyrus smiled rubbing Sans's skull in soothing circles. "Rest some more love. When you feel better we can do something fun."

Sans nodded and snuggled with Fuku closing his eyes and soon falling asleep  
Grillby sighed in relief "what now?" He asked.

Papyrus shrugged slowly getting up "i don't know. I think I'll take a shower. What about you?"

Grillby hummed "I'll pass on the shower..."

Papyrus had to stifle his laugh in his hand. the comment making his still slightly tired self laugh for a good three minutes. Papyrus shook his head still chuckling as he walked to the bathroom "pass on the shower. Heh heh heh.".

Grillby chuckled he really wanted to kiss him but let him have his peace "what do today Fuku?"

Fuku thought for a few minutes rolling around a few ideas before she shrugged from Sans's snuggling hold on her. "Don't know…. Maybe we could go by a place me and Violet use to go to. It has sweets. They are really good and it might be good to get out and walk?"

Grillby nodded "Muffet's? Yes we can go there" he said smiling

Fuku perked up interested "you know Muffet?"

"Yes we cook to-get-her long ago" he said him and Muffet had studied together he found her very sweet just unlucky

Fuku gasped surprised "really?! Woowie that's so cool!"

Papyrus poked just his head through the door having just got out of the shower and just in a towel. "D-did you just say Woowie?"

Fuku blushed and nodded

Grillby chuckled "guess she learn from mama Papy" he said smiling

Papyrus beamed excitedly wanting to hug her but wasn't clothed. Quickly Papyrus went to his room throwing on some casual clothes. A red with white striped sweater and black jeans along with his red boots. His scarf would have to be washed. Before rushing back into the room yanking Fuku out of Sans's hold and into a large hug "I'm so proud!"

Fuku turned a bright pink but smiled and hugged him back

Grillby smiled as Sans groaned. He turned down a little "let go he rest" he said quietly smiling

Papyrus nodded patting Sans's skull lightly and carrying Fuku out of the room.

Grillby kissed Sans and left too

Papyrus smiled plopping down onto the couch. Hugging Fuku close "did you two decide on something to do?"

Fuku nodded excitedly "YEAH we are going to go to Muffet's!"

Grillby nodded and smiled

Papyrus smiled tilting his head in interest. "Oh who is muffet?"

"She spider good cook make pas-try" he said smiling

Papyrus blinked looking at Grillby with slight concern. "A s-spider?"

He nodded "very kind, very greed, but good Purpose" he promised

Papyrus nodded though feeling still a little uneasy about the thought of traveling to a spider. From the books Sans has read to him spiders were alway bad news. Well besides the book about Miss Spider titled "Miss Spider's tea party", she wasn't mean at all. Papyrus secretly hoped that this Muffet was like Miss Spider. "O-okay we can go once Sans is up and ready. Until then how about we eat some breakfast and do some word puzzles? I find the Jr Jumble quite challenging."

Grillby nodded and smiled going and fixing a quick breakfast smiling. He loved junior jumble and crosswords he was very good at them.

Fuku scooted off of Papyrus's lap while he went and collected a variety of puzzles. Papyrus went and started washing the clothes in the machine alphys made similar to the humans washing machine she found a manual for. Once that was done she came back into the living room plopping on to the floor next to the flame. Both of them starting to work on the puzzles even discussing together on a few difficult parts.

Grillby soon brought them food burning a sunny yellow.

Papyrus looked up smiling "oh Grillby it smells delicious!"

Fuku nodded grinning a bright green.

Grillby smiled and kissed his cheek "thank you" he said

As they dug into the food. Papyrus turned to the two elementals "when are you wanting to go? Lunch? dinner?"

Grillby hummed "we should try for lunch, but if Sans is still feeling bad dinner" he said

Papyrus nodded smiling "that sounds like a good plan dear."

Fuku giggled making fake gagging motions and sounds

Grillby huffed at her puffing his cheeks out "no kissy Vio-let" he said teasing back

Fuku turned a pink fake pouting. "No sexy time with mama or papa" she replied cockily making Papyrus blushed and sputtered.

"I'm adult I can do" he said before tackling her and tickling her vigorously

Fuku screeched with laughter trying to push his hands away. Pleading "HA HA HA Pappy help!"

Papyrus smiled shaking his head "nope. This is what happens when little girls think they are adults heh heh heh."

Crying out Fuku called out for her last help "SANS! SAVE ME!"

Sans groaned and sat up he still had a bit of a headache but it wasn't terrible. He got up and walked out hearing her cry of help "who dare disturbs the daughter of Sans!" He said and used his magic to pick Grillby up who wiggled "noooooo"

Fuku cheered scampering up to Sans and giggled as she hid behind him. Giving Sans a small peck on the skull "my hero"

Sans blushed and smiled "heh thanks kiddo" he said sitting Grillby down who pouted "trai-tor"

Papyrus chuckled pulling the pouting flame into a hug.

Fuku stuck her tongue out at Grillby giggling. "Sans are you feeling better?"

Sans nodded "yeah got a small headache but it'll pass once I get some water in me" he said  
While Grillby cuddled into Papy

Fuku nodded pulling him gently to the kitchen so he could get said water. "When you are ready dad said we could got to Muffet's"

Sans nodded "sounds fun! She's a sweet lady" he said

Papyrus looked up shocked "does everyone know Muffet but me!"

"Well no one knows Undyne like you" Sans pointed out smiling "And I haven't met her just her kids" Sans said to reassure him

Papyrus nodded but pouted "that is true. But why does everyone else know at least about her. You never mention her before. She's not mean like in the book's. Is she?"

Sans shook his head "oh goodness no! I hear she is really nice! And I never thought it was important. To be honest I thought you would know her hanging out with Undyne" he said not knowing that her and Undyne didn't really like each other

Papyrus shook his head. "No she never men-Wait Undyne knows her too!" Papyrus plopped his head onto Grillby's shoulder in defeat.

Grillby smiled and kissed his skull. "Well you meet. Be friends now" he said with positively

Papyrus nodded smiling "you are absolutely right!"

Fuku grinned reaching out and holding Sans's hand excitedly "yeah and I can show you my favorite places and where I go to school and and"

Grillby and Sans nodded smiling "can't wait kiddo!" Sans said

Grillby nodded "we need to make arran-geme-nts for school"

Papyrus nodded "yes. Have you decided on how we will be doing Fuku's school. Home schooled or dropping her off?"

"What Fuku want?" Grillby asked. "Can we get there?" He asked

Sans stepped in "if Fuku doesn't want to be home schooled I can take her."

Fuku shrugged nervously messing with her fingers. "It would be nice to be able to hang out with Violet more. A-and dad promised to do school stuff with me."

Grillby nodded "so school it is" he said smiling and hugged his daughter

Fuku giggled smiling. Gasping Fuku slapped Grillby's arm a few times excitedly "Dad! Dad! Dad! Can we have a picnic!?"

Grillby smiled and nodded enthusiastically

Fuku cheered dragging Grillby into the kitchen to make something for their picnic.

Papyrus smiled at the scene. patting the cushion beside him for Sans to join him. "how are you feeling love?"

Sans smiled and came over sitting next to him and laid on him. "I feel a lot better... I'm sorry I got drunk again..." He said

Papyrus hugged him gently rubbing his skull. "it's okay Sans. we have all been stressed the past few days. it's been really hard. sometimes it's easier to take a break and just forget for a while. I understand that. I'm proud that you are working to quit drinking. so there is nothing to apologize for. I must say you were kind of humorous last night. though you did worry us."

Sans hugged him and squeezed tightly "thank you bro... *sniff* I wish I were a better brother" he whispered

Papyrus sighed pulling Sans onto his lap and hugged him close. "You are a great brother." leaning in close giving him a sweet clank he whispered "a perfect lover too."

Sans blushed heavily at that and hugged Papyrus his eyelights hearts "you're too good for me bro..." He said but was smiling

Papyrus smiled and chuckled nuzzling Sans "nyeh heh heh. Well I am the great Papyrus. However, you are the Sansational Sans. Nyeh heh heh."

Sam's smiled and nuzzled him "I love it when you pun with me"

Papyrus smiled "i am trying my best at it. relationships are give and take, and that is something I know you enjoy." Papyrus clanked Sans's cheek.

"Thanks bro... That's very... Brosome of you" he giggled

Papyrus snorted shaking his head "yes, yes now let's not use all your puns at one time. I can think of some better use your that mouth of yours." Papyrus situated Sans so he was straddling him. leaning in Papyrus captured Sans's mouth with his. his tongue sneaking in and exploring Sans's mouth.

Sans was so surprised when Papyrus started kissing him but he wasn't complaining when eagerly met his tongue with his and moaned softly into the kiss

Papyrus pressed into the kiss, lightly rubbing Sans's ribs before pulling back. A string of blue and orange magic connecting the two. Papyrus kissed Sans lightly a few more times before mumbling "we should probably stop. Wouldn't want Fuku to see."

Sans panted after the kiss face flushed "heh okay bro" he said

Papyrus smirked giving Sans a light peck murmuring "not that I don't want to continue. Maybe we can later." Papyrus lightly rubbed his ribs "find a place to ourself. Just you, me, and the sounds of your sweet moans."

Sans blushed entirely blue and clung to him with wide eager eyelights "yes please..." He said with want in his voice.

Papyrus blushed glancing to the kitchen "Sans..." easing away from Sans Papyrus slowly stood up making his way to the kitchen. He couldn't, wouldn't disappoint Sans, but he couldn't disappoint Fuku either. Sliding his arms around Grillby's waist Papyrus laid his head on Grillby's shoulder. "Sans and I are thinking of heading out a little early and meeting you both there for the picnic... I need to get some supplies from a shopkeeper in waterfall and I wouldn't want you both to go through there." Papyrus felt a twinge in his soul at his lie.

Grillby nodded and crackled happy leaning into him. "Where meet?" He asked burning a nice sunny yellow

Papyrus pondered "how about at Sans's dog stand just inside Hotland?"

Grillby nodded kissing him "yes"

Papyrus smiled kissing him back before heading back to Sans

Sans smiled and had his jacket and slippers on "ready to go..." He said

Papyrus grinned nodding taking Sans's hand. Leaning down he whispered "I was thinking maybe a nice hidden patch of echo flowers hmm?"

Sans smiled "I know just the place" he whispered back and took a shortcut into waterfall where no one would be able to find them.


	18. CHAPTER SEVEN part 3 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** **_mainly rated M. that is all this chapter is. ALL RATED M BASICALLY!_**

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 1,500+ views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Echo flowers grew throughout the secluded place Sans teleported them too.

Papyrus marveled at the place. "it's perfect love... just like you."

Sans blushed and slowly took his hand "I um... Always wanted to show you this spot... But I figured it was... Too romantic... And I was scared you'd figure out I liked you" he admitted

Papyrus smiled kneeling down so he was face to face with Sans cupping his face "that was the past. we are here now." huskily Papyrus added "you missed out last night. I think you should make it up to me. now why don't we make some sweet noise."

Sans blushed and kissed him gently "I like this present... It's good" he said wrapping his arms around him.

 **[HELLO DEAR READER THE RATED M CONTENT** **CONTINUES FROM HERE TO THE END OF THIS CHAPTER** **]**

Papyrus chuckled kissing him back and lifting Sans's shirt caressing his ribs as he did. "In that case do you want to lead or would you like me too?"

Sans blushed "you seem to be doing good" he said this side of Papyrus was startling. New and unexpected but it felt good... So good and he was still feeling bad from yesterday.

Papyrus hummed as Sans's jacket and shirt hit the ground and he licked a long strip up Sans's collar bone murmuring to him "you two must really like me taking charge. Twice in a row. Not that I mind. Practice makes perfect."

Sans gasped softly "you ah~ topped Grillby?" He asks breathlessly the mere mental image making him insanely hot inside.

Papyrus hummed in agreement licking and sucking on Sans's bones. "He didn't last very long. You think you could do better?" pausing and looking at Sans seriously Papyrus wanted to warn him "I do get lost in the moment. I could be rough."

Sans shivered at the challenge and was about to accept before Papyrus went all serious on him; it made his spine tingle. "I've never heard of a skeleton dying from sex" was all he could say part of him wanted to see this rough side of Papy, part of him was scared of what would happen if he did. he was so fragile...

Papyrus giggled giving Sans small pecks as he eased them both to the ground Papyrus hovering over Sans. "I'll try to be gentle then. Stop me anytime okay."

Sans nodded and kissed him "I will" interrupting sex would be awkward but he would never allow Papyrus to hurt him and feel guilty for it; that would be worse.

Papyrus grinned straddling Sans and slowly maneuvering out of his sweater. Leaning in Papyrus kissed Sans deeply his hands working Sans out of his pants.

They came off easily and soon he was naked between him and the ground. "Oh Papy..." He said feeling embarrassed as he shyly covered himself. he felt stupid doing it right now but he couldn't stop himself

Papyrus chuckled pecking his skull as he worked himself out of his own pants. Struggling slightly with the Jean material Papyrus huffed sitting back tossing off his boots and yanking on his suborn pants. "Gah this is why I don't wear pants. So difficult to get off."

Sans smiled and sat up to help him "they make you look good, though not as good as your battle body."

Papyrus smiled at the compliment. Once finally free of his pants Papyrus collapsed onto Sans pinning him to the ground. "So... you think you'll last longer than Grillby?"

Sans squirmed "you know I have low stamina bro... But I will beat that hot head here!" He began uncertainly but ended with confidence. He didn't know why but he felt he had to not disappoint his brother. He couldn't be a failure here

Papyrus chuckled smiling happy that Sans was motivated. Leaning down he connected their teeth with a clank easing his tongue inside to twirl with Sans's. Rubbing Sans's ribs Papyrus grinded into his pelvis.

Sans gasped into the kiss his tongue forming and swirling around his brother's. it tastes so good. citrusy. He moaned rubbing back against him San's magic beginning to gather to his pelvis slowly forming a slickening form.

Papyrus hummed contently into the kiss easing a hand down to rub at Sans's magic his own started to gather and form a large cock.

Sans gasped as him magic was played with and it formed into puffy wet lips ready for Papyrus's cock.

Wiggling between Sans's legs Papyrus scooted back kissing Sans's bones as he traveled downward. Cupping Sans's tailbone and lifting it off the ground Papyrus licked and sucked on his spine ever so slowly making his way further and further down.

Sans gasped legs falling open as his hands flew to Paps' head "ah~w-what are you doing?" He asked body shaking in anticipation.

Papyrus looked up slightly his eyes lidded slurping at the top of San's tailbone murmuring "Preparing you… Making you feel good before you make me feel so. Very. good."

Sans blushed brighter "o-okay" he said squeezing his eyes shut squeaking as he was licked.

Papyrus pause tongue slightly out hovering over Sans's wet magic lips looking up asking concerned "a-are you okay with this? If you don't like if I can do something else."

Sans held his face "I'm okay with it! I'll tell you if I don't like it!" He promised.

Papyrus nodded "good." leaning down licking a long strip from the bottom of Sans's slit to the top.

Sans cried out trembling. He wanted to clamp his legs down on Papy's head it felt so good!

Sans's cry echoed lightly back to them making Papyrus moan lightly licking Sans's slit again. Swirling around Sans's wet lips Papyrus plunged his tongue inside and began stroking the inside. He wanted to taste everything about Sans.

Sans cried out clamping around him. his legs also latching on as his back arched and soon all that could be heard was his moans and echo's of his moans.

Papyrus moaned at the tightness and the pleasurable sounds Sans was making. Slowly Papyrus began thrusting his tongue in and out of Sans's slit. Grabbing Sans's spine lifting him closer and rubbing his bones to rhythm.

Sans was a mess where had Papyrus even learned this behavior?! It was amazing! He was getting wetter and wetter writhing beneath his tongue

Papyrus slowed his thrust pulling out so he could speak. "Do you want me to continue? Or would you rather me be inside you? I wouldn't want you to be... overwhelmed. when you desire something else."

Sans whimpered when his tongue was removed "ah~! Papyrus please! Please!" He begged tears springing to his eyes he just wanted to be allowed to come he didn't care how.

Sans's desperate cries reverberated around them. Papyrus gently rubbed Sans's bones trying to sooth him; clanking his hand gently "shhhh. Anything you want my love and it is yours." lowering back to Sans's slit Papyrus delved inside again focusing his magic to make his tongue longer and thicker. Papyrus started his thrust slowly for Sans's to get use to it again before picking up speed. Twirling and thrusting into Sans relentlessly Papyrus's hands rubbed and caressed his bones focusing on all his sensitive spots and spending extra time on the ones Sans moaned extra loudly.

Sans couldn't take it and his back arched as he cried out cumming hard bathing Papyrus's long hard tongue

Papyrus thrust a few more times before sucking and slurping at Sans's juices making sure to get every drop he could. Sans's cries and moans along with the steady echo of them were driving him mad if he hadn't put all his magic into his tongue Papyrus would have surely cummed just by the sound it.

Sans was limp and panting "P-Papyrus..." He panted out spreading his legs even more whimpering "p-pluh-ease i- I need your cock!" He begged he felt so good... So high.

Papyrus sat back unsure and nervous. "S-sans I'm not sure. Y-you're already-i don't want to hurt you… I don't think you're thinking straight enough to tell me if I'm hurting you."

Sans frowned and his soul gave a painful lurch. Papyrus did not want him! He didn't think he could handle it... "I'm good enough!" He blurted beginning to cry as his legs close and he covered himself "I'm good enough" he said this time to himself. Is this why Papyrus chose Grillby first? Because he wasn't strong enough? Because he wasn't good like the fire elemental. "I'm sorry" he said feeling sad and sick again he grabbed his shorts and began trying to get them on he should leave before he made things worse.

Papyrus froze echos of Sans's cry ripping his soul apart. Tears flowing down his cheeks Papyrus launched himself at Sans trapping Sans between the ground and his large frame. Wrapping his arms around Sans Papyrus kissed him deeply trying to pour into the kiss his love, fear, and desire.

Sans gasped when Papyrus's weight was on him and his teeth were on his own. He tried squirming away at first this was stupid he should go. Papyrus should be with a lover he trusted. Not 1hp loser Sans. As the kiss continued he gave up struggling and instead clung to him still crying as he tried to accept Pap's feelings for him. He didn't like worrying his brother he loved him so much too. He tried to return that love with the kiss. Along with his fear of rejection of being a disappointment.

Soon Papyrus pulled away but only by a hair's with. Clutching Sans by his skull Papyrus tried to convey his feelings "Sans I love you. You will always be good enough. I'm just not sure I will be. I want to please you. I don't want to hurt you and no this has nothing to do with your hp. I-i was too rough with Grillby. Yes, he will say it was fine, but I do not want to be that way. If you still want me I will gladly have you. I just don't want to lose control and hurt anyone. I-i love you Sans."

Sam's listened to him and nodded kissing him again and clinging. So Paps was scared because he didn't like it... He understood that. Sans felt a flood of relief at this that he wasn't disappointing his brother, his lover... "Okay... I get it... I... Still want you but I don't want this to be uncomfortable for you so what do I need to do?" He asked his eye lights were still large with tears but he seemed okay willing to move on.

Papyrus smiled pulling Sans into another kiss. "Thank you. Tell me what you want, how fast, more or less… just tell me... Talk me through this. I don't want to move to fast and rough or take all the control... I want your opinion… Is that okay?"

Sam's nodded and wiped his eyes "that's okay... I can do that... Why don't you lay down or sit up and let me on top? Then I can control the pace?" He suggested

Papyrus blushed but nodded. "O-okay." pulling Sans close Papyrus rolled over so Sans was on top. Looking up at him Papyrus couldn't help the hearts that formed in his eyes. Sans was so beautiful it was a shame Papyrus wasn't able to see him like this more often.

Sans blushed more at the heart eyes, his wide blown eyelights turning into hearts of their own. His brother was beautiful he had always known that though.

Papyrus smiled kissing Sans softly summoning his cock again. "shall we get started then love? Is this good or would you like me in a different position?"

"This is fine bro... Just tell me if it gets uncomfortable... I am sort of new to this too" he had only seen this in Alphys's anime or in books he 'didn't' like reading. He slowly moved down and sat on his pelvis rubbing his slit against his member blushing though moaned as that actually felt good he couldn't wait till it was inside him. though they both had lost a fair bit of arousal and he was intent on getting it back.

Papyrus shivered his breath hitching. "O-okay." Papyrus rubbed Sans's ribs. He had found out through these intimate moments that he was quite handsy and Papyrus kind of liked that about himself. He liked making his lovers feel good and it helped calm his twitchy hands.

Sans moaned softly when his ribs were touched "that feels so good" he said lifting his hips he reached down and lifted Papyrus's member and slowly began sitting on it crying out in pleasure as it slowly filled him his knees were shaking trying not to drop himself on it all at once.

Papyrus let out a moan that was echoed back. Reaching down a grabbing Sans's hips Papyrus held up his weight easing him down though desiring to plunge inside of Sans's opening. Papyrus was just able to hold back his rough thrust looked up at Sans with lidded eyes he gasping out "p-please. Y-you feel. So. good."

Sans nodded and finally seated himself he did some experimental rocks it was good. "Hmm not as good as you feel"

Papyrus moaned out Sans felt so good. Being inside him felt better than he ever thought. Sure Grillby was amazing, but Sans. Sans felt like a connection he had been dying for had finally been made. Papyrus had to have more. Rocking his hips up Papyrus let out a whine.

Sans too began rocking with more earnestly "ah~ Papy! So good!" He said his soul pounding manifesting outside his chest.

Papyrus moaned thrusting up into Sans then gasped at the sight "Sans! Y-your ah~ soul!"

It was blue and beautiful and pulsed brightly it wanted it's twin to join it... It called for Papy's own soul.

Papyrus was mesmerized by the small blue heart, his own soul pounding in an answer to Sans's and with a gasp manifested outside of his chest. Papyrus was shocked a large blush appearing as he gaped at his own soul. Truthful he had only seen it at max five times.

It was a large Purple heart swirling with specks of orange and blue. It too desired to join with its twin floating closer to Sans's soul.

Papyrus gasped letting out a soft squeak as he snatched his soul out of the air holding it close to his chest. Though it denied his desire for it to recede back.

Sans reached for it and whined when his brother snatched it away. "Paps what's wrong" he asked watching the pretty soul. He knew many didn't know his brother actually had a purple soul but really it wasn't that surprising. Papyrus was the most persistent person he knew. No one tried as hard as him in anything!

Papyrus looked up embarrassed. "S-sorry. I-i didn't mean for it to come out. Sorry-sorry. It just won't go back in. i-i... sorry." tears of embarrassment and frustration started to form in his sockets. Papyrus didn't really care for his soul color. It didn't match his magic at all! He had wanted to be brave, but he wasn't.

Sans gazed at him with love "oh Paps... Your soul is the most beautiful powerful color" he said and gently pulled it from Paps' hands and brought it close and kissed it gently. "You are the most driven person I ever met... No matter what happens you get back up and try again... Its inspired me to do the same brother..." He said kissing the fragile thing again and brushed his own soul to it gasping in shock as he felt overwhelming pleasure and emotion from his brother it made him cum right there clamping down on his brother.

Papyrus was overwhelmed. The overpowering flood of pleasure and emotion that was sent like lightning through him when Sans held his soul and even more when their souls touched. Along with the immense pressure of Sans's clamping around him. Papyrus wasn't even sure he was fully inside Sans when he lost control and cummed inside of him. A mixture of a cry and a moan rang out as Papyrus's eye lights rolled back and he collapsed to the ground passing out.

Sans collapsed on top of him panting and his eyes too fell closed laying naked above his brother their souls still together in his hands.


	19. CHAPTER EIGHT

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Fluff and we meet Violet. violet is the purple skater girl that is seen in hotland

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. Almost 2,000 views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters) will be slower this summer due to work.

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Papyrus felt groggy waking up a loud beeping seemed to surround him irritating his head. Groaning Papyrus held his skull it was hard to move. Where was he?

Sans groaned and woke listening to the terrible noise his phone was buzzing and making noise in his pocket. He reached for it and groaned flipping it open "hello?" He asked groggily.

"Where are you!?" came out a angered worried voice. There was a rustle before a higher pitched voice cried out ranting "you two didn't even go to the shop person did you! You didn't want to have a picnic or hang out with me did you! I can't believe you. You should be ashamed. Bad Mama and papa. Bad." Fuku then passed the phone back with a huff crossing her arms and going to go sit by Sans's stand wiping away a few lava tears that had gathered during her rant.

Sans gasped and sat up "oh my god Grillby! Fuku! I'm so sorry!" He said feeling his soul clench they had forgotten all about them!

Grillby sighed he was glad they were okay. He understood how someone could get caught up in the moment. "It's okay. I forgive. Just... come soon?"

Papyrus groaned blinking dully up at Sans "who is it?"

"We'll be there in a flash oh I'm so so sorry" he said feeling terrible. "Its Grillby and Fuku.." He told his brother.

Grillby smiled slightly "okay. See you." hanging up he went to sit by Fuku to wait.

Papyrus groaned flopping a hand over his skull his bones felt like lead.

Sans got up and was scrambling to get his clothes on "oh this is my fault..."

Papyrus sighed turning his head to watch Sans scramble around "you know that's not true. We lost track of time. Also…. I can't feel my bones. Not sure I can move."

Sans frowned and went to him worriedly "really?"

Papyrus gave a tired nod. "Yeah that soul thing really took it out of me. Can you help me get dressed. Feels like my bones are made of lead instead of marrow."

Sans nodded and chuckled he was used to living exhausted. He helped his brother dress and get presentable.

Papyrus chuckled tired leaning on Sans the feeling in his bones coming back slowly . Clanking Sans on the skull "thanks. You're the best."

Sans smiled and hugged him "yeah now let's get to our mates. I know a shortcut" he said and teleported to his stand

Papyrus wobbled at the sudden teleport clutching onto Sans waiting for his vision to stop swimming.

Fuku looked up at them as they appeared. She was angry at first before seeing Papyrus wobble and clutch Sans. Worried she asked "what's wrong with Pappy?"

Sans sighed "uh we ran into a bit of trouble on the way in waterfall and kinda passed out" he said

Grillby didn't believe a word of it.

Fuku was shocked rushing over to Papyrus worried "are you okay? What happened? Did you get attacked?"

Papyrus smiled gently and patted her head avoiding the questions. "We are okay. Now, how about we sit down and eat our picnic. Then you can ask Sans all of your question." Papyrus felt exhausted still. Almost like Sans sucked the energy right out of him and the teleport didn't help. That wasn't going to stop him though. Tired or not he had a little girl to please.

Sans was kind of worried at how tired Papyrus was surely their sex had not drained him that much? He smiled and sat down "it was nothing much just a bad Shyren was just practicing a lullaby" he lied easily. He lied as easily as he spoke it was so natural.

Fuku nodded though didn't know the monster he spoke of. "I'm glad you're okay. You Both worried us when you didn't show up."

Papyrus smiled taking Sans's hand "I'm sorry we worried you. We lost track of time. The Shyren was very skilled and though I don't think they meant harm, I mean practice does make perfect, It did put us off schedule." Papyrus didn't like lying however he didn't really want to tell the small flame that they had snuck off to do sexual things in peace. So he mixed the two together, it was slightly shaky but Papyrus was simi proud of his lie.

Sans nodded smiling and Grillby burned a bit lower as he prepared dinner "that is fine I am glad you supported her" he said

Papyrus tilted his head slightly confused by his comment, but kept quiet. Did Grillby not catch his lie? Was his lying skills too good? W-was grillby jealous?!

Fuku nodded grinning "me and dad made some yummy stuff. It's a good thing we are fire elementals or else our great cooking would be cold."

Sans nodded "yeah me an Paps always had cold sandwiches before!" He said

Papyrus chuckled lightly; he didn't like how dim Grillby was, but didn't want to point it out in front of everyone. clearing his throat Papyrus asked "um. Grillby can i talk to you... alone."

Grillby tipped his head up "oh of course" he said standing wondering what it was about. he took Papy's hand and helping him up not liking how... Jelly filled he seemed

Linking their arms Papyrus leaned onto Grillby as they walked far enough away not to be heard. Pointing to a clear spot "how about we sit over there."

Grillby nodded and sat down with him he looked toward Papyrus quietly wondering what he wanted.

Papyrus took his hand playing with Grillby's fingers looking up his eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Where were you, we worry" he said instead "why lie?"

Papyrus frowned looking down at their hands. "Sorry... We went... Well we went to have some time to ourselves... I guess Sans didn't want Fuku to know about... That." Papyrus signed rubbing his skull a headache starting to form "I don't know why I lied. I shouldn't have. I just... I'm not feeling very well."

Grillby nodded and pulled Papyrus into his lap and nuzzled him. "Oki... It's just you go where I cannot follow" he said if Sans or Papyrus got hurt... He wouldn't be able to help. "Not mad, just worried" he said and kissed him softly. "Why hurt?" He asked

Papyrus nodded nuzzling into his neck. "Sorry... Is that why you were so... Dim?" giving Grillby a small peck Papyrus sighed "not hurt just... Tired. It's Sans's fault. Him and his weird soul thing. I swear he absorbed my energy for himself. That thief."

Grillby frowned "soul thing?" He asked

Papyrus nodded curling into his warm flames. Yawning Papyrus mumbled "Yeah. It was weird... I don't like my soul... should be orange."

Grillby tipped his head "why? You are good" he bet Papy had a green soul.

Papyrus shrugged mumbling "magic is orange."

Grillby frowned and made a fire ball it was orange and yellow. "Not soul color"

Papyrus hummed frowning. "Weeeeeeeird."

Grillby burned lower did Papyrus think he was really weird? He looked down hand fisting his pants he had always been weird he supposed, that's why he couldn't live in hotland after all. "Sorry" he said quietly

Papyrus waved his hand around almost hitting Grillby in the face as he drunkenly ranting "I mean really shouldn't souls be the color of a person's magic. Sans's is-s! But I'm stuck with ssssstupid purple! Hate purple." Papyrus huffed crossing his arms burrowing into Grillby. His emotions were often out of control when he was extremely tired.

Grillby frowned and slowly pulled his out showing a fluttering green soul "I weird..." He said turning a sad blue

Papyrus's eyes widen at the sight one hand reaching out to it in awe "so pretty."

Grillby blushed a bit and slowly offered it to him

Papyrus reached out a hair's width away before pulling back whining "noooo. If I touch it I'll feel weird." Papyrus gazed up at Grillby pouting "you just want to steal my energy like Sans. Well, I need it. I'm too tired Grillllllllllby."

Grillby took it back "I'm sorry. Didn't know" he certainly didn't want to hurt his lover

Papyrus smiled glad that Grillby didn't want to zap his energy. leaning into Grillby reaching out and touching Grillby's palm close to his soul. Papyrus want to touch it, yet at the same time didn't. So he settled for and in between "It's very pretty. Really green. Like. Like Fuku."

Grillby nodded "yes very pretty" he agreed

Papyrus reached to his chest pulling out his purple soul. Papyrus frowned at it. His soul was paler than it usually was, making it more of a light Violet than its usual rich deep purple.

Grillby looked amazed "it's pretty..."

Papyrus shook his head curling more into Grillby. "No it's not. Supposta be orange."

"But per-se-ver-ance rare" he said struggling with the long word

Papyrus hummed his eyes slowly closing. "Kindness very... Special."

Grillby frowned as his soul went back inside him he slowly touched Papyrus in worry. was he falling asleep?

Papyrus hummed his eyes fluttering open again. Blinking heavily Papyrus looked at him in confusion "yeah?"

"Tired?" Grillby asked "carry you?"

Papyrus curled closer to Grillby nodding his head. His soul was still in his hand laying limp in his lap, though he didn't even notice it anymore. Papyrus didn't know why he was just so exhausted. "Why?"

Grillby frowned and gently picked up the soul to put it back and gasped as it instantly sucked some energy from him, but since he was made of energy it wasn't hurtful just shocking.

Papyrus's shot open eyes wide with a gasped at his soul took some of Grillby's energy. Papyrus's his soul took on a slightly darker purple with the new energy. Groaning his eyes slide close again as his soul slowly went back inside of him.

Grillby watched and slowly hugged him "you okay?"

Papyrus opened his eyes just barely mumbling a small "better"

Grillby frowned and kissed him softly "rest I carry" he said picking him up bridal style.

Papyrus hummed curling into his arms easily falling asleep.

Fuku looked up worried when Grillby walked up carrying Papyrus. "What's wrong with Pappy?! I-i thought you said everything was fine Sans!"

Sans looked and paled even more rushing over "what happened?!" He asked worried.

Grillby knelt and kissed his cheek "soul tired need sleep. He be fine" he promised

Fuku frowned walking over a taking Papyrus's hand. Looking up to Grillby curious "how do souls get tired? Why isn't Sans tired? I-is Pappy sick?"

Grillby shook his head. "Sans was tired took energy." He explained.

Fuku looked over to Sans in shock "Sans why would you do that? You can't just take someone's energy. Even i know that."

Sans hugged himself "I didn't know!" He cried beginning to shake he couldn't do anything right!

Grillby knitted his brows "Sans it okay. I share" he said seeing that Sans was clearly not having a good time.

Fuku gasped turning to Sans and hugging him "Sorry. Sorry. I. i didn't mean it like that. Sorry. I just know how because…. Sorry." Fuku remembered the times her Mot-Marina would zap her energy, but she quickly put that behind her focusing on comforting Sans.

Sans hugged back "everything I do just messes up!"

Fuku frowned squeezing Sans tightly. Rubbing his back Fuku spoke gently "it's okay you didn't know. Simple mistake. You don't mess everything up just like i don't. I'm here for you. You still here for me?"

Sans sniffed and nodded clinging to her.

Fuku smiled patting his skull softly. "Good. well now you know. Now you can make sure you don't do it again. I know Pappy doesn't mind, but it's not very healthy to take a person's energy very often. Makes them really tired for a least a day. With Dad sharing he should be better in an hour or so. So don't stress over it. Okay?" Fuku gave him a peck to the top of his skull. She had dealt with her Mo-Marina taking her energy for years. So she knew how to deal with it to a degree.

Grillby nodded "yes will be fine. We train later" he promised.

Fuku nodded pecking him again before pulling him down to sit with her. "Lets eat and wait for Pappy to wake up to eat. Okay."

Sans nodded "yeah" he said.

Fuku smiled pulling out the food Grillby and her made. Hearing a strange sound she perked up.

Violet was wondering around on her skateboard feeling the wind in her purple tentacle hair. Seeing a group coming up she looked over and went to wave as she passed. Seeing the green flame her eyes widened. gasping Violet went to stop her board, but tripped falling onto her face. "Ow!" Violet said before being lifted by some sort of magic.

Sans picked Violet up "are you okay?" He asked Violet nodded. "Yes... thank you Sans..." She said recognizing him as the hot dog guy

Fuku turned a light pink "V-violet what are you d-doing here?"

"I was just skating through the area and saw you guys!" The Violet said smiling "what are y'all doing."

Fuku smiled shyly "w-we were having a picnic. Y-you want to join us?"

Violet smiled "if that's okay" she said and Sans smiled "of course it is! Come sit with us!"

Grillby smiled and laid the sleeping Papyrus on his jacket.

Having Violet so close to her sent Fuku into an shy embarrassed state her flames a pink and she was constantly facing the ground shyly glancing up to the other. Handing Violet a spare meal their hands touching slightly. Fuku flinched blushing and quickly picking at her own food.

Violet blushed too, but smiled it seemed their spark was still there. "I... Missed you... It is so good to see you again!" She said taking the meal happily

Fuku ran a hand through her flames blushing darker. Nodded Fuku quietly whispered "I m-missed you too."

Violet tried the food and moaned "this is amazing!" She said

Grillby chuckled "Fuku cook"

Fuku turned a bright pink turning a shocked and slightly horrified face to Grillby hissing a quiet "daaaad."

Vioet brightened and took her hands "oh Fuku that's amazing! I didn't know you could cook!"

Fuku's flames flared as she sputtered her eyes whipping from their hands to Violet's elated face. "N-not g-g-ood B-but w-working o-on it."

"That's better than me! I burn water!" She exclaimed

Fuku stifled her laughter with a hand. a shy smile forming under her hand. "Y-you can't be t-that bad."

"No look! I have pictures!" She said taking out her phone and showing her. on the floor prostrate with grief as sauce was everywhere and a pot of burnt water was there.

Fuku burst out laughing hard. "Oh my stars! I can't believe you burnt water!"

Grillby chuckled "Fuku can cook" he said

Violet nodded "and is this your dad?" She asked looking at the older elemental he didn't seem as crazy as other males she had seen.

Fuku nodded slowly becoming more confident in being about her crush again. "Y-yeah." pointing to each of them Fuku introduced them "that's my dad Grillby... My papa Sans... And my mama Pappy... Pappy is normally more energetic but he's really tired right now so we are letting him nap. But this is my family."

Violet smiled "it's nice to meet you all... I am so glad Fuku has found a family now" she said

Fuku beamed "yup!" narrowing her eyes her flames turning a dark yellowy shade of anger "And if that bitch tries to take them from me she'll have to pry them from My. cold. dead. hands."

Grillby frowned and took her hand "no Fuku... No anger" he said "she gone...Undyne take care of her… she gone. Never again." He said kissing her forehead

Fuku frowned but nodded her flames returning to their green shade. "Okay."

Sans nodded pulling Fuku into a hug "yeah kiddo she isn't worth it."

Violet watched "yeah... Staying mad at her and hateful only hurts you not her" she said and hugged her too

Fuku blushed relaxing into the hug. "Thanks I'll try to be better... So w-what have you been doing Vio-let?"

Violet smiled "well I've been skating of course and learning to dance" she said excitedly

Fuku's eyes widened "Woowie dancing. That sounds fun."

Violet nodded and stood offering her hand "come on I'll show you!"

Fuku blushed shaking nervously. Taking Violet's hand Fuku stuttered "I-i don't think I-i will be very g-good."

"That's okay" she said pulling her up into her arms feeling right with them like that

Fuku gave out a small squeak blushing and looking at the ground.

She smile and took one of her hands and held her waist and spun her smiling.

Grillby watched and smiled they were adorable

Fuku shuffled clumsily and stepped on Violet's feet more than once. stuttering out a string of apologizes her flames an embarrassed pink.

Violet laughed and smiled "it's alright sweetheart"

Fuku sputtered hiding her face though her flames turned a bright pink flecks of bright green showing happiness mixing within.

Violet smiled brightly "I am so happy we can see each other Fuku..."

Fuku blushed hiding her face behind her hands. this is what she had been waiting for. "i-i'm really happy to see you too. i r-really missed y-you." the comment making Violet smiled

Sans chuckled and snapped a picture of the two with an aw and showed Grillby the picture.

Fuku turned completely pink turning to Sans in shock whining out "Saaaaaaaans!"

Grillby looked at it and smiled. "No boys" he said pleased

Sans chuckled nodded Fuku whining out covering her face in embarrassment

Violet blushed and giggled "I am certain we need to hang out a bit more before I can try to be Fuku's girlfriend."

Fuku gasped bright pink with green peeking out from behind her hands she asked quietly "y-you want to d-da-date me?"

Violet blushed and play with her tentacles "ummn yeah... I still like you a lot..."

Fuku let out a small squeak her flames bursting into a bright fluorescent green. Launching herself at Violet pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm so happy."

Violet squeaked and fell on her butt but she held her back "you really want me back?" She said

Fuku nodded grinning "of course! I-i never wanted you to l-leave."

Violet held her close. "I never wanted to leave..." She said quietly

Fuku sniffled clinging to Violet bursting into sobs "d-don't leave me!"

Violet held her and kissed her forehead "I won't not ever... Well actually I got curfew at eleven but I'll stick with you in spirit" she said with a smile

Fuku chuckled clutching onto her tightly. "Heh heh. I won't leave you a-again either."

Grillby smiled and let Sans take more pics he wished Papyrus were awake he would love this

Papyrus stirred whining slightly. Blinking heavily he gazed up at Grillby mumbling "what's goin on?"

"Violet here" he said burning a sunny yellow

Papyrus rubbed his sockets sitting up mumbling a soft "hello Violet."

Fuku smiled unlatching herself from Violet to rush over and tackle Papyrus. "Pappy you sleepy head you're awake!"

Sans rushed over and hugged him "bro I'm so sorry!"

Papyrus chuckled hugging them both back. He let out a small yawn, but was starting to feel his energy returning. "Don't worry about it dear. Neither of us knew that would happen. Now what brings you here Violet sweetie?"

"I was skating by and saw you guys!" She said smiling

Papyrus beamed at her "ah yes Fuku said you like to go skateboarding." Papyrus started eating when Sans passed him his own meal and praising Fuku on a meal well cooked. Looking over to Violet Papyrus asked "would you like to join us on our trip to Muffet's… i believe we are still going, correct?"

Grillby nodded "yes" he smiled.

"Oh I was just headed there! She's my aunt!" Violet said excitedly

Fuku gasped turning to Violet in semi shock "What! Really? That's… so cool!"

Violet beamed "Yeah it is! She gives me snacks, But won't let me cook."

Papyrus smiled at Violet prodding Grillby gently "well... i bet you and Fuku could have some cooking days with Grillby here. he is a great cook. and i bet would love to teach you girls a few things. wouldn't you dear?"

Grillby nodded and smiled "yes!" He beamed

Fuku beamed at Grillby reaching out and holding Violet's hand "doesn't that sound awesome!"

Violet nodded "not sure what good it would do but I'm willing to try!" She said

Fuku chuckled punching Violet lightly in the arm "come on! I'm sure you will do great with some practice."

Violet laughed "well if such a pretty lady believes in me how can I fail"

Fuku giggled into her hand blushing.

Papyrus smiled leaning into Grillby letting out a loud "AWWW YOU TWO ARE ADORABLE!"

Sans chuckled "yeah adorbs" he agreed and laid against his other side

Papyrus smiled pulling Sans close adding quietly "both of you are quite adorable as well."

Sans blushed "oh don't tease me bro" he said with a chuckle

Papyrus chuckled "oh honey i'm not teasing. Grillby and i have pictures to prove it. Nyeh heh heh heh."

Sans covered his face and groaned "nooooo stop taken pics of meeee" he whined and wiggled like a cute potato

-snap- "and another to add to the collection.~" Papyrus sing songed

"No! Give it backkkkk" he cried wiggling in his lap

Papyrus cackled holding to phone easily out of Sans's reach "NYEH HEH HEH! KEEP SQUIRMING AND I MIGHT 'ACCIDENTALLY' POST THEM TO THE WEB!"

Sans stopped and made a pitiful whine

Papyrus chuckled nuzzling him and giving him a peck on the skull "aw don't get all pouty Mc grumpy skelly on me. You know i wouldn't do that. Even if i did it would be to brag on how adorable you are and to make everyone else jealous. Nyeh heh heh."

Sans smiled and hugged him nuzzling him "I guess... But don't hehe"

Papyrus sighed defeated "at least i was able to show Undyne the pictures i took the other day of you in my night shirt."

Sans looked shocked "what?! Noooo she'll laugh at me forever nowwwwww!" he said unhugging his bro "I'm not speaking to you" he pouted and crawled onto Grillby.

Papyrus's jaw dropped shocked "AW! WHY?! IT WAS A CUTE PICTURE! I DIDN'T SHOW HER THE ONE OF YOU JUST IN A TOWEL. PLUS THE SHIRT WAS MORE OF A DRESS ON YOU. your wittle hands. You are so smol and adorable!"

Sans blushed brightly and crossed his arms trying to maintain his pout his cheekbones puffed out.

Papyrus chuckled reaching out and lightly pinching Sans's cheeks. "Aw you know it's true. You're so small and adorable. Even Fuku is bigger than you!"

Grillby chuckled and nuzzled Sans "don't be mean to potato." He cooed making Sans whine

Papyrus chuckled patting Sans's skull "sorry. You know i love you the way you are. You are the perfect size dear."

Sam's sighed and smiled "I am glad... You sinnamin roll"

Papyrus clutched his chest with a fake gasped "Who me?"

"Yes you" he giggled

Papyrus shook his head "noooooo you couldn't possibly be talking about Me. Me, sweet, INNOCENCE, Papyrus." Papyrus winked slyly at the two

Grillby turn blue in blush "of course" he said

Papyrus chuckled pecking each of them before standing up and suddenly screaming "TO CLOSE!" causing Fuku and Violet to shriek and jump apart.

Violet may have been cuddling Fuku to close when they were shouted at she squeaked and scooted back "I wasn't doing nothing!"

Papyrus walked closer leaning down and squinting at the two. "You absolutely suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure about that?" though he put on a quite tough appearance anyone that knew him for a while, like Sans, would know that he was just teasing the two.

Violet bit her lip she didn't know him and was kinda worried but then she saw Sans about to bust a gut she relaxed a little. She smirked and stole a kiss from Fuku's cheek and ran away "hahahahaah you'll never catch me alive!"

Papyrus chortled straightening and spreading his legs going into his fighting stance "NYEH HEH HEH A GOOD CHALLENGE I SEE! WELL MY DEAR GIRL YOU HAVE JUST CHALLENGE THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER LOSES!" raising his hand Papyrus changed Violet's soul blue causing her to drop to her knees from the sudden weight "YOU'RE BLUE NOW! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Violet squeaked "ah what is this!" She said seeing her yellow soul turn blue.

Papyrus chuckled walking up to Violet and picking her up under the arms, her soul turning normal again "THAT WAS THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S BLUE ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"That's so rad!" She said hugging him.

Papyrus was ecstatic turning around to look at Sans and Grillby stars in his eyes, his smile extremely wide. Papyrus almost squealing, stage whispered, "She thinks i'm rad! RAD!"

Sans smirked "of course you are bro."

Papyrus let out a small squeal pulling Violet into a tight embrace. "OH I'M SO HAPPY! Grillby can we keep her? Pleeeeeeeease!"

Grillby chuckled "I don't think her parents will approve darling" Sans answered for him and he nodded

Papyrus whined squeezing Violet one more time before setting her down. Pouting slightly Papyrus walked to Fuku pulling her into a tight hug nuzzling her "well you can escape from me. I can keep you. Nyeh heh heh."

Fuku chuckled nodding reaching up to pat Papyrus's skull.

Violet giggled and sat down "don't worry you'll probably see me enough to think I'm yours" he said smiling

Papyrus grinned "oh i'm glad! i have a feeling we will be the best of friends. that is as long as you two are not out gallivanting doing inappropriate or bad things."

Violet chuckled "I'll be the perfect gentlelady" she promised

Papyrus smiled clanking them both on their heads "i'm glad. now if everyone is ready let us go visit this aunt of yours."

Violet nodded and Grillby packed the lunch away.

Sans smiled happily


	20. CHAPTER EIGHT part 2 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** not much. we meet our adorable spider Muffet. she isn't as nice as expected.

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we almost have 2,000 views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters. a little slower in the summer)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Papyrus smiled scooping up Sans and hugging him close nuzzling his skull humming contently. "this will be fun. we don't get out and meet new people or do new things very often."

Sans nodded "yeah maybe we should do that more often" he said and held onto his brother as Grillby lead the way to Muffet's

Fuku walked slightly behind them slipping her hand into Violet's with a blush. things were finally looking up for them. sure they still had to build her dad's bar back and school would start back soon, but at least she had her family and Violet to spend it with.

soon they came upon a cave like opening "WOOWIE! are you sure this is the place?"

"Yep this is it bro" Sans said entering

Papyrus looked around amazed he had never been this far into hotland. Holding Sans's hand Papyrus let his brother pull him along.

Fuku giggled watching Papyrus. Whispering to Violet "should we prank them?"

"Oh? What do you have planned?" Violet asked smirking.

Fuku stifled her giggles shaking her head. "You know i'm no good at planning. But i'm thinking maybe some kind of jump scare? Or-heh heh- we just 'get lost' and hide from them"

Violet smiled "let's do it!" She said

"That's mean" Grillby said behind them

Fuku let out a small streak from Grillby's sudden presence turning around she smacked his chest "Don't do that! you scared me."

Grillby chuckled turning sunny yellow "I had too"

Fuku crossed her arms pouting "we were just going to have some fun."

Papyrus turned back to them "you guys still keeping up? We wouldn't want to lose you… oh my! Sans we aren't going to get lost are we. eeeEEEP! DON'T LOSE ME!" Papyrus clutched Sans close tears building and threatening to escape.

Sans hugged him "don't worry Pap we won't lose you... I'll hold your hand the entire time promise" he said

Grillby looked at them as if this proved his point.

Papyrus nodded clutching Sans's hand and practically hovering over him.

Fuku looked down guilty "sorry. You're right."

Sans held his face close and kissed him "I ain't going anywhere" he promised

Grillby sighed and hugged her "pranks fine... For Sans" he said.

Fuku nodded hugging Grillby back. "Okay."

Violet nodded "yeah we'll be more considerate" she promised.

Papyrus nodded kissing him lightly back and giving him a shaky smile. He clasped both of his hands around Sans's holding it close trying to be confident. Since the Marina incidence with her kidnapping and torturing Grillby; Papyrus wasn't too keen on anyone getting lost or going missing and would probably be that way for a long while. "D-don't worry Sans i'll make sure you don't get l-lost either."

Sans smiled "thanks bro" he said and rubbed his knuckles soothingly. He wasn't to keen on being on his own either.

Fuku smiled clutching Grillby's hand and Violet's pulling them along "i'll make sure neither of you get lost heh heh."

Grillby and Violet smiled walking with her.

Soon everything was covered with webs and spiders were everywhere whispering

Papyrus shook slightly at the eeriness and shrieking when a voice laughed out "Fufufufufu what are you doing here dearie?"

Muffet came down from a string of webs dangling in a makeshift chair in front of them.

Sans smiled "hey Muff!" He said waving "my Bro wanted to meet you!" He said smiling.

Muffet smiled wide leaning in closer "Ah! The Great Papyrus i presume well it's a pleasure dearie."

Papyrus smiled nervously waving to her.

Dropping down from her chair Muffet mosied up to Sans leaning down and clutching his shoulder tight whispering "so Sans dearie… where is my money? My Spiderlings said that you, dare i say it, told them to 'leave it on my tab'... we don't have tabs here dearie fufufufufu!"

"I was going to pay you, but I got sick... I um can pay a bit right now if you want" he whispered looking up "and hey not in front of my bro okay? He doesn't know about that"

Violet frowned she recognized that look in her aunt's eye... Sans didn't mention he owed her...

Grillby approached not liking the look she had "hello Muffet... Do you remember me?" He asked wondering if she remembered him back from culinary school. He often sent donations to her, but hadn't ever come to see her.

Muffet squeezed his shoulder one last time muttering darkly "you better." before rising again turning to Grillby with a large smile and open arms "Grillby dearie is that you?! I haven't seen you in such a long time."

Papyrus only hearing dark mutterings. once Muffet let Sans go Papyrus pulled Sans close to him. His arms surrounded Sans like a protective barrier would.

Grillby hugged back "hello Muffet" he greeted "have you been getting the donations I've sent?" He asked smiling

Sans hugged him back "hey bro its okay don't worry" he said.

Fuku was confused Grillby had been giving money to Muffet too. Along with paying stuff for her in secret what else had he been paying for. How much money did her father have? Were they secretly rich now?

Muffet grinned taking Grillby's hands and patting them "Oh! Yes, Darling! How thoughtful of you to send them. They have helped my spiderlings very much. I am very thankful dearie."

Grillby smiled turning a sunny yellow. "I am glad" he felt somewhat close to Muffet because though she seemed greedy it was because she was a worrying mother.

Muffet smiled "well, my dearie what can i do for you. You couldn't have possibly came all this way to just talk. So shall we do some… business my dear?"

"We can. But" he gestured to Papyrus "he want to meet you" he said smiling.

"Auntie Muffet these are Fuku's new parents! She calls Sans papa and Papyrus mama" Violet explained excitedly.

Muffet raised a brow pinching Violet's cheek with one hand while turning to the two skeletons "oh is that right sweetie?"

Papyrus nodded a light orange blush dusting his skull from Violet's blunt statement. It sounded quite ridiculous when someone says it out loud, him and Sans being called mama and papa. Sounds quite childish. Nevertheless Papyrus puffed out his chest, with Sans still tucked safely into his side, Papyrus spoke confidently "Yes, I frankly have never met a monster like you and was quite curious on who you were. Along with the fact that Fuku says you make some of the best sweets."

Muffet personally didn't care for any one related to the smiley trash bag but if they were dating Grillby she would be civil she was counting on a business deal between them. "Why yes dearie I do fancy myself a wonderful baker!"

Papyrus smiled happy he was able to say the right thing. He had a bad feeling on what happened to people who got of Muffets bad side; for that reason Papyrus was going to keep a good hold on Sans until they left. He didn't know what Sans did, but Papyrus had the idea Muffet did not enjoy Sans's company very much. "I like to cook as well. Though i don't believe i could compare to you or Grillby. Being you are both masters at the art."

Muffet smiled "I doubt it too. But everyone can learn if they have the talent!" She said

Sans frowned "well my bro has the talent and a great teacher he'll be a master in no time!" He said

Grillby frowned noticing tension.

Papyrus nodded smiling "that is true with Grillby teaching me i should learn fairly quickly. My soul isn't perseverance for nothing I won't quit until i succeed NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus beamed at Grillby remembering what he had said earlier and though souls aren't always the color of a monsters magic; they show truth. "Maybe after i master cooking you could teach me some about baking."

Fuku smiled leaning onto Violet's shoulder with a sigh whispering "Pap is such a gentle soul. He only sees the good in people. Always looking on the brightside."

Muffet looked almost as if that was the last thing she wants to do but forced a smile anyway "we'll see dearie... Now would you like to try one of my pastries?" She asked politely her niece was here and she normally gave her something free too and she was trying to get on Grillby's good side

Papyrus nodded excitedly "OH YES PLEASE." Papyrus lifted Sans into his arms so he was tucked into his side and walked closer to Muffet. Taking Grillby's hand Papyrus smiled "this is so exciting and fun. I'm so glad you suggested this Grillby."

Grillby smiled and rubbed the back of his head "thanks" he said

Fuku giggled at Papyrus's excitement taking Violet's hand and pulling her along following them.

Muffet lead the way to a small opening like dinning room a round table covered in spiderwebs like a white tablecloth. "Well sit down dearies i will bring out some delectable pastries. Fufufufufu!" with that Muffet turned heading to a secret doorway hidden by drapes of webs finally letting her smile drop.

Papyrus grinned plopping in a chair with Sans in his lap. Papyrus hugging Sans as a child would a stuffed bear. Papyrus was buzzing with excitement his legs slightly shaking in anticipation.

Violet smiled "I'll go help her" she said and pecked Fuku's cheek before rushing off. Behind the webs she asked worried "Aunt Muffet? What's wrong?"

Sans made a *squee* when he was squeezed and smiled "happy bro?" He asked

Grillby smilies he was happy, but he sensed the tension.

Papyrus grinned nodding. "Oh yes, i'm very happy. I get to enjoy being with the people i love and meeting new people that i'm sure to be great friends with. Nyeh heh heh! It's a great day."

Fuku smiled chuckling "heh heh yeah. it is pretty great."

Muffet turned smiling with a plate of spider donuts "why dearie what ever do you mean? I'm perfectly fine. I'm just getting some spider donuts for our friend Grillby and our dread-delightful skeleton guest."

Violet frowned "o-okay... Um would you like some help?"

Muffet shook her head "no dearie i got this. I am a spider, i have six arms." demonstrating Muffet was able to grab a stack of plates, trays of different desserts, and lastly napkins. With a disdainful look Muffet mumbled "i hope those snowdin outcast know how to use napkins."

Violet nodded and looked downcast "okay auntie" she said and went back out.

Sans was nuzzling Paps while Grillby was telling funny stories about young Muffet.

Muffet followed her putting on a large smile again and setting down her trays and giving everyone a napkin and plate. "Enjoy dearies. It's the best meal you will find in Hotland. Fufufufufu."

Papyrus tilted his head noticing Violet's lack of smiles and patted the chair beside him "Violet sweetie how about you come sit between us and Fuku." once she sat down Papyrus leaned closer asking her quietly "are you okay Violet? Are you not feeling well?"

Grillby smiled "thank you Muff" he said nearly choking on the second syllable of her name it was always hit or miss if he got it out or not

Violet sat beside them and shook her head "oh no I'm fine! It's just I normally exercise after I eat and so my stomach doesn't know what to do!" She explained

Sans pat her head he knew she was lying but he doubted Pap would "yeah gotta love our carbs."

Papyrus blinked "Oh! Well i can fix that easily! after here we can go for a run if you would like. I too like to exercise. You have to keep your bones healthy and fit. Nyeh heh heh."

Fuku smiled nodded "that sounds fun. You want to Violet?"

Violet smiled "yeah totally!" She said

Grillby stood "Muffet want help?" He asked like the gentleman he was.

Muffet smiled sweetly "oh why thank you dearie! I wouldn't want to bother you though. You are my guest."

Grillby shook his head "no tro-uble."

Muffet gritted her teeth slightly adding in a sugary "if you insist. You can pass them out dearie." handing him a tong to pass out the deserts.

He smiled a sunny yellow and aided her happily very tastefully arranging her donuts and passing them out.

Muffet smiled handing out napkins not so subtly giving Papyrus and Sans extra. Sitting back in a web chair Muffet motioned for them to eat, sipping some tea a spiderling brought her. "Well enjoy the treat dearies. They are on me. This time."

Sans smiled "thanks Muffet that's sweet of you!" He said and nibbled on his smiling.

Grillby smiled and took a bite from his "as good as old time" he said.

Papyrus bit into his humming at the flavor "WOOWIE THIS IS VERY GOOD."

Fuku nodded biting into hers.

Muffet scoffed "well of course it's good. i am a master baker after all dearie."

Violet smiled "it's very good auntie" she said wishing she would take a compliment.

Muffet rolled her eyes waving a hand at them "please you flatter me too much dearies."

Fuku smiled to Violet "hey Violet have you ever had a Cinnamon bunny? They are like Snowdin's most famous treat. Papy got us all Cinnabunnies the other day. They are really good."

"No I haven't! They sound good though!" She said eager to try all food "I also wanna try you dad's cooking!" She said.

Fuku giggled "both are really delicious. Maybe we can get some cinnabunnies when you come over to build a snowman?"

Muffet narrowed her eyes at the two. Were they really talking of another person's cooking while in front of her, Eating her food? "Well, dearies i'm sure those bunnies are nothing compared to my delicious, delectable donuts. I mean who could possibly cook in that icy wasteland… well, besides you Grillby dear. I'm sure you're hot enough to keep the environment semi decent."

Grillby smiled "good bun bun you should try" he said

Sans nodded "yeah Muffet you may be the best but there is other good food" he said.

Muffet rolled her eyes with a sigh "i might try one if i ever travel that direction."

Papyrus nodded "you should try one they are very good!"

Fuku nodded shyly her flames dimming slightly she hadn't meant to upset Muffet.

Violet squeezed her hand "don't be upset Auntie has always been testy" she said.

Fuku gave Violet a grateful smile. "Thanks."

Papyrus smiled "well. Thank you very much for the delicious snacks, but we wouldn't want to take up your time."

Muffet nodded "oh yes please be on your way" she said "Grillby you should talk business with me some time." she said sweetly.

Papyrus blinked at the suddenness of her agreement. It almost sounded like she didn't want them here. "O-okay. Then we will be going? Thank you again." standing up still holding Sans Papyrus looked to Grillby slightly confused.

Grillby seemed confused too and went to his lovers kissing both "go on. I go soon" he promised not wanting them with Muffet longer.

Sans frown and clung to Pap "yeah let's just go" he said

Papyrus nodded holding out a hand for Fuku to take.

Fuku took Papyrus's and Violet's hands not going to leave her behind. Starting to walk away Fuku added a shy "G-good bye."

Muffet waved as Grillby approached "yes ma'am?"

Muffet smiled sweetly "so dearie i was thinking we could help each other out. You help me. I help you and your poor bar. I heard it burnt down. What a tragedy."

Grillby looked surprised "you help? How? And yes ex burn down" he said burning a sad blue at memory he rubbed his gray hand

Muffet frowned at the information caressing his cheek "oh dearie how tragic. I was thinking we make a deal? Would you be interested."

Grillby's eyes widened a little at the touch "explain" he asked tough he did not pull away. it was odd seeing her this way.

Muffet smiled edging closer her hand lowering to his shoulder squeezing it slightly. "A trade deal. You would sale some of my products. In turn i will help pay for the rebuilding of your bar. I can even have my spiderlings help you. In the meantime you will donate me some of your specialty hard whiskey. I'll even let you brew it here." leaning in close she asked in a whisper to his ear "so is it a deal dearie?"

Grillby flushed a blue of embarrassment "y-yes t-that good" he said he wished he could express how she was making him feel, but he didn't have words.

Muffet smirked giving him a gently peck on his cheek before pulling back and strolling away. "I'm glad we could make this deal dearie! This will be a great opportunity for the both of us~ Fufufufufu."

Grillby flared softly when she kissed his cheek and it quickly made him feel weird inside and not a good weird.

Muffet turned back to him waving him off "Well, go on dearie. Go be with your… friends. You can come back later~."

Grillby nodded before stopping "Sans owe you?" He asked

Muffet looked at Grillby questioning before it dawned on her "oh the smiley trash bag? Yes, but no worries i'm sure i will get the money soon."

"I pay... How much?" He asked. he knew Muffet rarely changed her mind about people, but he added "Sans good"

Muffet smirked "oh really? Does he do this often... Leave you to pay for his things. Does he have a 'tab' at your bar. That's not very good for your business you know... But if you insist to pay. It's 80g. If not... I WILL get it later."

Grillby burned a bit lower "Sans is good" he said again and took out his wallet he really couldn't waste 80g right now "40 now, 40 later?" He asked bringing out half the debt

Muffet rolled her eyes, but took the money. "As you wish dearie... If I were you I would be thinking twice about hanging around those skeletons. They are not good for you."

"I not you. They bring love, joy... Fuku" he said smiling fondly "I no mind pay for them" he said heading for the door.

Muffet huffed calling out to him "Just… Be careful Grillby. You don't want another Marina."

Grillby burned low hearing that. he didn't want another marina... But surely this wouldn't be the case? The skeleton brother's loved him... They didn't want just his money...

Muffet patted his shoulder comforting "not saying they are… just be careful." and with that Muffet disappeared back into her web filled rooms.

Grilly left and went to find his boyfriends and daughter.


	21. CHAPTER NINE

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** **_RATED M CONTENT!_**

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 2,000+ views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Papyrus was picking at his finger bones. It was obvious now that he thought about it. Muffet didn't like him or Sans, probably never would. Did Violet even like him? Oh stars! Did Fuku?! Looking up when Grillby walked to them, smiling Papyrus asked "how did it go?"

Fuku, Violet, and Sans all looked up from the video they were watching on Violet's phone. It was of Violet doing some skateboard tricks.

Grillby smiled it didn't reach his flames though "Muffet make good deal" he said and kissed both his boyfriends "we go home?" He asked almost a plea; he had enough of this place for one day

Papyrus nodded turning to the others "i'm sorry to cut the evening short, but it has been a long day and mildly stressful. Violet dear i would offer you to stay the night, but we are still cleaning and fixing my room… unless you girls would like to have a sleep over? Grillby, Sans that would be okay right? You could both go to Violet's house, with parents permission. Or you girls could make a fort in the front room and sleep there."

Violet beamed "I'll ask my parents for both!" She said and began texting "what would you prefer Fuku?" She asked excitedly

Fuku looked to the others and nudged Violet quietly telling her "i think dads probably need some relax time and it's kinda cramped. So can we do your place?"

Violet nodded and sent the text before getting one back "you can come over!" She said beaming

Fuku beamed back hugging her tightly. Turning to Sans "Sans can you take me home so i can grab some clothes?"

Sans nodded "sure thing kiddo Grillbz and Pap can walk a bit" he said climbing down from the rock he was sitting on and taking her hand

"WAIT!" Papyrus smiled leaning down and cupping Fuku's face "Be good. Have fun. We will see you soon. Love you sweetie." with a Clank to her forehead "okay now you can go."

Fuku giggled nodding "love you too mama Pap."

Grillby smiled and hugged her "be careful" he said.

Fuku smiled "i will dad!"

Once Sans teleported Papyrus sighed. "Wow this will be the first night that she won't be with us since we got her. Violet you will watch over her, right? You both will be safe and have fun?"

Violet nodded "of course! I can watch her don't worry!"

Papyrus nodded relieved. "okay. good. thank you dear... i guess we can start walking that way. UNLESS YOU WANT US TO STAY! we can wait with you if you want. it's no trouble."

Violet smiled and pats his hand "whatever you want Papy" she said smiling

Papyrus frowned picking at his finger bones. "I don't want to leave you alone. You might get bonely. Heh heh."

Grillby and Violet laughed at that "okay mama Paps you guys can stay" she said

Papyrus smiled relaxing and sitting down to wait. "So... Violet tell us about yourself."

Violet hummed "well I like skateboarding and sports and exercise; I am captain of our soccer team!" She said excited

Papyrus gasped surprised "REALLY! HOW EXCITING! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY KID AND I'M PROUD OF YOU!"

Violet smiled "thanks!"

"Maybe Fuku like sport?" Grillby asked

Papyrus considered this "well she did say she liked skateboarding. So maybe?"

Violet nodded "yeah Fuku is great at skateboarding and i bet she would be great at soccer too. She was just never able to join."

Grillby nodded "she can do what-ev-er now she good... No boys" he said as an afterthought.

Violet giggled "well i don't think you have to worry about boys as long as i'm around. I'm glad she found so great people to take care of her… so tell me about you, the ever elusive Grillby. Heh heh heh."

Grillby blushed "I... Work, sleep, take care of Sans and Pa-py-rus" he said smiling at his boyfriend.

Papyrus squeaked indignantly "WE TAKE CARE OF YOU TOO. THIS IS A TWO WAY ROAD GRILLBY DON'T MAKE IT SOUND ANY DIFFERENT."

Grillby chuckled and smiled looking down at his gray hand "yes they care for me. I die with-out them" he said rubbing the dull flames

"Stop that. I thought we agreed to not talk about t-that. W-we are not s-supposed to focus on t- that." Papyrus had tears streaming down his face. Papyrus wish he had his scarf to cover his face with, but instead he fisted his sockets trying to wipe away the tears.

Grillby looked alarmed and hugged him pulling him close "sorry sorry! Did not mean!" He said before releasing some unintelligible garble as he lost words in his distress.

Violet looked worried it seemed Marina had done far more harm.

Papyrus burst into tears sobbing into Grillby and clinging to him. "Don't leave me. I can't lose you. Please. I-i can't."

"I won't leave never never" he promised holding his skeleton close kissing his skull and his tears away. "Don't cry... Don't cry..."

Papyrus sniffled and hiccupped fisting Grillby's shirt. "S-sorry. I-i didn't mean to.. Sorry. Sorry." Papyrus felt mildly better being able to express his built up emotions. They haddn't talked about what had happened after the fact. The few days just went ignored, trying to be forgotten. He haddn't even realized that it was bothering him so much.

Grillby frowned and held him close "we all talk soon. Sans come back" he said kissing him gently.

Papyrus sniffled nodding. Turning slightly to Violet Papyrus looked guiltily "s-sorry. I-i didn't mean to ruin our fun time."

Violet shook her head "no it's okay you guys are going through a lot of stuff I understand that" she said and hugged him "the important thing is that you are all together now" she said

Papyrus nodded giving her a watery smile and patting her on the head "you're right... You're a good kid."

Violet smiled "I try to be" she said and hugged him too "you will be a good mom for Fuku I just know it" she said.

Papyrus gave a soft chuckle before starting to sob again. He wrapped his arms around Violet giving her a large hug. "T-THANK YOU." Papyrus felt so relieved for someone to say that. He knew it was kind of weird to be called a mother and being a male skeleton, but he didn't mind as long as Fuku was happy.

Violet held him and pet his skull though was a bit over her head, but she liked helping.

Grillby rubbed his back soothingly

After a bit Papyrus started untangling his limbs from Violet's. Still sniffling slightly, but no longer crying Papyrus softly told them "Sans and Fuku should be back soon. S-so no more crying for me. Heh heh. Come on let's get up and ready. I mean you don't want me ruining your fun sleep over."

"You won't" she said smiling "me and Fuku will have a great time I'll make sure of it."

Papyrus smiled clanking her on top of the head "good."

Soon there was a pop and Sans and Fuku were back "hiya! Did you miss us?" He asked shuffling over.

Tears started to well up in Papyrus's socket but he quickly blinked them away. Letting out a slightly shaky "y-yes. I always miss you…" quickly giving Fuku a hug Papyrus patted her head turning to the two girls "you girls have fun okay. Be careful. Text when you make it. Love you."

Fuku smiled hugging them all "love you too mama be good!" She said kissing his cheek before taking Violet's hand both girls running off giggling.

Sans turned to Papyrus "bro you okay?"

Papyrus smiled watching them leave before shaking his head. "No. no i'm not."

"What's wrong bro?!" Sans asked rushing to him immediately.

Papyrus looked down at him tears welling up and his teeth shaking slightly. "Everything. Everything is wrong! I-i just… c-can we go home?"

Sans nodded "of course bro!" He said and took his and Grilly's hand and took them home he immediately latched on to Pap. "What's wrong Papyrus?" He demanded worried

Papyrus shook his head walking to the couch and laying down on it. curling up on it tucking his knees under his chin. His tears streaming down and making a wet spot on the couch. "I-i just can't... It j-just hit me and... I'm so scared."

"What scared you bro?" He asked going and laying on him Grillby sat beside them and began rubbing his legs "please tell us" he said feeling guilty for having upset him so

Papyrus broke like a dam. He started sobbing his body shaking harshly Papyrus buried his skull into the couch cushion. Letting out mangled cries and whines.

Sans began to cry too "Pap I don't know what's wrong please help me!" He said and clung to him.

Grillby burned a sickly green of distress and slid off the couch in front of them trying to pet them both, but it was distressing!

Papyrus sobbed choking slightly on his tears. Whining he turned to Grillby tears streaming down as he tried to get his breathing under control. "I-i-it's s-sc-cary to th-think t-that i-i-i"

"That you what?" He asked gently kissing him softly

Papyrus hiccupped crying out "I-i almOST LOST BOTH OF YOU! S-she a-almost. T-tried. T-that B-bitch t-t-tried to K-kill both of y-you. I can't. No I can't lose either of you. I-i'm s-sc-cared."

Grillby and Sans were shocked at the language but held their lover "you didn't lose us Pap! We're still here!" Sans said kissing him hard "please Papyrus it's okay..." He said

Grillby wiped his tears where he could "she gone... She no hurt us no more..."

Papyrus sniffled shaking "B-but it c-could. Y-you're both s-so f-fragile. Y-you could d-diss-appear A-an-and i-i'll never find Y-you."

Grillby shook his head "we will never go" he promised and began stroking his bones gently.

"Yeah bro we won't, no one is getting the jump on me..." Sans agreed

Papyrus nodded sniffing his tears slowing. "P-promise?"

They both nodded and kisses him "we love you"

Papyrus nodded scrubbing his skull and giving them shaky kisses in return. "J-just dont leave me. I don't know what I would be with-without both of y-you."

Grillby smiled and nuzzled his neck bones "you will never be so" he promised against the sensitive bones.

Sans to decided to join in on the distracting of his brother "yeah bro you'll never be without us" he said small hands slipping under the sweater stroking his ribs

Papyrus shivered with a gasp. "W-what are y-you doing?" did his breakdown turn them on? Papyrus frowned at the thought. No. They aren't like that. They're trying to distract. That had to be it. Papyrus didn't think he would be able to stand it if they actually enjoyed his tears.

"Distracting you... Tears don't belong on your face..." Sans said "is this okay?" He asked pulling his hands back not wanting to make his brother uncomfortable.

Papyrus nodded giving him a small smile and a kiss. "Yes, of course… just for a second i thought… it's not important. Tears don't belong on anyone's face."

Grillby frowned "we don't like you to cry" he said and wiped them away. "Only tears of pleasure..." He said.

Papyrus nodded sniffling and smiling "o-okay. I'll try not to."

Grillby smiled and kissed him "we love you."

Papyrus smiled his tears had finally stopped. "I love both of you too. So much."

Sans smiled "I'm so glad you do bro... I've loved you since the day you were born" he said and nuzzled him.

Grillby smiled at them they were perfect together... He was an extra…

Papyrus giggled. "I love you too brother, but we have Grillby to thank for this. Without you Grillby none of this would have happened. I love you both so much. I'm so happy that THIS happened."

Grillby smiled and kissed them both gently "thank you. You would have had each even-tua-lly."

Papyrus smiled "maybe… but if it relied on Sans ever bringing it up. it would have never happened. You know how secretive he is." Papyrus grinned teasing.

Grillby chuckled "perhaps" he said

Sans chuckled "yeah I would never have told"

Papyrus chuckled giving Sans a small peck "i'm glad you did…. Well we do have the house to ourselves….. You want to do something fun~"

Sam's blushed "I always want to be naughty" he purred

Grillby chuckled a little he did too.

Papyrus looked slightly taken aback. "Oh... i was thinking of puzzles. But WE CAN DO THAT TOO! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Grillby and Sans looked surprised "really?"

Papyrus blushed "weeeeell yeah. I always think puzzles are fun. I enjoy doing... other things too. So we can do that. I like our intimate times."

Grillby and Sans smiled "we do too" he said and kissed him Grillby returned to licking his neck.

Papyrus shivered at Grillby's touch, kissing Sans back before pulling back and leaning up onto his elbow. "Do we want to go to the bedroom for our activity? Or are we going to do it here?"

"Bed" Grillby decided and swept them both up making Sans squeak indignantly "hey i can walk!" He pouted

Papyrus burst with laughter clinging to Grillby "NYEH HEH HEH HEH! I don't know why you are so against people carrying you Sans. I like it. Feels nice... Guess that's why I'm always carrying you."

Sans blushed "I don't mind being carrying by you, I'm used to that, but being carried by Grillby makes me feel kind of small" he said

Grillby felt a small pang he made Sans sad when he carried him? But he was okay with Papyrus doing it? His flames turned a sadder blue and he quickly sat them on the bed "I'm sorry... I no mean to hurt..."

Papyrus giggled softly with a blush and lightly booped Grillby's nose. "Shhh dear." turning to Sans Papyrus papped him on the face "Sans... You ARE small. Now don't ruin this for me. I can carry you around all the time, but I LIKE that Grillby carries me. So... Uh... Suck it up buttercup."

Grillby and Sans were both shocked at the bap's to their faces and couldn't help but giggle  
Sans nodded "I know..."

Papyrus smiled "good. Give and take. I'm letting you tell puns so you let Grillby carry me. Deal?"

Sans nodded "i think you got the SHORT end of the stick here" he said and Grillby chuckled returning to a summer yellow

Papyrus chuckled shaking his head "the only thing short here is you my dear."

Sans whined as Grillby laughed

Papyrus chuckled giving Sans small clanks to his skull "i'm sorry. You are very cute."

Grillby kissed Sans "very cute!" He agreed and climbed onto the bed with them

Papyrus giggled. He felt so giddy doing this. It was like sneaking cookies as a kid.

Grillby smiled "you are eager" he said purring

Papyrus burst out laughing covering his skull with his hands "Sorry sorry! I just can't believe it. I mean yesterday I was with you. This morning with Sans. Now both of you. Oh stars sorry. I just feel like a little kid with a box of chocolate."

Grillby tipped his head "would be comfortable with just one" he asked worried if they were being too much

Papyrus gasped grabbing them both and pulling them to his chest "NOOOOOOOO! I LIKE THIS…. I'M JUST REALLY HAPPY AND EXCITED… i keep wondering how this all happened. Nyeh heh heh it's kind of like a dream come true."

Sans chuckled and smiled at Grillby "it's all thanks to you Grillbz" he said and took the flames face in his hands and kissed him.

Papyrus grinned giving them both pecks to their foreheads.

 **[rated M content]**

Grillby smiled and kissed him back "so me help undress."

Papyrus burst out laughing again "only if you help me! Nyeh heh heh Sans had to help me earlier. Pants are simply not my thing. So difficult to get out of."

Grilly smiled "I can do" he said and began removing his pants but since he was so close he trailed his hot tongue down his iliac crest.

Papyrus gasped at the feeling squirming against his licks. "AH~ GRILLBY!" grabbing the hem of his sweater Papyrus brought it over his head laying out in his boney glory. While Grillby was working on his own pants Papyrus leaned down and grabbed his shirt lifting it over the flames head whispering "after we finish why don't we help Sans~"

Grillby smirked and nodded and began undressing slowly and sexily

Papyrus grinned licking his teeth at the sight.

Sans was drooling eyes wide.

Once Grillby had stripped, Papyrus turned pinning Sans down with a smirk. "Your turn dear."

Sans blushed "I can undress myself guys" he said, but Grillby purred and began unzipping his jacket "no..."

Papyrus slid lower his fingers rubbing the band on Sans's shorts pulling them down slowly.

Sans squirmed and blushed "guys!- ah!" He exclaimed as Grillby's hot mouth found his back and collarbones

Papyrus smirked taking Grillby's lead and licking a long strip on Sans's Bones as he pulled down his shorts.

Sans cried out bucking a bit as his magic began forming. Grillby smirked and removed his tank top.

Papyrus grinned licking and sucking at Sans's iliac crest slowly moving down.

Sans moaned and writhed a cock soon forming he was smallest of the three but he hardly cared or noticed

Papyrus hummed his eyes lidded as he eased closer nuzzling into his cock. "Excited are we?"

Sans blushed "like you aren't!" He accused embarrassed

Papyrus grinned giggling "you are absolutely right Sans! I'm extremely excited." blushing he admitted "I'm actually hoping to try again with... Both of you." Papyrus leaned back blushing hard and picking at his finger bones "that is if that's okay. I mean i'm good with doing anything! We don't have to if you don't want to. i'm happy if both of you are happy."

Grillby blushed and looked at Sans "I would like" he said

Sans purred back "of course anything for you."

Papyrus beamed kissing each of them passionately to convey how happy he was.

Sans and Grillby both moaned for him. Grillby spread Papyrus's legs and began stroking the sacrum harshly while Sans hugged him from behind and ground into him while squeezing and massaging his ribs.

Papyrus gasped shocked before practically melting into their hold moaning out in pleasure. His magic gathering and forming a already wet slit under Grillby's hands.

Grillby purred "beautiful..." He purred and slowly slid two fingers in and began fingering.

"AH~ GRILLBY!" Papyrus almost forgot what it was like to have something inside of him. Moving around. Touching. Feeling. "aaaAAhhhH!"

Grillby smiled and nipped the front of his neck bones and Sans began doing the same in the back.

Papyrus squirmed against their nips whining. "Aaaah t-that feels w-weird." grinding back into Sans and into Grillby's hand Papyrus gasped and caressed Sans's hip and thigh.

Sans moaned and rutted against him. "Who should take him first?" Sans asked

"I will" Grillby said "you next" he replied adding another finger

Papyrus gasped at the intrusion. Oh stars with how eager they seem he was going to have to last two rounds back to back if not more. Of course he was excited, but slightly concerned that he wouldn't last. Though Papyrus was semi confident that he could last longer than his two partners. Only because they didn't do quite the naughty things he did to them. so his calculations might be slightly skewed to his side.

Grillby purred and removed his fingers and slowly slid in with his cock. "Oh so tight Papy..."

Papyrus moaned wrapping his arms around Grillby's neck. "Ah~ so gOoooOood!"

Grillby chuckled and began thrusting in and out "hmm So good."

Papyrus gasped burying his skull into Grillby's shoulder nodding in agreement. Rubbing Grillby's sides and pulling them closer Papyrus started licking and sucking a hickey into his flames.

Grillby moaned and thrusted a bit harder. "He's ready..." He growled "woo!" Sans cheered and wiggled behind them and his cock poking at his back "lay down with him" Sans said and Grillby groaned laying back.

Papyrus gasped and moaned as he was moved. As they flopped back Grillby was sent deeper inside of him making him moan and drool slightly. They were going to have their way with him and Papyrus was loving every minute of it.

Sans climbed on him and perched on Grillby as he began rubbing the tip of his cock where Grillby was joined to him "ready Pap? This might hurt a bit at first..." He said.

Papyrus nodded breathing deeply to relax. Nuzzling into Grillby's flames he prepared for the pain. he would be able to take it this time knowing the outcome at stake. Papyrus let out a husky moan "wreck me. Please!"

Sans groaned at his challenge and pushed in Paps from behind stretching him more then he was meant to and feeling himself press against Grillby deliciously. The flame man himself moaned as Pap got a whole lot tighter and Sans provided delicious friction.

Papyrus cried out shaking and arching his spine. Digging his fingers into Grillby Papyrus left faint marks in the flame. His eyes went to hearts as he twitched and moaned.

Grillby brought him back down into a burning passionate kiss.

Sans moaned and began doing some experimental thrusts moaning. watching the flame devour his brother's mouth he grabbed his ribs and began thrusting harder.

Papyrus's sight went hazy at Sans's thrust so he simply closed them. opening his mouth his tongue tangling with Grillby's as he moaned into the kiss.

Grillby moaned as well and began thrusting, him and Sans setting different paces.

Sans felt odd his soul was pounding calling out for his brother.

The mix of paces caused Papyrus to quake in pleasure and desire. He was constantly full and stretched. His bones felt heavy and constantly shaking right on the edge, but not going over. His soul too called out and he tried to reach for it.

Grillby's soul came out first. Soon Sans's joined it. Both mate's intense love for Papyrus called his to come out. They swirled together and bonded. though their owners are unaware too lost in ecstasy.

The suddenness of their souls mingling and swirling together caused an intense pleasure to fill Papyrus. It was like Grillby's fire had lit up his entire being. Like Sans had covered him in blue magic and was shooting a Gaster blasters at him. Like he was being ripped apart and yet he was filled so much. Papyrus's eye rolled back as he cried out cumming. His back arching as he clenched the two members inside of him.

Sans cried out at the intensity as well and the clenching and he came too feeling Grillby cum and hearing the elementals roar of pleasure.

Papyrus panted moaning as he flopped back to Grillby's chest. He felt about to burst with not only his lovers inside him, but also their cum filling in any cracks. He felt so full. He felt… something drip on him. Glancing up Papyrus could make out their souls mixing and mingling. Rubbing together, quaking, and dripping. He saw his own soul being dominated quite like he was now. Green and blue magic filling and mixing inside his purple soul.

It seemed his purple also seemed to be seeping into their souls though oddly the green and the blue weren't mixing. Sans and Grillby weren't binding yet, but no one seemed to notice as their souls danced with his filling Papyrus with their love and devotion. Unknowingly this mixing was making a fourth little soul.

"It's so beautiful." Papyrus mumbled into Grillby's chest. Though he didn't feel drained like the last time he did feel tired due to his lovers pleasuring him like he asked.

Grillby nodded "it's very pretty..." He agreed holding him.

Sans purred and nuzzled his back "I love you bro..."

Papyrus hummed "i love you too Sans. i also love you Grillby. This was-is nice. I love you both so much…. Though i must ask you to either pull out or continue for round two."

Sans chuckled and nipped his neck "you think we would leave you after just one round" he growled saucily.

Papyrus giggled "i was starting to wonder." he wiggled his butt at Sans but the friction made him choke on a moan.

Grillby moaned and had a thought "let's do it to-get-her" he said and Sans smirked "yes lets..." He said and they both pulled almost all the way out and then thrust all the way back in suddenly

Papyrus gasped eyes widened. Their mixture of releases made him slick and easier to move causing Papyrus to clench onto Grillby's shoulders moaning and gasping.

Sans chuckled "still want it rough Papy?" He growled.

Papyrus nodded breathless "oh stars yes!"

Sans chuckled and him and Grillby started thrusting harder the boys beginning to bite and nibble on his bones.

Papyrus cried out with moans his eyes turning to hearts. Papyrus gasped crying out "PLEASE! MORE!"

Sans smirked and dug the tips of his fingers onto his bones as Grillby began burning delicate patterns into his pelvis.

Papyrus gasped moaning. His sight had all but gone to a hazy film only seeing the glowing fire in front of him. The heat causing him to sweat and his tongue loling out. His was in pure bliss. He had never felt something like this. He was so tight, and hot, and oh the faint tinges of their souls mingling. It was all so much.

Grillby leaned up and took his hanging tongue into his mouth sucking on it. this was possibly the craziest thing he had ever done and he loved it

Papyrus moaned into Grillby's mouth. Oh he was close to cumming already. His bones quaking in ecstasy.

Sans purred he was close too and he nipped his neck bones "are you going to cum for us so soon bro?" He purred him and Grillby doing a hard thrust together.

Papyrus moaned his eyes lidded. He couldn't speak for the moans and pants escaping his mouth so he settled for a jerky nod.

"Hmm bad boy cumming so soon... But we might as well join you..." He purred and began thrusting wildly in, his thrust making Grillby groan at the new Friction and begin thrusting in his own time as well both feeling close too.

Papyrus gasped moaning loudly it was too much. Bones shaking as they pounded into him with new vigor Papyrus fell over the edge. Back arching he cried out as his body clenched onto their members. "GRIL-AaaAaAAA-SAN-AAaaH!"

Sans nearly choked at the tightness and came hard moaning his name.

Grillby flared briefly and clung to him tight as he too came; both males thrusting their very fertile seed into the tallest skeleton

Papyrus moaned easing into Grillby's chest completely devoid of energy. He was so full of their seed, it filling him until he felt like he was going to burst. Panting he gazed up to Grillby his eyes lidded in exhaustion. "I... C-can't..."

Grillby pet him and slowly pulled out Sans pulling out after "its okay rest..." He cooed kissing him and rolling them over on their sides Sans spooning his back "yeah bro take a nap" he said and kissed him "you did great"

Papyrus gave a tired smile happy he did a good job. Their seed no longer held in by their members seeped out onto his bones. Mumbling sleepily he told them "don't let it get out…. Don't want to waste hard work."

Sans blushed and looked around. smirking at one of Papyrus toys, a figurine of some guy fighting with an umbrella like mace, "oh I got you bro... Don't move" he said as he slowly and carefully pushed the toy into his brother.

Papyrus groaned his hands clenching slightly. Without the strength to look down Papyrus whined "what did you put in me? i-it feeeeeeels weird."

Sans chuckled "you can find out in the morning bro... Just relax" he purred

 **[end of rated M content]**

Papyrus whined not liking the answer, but was too tired to fight his brother on it. his eyes fighting to close he Mumbling "souls… need."

Sans nodded and soon the souls began to separated and returned to their owners an unseen extra returning within Papyrus's.

Papyrus hummed smiling sleepily "I feel So nice. My bones. My soul. So Full. Loves you. This was so wonderf-" his mumbling cutting off as he fell asleep.

Sans and Grillby smiled and held their lover going to sleep with him.


	22. CHAPTER NINE part 2 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Rated M content. for everyone that has been waiting for Sansby this chapter is for you!

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 2,300+ views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters. However, this summer will be slow due to work.)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Papyrus groaned headache forming as he woke up. Light shown through their window causing the ice to glimmer and hurt his eyes. Whining Papyrus buried his skull into Grillby's chest. Groaning he lightly papped Sans "Sans it iced over last night. We need to clean the steps."

Sans groaned "how do you know that?" He replied lazily

Papyrus groaned his headache causing him to snap at Sans "well because I have eyes and can magically see out this fancy thing call a window and my all seeing eyes were just blinded by an icy glare. How did you think I knew? Hmm?"

Sans sat up and frowned "I uh... I'm sorry..." He shifts unconformably unused to Paps being cross at him.

"What's wrong?" Grillby asked concerned rubbing his shoulder blades

Papyrus sighed rubbing his temple his headache growing. "Sorry. I have a headache." shifting to give Sans an apology kiss, but gave out a choked gasp instead. A sharp mixture of pleasure and pain appeared in his groin causing him to let out a light whimper. "Ah! Sans what in asgore did you put in me?!"

Sans chuckled "uh about that..." He said and crawled down, Grillby sat up and watched wanting to see too

Papyrus frowned lowly asking "Sans. What. Did. You. Put. In. Me."

Sans chuckled and grabbed the base of the figurine and pulled it out carefully the once pristine figure now coated in all their spunk

Papyrus gasped as the figurine was removed. Once he deciphered what Sans held in his hand Papyrus blanched. "You-you had THAT INSIDE OF ME?!" Papyrus couldn't believe him. Sans stuck one of his most prized possessions INSIDE OF HIM! He needed to get out. He needed to think. And to vent. With a huff Papyrus got up walking stiffly to the door "I'm taking a shower" Papyrus slammed the door closed after him as he made his way to the bathroom. Locking the door behind him and turning the water to a steamy burning hot. "I can't believe he did that. Took away the last of my childhood."

Grillby was shocked at the object and then his mates reaction; he winced at the slamming doors and he looks towards Sans and saw the devastated look on his face.

"Wait bro I'm sorry! I'll clean it up! Or I'll find you another! Please don't be mad!" He said beginning to go after him but the door was locked and Sans began to hyperventilate

Grillby followed him "Sans?" He asked gently

Sans collapsed to his knees his skull pressing against the door. Under his gasping could be the unending spill of "I messed up. I'm such a failure. Why would I do that. I messed up. I messed up. I messed up."

Grillby frowned and knelt beside him gently laying a hand on his shoulder "not a failure."

Sans wheezed and gasped, his chest tight, tears overflowing his sockets. "Messed up"

Grillby drew Sans into his arms and picked him up and took him downstairs "Sans... It okay. Papy-rus sick not mean what he say" he said and kissed him. "What you did was odd but not bad" he tried to comfort and kissed him

Sans sobbed into Grillby clinging to him "he hates me!"

"No he doesn't" he said and kissed him "he soul bonded" he pointed out and kissed him gently

Sans nodded scrubbing his sockets "B-but I-i… H-he... He's so angry at me."

"He won't be for long" he assured and kissed him and began massaging him

Sans kissed him looking into Grillby's eye's his own filled with worry "y-you promise?"

Grillby nodded and kissing him again "he loves you so much"

Pulling Grillby into a heated kiss. Breaking apart for only a second to say "I love YOU so much."

Grillby's eyes widened and pulled him close since he couldn't really respond. And hearing Sans say he loved him filled his heart with a warmth

Sans sighed into the kiss. Grillby was so warm and nice. Pulling back Sans gazed at Grillby. "Love you so much."

Grillby gasped quietly and beamed in love he kissed him again "love you too always have"

Sans pulled back with a smirk "Grillbz you have always been the light of my life and always will be"

Grillby burned happily and reached forward stroking his cheek with his grey hand

Sans smiled humming contently leaning into his hand. "Hey Grillby?"

"Yes Sans?" He asked

Sans nervously rubbed his hands together. "Could... Could I see your soul?"

Grillby tipped his head "of course what for?" He asked and drew it out for Sans

Sans stiffened. Stuttering Sans nervously rubbed his hands looking down "well... I-i... Hadn't... I just..."

Grillby set his soul in Sans's hands "it's yours to do what you want" he said smiling at Sans hoping he understood him

Sans's eyes widened his hands shaking. Gazing at the bright green soul Sans could only stare. It was so Beautiful. Stroking the soul lightly with his thumb marveling at it's beauty

Grillby moaned softly as his soul was stroked

Sans jolted stilling as he looked up to Grillby.

Grillby blushed looking away "sorry"

Sans shook his head blushing and stroking the soul in small circles. "No no... I uh... I like hearing you."

Grillby blushed more the color spreading to all non-grey parts of his body.

Sans smiled looking down at the soul. "I uh... Your soul is very pretty. Fits you, the green. Now I know why you're so nice. Heh who knew that you were so kind hearted it goes down to your soul."

Grillby nodded "and you are the most honest..." He said smiling "blue the most be-aut-iful color."

Sans blushed looking down "stop it heh heh you're embarrassing me."

Grillby hummed moaning softly as his soul was still held "no..." He chuckled

 **[rated M]**

Sans hummed smiling at his soft moans and pressed down harder and increased his pace of his circles on Grillby's soul

Grillby gasped flaring a bit as he bucked into the air his cock press up against his shorts

Leaning down Sans gave and experimentally lick to the soul. It tasted sweet just like the flame. Licking from the bottom of the soul to the top Sans hummed at the flavor.

Grillby cried out "SANS!" He cried out in pure ecstasy

Grinning Sans swiped his tongue over Grillby's soul again. Huskily asking "do you like that?"

Grillby nodded but couldn't speak it felt so good

Sans smiled bringing his soul closer opening his mouth. Curling his tongue around his soul Sans brought it inside his mouth. Securing Grillby's soul he gave an experimentally swallow.

Grillby screamed in pleasure and actually came body flushing in embarrassing

Sans gasped surprised releasing Grillby's soul. Sans was pretty proud that he was able to get such a reaction out of Grillby. Rubbing his fingers over the dripping soul in efforts to sooth the flame. "Wow I didn't know souls were that sensitive. Do you uh. Would you like to um... You can try it with mine if you'd like?"

Grillby nodded blushing terribly "I be careful" he promised panting as he sat up

Sans nodded nervously pulling out his own soul and handing it to Grillby.

Grillby took it gently and gazed at it. It was so… Blue. and perfect, though deep down he sensed sadness. He brought it close and pressed his lips to it gently holding it there. He just held it and breathed on it, he wanted to wipe that sadness away from his lover.

Sans gasped at the warmth, shivering each time Grillby let out a breath on his soul. "Ah Gr-Grillby. That feels really uh nice." stroking Grillby's soul he began making small patterns on it.

Grillby smiled and kissed the soul again "beau-tiful" he said again before stroking it gently tracing his fire over it.

Sans gasped Grillby's flames being ten times more intense on his soul. "Ah Gr-Ah-by!"

Grillby watched him and the soul carefully making sure he didn't hurt him and he pushed his tongue out to lick it

Sans moaned loudly as his soul was lick. Leaning over Grillby's clutched soul panting hard.

Grillby smiled and liked the pleasant squeeze on his soul and nibbled it

Sans gasped panting his tongue lolling out. His tongue dripping onto Grillby's soul.

Grillby moaned as his soul was soaked but pleasantly.

Sans looked up to Grillby hearts in his lidded eyes "please Grillby i need more."

Grillby nodded and placed the soul carefully in his mouth and got rid of his shorts his cock was hard again he reached forward to stroke Sans's pelvis "take me?" He asked

Sans cried out in ecstasy his magic instantly forming a hard cock. Panting Sans nodded eager. Holding out Grillby's soul he nervously asked "do… do you want to uh put them together?"

Grillby nodded and returned Sans's soul "I wanted to be one, but Pap needed us" he said coughing at the long sentence.

Sans nodded take the two souls in his hand marveling at them before raising them to their side so they hung in the air floating around each other touching every once in awhile. "I know, i felt the same… but now it's just us. WE haven't been very close since you and Pap got together. It's good to get some alone time." Sans crawled forward rubbing their pelvises together slightly.

Grillby moaned and rubbed his ribs. "Oh Sans..."

Sans smiled shivering at the touch. Lifting Grillby's legs he leveled up. "Are you ready?"

Grillby nodded and laid back closing his eyes and relaxing "yes take me..." He said blushing blue.

Sans nodded smiling and easing inside with a moan. "Hmmm I'm going to make you feeling good. You've helped us so much... You deserve to feel good all the time." Sans kiss Grillby's thighs as he started a slow steady pace rocking inside of him.

Grillby gasped as he was entered and his sensitive thighs were kissed "you both help more!" He said arching a little it felt good

Sans hummed smirking leaning into Grillby more. Kissing, licking, and sucking on the flames as he traveled to Grillby's inner thigh. Using their size difference to his advantage Sans was able to fold himself between Grillby's legs. Flicking his tongue to the base of Grillby's cock Sans hummed nonchalantly "Really? Hmmm interesting."

Grillby cried out at the licks eyes wide and flames rising a little he hasn't realized Sans was so flexible! "Ah~ y-yes!" He moaned

Sans lifted Grillby up to get a better angle as he pounding into the flame. Swirling his long magical tongue around Grillby's cock sliding up until he released it with a pop. He had never been in this position before, but silently thanked himself to be smaller and an awkweird sleeper.

Grillby was a moaning writhing mess he felt so good being filled and owned by the smaller skeleton brother it felt so good!

Sans quicken his pace as he surrounded Grillby's cock with his mouth. Bobbing his head with his thrust, Sans moaned around Grillby. It felt so good being like this, Grillby was so big and so tight.

Grillby's cock throbbed in Sans's mouth and clenched a bit as his soul began vigorously dancing with Sans's own bonding with it as they had with Papyrus.

Sans released Grillby's cock with a pop and moaned at the pleasure his soul was pumping into him, sending more back into Grillby's. Grasping Grillby's hips Sans pulled him closer thrusting harshly into him his pace increasing with his pleasure.

Grillby was close "ah! Sans! Close!" He moaned before cumming hard his seed spilling onto his stomach and Sans ribs.

Sans nodded with a moan thrusting wildly a few more times before hilting and cumming himself. Panting Sans leaned forward slurping up Grillby's seed. Swirling his tongue around the flames Sans smiled "Grillbz you are fantastic. So beautiful. Heh heh especially with that dazed expression."

Grillby moaned as he was filled and wrapped his arms around Sans it was difficult to think straight "thank you..." He said at least he registered it as a compliment.

Sans giggled papping his arms away. "Hey hey. I know i'm flexible but not that much. Let me pull out and clean you up hot stuff then we can cuddle okay?" pulling out slowly Sans let his magic disappear. Grabbing Grillby's abandoned shorts he cleaned up the rest of their mess before flopping next to Grillby and pulling a blanket over them.

 **[end of Rated M]**

Watching their souls mingle and float Sans sighed "you're so perfect Grillby. I wish we started this forever ago."

Grillby hugged him and curled around him "wanted to" he admitted

Sans frowned burying his skull into Grillby's chest "s-sorry."

"Don't be. This much better" he said and kissed his skull

Sans smiled nuzzling his head into his chest. "Love you Grillbz."

Papyrus smiled at the two from the hall at the top of the stairs. Through their intimate time they didn't hear Papyrus get out of the shower and go to the bedroom to put on clean clothes. He had even taken the violated figurine and cleaned it until it sparked. He was still angry at Sans though he wasn't furious anymore. Later they would have a discussion about Sans's choices, but not right now. Papyrus smiled, they needed sometime to enjoy themselves he wouldn't ruin their moment. Sneaking back into his bedroom Papyrus busied himself by cleaning a bit.


	23. CHAPTER TEN

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** not much. fluff/serious talks

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 2,300+ views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters. However, this summer will be slow due to work.)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Grillby cuddled Sans and smiled petting him.

Sans yawned cuddling Grillby. "Man… i'm already tired. You just make me all warm and fuzzy."

"Take a nap... I make food" he said kissing his forehead.

Clinging to Grillby Sans whined "noooooooo. Don't leave me heater. Take me with yooooooou."

Grillby chuckled "okay" he said and kissed him and slowly stood noting their nakedness "will Pap be mad? Cook nude?"

Sans giggled awkwardly hanging on to him. It still felt weird to be held by the flame, but he was trying to get use to it. "Heh heh what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Plus seeing you like this always sets my bones to fire heh heh. He would probably melt on sight heh heh."

Grillby laughed and went to the kitchen "I see" he said and began gathering things he needed with one arm.

Sans hummed watching him "you know besides the other day when i helped you make that soup stuff, I've never seen you cook before. Only you disappearing behind your counter and reappearing with delicious food."

"I am fast" he said "but slow now" he teased tightening his arm around Sans.

Sans whined "aww don't be like that. You know you love me." giving Grilby a peck to his chin Sans nervously added "plus… i'm kinda trying to get use to the carrying thing. A-and this way i get a front row seat to the mysterious Grillby's chef ways. W-who know i might even learn something heh heh heh."

Grillby smiled and kissed him "I do love" he said and began cooking and it was easy to see he cooked things while he prepped them turning up his body heat while doing they were mated now the heat didn't hurt Sans. The same couldn't be said of their cheap plastic cookware which frustrated Grillby, but he simply made due with his fire cutting as well as a knife and he worked well even with only one hand.

Sans watched him in awe, though noticing his struggle Sans looked up to Grillby "i'm not bothering you am i? I can get down. You don't have to carry me around."

"Oh no. Not you. Cheap stuff" he said pointing to the melted stuff "when I work. I buy good things" he promised.

Sans chuckled rubbing the back of his neck "yeah sorry about that. Maybe when we get back on our feet we can get some nice ones?"

Grillby nodded "I go work soon no worry" he promised. He would care for his mates he swore.

Sans smiled nuzzling Grillby's chest. "Don't stress about it. Once i make sure everything is good and we're all okay i'm going back to work. I'll drop off Fuku in the mornings and work in hotland while she's at school. Then after school i can bring her home and do my sentry duty and hot cat sales. When she isn't going to school i can do my wetland telescope gige. It will be fine Grillby. I'll make sure we get though this till you are able to working your flaming butt off heh." he had thought about this for awhile now and practically had his plan down to a T.

Grillby frowned and shook his head "one Job only" he said firmly looking at Sans seriously

Sans chuckled before seeing how serious Grillby looked. Blanching Sans stuttered in disbelief. "B-but I have to! I can't just. Just stop. You saw what happens when I did! And frankly if you haven't noticed WE don't have a choice. Grillby you don't have a job, Fuku is just a kid, and Pap is working on keeping watch for humans. Right now I need those jobs... Maybe later I could drop one. But not now. I can do it Grillby don't worry"

Grillby flared "no! You overwork! Muffet gave me job!" He said "I have bar soon no worry!" He said firmly

Sans huffed and wiggled "G-grillby put me down. I can't have this conversation in your arms."

Grillby frowned "why not?" He asked but respected his lover's wishes

Sans sighed rubbing his temple wishing he had his hoodie "I just. I can't be taken serious like that. And I'm sorry but I'm not quitting my jobs. Maybe later, but at the moment no. That's final."

Grillby frowned "you get sick again! You no sleep!" He argued

Sans groaned "I'm fine! I get enough sleep. Shoot I fall asleep all the time!" with a sigh Sans bargained "If it makes you feel better I can work shorter hours."

Grillby frowned flames burning an angered red, but he nodded "fine but you quit when I start" he said

Sans sighed defeated, but nodding "okay Grillby." walking to the table he sat in a chair laying his head on his arms. Well he had managed to anger both of his mates. He was on a roll apparently.

Grillby then finished cooking but made an order of Fries just as he used to in the bar. he took the ketchup and unscrewed the lid mostly so it would fall off. he knew he had made Sans sad and hoped this cheered him, he set the food in front of him "I go get Papy"

Sans nodded nervously plucking his bones. Two angry mates in one room, he was going to be in for it. Picking at a fry he ate it his nerves not realizing he hadn't drenched it in ketchup.

Grillby went up stairs and knocked on the bedroom door "Papy?"

Papyrus jolted from where he was cleaning under his desk hitting his head. "Ouch! YES?"

Grillby heard the clank and rushed in "you okay?"

Papyrus crawled out from under the desk rubbing his skull before getting a face full of Grillby's groin. "OH STARS!" blushing Papyrus scrambled back and covered his face.

Grillby didn't understand what was wrong and knelt "are you OK?" He asked reaching for him

Papyrus squeaked out waving him away "FINE FINE!" blushing and unable to look at the flame Papyrus asked "um. Grillby could you uh put on some shorts? NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE SEEING YOU. just that is quite a… surprise to see."

Grillby looked down and blushed "of course" he said and kissed him "breakfast ready Sans sad" he said.

Papyrus groaned flopping back to the floor. "Is he still upset about that? I mean yeah i'm mad at him, but great perfect pasta does he think i hate him or something?"

"Sans... Doesn't like himself" Grillby pointed out sadly "we must be care-ful... I made sad too"

Papyrus nodded looking up at Grillby questioning "what did you do to make him upset?"

"I told him one job, no over work. He was mad" he said sighing.

Papyrus's eyes widened with shock. "Grillby why would you do such a thing?! You know how much providing for our family means to him. Well gosh he has been providing for just ME for YEARS! You know how providing for us is important to him. I mean sure he overworks himself sometimes, I know I tend to, BUT I've been working on that with him... W-we would take days off a-and just hang out..." Papyrus sighed sadly. "It's fine... I'll talk to him when we have our discussion later... It's fine."

Grillby frowned "but I here now I help. I do not want Sans hurt" he said.

Papyrus nodded getting up waving it off "it's fine. I know. I'll talk to him. It's fine."

Grillby sighed and nodded "thank you. Food ready" he said and went and dressed.

Papyrus gave him a small smile and a kiss before heading down. Taking a deep breath Papyrus walked into the kitchen not knowing what to expect.

Grillby dressed and went down too hoping Sans's mood had improved.

Sans was lightly pick at the fries, in reality he was just scooting them around. Looking up when they walked in he gave them a strained smile "hey." grabbing the ketchup Sans tipped it knowing now that they were back he would need to eat or he would get asked even more questions, not that he was all that hungry anymore. When the cap fell off Sans just watched in horror as ketchup spilled out, covering his plate and running onto the table. Jolting Sans quickly straightened the bottle "Sorry! I-i'll get some paper towels to clean this." scrambling out of his chair he grabbed the paper towels frantically swiping up the ketchup before it went everywhere.

Papyrus sighed getting a wet rag to wipe up the rest "it's okay. Let's get this cleaned up. You know this wouldn't happen if you would stop loosening the caps. You japed your own self."

Sans sighed "sorry bro. Guess i didn't ketch it in time. Heh."

Grillby flared in dismay "no! I un-scre-wed the cap!" He said frowning he had thought Sans would be happy but he made it worse

Papyrus cocked his head at the flame "why would you loosen the cap?" Papyrus looked skeptically between the two "are you to up to something?"

Sans shook his head chuckling "no we aren't up to anything. If anything we got a few screws loose. Heh heh. But really Grillby, leave the japes to me okay? Scared me for a sec there."

Grillby nodded burning lower "I wanted you to smile" he said sadly.

Sans frowned at seeing Grillby's low flames. Walking over he tugged on the front of Grillby's shirt to get him to lean down. "Hey, don't do that sad flame stuff. I love you and here see" Sans flashed him a smile "i'm happy. You just startled me is all. I'm normally the one loosening caps so i didn't expect for mine to be loosened."

Grillby nodded and kissed his forehead "as long as happy" he said.

Sans chuckled "psh. When am i not happy?"

Papyrus rolled his eyes. "Well mister happy bones after we eat i'm sure you would love to have a conversation with me."

Sans frowned and dipped his head "yeah I will" he said not looking forward to another lecture.

Papyrus sighed sitting down and motioned for everyone to do the same. Turning to Sans he softly told him "Sans, i'm not angry at you. We just need to discuss some things. That's what brothers, lovers, and family members do, okay?"

Sans and Grillby nodded "yeah..."

Papyrus nodded smiling "good. Now Grillby I believe you have cooked something delicious for us, yes?"

Grillby nodded and got the breakfast sat out

Papyrus smiled giving Grillby a peck when he walked by. "thank you Grillby for cooking. it looks wonderful."

Grillby beamed "thanks Grillby" Sans said

Smiling Papyrus began eating moaning softly at the flavors. His taste buds felt like they were ten times stronger and they were. in. heaven.

Sans moaned a bit too and Grillby blushed happily and ate his own food

Papyrus eagerly ate. He suddenly felt so hungry. He practically was scarfing down his food.

Grillby watched and gave him his portion too

Papyrus didn't even notice. He sighed happily when he finished. Smiling to Grillby.

Sans watched "wow hungry bro?" He said smiling

Papyrus chuckled rubbing his neck "yeah I guess I was."

Grillby hummed this was tugging on something in the back of his mind.

Standing up grabbing their empty dishes Papyrus went to put them in the sink "Sans are you ready to go have that talk now?"

"Better now than never..." He said sighing.

Papyrus shook his head. "Well, where would you like to take it? On the couch? In the bedroom?"

"Where ever you want bro..." He said.

Papyrus looked to Grillby before nodding "okay let's do this in the bedroom. That way you can do whatever you want Grillby. This shouldn't take long."

Grillby nodded "I go check on bar..." He said cleaning up his breakfast.

Sans nodded and headed for the bedroom.

Papyrus grabbed Grillby's arm. "Be careful. I looks like it's snowing and it iced last night. So be careful. I love you." with a quick kiss Papyrus made his way up the stairs to the bedroom.

Grillby nodded and went to the door he bundled up heading out. He heated the steps to melt the ice and then evaporate the water. Making the slow trek to his slowly being built bar.

Papyrus walked into the bedroom making his way to sit on the edge of the bed. "Sans… i love you. You know that right?"

Sans nodded "yeah I know..." He said scared where this was going.

Papyrus nodded taking Sans hand "good. I just. I just wanted to make sure before we start talking, because i do. I love you so much, but sometimes you do stupid things." Papyrus chuckled. "But i like that about you. You do silly things, make puns, and we are monsters so we make mistakes sometimes. I love everything about you. Even though we won't see eye to eye sometimes."

Sans nodded "I'm sorry about the figurine... It's just it was on hand..."

Papyrus nodded pulling him into a hug "it's okay. I know. I asked you to do that and heh well you gave me what i wanted. The reason why i was so upset. Was well… Sans you gave that to me. All of my figurines are special to me, because you gave them to me. I guess i wasn't ready to lose that part of my childhood."

"Why does your childhood have to end though?" Sans asked hugging him back.

Papyrus laughed "well it's kind of hard to look at that figurine the same after knowing it's been inside me. Nyeh heh heh. I guess you are right though. It doesn't have to end so soon, but i can't let you protect me forever. You know you can be a kid too."

Sam's sighed and nodded hugging him "I just want you happy bro it's why I work so hard, so you can follow your dreams" he sighed.

Papyrus nodded. "I know, but we are not alone anymore. I know you don't want to hear it, but maybe you should cut back a little. Oh Asgore i know you won't do what Grillby wants and basically become a housewife nyeh heh heh. But think about it. You could get more time to spend with us and we can go pester Grillby. Make sure he doesn't work to hard. It will be fun. You don't have to do anything drastic right now. Just think on it."

Sans sighed "I can't quit my jobs none of them pay enough for that! And Grillby can't just pay for everything and now we have a kid and he has to rebuild his bar and and and augh!" Sans covered his face "we barely stayed afloat before how are we gonna do it now if I cut back?"

Papyrus hugged him tight "Sans none of this has to change now. Plus who said you have to do it alone hmmm? I can help. I'm not thinking of now Sans. i'm thinking of later okay? So don't stress, okay? No need to rush this. We will get back on our feet and then later, much much later heh heh you can think of cutting back. I'm not thinking of now."

Sans sighed and hugged back "okay okay I know..." He said "I just... Don't want to let you guys down"

Papyrus smiled squeezing him "you won't let us down. I promise." Papyrus's stomach flipped and gurgling unhappily. "Sans i-ugh-" Papyrus pushed him away and sprinted to the bathroom sliding in just in time to empty his breakfast into the toilet. His stomach rolling again forcing him to heave into the bowl.

Sans gasped and ran after him "Papyrus!" He exclaimed in shock and stood over him rubbing his back concerned

Papyrus groaned clutching the toilet. "Saaaaaaans. I don't feel good."

Sans frowned and rubbed his back "I see that bro... I'll call the doctor..."

Papyrus nodded before heaving again tears forming in his eyes.

Sans wiped them away "I'll go get a tonic and call!" He said and rushed out.

Papyrus groaned flushing the sickly gunk and hugging the bowl. Was he getting sick again? It seemed to sudden for that, but Papyrus felt awful. He hoped Sans would hurry and Grillby was here. He was sure Grillby would be able to make him feel better with his warm flames

Sans went downstairs and called the doctor hoping they could come quickly

A deep cheerful voice came from the other line _"-hello. This is doc Wilmbee speaking. How can I help you?"_

"Uh hi I'm Sans the skeleton we are in Snowdin and my bro just suddenly came down ill and can you come see him?" He asked almost blubbering

 _"OH dear! I'm so sorry, but my office is in waterfall and the trail to snowdin is completely iced over. I couldn't possibly make it today the trek would be too dangerous for me. Could you explain what is wrong with your brother and I might be able to give you some recommendations."  
_  
"Well he was fine and suddenly got sick and started vomiting!" He said distressed

 _"Hmmm. Did he eat anything weird? Or do anything thing out of normal?"  
_  
"Uh no... we did soul bond recently with a fire elemental and we are both skeletons..."

 _"Where you both involved in sexual activity while you soul bonded?"  
_  
"Yeah" he said wondering where this was going

 _"Well dear you haven't soul bonded before have you? Heh heh, it seems that his symptoms are very usual. These are often the effects after a soul bond. Get him some water and put him to bed. Discuss this with your mates and I can come by as soon as i can if you need me too."_

"Oh it's normal? O-okay and yes please come out when you can" he said

 _"Okay dear. Just make sure to give him plenty of water and rest. I will try to come out tomorrow. Goodbye."  
_  
"Thanks" he said and went to get water and returned to Paps "he said he can't be here till tomorrow but he said this is normal..." He said

Papyrus groaned. "Really? Ugh." holding out his arms to Sans for a hug Papyrus whined out "I don't like this. Where's Grillby? I feel bad. Saaaaaans cuddle me."

Sans knelt and hugged him "I'll call him and we can all cuddle on the couch."

Papyrus nodded curling into him. "Sans can you teleport me. I think i'll get sick if i stand up."

Sans nodded "sure thing bro..." He said and teleported them and carefully laid him on the couch "you good?"

Papyrus moaned covering his eyes with his arm but gave him a thumbs up.

Sans smiled "I'll call Grillby and rub your back" he said and kissed his temple.

Papyrus smiled nuzzling into him, he wanted to kiss him but decided to wait until he brushed his teeth later. "Thank you."

Sans smiled and went to call Grillby who picked up immediately "hello?"

Standing in the kitchen Sans started pacing his fears growing and starting to make him freak out. "Grillby i need you to come home. Pap got sick and i'm not really sure on what to do. I called the doc and he didn't really say anything was wrong and and i'm freaking out Grillby. What if. What if i caused this?"

"I'll be right there calm down" he soothed and rushed in the direction of home

Sans almost sobbed in relief "Thank you."


	24. CHAPTER TEN part 2 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** for everyone that has been waiting for baby reactions this chapter is for you!

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 2,300+ views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters. However, this summer will be slow due to work.)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes before Grillby made it home he saw Papyrus first on the couch and rushed over quietly in case he was sleeping

Blinking up at the flame Papyrus mumbled a small "hey Grillby." holding his arms out He beckoned him onto the couch and nuzzled into Grillby's waist falling asleep again.

Grillby smiled and held him and began to examine him looking for something that confirmed his suspicions before, when he found it he gasped loudly "Sans! Sans!" He called as loud as he dared to not wake their lover.

Sans rushed in sloshing the cup of water he held. Panic was in his eyes. "What?!"

"He's not sick!" He said flailing his hands in excitement

Sans was extremely confused tilting his head he asked "what's wrong with Pappy then? Why was he puking his nonexistent guts out?"

Grillby smiled "he is pregnant, having a baby bones."

Sans's jaw went slack and his eyes going wide in shock. The glass thudded on to the floor, water seeping into the carpet. "w-w-what?"

Grillby smiled and pet Papyrus's skull "he is pregnant" he said smiling "we are going to be fathers"

"I-i-i" tears started to collect in Sans's sockets. "I ruined everything."

Grillby looked alarmed "no Sans nothing is ruined!" He said and got up going over and picking him up hugging him close "it bea-uti-ful."

Sans clung to him crying out "we aren't ready! HE isn't ready! Grillby, Pap's just a kid. He's only 18! He shouldn't-this shouldn't- we never should have done this!"

Grillby frowned 18? He often forgot his lovers were young. "How old are you?" He asked gently and kissed him.

Sans sniffled "i-i'm 26. E-eight years older than P-pap."

Grillby frowned and hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry... But it will be okay" he said gently and kissed him "we talk it all over. it fine" he said

Sans nodded scrubbing away his tears "O-okay i-i trust you... H-how old are you?"

"Four-ty" he said

Sans's eyes widened "oh... Wow."

Grillby tipped his head "bad?" He asked

Sans shook his head "no. I just. didn't know your were so much older... Old man heh heh heh."

Grillby growled and pouted "not old, sea-soned"

Sans chuckled. "Maybe, but you look good. Smoken. Heh heh... Grillby do you really think this is going to be okay?"

Grillby nodded "good parents" he promise

Sans sighed nuzzling into Grillby's chest "really? I hope so…. D-do you think Pap will be okay? He is growing up so fast… First all of our... Well, sex we've been having and and now This! I don't know... I mean we were just talking about how he is growing up so fast and that he is, or at least can be, a kid still. But having his own kid... Grillby I'm not sure."

Grillby hummed "we be here. Do not worry" he said kissing his forehead.

Sans nodded with a sigh. "How do we want to tell him?"

"I will tell" he promised and nuzzled him.

Sans smiled relieved "thanks. Do you want to wait or do it when he wakes up? After everything that happened today i'm not sure if we should wait or not."

Grillby thought "when he wake" he said.

Sans nodded. "Until then... tea and wood chips?"

Grillby nodded smiling and went and began making tea.

Porting up onto the counter to watch Sans tilted his head. "Hey Grillby i got a question."

Grillby tilted his head "yes Sans?" He asked.

Sans messed with his hands "i was just thinking. You know if having sex while soul bonding got Pap pregnant. Would that mean you're pregnant too?"

Grillby paused and hummed in thought "may be" he said though looked a bit joyous at the thought.

Sans blanched "wait really?! Y-you mean you could both be pregnant?! BOTH?"

Grillby nodded "yes may be do not know" he said

"W-when would you know?"

"May be to-mor-ow?"

Sans blinked in surprise "wow these things really go fast. I guess i don't really know a lot about how baby bones are made. I mean dad made me and Pap in a lab. guess he just never thought of teaching us that stuff."

Grillby nodded and hugged him "I help" he assured nuzzling him.

Sans nodded kissing him "thanks Grillby. I'll try to be the best mate and dad i can be."

"No try, you will" he said confidently holding his mate.

Sans smiled hugging Grillby close "and you will be a great dadmom. Heh heh. OH SHIT! What are we going to tell Fuku!? Oh man shouldn't we call and tell Violet's parents that it's iced over and that Fuku's probably going to have to stay a few more nights? I mean I can go get her if you think we should? Oh Grillbz do you.. Do you think she will feel replaced?"

Grillby tilted his head and frowned "I will talk to her too... And yes call please" he said he hoped she didn't feel replaced. "Ask what she want stay or go."

Sans nodded taking out his phone to call.

Fuku paused from the game her and Violet was playing, picking up her phone "oh it's Sans! Let me get this…. Hey Papa Sans!"

Sans smiled "hey kiddo. Wanted to call and tell you Snowdin iced over last night. So you want me to come and get you or do you want to stay over again?"

Fuku gasped her eyes lighting up "oh please can I?!"

Sans chuckled "sure thing kiddo just ask Violet's parents."

Fuku turned to Violet "Can you ask your parents if i can stay over again?"

Violet smiled "heck yeah!" She said standing and running off. she came back screeching "they said yes!"

Fuku beamed "they said yes! Love you Sans thank you so much for letting me stay!"

Sans chuckled "love you too kiddo." hanging up he turned to Grillby "welp one kiddo taken care of. Now to just take care you, Pap, and both our your kiddos… i still can't believe it."

Grillby nodded and sighed kissing Sans "it be okay"

Sans gave Grillby a small smile taking his hand holding it tight "i hope so. I don't know what i would do if i lost one of you or even those hoodlums in you. I don't even know them, but i can't lose any of you guys."

Grillby smiled "nor we you" he said and went to the couch lifting Paps legs and sitting under them.

Sans ported over to the couch sitting on the other side of the couch laying Papyrus's head on his lap. "Our family just got a lot bigger. Heh heh we might actually have to build onto the house with these kiddos grow up."

Grillby nodded sipping his tea "we can" he said smiling.

Sans raise and eye socket at him "unless you think Fuku would be okay with sharing a room with two babies? Because i think that might 'crash her style' if you know what i'm saying."

Grillby chuckled and nodded "I start plan" he promised taking a notebook from his pocket and began writing

Sans chuckled nodding and closing his eyes sipping his tea "you always have been a planner. Though I hope you don't want me to read it. Most of the time I can't read your chicken scratch heh heh heh."

Grillby pouted "not chu-ck-hen scra-tch"

Sans chuckle "heh heh i'm teasing. Pap writes the same. i do too if i'm in a hurry."

Grillby chuckled a little at that.

Sans smiled at Grillby while petting Papyrus's head "i think this will be a good thing for us."

Papyrus purred nuzzling into Sans. Sans chuckled.

"It will" Grillby said eagerly

Papyrus mumbled sleepily "what's gonna be good?"

Grillby smiled and pet him "good"

Papyrus blinked at him sleepily "good is good? you're making no sense Grillby's."

Grillby pet him "sorry."

Papyrus just hummed yawning and stretching.

Sans smiled "hey sleeping skelly how was your nap."

Papyrus pouted and whined "don't tease me i was sick."

Grillby ran his hand over his leg "not sick," he began carefully "chan-ge-ing"

Papyrus tilted his skull in confusion "what, but… i'm not changing. I'm still Papyrus." Swinting Papyrus put a hand to Grillby's forehead "are you feeling okay Grillby? You haven't been making much sense."

Grillby shook his head and placed his hand on his chest where the souling was still hiding "baby in-side, we parents."

Papyrus trembled his voice cracking as he asked softly "wh-at?"

"We pregnant" he said gently hugging him close.

Papyrus choked "b-but..."

Grillby pet him "but what?" He asked wanting to hear his concerns and help him

Papyrus cried out "I'M NOT READY!"

Sans frowned crawling over and hugging Papyrus. He knew this was a mistake. How could he and Grillby push this onto Papyrus.

Grillby flared a bit under the noise but drew him close and rocked him "we know" he said gently "I am to" he said softly.

Papyrus sniffled clinging to Grillby. "I-i'm scared. I-i don't want to grow up yet. I'm not ready. I-i'm not e-even good with F-fuku how am i supposed to take care of a b-babybones."

"I help. " he soothed and burned a slightly sad color "I sorry" he said knowing this was his fault

Sans hugged them both tight "it will be okay bro. It will be okay. You have us and we'll be with you every step of the way... And you're not alone with this either. Grillbz is probably going to have a little kiddo too."

Papyrus sniffled looking up "r-really?"

Grillby nodded "yes. We can do to-get-her" he said and nuzzled him

Papyrus nodded scrubbing his sockets "O-okay. I-i'll try my best then."

Sans smiled wiping away his tears "you'll do great pap. And I promise I'll be with you. If you need me I'll drop everything and be there."

Papyrus smiled chuckling "okay thank you. I l-love both of you."

Grillby nuzzled him he was sorry he had taken part in doing this to his mate but he felt in his soul it was good. Good for them all. He just had to make sure his little Papyrus didn't lose himself in trying to 'grow up'

Papyrus sniffled and smiled "what do yo think they will be like?"

"Per-fect" Grillby said

"Probably a mix between the three if us so more skelly then fire?" Sans said

Papyrus giggled "they sound beautiful... Do you. Do you think they will get picked on? I would hate if someone picked on them because of us."

Grillby frowned "they better not" he said "we love them" he said he would ensure that their children knew their worth and that no one could take that away. Just as he had wished someone told him when he was younger

Papyrus nodded "this is going to be adventure. Nyeh heh heh. One day we'll get dad here and we'll be a great big family. Oh Grillby what do you think yours will look like?"

Grillby tipped his head dad? The boys knew their father? He had never met another skeleton. But he turned his attention to the question and crackled in thought "fire skelly?"

Papyrus giggled grinning and nuzzled into Grillby "I'm happy this happened. Not ready, but happy. We are going to be parents." Papyrus gasped sitting up "I'm going to be a mom. I'M GOING TO BE A MOM! OH STARS! SANS SANS SANS! Can you get me a dress? Oooo can I get one with pretty frills?" Papyrus was going to be the best mom he could be he was filled with determination!

Sans's jaw dropped and his eye lights widened he then began imagining Papyrus in a dress and it was ten for ten the hottest dirtiest thing he ever thought of. He turned entirely blue and Grillby turned his lusty red color. "Sure thing Pap all the dresses you want" he said

Papyrus beamed hugging the both tight "THANK YOU! Oh I'm so excited! I've always wanted to wear some of those pretty silky dresses that Undyne wears on special occasions. I'm so happy. You are the BEST mates!"

Grillby and Sans hugged him back tight happy.

Papyrus hummed smiling "are you going to wear dresses too? Or do mom's just wear dresses? Hmm papa Sans And dad Grillby?"

Grillby blushed "I will if you want" he said though doubted he would look as good.

Papyrus giggled grinning "you don't have to. Just was asking." Papyrus leaned back and asked seriously "does this mean I'm going to get fat?"

Sans looked at him blankly "Pap... You're a skeleton you can't get fat"

Papyrus whined out "I don't know how this pregnancy works!"

Grillby hummed "I will" he said chuckling

Papyrus smiled "well you will still be hot to me Nyeh heh heh"

Sans's sockets widened and he teared up "I am so proud of you right now!"

Papyrus giggled grinning and blushed "thank you."


	25. CHAPTER TEN part 3 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** flirting, pick up lines, and a lot of misspellings of lasagna (don't worry it's on purpose.)

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 2,300+ views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters. However, this summer will be slow due to work.)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Cuddling and hugging each other tight Papyrus smiled chuckling "love you." nuzzling into them Papyrus's stomach growled loudly now that it was empty again "sorry. It is getting around lunch time."

Grillby smiled and got up "I go make food" he said

Papyrus jumped up picking at his fingers and nervously asked "um could I help?"

Grillby nodded and smiled "of course"

Papyrus beamed jumping excitedly clapping his hands together. Grabbing Grillby's hand Papyrus dragged him to the kitchen. Turning to Grillby ecstatic "what are we going to make!?"

Sans teleported next to the doorway. Plopping down so he could watched the two.

Grillby hummed "lasa-gna"

Papyrus smiled aweing at the idea. "I'm so excited I haven't made that before, though I've been meaning too"

Grillby smiled "we do to-geth-er " he said

Papyrus giggled excitedly clapping and jumping like a little kid in a candy shop "I'm so excited! I'm so glad you are willing to help me learn to cook!" frowning slightly "I know Muffet doesn't really like me. So I'm happy I have you."

Grillby frowned "Muff like few"

Papyrus picked at his fingers looking down "yeah... It seems like she reeeeeeally doesn't like Sans, but she likes you and you are friends. So it's okay. Though I don't think me and Sans are going back anytime soon. But that's okay. I'm use to it."

Grillby frowned and tipped his head up "no thing wrong with you" he said and nuzzled him "wrong with them"

Papyrus sighed a small crack appearing on a boney finger. Papyrus rubbed the thin crack "I don't have any friends Grillby. All I have is Undyne. I have you and Sans, but you're both my mates. I guess I'm use to people not wanting to be my friend. I-i talk really loud and I'm not like everyone else. I'm not funny like Sans. They always like Sans better. He's so cool and funny and smart. That's why he has so many friends... Sorry I shouldn't complain I have both of you. Let's Just make that lanzana thing. Sorry."

Grilly and Sans were alarmed at his words and the cracks, both rushing over and holding him close "oh stars Pap no no that's not true people love you!" Sans said "and they get to see the real you always not some fake. And it's intense you are intense but that doesn't mean they don't like you!" He said.

Grillby nuzzled him "Muff bad lady, do not let her make sad." he sighed

Papyrus sniffled shaking lightly "i-it's okay I'm use to it. I-i just have to be better. N-not be as loud or intense. I'm sorry I'm so weird. I-i-i'm s-sorry."

Grillby frowned and took his face in hand and glared at him firmly "you be who you are. We love that you! They don't matter!"

Sans agreed "yeah they never mattered!" He said and kissed his brother's skull.

Papyrus shook and sniffled a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "S-sorry... P-please don't yell at me."

Grillby immediately simmered down "sorry... Did not mean to fright" he said and kissed him gently

Papyrus rubbed his sockets "i-it's O-okay. I love you."

Grillby sighed "no excuse to frighten"

Papyrus sniffled but gave a shaky smile. "It's fine. I'm okay. I-i'm just being emotional. It's okay."

"Emo-tion good" he assured and nuzzled him

Papyrus sniffled deflating and hugging Grillby close. "I hate it. I've cried so much recently. I wish this would just be all over."

Sans rubbed his side soothingly giving him gentle clanks.

"We know, but it will be fine" he said smiling

Papyrus sighed and nodded scrubbing his skull once more he pulled back giving them a small smile "well we can't worry about it now we got lazanzaza to make."

Grillby smiled and stood "yes!" He said and took his hand leading him eagerly to the counter.

Sans chuckled knowing Papyrus was in good hands he went and sat down at the table to watch the two.

Papyrus smiled cooking always relaxed him, even if Undyne's methods were quite violent. Putting on his frilly apron Papyrus turned to Grillby with and excited smile.

Grillby smiled and began helping him get the ingredients together smiling  
His mate looked cute in his apron.

Papyrus smiled before gasping "Grillby you don't have an apron on. Here I'll get yours." Papyrus grabbed the apron he made for Grillby when he first moved in. It's a plain white with red letterings saying, with Sans's help, "this cook is flaming hot" draping it over Grillby's head Papyrus grinned quietly commenting "so cute."

Grillby looked at it and turned a sunny yellow and smiled at his lover and kissed him

Papyrus giggled grinning and snapping a picture "Sans doesn't Grillby look cute in his apron! Sans helped me with the lettering."

Sans smiled "yeah makes me wanna kiss the cooks" he teased. Grillby blushed and pecked them both "thank you... I love it"

Papyrus giggled pulling Sans into a long slow kiss. A string of magic connecting the two when he pulled away. "I always like kisses Nyeh heh heh." Papyrus yanked Grillby close and gave him a sweet slow kiss as well.

Grillby and Sans both clung to him. when they were done eagerly returning the kisses Grillby added "me too"

Papyrus smiled nudging them off "come on we need to cook."

Grillby smiled and practically danced around the kitchen as he helped Papyrus cook

Many times Papyrus looked to Grillby for help or Grillby stopping him from doing things wrong. He felt like he was learning how to cook all over again. Once the lasagna was in the oven Papyrus sighed leaning back on the cabinets. "Woowie there is a lot of things I do wrong."

"That okay we all do wrong at first even now too" he said and kissed his mate holding his hands still a sunny yellow

Papyrus nodded giving Grillby a small peck. "Thank you for doing this with me."

Grillby kissed back "my plea-sure" he cooed

Papyrus giggled grinning nuzzling into Grillby's neck "I love you. My flaming man."

"My sweet cake" he smiled

Papyrus squinted at him and chuckled "why do you keep calling me pastries? Heh heh heh silly." Papyrus booped Grillby's nose shaking his head and chuckling. Grillby confused him sometimes.

Grillby flared a bit in surprise at the look, but smiled "be-cause you so sweet"

Papyrus blinked at him before smiling to the edges of his skull. With a blush Papyrus exclaimed "WOOWIE! That-that is so Nyeh heh heh sweet of you! I was thinking it was just another thing you did that i don't understand, but woowie you are such a charmer. I'm lucky i grabbed you when i did or stars all the monster girls would be after you Nyeh heh heh!"

Grillby chuckled and hugged him nuzzling him happily "me too"

Papyrus giggled nuzzling back "it's a good thing too. who knows who i would have ended up with if it wasn't you and Sans. Nyeh heh heh i could have been with the amazing and fabulous Mettaton!"

Grillby thought and chuckled "that would be nice"

Papyrus blinked tilting his head "really?"

"You be good for all. A bless-ing" Grillby easily explained.

Papyrus frowned slightly but nodded his head muttering out a "yeah, so would you." he didn't expect Grillby to react that way, but Grillby is the epitome of kindness. He should have known Grillby wouldn't get jealous. Hmmm he wondered it Sans would be? Papyrus shook away those thoughts with a smile.

Grillby smiled and kissed him "thank you" he said burning the sunniest yellow he had since they met.

Papyrus shyly smiled with a blush. "You are really yellow. Brighter than Sans's friend Alphys even. Though i have only seen her a few times, but you are really bright. It's pretty."

Grillby blushed "thank you. You and Sans make happy"

Papyrus beamed "both of you make me happy too!"

Sans chuckled adding a "same here." it was then that the timer went off signaling that the lasagna was done.

Grillby smiled and kissed them both before getting the hot food out of the oven and setting it on the counter smiling

Papyrus grabbed out the plates and forks. Pouring each of them a cup of juice. "This is so nice. I bet the laysadas will taste great!"

Sans nodded "I bet they will!" He said pleased.

Grillby smiled and began portioning the lasagna out

Eagerly Papyrus started eating the lasagna gasping at it heat. "Gah hot!" Papyrus continued to eat gasping slightly as the food burned his mouth.

Grillby laughed "slow down!" He said and Sans laughed too picking at his hot food

"NEVER I AM STRONG!" Papyrus flexed his non existent muscles.

Grillby and Sans laughed chuckling

Papyrus smiled "this is really good. Really tasty."

"You made it" Grillby said smiling

Papyrus chuckled "you did most of the work."

Grillby shook his head "no."

Papyrus rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Yeeeeess."

Grillby denied again and nuzzled him

Papyrus huffed crossing his arms, but smiled at him. "Sans tell Grillby I'm right."

"Hey the fireman says you made it who am I to douse his claim?" He said with a wink

With small whine Papyrus huffed pouting "I told you I don't like it when you gang up on me. Not nice."

"But you are so cute when you pout" Sans said nuzzling him

Papyrus pouted more at that comment grumbling "I'm not cute."

Grillby kissed him and licked his teeth "very coot"

Papyrus giggled pushing Grillby away. "Gross! Don't lick me!"

Grillby wiggled his tongue "you like" he accused

Papyrus giggled grinning "Nyeh heh heh true." smirking flicking his own tongue at Grillby "you like it too."

Grillby caught his tongue and sucked on it once teasingly before releasing it.

"Wow dinner and a show..."Sans whistled

Papyrus squeaked and blushing a bright orange turning away and hiding his face embarrassed, but slightly turned on by the action.

Grillby chuckled and nuzzled him happily

Papyrus whined slightly still blushing hard.

Sans chuckled and moved over crawling into his lap "hey sexy"

Papyrus covered his face his skull turning orange. He whined out "stooooop." though his body was shaking slightly from holding back his giggles.

Grillby wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled him "come here of-ten?"

Papyrus made an odd noise trying not to laugh "I LIVE HERE."

"Hmmm pretty" Grillby said nuzzling his neck. Sans laughed at this situation "hey Paps... Did it hurt?"

Papyrus squirmed turning to Sans confused "wha? Did what hurt? Sans I need context."

"When you fell from heaven" he said with lidded sockets smiling

Papyrus's skull went a deep orange. Eyes widened he stuttered out "o-oh."

Grillby laughed and hugged him tightly "we love you"

Papyrus let out a small giggle and gave each of them a peck "I love you both too... Hot stuff and boner babe."

Sans and Grillby chortled and they all just cuddled in the kitchen enjoying their time together.


	26. CHAPTER ELEVEN

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** fluff with some rate M content (it's marked)

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 2,300+ views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters. However, this summer will be slow due to work.)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Papyrus smiled waking up in a good mood. Stretching and putting on one of Sans's baggy shirts that he has grown fond of along with a pair of pants. This shirt was his favorite being that it matched Sans's eyes, a beautiful cyan. Clanking his sleeping Brother Papyrus made his way quietly to the kitchen. Heating up some tea Papyrus let out a sigh of relief at the soothing beverage. This had became a new habit of his since a week ago when they found out him and Grillby are pregnant. The doctor told them to take it easy for the three to four month pregnancy. Thus Papyrus had to quit his training with Undyne and his 6 mile run substituting it for a 4 mile walk/jog. This pregnancy was quite bothersome, but Papyrus was starting to look forward to the small babybones that would be running around.

Undyne and Alphys sent gifts all the time and she would pester him dally on when her lil' nugget would be here.

Papyrus hummed content. Hearing a small pitter patter he looked up.

Sans came in bare foot looking dead to the world. the smaller skeleton moaned when he saw the full coffee pot and made grabby hands for it

Papyrus chuckled filling up a large mug for his brother and placing it into his hands giving him a sweet clank to the skull. "i didn't expect you up so soon dear. Nightmare?"

Sans nodded and climbed into his lap and curled there with the coffee he had dark circles under his eyes which meant this had probably been a bad night.

Papyrus curled around him, his pregnancy extobody soft against Sans's bones. Rubbing soothing circles into Sans's bones he hummed asking gently "do you want to talk about it?"

Sans shook his head "no it's scary" he said laying his head on his shoulders and sighed "you are so squishy now... I love it"

"Psh ha ha ha ha! I'm glad you enjoy it. Now let Mama Pap take all your worries away. TO THE BOSOMS!" Papyrus grinned as he forcefully pushed Sans gently into his growing bosoms hugging him tightly. "Be comforted by my bosoms."

Sans waved his arms a moment as he was pushed into the boobs of glory before giving in and sighing nestling into them happily.

Papyrus gave a happy hum cuddling Sans close. Clanking him softly "i love you Sans. are you comfy? I'm still getting use to having these wouldn't want to suffocate you. We are going to have to tell Fuku about this soon." Papyrus bounced his bosoms lightly "they are getting so big." they were getting close to B cups everyday.

Sans nodded and nuzzled them blushing a bit "oh yes I love them" he said

Papyrus giggled grinning nuzzling Sans "are you feeling better?"

Sans blushed "I got my brother and boobs how can I not feel better?" He asked cheekily.

Papyrus giggled nuzzling Sans happily "good. I'm glad i'm able to help. I guess these things do come in handy. OH! I wonder if i could use them like a weapon? When they grow out just fling them around and slap people with them! NYEH heh heh heh!"

Sans burst out laughing at the mental image "oh my god paps no!" He said nearly falling off his lap laughing.

Papyrus giggled catching Sans and cuddling him close. "Fine. fine. I won't. As long as you get me that dress you promised me. Nyeh heh heh. Otherwise i'm just going to let these bad boys loose on people."

"Oh we will get that dress don't worry" he said and kissed him "is Grillby back from town yet?" He asked

Papyrus smiled giving him a kiss back. "Should be soon. He said he wouldn't be long. Our little flame still asleep?"

Sans nodded "yeah I think her and Violet partied nonstop while she was gone" he chuckled

Papyrus giggled grinning "well it has been awhile since she was able to have sleepovers. I think they were trying to make up lost time."

Sans nodded "yeah me too. As long as they don't jump into hankey pankey I'm fine with it" he said nuzzling him "should we make breakfast?" He asked

Papyrus burst into laughter. Wiping away tears he nodded and set Sans on a cabinet. "What are you thinking? Pancakes maybe?"

Sans nodes "always a nice choice" he said smiling and picking up the pot of coffee and began drinking straight from it though it annoyed his brother and Grillby to no end

Papyrus frowned groaning. "Really Sans?" grabbing the coffee pot Papyrus went to take it away "other people like coffee Sans you can't just drink out of the pot!"

Sans whined "I'll make another! Come on one cup ain't enough!"

Papyrus sighed rubbing his skull giving Sans an irritated look "really Sans? You can pour you more than one cup! Drinking out of the pot means that i will have to wash it again, THEN make another pot of coffee." Papyrus sighed getting out ingredients for pancakes "fine. Whatever. I'm not going to fight with you over this. It's bad enough i have these awful mood swings let alone you giving me a reason to be all emotional. Do you really want a pregnant person angry at you?"

Sans paled more and began pouring his cup of coffee "no..." He said feeling his sins crawl on his back.

Papyrus smirked and gave him a sweet peck to the skull "good. I don't like being angry at you anyway." mixing the pancakes Papyrus put on his frilly apron while humming and swaying to Bonetrousle.

Sans smiled and watched him "you are sexy from behind" he chuckled.

Papyrus chuckled smiling at Sans giving him a quick clank "and you are sexy from everywhere nyeh heh heh."

Sans smiled "hehe you too."

Papyrus chuckled grinning and leaning over Sans kissing him deeply. Rubbing Sans's ribs and thigh he mumbled "Love you so much."

"I love you too" he said moaning softly.

Papyrus sighed nuzzling into the crook of Sans's neck holding him close. Hot breath against bone Papyrus mumbled with a pout "i wish we could have some sexy fun time." since pregnancy Papyrus seemed to be non stop craving some kind of touch. He has become quite an octopus always curling around Sans with cuddles.

"Why can't we?" Sans moaned tilting his neck for him his face flushed blue

Papyrus pulled back giving him a questioning look "Sans I'm pregnant. I don't think that would mix well. I mean I guess we could, but not actually? I don't know!" Papyrus huffed giving him a soft clank before rescuing his almost burning pancakes.

Sans chuckled "we gotta be careful later in the pregnancy and right now just no rough stuff" he said

Papyrus hummed while finishing his pancakes. Once they were all stacked he turn back to Sans.

 **[Rated M Start]**

Lidded eyes Papyrus nuzzled into Sans's pelvis "well for now how about I please you. Hmmm?"

Sans gasped blushing a bit "I would love that..." He purred

Papyrus smiled nudging Sans's shorts down and raising his shirt. Rubbing his fingers over Sans's thighs while licking and sucking on his ribs.

Sans gasped moaning and he hugged his brothers skull "Papy..."

Papyrus smiled edging down curling his tongue around Sans's spine licking and sucking on the bone.

Sans cried out softly his magic beginning swirl in his pelvis yet to take form

Papyrus hummed smiling licking at his Pelvic arch his fingers caressing at Sans's swirling magic. "I love the noises you make."

Sans blushed and his magic began to turn into his little blue cock

Papyrus let out a small growl his eyes lidded and he licked his teeth at the sight. "I love you so much. You make me So happy."

Sans blushed and tried to cross his legs unsure where this shyness came from but Papyrus gazing at him like that had him feeling like a schoolgirl. "I love you too Papy... You were my only source of happiness all these years" he said

Papyrus chuckled at Sans's shyness easing his legs open resting his skull on a thigh his bosoms resting lightly on Sans's knees keeping them in place. Papyrus smiled sweetly up to him "Love you. let me show you how happy you make me. I want you to be happy all the time. Every day. Whenever you look sad. I want to make you happy. All the time. I want to please you in every way. Every day. All the time. I want to show you how happy you make me."

Sam's gazed at him with wide eyelights and nodded slowly "show me" he croaked all this affection was making him lightheaded but he didn't want it to stop

Papyrus smiled leaning close licking a stripe up Sans's cock. Swirling around his cock Papyrus brought his mouth around it slowly. Easing down around it sliding his tongue around his cock all the while. Once he had the full cock in his mouth the tip carressing at the back of his throat Papyrus moaned lowly.

Sans gasped and moaned "Papyrus!" He cried out in pleasure

Papyrus moaned slowly bobbing his head.

Sans held his skull moaning a bit.

Papyrus relaxed in his hold letting Sans control him if he wished as he continued to bob his head swallowing lightly when he had Sans's cock at the edge of his throat.

Sans gasped trying not to buck it felt so good!

Papyrus shook the sensation causing him to let out a moan. Bobbing his head with more vigor.

Sans couldn't help it and his hips twitched and he began bucking into his mate's delicious mouth. He heard a little noise and turned his head eyelights blowing wide when he saw Grillby set down some groceries and lean against the counter watching them silently legs crossed at the ankles and arms crossed across the diaphragm.

Papyrus moaned loudly eyes heart shaped and just from rolling back. He clutched the counter his legs going weak. He was most definitely going to have Sans do this again with him.

Sans gasped "ah~ Pap!" He tried to tell him that Grillby was there, but he came instead when Grillby put his finger over his lips in a 'shh' motion.

Papyrus choked on a moan as Sans filled him. Swallowing San's release Papyrus licked and sucked on Sans's cock making sure to get every drop. Letting it go with a pop and licking his teeth. "Ah Sans~ wow."

Sans panted and covered his blushing face "oh my god paps that was amazing..."

Papyrus nodded nuzzling into Sans's chest "we need to do that more often."

"I'll say" Grillby rumbled burning a deep lust red and orange.

Papyrus jump letting out a loud squeak falling to the floor. Clutching his chest breathing heavy he swatted at Grillby's legs "DON'T DO THAT! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DUST!"

Grillby laughed and knelt picking him up bridal style and kissing him "sorry" he didn't sound sorry at all.

Papyrus huffed crossing his arms over his chest and pouted. Grumbling "no your not. I'm not sure you deserve the Great Momyrus's pancakes for doing that."

Grillby nuzzled him "maybe something sweeter?" He purred licking up his neck bones.

Papyrus gasped shaking slightly at the sensation. Looking up at Grillby with lidded eyes "W-what were you thinking, hmmm?"

Grillby rubbed his hip "like you to Sans?" He suggested.

Sans sat up and fixed his shorts "Fuku can wake at any time we need to be careful."

Papyrus just purred kissing up Grillby's neck "i like that idea… but, Sans is right. Bedroom?"

Grillby nodded and began carrying him there. It seemed pregnancy just made him horny all the time which was common among fire elementals.

Papyrus giggled waving back to Sans "make sure to feed Fuku pancakes dear!" curling around Grillby Papyrus kissed and nuzzled into his neck. Papyrus was in a constant need of affection and touch since their soul bond. "Hmmmm did you miss me while you were out? I missed you~"

"More than the stars" he cooed taking him to their room and laying him down and beginning to undress his younger lover

Papyrus hummed content letting Grillby do what he wanted as he laid lax on the bed. gazing at the flames Papyrus asked "Grillby do you love me?"

"Of course" he said nuzzling his leg and trailing his tongue over his tibia. "As much as Sans" he purred.

Papyrus let out a grateful sigh at his answer and began purring joyfully at the licks and touches. "I love you too."

Grillby smiled and kissed his patella "my love-ly Pap-y-rus"

Papyrus giggled grinning down at the flame. "And my sweet, handsome, caring, HOT Grillby. Nyeh heh heh."

Grillby chuckled trailing kisses up his thigh while laughing softly. Before kissing his delicate looking folds.

Papyrus gasped letting out a soft moan.

Grillby opened his jaws and sealed them over the slit and began sucking as he wormed his tongue in.

Papyrus gasped squirming on the bed clutching at the sheets letting out a long moan.

Grillby held his legs still and dug his tongue deeper

Papyrus gasped panting and moaning. His tongue lolling out Papyrus tangled his hands in the sheets now understanding how Sans felt. Wow.

Grillby moaned at the citrusy flavor of his lover and ate him out with vigor hand going down and stroking his own cock while he 'ate out'

Papyrus was a mess quaking beneath Grillby's tongue. At Grillby's vigorous pace Papyrus was soon seeing stars. His body beginning to shake and quiver he turned his skull into the sheets to stifled his loud moaning as he came. Eyes rolling back at his release.

Grillby moaned as he was assaulted by the sweet juice and began drinking it and licking his lover clean pleased

Papyrus panted letting out small gasping moans as Grillby sucked him dry. Papyrus bones felt heavy twitching and shaking lightly. "W-wowie... That-that was wow."

Grillby smiled and kissed his slit before kissing his ecto belly and his sternum all the way up to his teeth

 **[End of Rated M Content]**

Papyrus smiled humming at the kisses. Giving Grillby sweet kisses in return.

Grillby purred happily nuzzling him "sweet"

Papyrus smiled humming and nuzzling the flame. "Love you dear. Felt so nice. Thank you dear. I love your touch. So nice. Love you so much."

Grillby clung to him and kissed him

Papyrus hummed kissing him back. "Do you think we should head back?"

Grillby nodded "yes" he said kissing back down his body leaving the last on his knee before getting up and offering his hand

Papyrus giggled at the kisses, taking the offered hand he nuzzling into Grillby's neck curling around him he whined slightly. "Don't really want to. Want to cuddle more."

Grillby wrapped him up in his strong arms and kissed his temple "later my sweet"

Papyrus let out a low whine letting his bones go limp in Grillby's hold. "Nooooooooooooooo. I want you to cuddle me more."

Grillby chuckled and kissed him gently

Papyrus pouted giving Grillby his best puppy dog eyes. "If we have to go will you cuddle me more later? I just want cuddles no need for anything else."

Grillby nodded "yes" he said and knew he would molest his little mate later

Papyrus beamed up at the flame hugging him tight before wiggling away and slipping on his clothes. Giving Grillby a big smile and a peck he latched onto the flames side feeling more like an octopus instead of a skeleton. Mumbling into his side a "Phank ou ear."


	27. CHAPTER ELEVEN part 2 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Fuku finally is told about the pregnancies. some past abuse mentioned. this is the last happy, fluff, only small issues chapter. so enjoy it. next chapter will be rough. also will probably be a bit until posted.

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 2,300+ views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters. However, this summer will be slow due to work.)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Grillby purred and lead him out to the kitchen seeing that Fuku was eating pancakes with Sans

Papyrus instantly latched onto Sans Nuzzling into his back. "You like the pancakes?"

Fuku razed a brow at Papyrus's actions but nodded munching happily.

Sans chuckled "yes I like everything you make bro" he said.

Grillby smiled and sat across from Fuku. "My dear..."

Papyrus giggled cuddling Sans close slipping under him so Sans was sitting on his lap. taking a bite off of Sans's fork Papyrus nodded happy at a job well done.

Fuku looked up at Grillby cocking her head "yeah dad?"

"We tell you some-thing" he said taking a deep breath "we" he said gesturing to him and Papyrus "preg-nant."

Fuku frowned putting down the bite she was about to take. looking at both of them in confusion before her gaze landed on Sans. "Really? you really need to train dad on pranks. i mean first of all their is the fact you are all guys. i mean really dad heh heh you're going to have to try harder."

Sans blushed "um darling monsters of our types can breed despite the gender since we are made of more magic than normal monsters. So yeah Paps is pregnant by me and your dad... and Grillby is just having one of ours child" he said blushing

Fuku blinked "wait you're not joking."

Grillby shook his head "no kidding."

Fuku looked at each of them and their seriousness. Her bright green flame dulling to a low blue tenge. "You're really going to have a kid? Both of you? N-no joking? Because this isn't funny."

Grillby frowned and got up hugging her "yes. But it okay. It good" he said nuzzling her flames "please no mad"

Fuku squirmed out of Grillby's hold tears forming in her eyes. "Yeah whatever. Have your happy little family. I'll be in my room."

Grillby flared "you family!" He said reaching for her "love you!"

Fuku sighed letting out a small broken "i love you too" before going to her room shutting the door tight.

Grillby burned low and tried to follow her "dar-ling."

Fuku let out a small groan "j-just leave me alone okay. I have homework to do." flopping on to her bed Fuku let out a small sigh scrubbing away her tears grabbing a book out to read for class. She felt so defeated. They were making their own family. Would she even be apart of it? She was the messed up kid from a failed marriage. Fuku closed her book burying her tearful face into a pillow. She was such a screwup! She should have known this would happen! Fuku let out a muffled sob. She had been fooling herself into thinking that they wouldn't have kids, that they would be happy with her.

Papyrus burst into tears burying his face into the crook of Sans's neck. "SHE HATES US! I KNEW IT! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT I'M A HORRIBLE PARENT!"

Grillby frowned "Fuku? Please... Love you"

Sans held his brother close "no you are a good parent bro! she's just scared."

Fuku huffed turning to the door calling out her voice catching slightly "i-i have h-homework!"

Papyrus sobbed curling into Sans. "this is my fault! I made her upset! Oh she hates me!"

"Then let help!" Grillby insisted "please... No hide... Talk" he begged.

Fuku grabbed the book her flames rising as she chunked it at the door screeching "LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT TO TALK!"

Papyrus trembled his jaw clicking shut his tears flowing silently.

The house was quiet.

Grillby slid down her door burning almost as low as when he was dying "m'sorry" he said and just stayed there. no one really moved.

Fuku breathed harshly still in the position from throwing the book. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She collapsed onto the bed clinging to her pillow.

Sans nuzzled Pap "hey let me talk to her..." He said sliding out of his lap. "I know a thing or two about being scared" he said with a wink

Papyrus nodded stiffly. Pulling his knees to his chest to replace Sans as he left. "O-okay... Be gentle."

"As a butterfly" he said and teleported into Fuku's room being quiet

Fuku sobbed into her pillow curled up facing the wall. She hated this. She knew that what she did was wrong. Never throw things. Never yell. Fuku sobbed knowing she would be in trouble. She cried knowing she would be replaced.

Sans came over and sat on the bed gently placing a hand on her shoulder "hey kid..." He said gently

Fuku jolted crying out scrambling to the other side of the room. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry."

Sans stayed exactly where he was and smiled a bit raising his hands "hey kiddo why are you sorry?" He asked

Fuku sobbed curling in on herself trembling her voice wisps "don't raise your voice. Don't speak unless spoken to. Don't yell. Don't scream. Do as you are told. Never throw things. Don't speak. Don't argue. Do as you are told. Do as you are told. D-do as y-you are t-told."

Sans's smile fell a little "heh that what she told you?" He asked getting up and moving slowly toward her. He knelt before her and gently brushed her flame hair. "Hey do a thousand jumping jacks right now while standing on your head and pouring seven cups of tea"

Fuku looked up at Sans hurt that he would do such a thing. She would never be able to perform that task. Her flames dimmed eyes glued to the floor, but she started to get up. Better to start now than later. She gave him a weak "o-of course papa."

Sans frowned and took her hands "hey! Kid no! I didn't mean it... That's impossible even for a cool guy like Papyrus! I was trying to show how ridiculous it is to do as you are told all the time" he said gently.

Fuku blinked sitting back down. "Oh." her flames lightened slightly with the knowledge that Sans was just joking.

Sans nodded "yeah I wouldn't do that to ya kiddo" he said smiling and then sat next to her "so what has you feeling blue eh?" He asked leaning on her.

Fuku looked at him then herself giving a hollow chuckle at the pun. "Sorry… didn't mean to cause so much t-trouble. I-i have h-homework."

Sans smiled and brushed her lava tears away "now now we both know that's only half true" he said.

Fuku sighed "i-i just feel stupid. Heh i was fooling myself thinking that you guys wouldn't have kids... that you would be happy with m-me. You're making your own f-family. I-i'm just the m-messed up kid from a f-failed marriage."

Sans frowned and wrapped his arm around her "well see... That's not how it works. We love you Fuku and we are happy with you... The kids Grillby and Papy are having were unplanned, but not unwelcome. We are happy to be moving forward but that doesn't mean we are tossing you out! Who else is gonna be the best big sister in the underground? We wouldn't find a better kid if we put an ad in the newspaper" he said smiling.

Fuku's trembled before bursting into tears hugging Sans tightly. "You-you mean it? Y-you won't make me leave? Do….. do you really th-think that i would be a good-good big sister?"

Sans hugged her "yeah I think you will be a great big sister. And we would never throw you out... We just gonna buy a bigger house" he said nuzzling her.

Fuku gasped "r-really? B-but wouldn't it be easier just for me to move to the couch o-or i can stay in the cupboard under the sink o-or in the shed. I-i could stay in the shed."

Sans frowned "hell no! Fuku you are worth everything! You deserve love and space and we love you we would never be so cruel... So we are gonna buy a bigger house and you can have your own room" he said

Fuku let out a low squeaking sound before erupting into tears her flames flaring up a bright green. "Th-thank you! I-i love you so much papa!"

Sans hugged her tightly "I love you too kiddo. We all do and remember we are in this together... I don't give you don't give up okay?"

Fuku nodded scrubbing her eyes. "Y-yeah. I remember."

Sans smiled "you know... When Paps and Grillby started going out... I felt like I was being replaced by them both..." He admitted

Fuku looked up at Sans curious "really? But why?"

"Because I had them both as my rocks for a long time and when they started dating I thought they were gonna leave me behind" he said

Fuku nodded in understanding. "B-but you talked it over and now you're good..."

"Yeah. It did work out. And you know it isn't too different than what you are going through now" he said.

Fuku nodded. Rubbing her toes into the carpet Fuku frowned slightly not liking what she had to do next. "Yeah… i'm gonna have to go out aren't i?" looking to Sans with a mix of guilt and fear "Do-do you think he's mad? W-will he yell? I d-did do-i was b-bad."

"Kiddo the last thing any of them is feeling is anger. They are worried because they love you. And you weren't bad you were scared and won't nobody is gonna fault ya fer being scared" he said hugging her.

Fuku sniffled hiccuping hugging him tightly back. "W-why? W-why are you so n-nice?"

"Because I need to be" he stated simply.

Fuku chuckled wetly "th-that's not an answer."

"Well someone once showed kindness to me and my bro and it changed our lives for the better when you are kind it helps ease some of the hurt living down here causes you know?"

Fuku nodded. "Y-yeah i think i get it. I… guess that's why i try to be nice and understanding with people because… well they could have been like me and well not grow up with nice people… i'm glad you're so nice." Fuku hugged Sans tight. "Love you papa"

Sans relaxed and hugged her holding her close feeling whole and completely happy. "I love you too kiddo..." He said kissing her temple.

Snuggling into his hold Fuku simply enjoyed Sans's embrace. Pulling away after a few minutes Fuku gave Sans a bright smiled shining a lovely green. "Okay i think i'm ready… but you'll go with me right?"

Sans nodded "yeah kid we'll go together" he said smiling

Fuku nodded gaining some confidence. Standing she helped Sans up and walked to the door stopping an inch from the handle. Glancing back to Sans nervously.

Sans smiled at her and gave her two thumbs up.

Grillby was sitting at the table with Papyrus now feeling bad and burning low

Fuku opened the door wincing slightly at it's loud creek it made. She walked slowly down the stairs.

Grillby heard and saw her standing quickly but held himself back flames burning in concern. Concern for her! He loved her, he loved her more than he loved himself and it worried him that his daughter didn't feel that way

Fuku walked close stopping a few feet away. Head down she worried her fiery lip. "I-i'm sorry for how i acted da-ad. I s-shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry. I love you."

Grillby rushed over and hugged her "no sorry!" He said kissing her face "not bad. Not bad. Good girl!" He tried to assure

Fuku hugged him tightly starting to cry again "i-i love you! I'm sorry! I love you so much Daddy!"

"Love you too love you too!" He said nuzzling her "good girl good girl"

Fuku chuckled wetly "heh heh I'm not a dog dad!"

Grillby nodded "I know" he said smiling and kissed her forehead "feel better?" He asked worried

Fuku nodded giving him a soft smile. "Yeah. Papa talked it over with me."

Sans smiled "yeppers now everything is right as rain" he said "or wrong as rain hmmm..."

Fuku giggled. "Yup. I love you guys. I'm going to love any kid you have."

Grillby smiled and nuzzled her "won-der-ful

Fuku smiled nuzzling into Grillby's chest. "Love you dad."

Papyrus let out a loud sob hugging them both tight "THANK GOODNESS! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HATE US FOREVER!"

Sans chuckled "what? Who could hate you bro?" He said and Grillby chuckled

Papyrus nuzzled his flames sniffling "I don't know..."

Fuku patted Papyrus's skull.

"No one that's who" Sans said

Papyrus sniffled deflating releasing the two flames and cuddling Sans. "You always know best. I love you."

Sans cuddled back and Grillby leaned over and kissed Papyrus's cheek "love you for-ev-er."

Papyrus giggled smooching the flame back. "I love you too dear. Along with my little flame." Papyrus pinched a flamey cheek "i adore you sweetie. Always will."

Fuku giggled smiling wide even though the pinch slightly hurt. She was loved and confirmed that the additions to the family wasn't going to boot her out. She felt so very happy her flames shining brightly.

Sans and Grillby smiled at her loving how brightly she burned

Fuku giggled before starting a barrage of questions "do-do you know of any names yet? When are we getting a new house? Dad's bar is almost done are we going to have those people build it? Are we moving? Are we going to build on to the house? Do you think they will be nice? What color will their souls be? What will they look like? Will they be fire or skeletons? Do you thin-"

Sans put a lollipop into her mouth "hey hey hey! Kiddo slow down! We don't know anything yet honey! Haha glad you are enthusiastic but we have only been pregnant a week!" He said laughing.

Fuku pouted sucking on the candy.

Papyrus giggled hugging the little flame close. "Yes, we are glad you are excited about the little ones, but we won't know much until… when did the doctor say?"

Sans scratched his head "a few weeks?" He had fallen asleep honestly and was just guessing.

Papyrus nodded smiling glad that Sans was able to remember these things, truly he was a little stressed and slightly freaking out when the doctor came and explained everything. "A few weeks. Then we can think of all those things dear. Oh i got an idea how about we all come up with ideas for names and when we know more we can discuss our ideas together. It can be like a fun game! Nyeh heh heh!"

Sans and Grillby smiled "wonderful idea Pap! You're a genius!" Sans said and Grillby agreed

Papyrus beamed practically glowing from the praze. "NYEH HEH HEH! The great momyrus always comes up with good ideas! Oh! Speaking of great ideas don't families have parent and kid days?"

Sans chuckled at his pun "yes they do. We should have some"

Papyrus nodded enthusiastic "yes we should! I CALL FIRST DAY! a momyrus and daughter day!"

Grillby chuckled "okay" he said smiling.

Fuku beamed up at him her flames a bright green with flakes of orange. She felt so loved and cared for. "I-i would really like that! but… does that mean dad and daughter days too?"

Grillby nodded and kissed her forehead "ab-so-lut-ely"

Fuku beamed "what about papa and daughter days?"

Sans chuckled "of course kiddo" he said and whispered loudly "ours will be most fun"

Papyrus squawked "NO! OURS WILL BE THE MOST FUN!"

Sans hummed "probably but I'll try" he chuckled

Papyrus nodded okay with his answer. "You are pretty fun, BUT I THE GREAT MOMYRUS WILL TAKE HIS LITTLE FLAME SHOPPING! Nyeh heh heh we can get dresses."

Grillby smiled "you two shall be the most beautiful"

Fuku giggled "mama Pappy will be pretty! I can paint face his face like in the books."

Sans chuckled "just don't go crazy and we are good"

Fuku giggled nodded. "okay"

Papyrus turned to Fuku slyly whispering loudly "we can do Sans afterward."

Fuku giggled nodding in agreement.

Sans frowned "I hear the sounds of plotting"

Papyrus and Fuku giggled grinning. "Nooooo not at all brother. Why would you think that?"

"Hmm must have heard wrong since I don't have ears..." Sans said pretending to clean one out

Papyrus giggled nodding "yes. Your lack of ears are making you hear things Nyeh heh heh."

Grillby smiled and ate a few pancakes watching them happily

Papyrus giggled picking up Fuku and holding her walking to the table and sitting down plopping the flame into his lap. setting his chin on her head Papyrus cuddled her close. "my sweet little flame."

Fuku giggled cuddling into his arms around her. "hey daddy when will your bar be finish?"

Grillby hummed "few days. Must go hot-land today. Make whis-key"

Fuku nodded "okay. be careful. Papa when do you have to go to work?"

Sans sighed and looked at his watch "gotta be there in ten minutes" he said

Fuku nodded "okay. see you tonight?"

Papyrus nodded. "well fix supper for when you come back. "

The boys nodded and kissed each of their cheeks "yeah we'll be back don't worry" Sans said smiling

Papyrus beamed up at the two "don't worry about us we can Have our bonding day. Just try not to work too hard. Love you."

Grillby smiled and searched his wallet giving them plenty of G he really shouldn't till he started getting paid again but he wanted them to bond and have fun

Papyrus looked surprised but took the money giving Grillby a sweet clank "thank you dear. be careful." Papyrus added in a whisper "if you need me. if something goes wrong just call okay." Papyrus was still mindful of muffet and worried every time Grillby went out there alone, but muffet wouldn't allow either skeleton brother to join Grillby. she only allowed Fuku once before deeming her a distraction.

Grillby nodded and kissed back before going to Sans "ride?" He asked

"Of course don't want ya going through waterfall" Sans said and took his hand waving to them before shortcutting out.

Papyrus sighed squeezing the little flame "well let us have some fun then shall we?"

Fuku smiled "yeah! Let's go!" She said happily


	28. CHAPTER TWELVE

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Okay so you were warned this chapter just gets into the bad times as it goes. Crap gets serious. we have some really hard topics that are coming up in our story. The one being in this chapter is Catcalls, verbally degrading comments, sexual harassment, dusting, and attempt of rape. Rape is very wrong no matter the age or person. so if you feel uncomfortable with these topics fair warning.

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have almost 3,000 views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters.)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Papyrus grabbed a bag of wood chips and candies in case they wished to snack. Making sure Fuku was ready Papyrus prepared for their journey to hotland. "we are going to take the river person to hotland okay? i can show you all the cool puzzles on the way to the capital!"

Fuku tipped her head "yes, that's okay. the river person is always careful" she said smiling

Papyrus nodded patting her head with a smile "i'm glad i wouldn't want anything to happen to my sweet little flame." with that they headed to the river person.

Fuku smiled and skipped beside him "and you either momyrus."

Papyrus chuckled picking her up with a large skeleton hug "oh i love you so much!" arriving to the river person they boarded and with a "tra la la la la happy flames mean warm homes tra la la la la~" they were off.

Fuku giggled "you are so funny" she told the river person

The river person smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

Papyrus beamed at Fuku hugging her tight murmuring proudly to her "oh Fuku you are such a sweetheart. Such a wonderful little girl."

Fuku squeaked happily hugged back "and you are the sweetest most wonderful momma!"

Papyrus gave a small squeak of happiness.

Fuku smiled glad to make the tall skelly happy

Papyrus smiled "after puzzles. What would you like to do next?"

"Dresses!" She said happily

Papyrus chuckled "as you wish my little flame"

Fuku squeaked happily and began babbling about the different dresses they could get.

Soon they reached hotland the river person stating farewell with a "tra la la la". Papyrus swinging their held hands leading the way. Papyrus was excited to have someone willing to work puzzles with him. Normally he would just carry his sleeping brother through them if they ever went this way.

Fuku skipped beside him "oh I can't wait!"

Papyrus chuckled excitedly telling her "neither can i! i haven't had anyone to really hang out and shop with in a while. this is so much fun!"

"Me either! I wasn't allowed to go shopping before so this is exciting."

Papyrus grinned excited "you know what that means right?"

"What?" She asked looking up at her new mommy

Papyrus Nyehed and clutched her shoulders pulling her into a large hug "I GET TO EXPERIENCE A FIRST WITH YOU! Grillby stole cooking and Sans stole the bonding friendship thing, b-but I GET THIS! FINALLY! I truly thought i wasn't being a good enough mother."

Fuku looked up at him and smiled she hugged him "that's silly! You are the best mother ever!"

Papyrus gasped wiping away tears. "OH AND YOU ARE THE BEST DAUGHTER!"

She smiled and hugged him as they came across the first puzzle she brightened "ready?"

Papyrus nodded "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS READY FOR PUZZLES!"

Fuku smiled and went toward the first and squealed happily as the steam trap took her across

Papyrus giggled at her excitement following her across.

She smiled up at him and looked around "which next?"

Papyrus pointed left "how about that way."

Fuku nodded "okay! Weeee!" She said jumping on the trap that sent her across

Papyrus chuckled following her. They wandered around being sent across traps giggling. Suddenly Papyrus was sent left instead of forward "wha-?!" he was then jetted backward being sent to his butt with a "Oof!"

Fuku turned and saw him "are you okay?!" She shouted

Papyrus gave her a thumbs up. slowly standing rubbing his tail bone. "that kind of hurt. ouch."

Fuku nodded and looked around to see how to get to him

Papyrus slightly embarrassed and in pain waved to her he was fine "I'm good, though we need to make sure to watch where we are going. Those two took me by surprise. Heh heh. Guess I'm not an expert at hotlands puzzles like I am at snowdin." stepping on a vent Papyrus began to closed the gap between them mindful of each vent.

Fuku nodded "some of these switch sometimes!" She said

Papyrus nodded finally reaching her pulling her into a hug. "Yeah we need to be a little bit more careful. So where to next dear. Lead the way Nyeh heh heh"

Fuku nodded smiling and picked one taking it with her mother slowly making their way to the path

Papyrus grinned down at her once they were back on solid ground "well that was fun. there are other puzzles on our way there too. we can test out some of them before making our way to shop. we have plenty of time before we need to be back."

Fuku nodded "yeah!"

Papyrus grinned taking her hand once again and walking to the next puzzle. The next puzzles were lasers. Though, an easy task since you just had to walk through them. When they test the beams it became difficult, due to the added mass of lasers that you had to remain still. Though there were a few here and there of the freezing beams, but you just had to pause as they went by. Papyrus giggled as they simi raced through the beams, pulling Fuku close and freezing as the beam went by.

Fuku squeaked and she stumbled getting stung by one, but she only lost one HP "owie!"

Papyrus gasped kneeling down "oh sweetie are you okay? I should have warned you. I'm so sorry!"

"Oh it's okay mom I knew I just tripped!" She assured getting up fixing her skirt. "I'm okay it didn't hurt me that much!" She promised.

Papyrus nodded but took out his bag of wood chips handing her a few "o-okay just munch on a few of these for me… just to ease my mind. I would hate if you got hurt. Nyeh heh i guess that is why mom fits me so well. I'm such a worrier." Papyrus sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

Fuku smiled and ate them munching happily then her HP came back and she stood hugging him "you worry the perfect amount mom" she said

Papyrus hugged her back sniffling "oh stop it! you're going to make me cry!" Papyrus sniffled happily wiping away a few tears.

Fuku smiled and hugged him more. Then they carefully went through the rest of the lasers.

Papyrus smiled this was turning out to be a great day, even with their ups and downs. Seeing the path up ahead "oh we are almost to the city's path. We can go get our dresses at a shop there and get some food."

Fuku nodded her tummy rumbling "yeah! All this walking makes me hungry!" She said taking his hand and skipping a little faster.

Papyrus giggled nodded and walking faster to keep up. "Well we can see what kinds of food they are selling and get that first."

Fuku beamed "really? Yay!"

Papyrus grinned having Fuku around just brightened his day. "Well of course sweetie. I wouldn't want my little flame to be hungry." Papyrus tickled her before scooping her into his arms nuzzling her.

Fuku squealed when she was picked up "mommmmm!" She whined but she was burning a happy bright green.

Papyrus chuckled and clanked her one finally time before setting her down. "Nyeh heh heh! Now let us find something good for my little flame." walking into the city Papyrus scooped out stores. He felt slightly out of place as the majority of people were elementals. Catching a glance of a shop with a signed stating "delicious food!" he headed that direction. Clinging onto Fuku's hand Papyrus weaved through crowds giving out "excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry."

Most looked at him in annoyance and Fuku moved closer "I forgot how mean people were in the capital" she said.

Papyrus gave her a warm comforting smile "don't worry dear. It's probably because they don't see skeletons very often. Especially one as great as I am. They don't know how to feel!" finally squeezing into the building Papyrus relaxed. It was a lot less crowded in the restaurant being that lunch had already past and dinner was a ways away. Looking up to see where that were Papyrus gasped "OH LOOKY FUKU IT'S A NOODLE SHOP! WOOOWIE LOOK AT OUR LUCK!"

Fuku looked around brightening "yum!'

Papyrus smiled walking up to the counter "OH WOOWIE LOOK AT ALL THE CHOICES. what do you think you want dear?"

After looking at the choices she piped up "I wanna try the Pho."

Papyrus nodded "that does look good. I think i'll try it too." once they made their orders they went to a booth sitting down to wait. Each of them taking a side of a booth. "I didn't know this place was even here. We are going to have to show Sans and Grillby this place."

Fuku nodded "I bet dad would love them!"

Papyrus nodded "nyeh heh heh i bet he would. So after this i'm guessing we are going dress shopping. Is there anything else you would like to shop for? Anything for your room or school? I haven't been checking with Sans on if you have everything."

"Well I need a new uniform... But maybe some new bedding? Something pink?" She asked blushing hoping that was okay.

Papyrus nodded frowning slightly "yes, Sans's disaster of a room should be more YOUR style instead of how it looks now." with a large smile Papyrus started planning "so something pink? Hmm… i know there should be some flowery themed bedding that should have pink in it, though i don't think there will be just pink. We might even find you a rug or something! Oh and of course we can get you a new uniform. Nyeh heh heh this will be so much fun!"

Fuku nodded and squeaked happily "thanks mommy!"

Papyrus grinned "of course dear! Anything for my little flame."

Fuku smiled and wiggled in her seat happily.

There were a few snickers from a table over. Three elementals setting at the table one Yellow, another Red, and the last one a deep Purple. They each had what looked like a alcoholic beverage in front of them and several empty glasses in the middle of the table.

The Yellow's voice mocking out "thanks mommy~"

The Purple man chuckled " _i didn't know elementals fuck skeletons."_

The Yellow elemental recalling and chuckling "heh heh heh man must have been that weakling Grillbut."

The Red man was the loudest his booming voice chortled out " **HA HA HA HA LIKE HE COULD GET ANYONE!"**

The Purple man agreed eyeing Papyrus " _yeah especially such a submissive looking bone."_

The Yellow man mockingly licked his lips leaning over the table to the Purple fame "heh heh heh bet she would look great in bed. Just yes sir and anything for you~"

the Red on burst into laughter " **HA HA HA HA!"**

Papyrus looked down ashamed and embarrassed. Picking at his fingers he quietly thanked the monster bringing their food. Looking down into the bowl he swirl the noodles around trying to block out the comments.

Fuku burned a dark green and stood up "don't you dare talk about my father or mother that way you degenerates!" She said glaring

Papyrus gasped latching onto the back of Fuku's shirt letting out a small frightened whine "F-fuku please. L-let's just eat and leave." Papyrus felt ashamed and hurt by their comments, even slightly mad. However, he couldn't do anything. At least not while pregnant. Doctor Wilmbee had said that a monster could lose their baby if they were hurt in a fight. However, since they normally stayed home during those times it was only in rare cases. He couldn't take that chance.

The table just laughed mocking them the Yellow man oohed and awed mockingly "oh such a tough girl!"

the Red man adding in " **got to stand up for mommy? Ha ha ha!"**

the Purple man smirked " _aw look she IS submissive doesn't want confrontation heh heh heh."_

Fuku burned brighter "HE'S PREGNANT YOU JACKASSES!" she yells showing the infamous fire elemental temper she seemed to gain a few inches in height and she had fire billowing from her mouth. She looked at her mother and tried to calm down "it's okay mom let's just eat" she said not wanting to upset him further.

Papyrus flinched back at Fuku's sudden flare and shout. Nodding Papyrus didn't say a word just giving Fuku a small shy smile turning back to their food.

The table snickered and murmured the Red one stating " **heh heh time of the month hm?"**

The Yellow one smirking "so Grillbut was able to get him some, even if it's a guy."

The Purple man sighed " _to bad he didn't buy her something nice to wear. Show off those bones instead of those ratty clothes."_

The Red man agreed " **yeah at least dress up your bitch."**

Fuku tapped the table a moment "oh! Hahaha! I get it oh it is funny! Isn't it funny mom? Making fun of disabled people? Hahaha oh look my dad can't talk proper so it's funny to pick at him because he can't defend himself! Oh it must also be funny to pick on people who lose limbs in accidents or are blind!" She said sarcastically.

Papyrus reeled in shock before realizing what she was doing. Frowning Papyrus looked down picking at his fingers. "F-fuku i don't think-"

The table burst into laughter the Red elemental laughing loudly " **HA HA HA HA HA YOU THINK YOU ARE SMART BITCH?!"**

The Yellow one chuckling "heh heh heh trying to be funny hmm?"

The Purple man laughed raising a flaming brow at her elbowing the Yellow one " _ha ha she is a pretty feisty little flame. Make for a good wife."_

Fuku snorted "like I'd ever date losers like you" she said and ate some of her food.

The guys awed the Red one giving her a pout " **aww you could hurt a man with your words."**

The Yellow flame looking at her teasingly "yeah you sure you're an elemental because sweet cheeks you're being stone cold."

The Purple however, turned to Papyrus again " _heh heh heh i don't know guys i'm more into the submissive types. Easy to take. Plus you just have to love a crying little thing. Makes me wonder… do bones burn?"_ the man licked his lips while the others cackled.

Papyrus jolted shaking slightly at the man's tone. Quickly turning back to his food. The quicker they finish the quicker they could leave.

Fuku growled "touch my mom and you'll regret being born" she said darkly.

The table roared with laughter again the Red one exclaiming "such a small flame but so feisty!"

The Yellow man waving it off "aw he was just teasing ha ha ha!"

The Purple flame just smirked at Fuku taking a large swig of his drink.

Fuku growled and began eating fast "let's get out of here momma" she said.

Papyrus nodded finishing his food. Papyrus felt they should end their day early, they could have a nice time cooking at home and pick up dresses and things later… maybe with company. "F-fuku maybe we should cut our day short? Do something fun at the house? I-i can text Sans and Grillby tell them we ended our day early. Plus i think it would be more enjoyable with the guys. We could embarrass them some heh heh."

Fuku nodded "yeah I don't want to be here anymore mom" she said getting up.

Papyrus nodded standing and sending a quick text to the guys. Walking away they could hear the table erupt with "aw where you going?" " _leaving already, but we were just having fun?"_ " **come one don't play hard to get ha ha ha!"**

Fuku flipped them off and rushed with her mom out of there.

Papyrus sighed finally outside and away from those elementals. Clutching Fuku's hand close they started weaving through the crowd. Once they were out of the crowd and headed in the direction for home Papyrus finally slowed down letting out a heavy sigh. "I-i really don't like people like that. They are so mean and rude… though Sans is normally with me when there are people like that. H-he always makes it better. I wish Sans was here." Papyrus sniffle scrubbing at his sockets "s-sorry."

"I wish dad and papa were here too..." She said holding his hand hand tightly and taking her phone out to ask them to come meet them.

There was a chuckle behind them. Turning Papyrus sniffled his eyes going wide. There stood the three elementals from the shop. The purple one causing shivers to run down his spine as the flame licked his lips eyeing Papyrus up and down. The Yellow and Red elementals chuckling eyeing the two. " **Well. well. Well. if luck would have it we see you both again."** the Red man stated cockily.

Fuku spun around flaring in alarm "what do you freaks want? Leave us alone!" She demanded slightly stepping in front of Papyrus

The Yellow elemental eased closer raising his hands with a cocky smirk "hey hey hey we aren't here to cause no trouble. Just want a little chat. I mean freak. Harsh. A freak is this guy with the boner for some bones ha ha ha am i right!" he pointed to his Purple friend who just shrugged and gave a wicked grin to Papyrus.

Papyrus shivered but let out a shaky "w-we just want to g-go home."

"We don't want to talk to you" Fuku said and looked at Papyrus "if they get any closer I'll make a diversion and you run away okay?" She whispered

Papyrus shook his head clinging to her arm "no i'm not leaving you… i'm suppose to protect you."

The Red elemental joined his friend leaning on his shoulder " **aw that's mean sweet cheeks. We went out of our way to come a say hello. The lease you could do is say hello back."**

Papyrus gave them a meek wave, a shaky smile, and a quiet "h-hello." hoping that pleasing them would make them leave

The Purple elemental gave a large grin " _aw so sweet. so nice… i bet you are just a sweet heart aren't you?"_

Fuku continued to stand in front of their mother. "It's okay mother I can run really fast just go" she said and then looked back at the men "and hello there now leave us alone" she said building a fire ball in her hand

Papyrus shook his head "n-no i won't leave you. I-i'll call Sans." he quickly dialed Sans's number.

The Yellow elemental stepped forward "hey now sweetheart no need to call someone. We said hello. Now we will be one our way." he motioned the men forwards. "Now don't worry about us. We just happen to live this way too. Near the vents."

The Red elemental chuckled " **maybe we could walk together."**

Fuku frowned and moved to the side keeping herself between them and Papyrus "no thanks we changed our minds we are going to wait for my dads to get here" she said.

The Yellow elemental sighed shaking his head as he walked by. "You just had to call didn't you." his flames darkening. Suddenly he launched himself at Fuku.

Papyrus jolted with a small cry dropping his phone as he yanked Fuku backward out of the elementals reach. Falling back into an alleyway. Groaning slightly at the impact on his spine.

Fuku gasped as he advance and they fell. He heard her mother's groan of pain. "Mother!" She said in worry before turning around and raising her fists both burning higher. "Don't come any closer! Or I'll I'll... I'll fight you!" She said trembling a bit yet her fires were burning a determined red at the tips.

The elementals chuckled advancing the Red one making sure to deliberately crunch Papyrus's phone under his shoe cut off worried shouts from the other line. The Yellow one chuckling as he strides forward "aww looky mommy dearest trying to protect her widdle flame."

The Red elemental laughed " **don't worry sweetheart we'll make a woman out of you."**

Fuku flared in fear and launched a fireball at them in warning "not a step closer! Don't touch us!" She said staying firmly in her spot.

The yellow elemental easily flicked it to the side "aw look she is all fired up. Ripe for the taking." taking another step forward bones shot though his feet causing him the cry out.

Papyrus's eyes glowed a bright orange. Yanking Fuku to the side of him and against the wall Papyrus stated as confidently as he could "I am the great Papyrus soon to be royal guard. I train with the Undying Undyne. We wish only to go home. Do. Not. Fight. Us."

The Purple elemental chuckled striding forward " _a tough one is she? Mommy going to be in the royal guard?"_

Fuku leaned into her mother but tried to move away from the wall "go away!" She said and sent more fireballs. these ones were serious and aimed at the Yellow one since he couldn't defend himself

The Yellow elemental gave a choked cry as he was hit by the barrage of fireballs his hp draining. His soul cracking and bursting as he turned to dust.

Everyone stared wide eyes at the dust. Papyrus pulling Fuku closer in a mixture of protection and comfort.

The Red elemental exploded with rage. Charging the two he dodged Papyrus's startled attempt of bones. Yanking Papyrus up and tossing the light skeleton in the direction of the Purple elemental. Pinning Fuku to the wall with his large hands gripping her arms.

Papyrus cried out at being tossed into the Purple elemental. Papyrus struggled as the strong arms of the purple elemental wrapped firmly around him. Turning up to face him Papyrus shook in fear. The man chuckling and licking a burning hot strip from his chin to the top of his skull making him gasp in pain.

Fuku froze before screaming as she felt something awful wash over her body.

-LOVE INCREASED-

she wasn't able to get her wits until Papyrus was taken from her. "No! Mother! Leave him alone!" She said trying to struggle

The Red elemental chuckled darkly " **my my my have the tables turned. Don't you know good girls don't go around murdering people. Don't worry i plan on teaching you a lesson."**

Papyrus struggled crying out tears forming in his sockets "p-please! Leave her alone! D-do whatever you want with me j-just don't hurt her! P-please!"

The Purple elemental rumbled his tongue dipping into Papyrus's sockets licking at his tears. " _I do love it when they cry."_

Fuku froze "no! No! I'm not a murderer it was an accident" she sobbed "please don't hurt him he's pregnant please" she whimpers green fiery tears falling from her eyes.

 **[Rated M content starts here and goes to the end. If you are not comfortable reading rape like content please go not further.]**

The Red elemental cooed gripping her wrist in one hand while the other wiped away her tears. " **Oh sweet cheeks don't cry. I'll take good care of you don't worry. Don't worry about your mommy dearest. Just focus on me."** he leaned in pushing her against the wall with a fiery kiss. Bruising her lips he pushed his tongue inside. Rubbing her sides his hand slipped under her shirt caressing her flames.

Papyrus whimpered as a hand wiggled under his shirt it was nothing like Grillby's. It was too hot, there was no love behind it, just roughness. Papyrus pushed against the elemental "S-stop. Stop it! D-DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Fuku squirmed in his touch "no stop I don't want you too... Please" she pleaded not liking the touches.

The Red elemental chuckled rubbing his body against hers. Licking and sucking on her neck his hand wandered up to her plump B size breast. Squeezing and fondling the flames. " **Shhh. or i'll make you shut up."**

Papyrus was shaking he couldn't seem to fight back. He was frozen. The flame had pushed him against the wall opposite of Fuku. he couldn't take his tearful sockets off of Fuku. "ST-OP! D-DON'T! NOT HER! PLEA-" he was silenced with a rough hot kiss his skull bouncing off the bricks from the force. The purple elemental squeezing and fondling his excto form.

Fuku squeaked "stop!" She cried trying to hit him, trying to flare in defense, but she was too young to make a truly hot fire while so terrified. "HELP!" She tried screaming as loud as she could. "Leave my mom alone!" She pleaded.

The Red elemental growled in anger " **shut up!"** he slapped her hard. Grabbing her shirt he ripped it open buttons flying in every direction.

Papyrus was in a slight daze, lack of oxygen and the pulsing pain in his skull. Yet, he had to stop them. Clawing and pushing at the purple flame Papyrus tried to get away. He had to do something. Summoning a bone attack and growling out "don't you dare hit her! Leave her alone!"

Fuku cried out in pain and instantly entered a flashback. Marina had done this to her, body shaming her, making her naked, and tying her up under a drip of water. There was a long gray scar of flames along her left breast that dipped between them. she went limp, fighting only made it worse.

The red elemental chuckled as Fuku went limp kissing and sucking her flames as his hands traveled lower to the hem of her skirt.

The Purple elemental slammed Papyrus into the brick wall hissing out " _Shut up"_ Papyrus's skull hit the bricks with a sharp crack. Small faint cracks appeared at the back of his skull. His eyes going hazy and his body collapsing into the man's arms as he was knocked out. His bone attack falling uselessly against the ground " _Heh i guess it will be easier this way."_

Fuku whimpered softly, but made no other moves "please don't hurt me more I'll be good I'll be good..."

The Red elemental growled rubbing his bulging pants against her. His hand slid under her skirt fingering her panties before his wandering fingers delved inside of them traveling down to her slit and fingering it. His other hand going back up to fondle her breast. Licking and nipping at her exposed flames he growled full of lust " **such a good girl. I bet you want me inside of you. Such a needy bitch."**

The Purple elemental had placed Papyrus limp body on the dirty ground. He had already shripped him of his shirt and was working on his pants, nipping and sucking at his excto flesh as he went about the job. " _Oh so beautiful. If you weren't pregnant i would have thought you were a virgin. So delicate. Shame i can't hear your lovely sounds or see your delectable tears."_

Fuku whimpered and gasped in pain as her untouched folds were touched roughly "please..." She said squeezing her eyes closed.

The Red elemental rumbled please " **oh yes. beg for me. Don't worry i'll give it to you."**

The Purple man eased down Papyrus's pants humming at the slit before him " _i wonder if i can make you pregnant with my child too."_

Fuku was crying softly she wanted her father and her papa they would keep them safe they would make the bad men go away.

The Red elemental gave Fuku harsh bite to her shoulder as he shoved two fingers deep into her slit and started scissoring her.

The Purple elemental straddle Papyrus unzipping his pants and lining up his hard cock. Running a finger over Papyrus slit he chuckled " _wonder if you can even feel this. Can you hear me little bones?"_

Fuku saw what he was doing to her mother and cried out once more despite the pain she was feeling from the intrusion. "PAPA! DADDY! HELP!" She cried

BuT nObOdY cAmE


	29. CHAPTER TWELVE part 2 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Okay so you were warned this chapter just gets into the bad times as it goes. Crap gets serious. we have some really hard topics that are coming up in our story. discussions of attempt of rape. Rape is very wrong no matter the age or person. so if you feel uncomfortable with these topics fair warning.

SO SORRY ABOUT BEING SLOW ON POSTING THIS CHAPTER! we have been working on a soon to be posted Story and I've been trying to edit both. again sorry for the delay hope this chapter makes up for it!

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have almost 3,000 views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters.)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Sans heard the scream "this way!" He shouted to Grillby they were worried sick. They had heard half the confrontation from Papyrus's call before the call went dead. They had teleported to hotland immediately and had been scouring the place. Grillby had lost the ability to speak and was flaring dangerously and now they knew where to go.

Sans slid into the Alley and froze at the sight that met him before his eyes began flaring "HOW DARE YOU!" he roared and grabbed their souls

The elementals screached flaring angerly at being snatched. Yells of "back off!" "These are our bitches find your own!"

Grillby's eye twitched his flames growing large and white hot in rage. He stomped to the one close to Fuku grabbing him by the throat lifting him off the ground. A garbled mix of hisses and growls coming out of his mouth.

Fuku was frightened when he started yelling but gasped when he was lifted away she curled up whimpering. "Don't hurt me don't hurt me" she whispered over and over again.

Sans took the one off Papyrus and brought him close. "How dare you touch my brother!" He said and began slamming the elemental wall to wall.

Grillby squeezed the elementals neck his flames so hot they were scorching the ground.

The red elemental clawed at the hand holding him feeling his HP start to drain. He whimpered our garbled pleas.

The other however, between the slams the purple elemental chuckled "i can see-guh-why you like him-ugh-so very submissive. Almost-gah-asking to be taken. Ha!"

Sans growled "how dare you!" He shouted and made a pit of bones and slammed the monster onto it draining all its HP's.

Grillby likewise mercilessly crushed the elements neck; the monster turning to dust. His flames dimming slightly he knelt by Fuku slowly reaching out to her trying not to startly her. He made a few quiet sounds trying to sooth her. with his rage it would be awhile before he could form words again.

Sans went to his brother and began redressing him "we need to get them to a doctor immediately!" Sans said worried.

Fuku whimpered when she felt someone approaching but hearing reassuring hisses and clicks she looked up with teary eyes "d-dad-daddy?" She asked.

Grillby nodded taking her hand gently. He moved slow to not startle her. Shucking out of his shirt he slowly wrapped it around her small frame buttoning it up for her and giving her a gentle peck to the top of her flames. He scooped her into his arms as one might hold the most fragile and precious thing in the world. Turning to Sans Grillby nodded his head to Papyrus in a question on if he was okay. Switching Fuku to one arm in a subtle question of if Sans wanted him to carry Papyrus.

Sans nodded silently.

Fuku cling to her father and began sobbing into his neck "t-they w-were gonna hurt us and and I co-couldn't help moma."

Grillby leaned down gently scooping Papyrus up. Nuzzling Fuku he tried to express love and comfort. Softly hissing and clicking to her. Turning to Sans Grillby wiggled a few fingers at him signaling that he was ready to be teleported.

Sans approached and hugged them teleporting to the doctor he knew.

They appeared in an large office area startling a tree monster some leaves falling down in his surprise. "OH MY WORD! Oh you startled me." the monsters deep voice resonated around the room. It was starting to get late and doctor Wilmbee was about to lock up when the group ported into his office scaring the leaves right off of him. Blinking at the group "Grillby? Sans? Is that you? Well what can i do for you boys?"

Sans rushed to him "you got to help doc! Fuku and Papyrus were attacked and were were... Sexually assaulted Paps unconscious and won't wake up and Fuku won't tell us what's wrong yet"

Wilmbee shuttered leaves falling off of him as he rushed over "o-oh my! Oh my! Yes yes let's get them to a bed so i can look at them. This way. Oh my." Wilmbee lead them to one of his rooms with two beds. "Lay them down gently. Now sweetie i'm going to look at Papyrus first and figure out what's keeping him snoozing okay? Then i'll come check on you."

Grillby nodded setting on the side of Fuku's cot holding her hand and petting her flaming hair.

Fuku nodded "please help momma" she said curling up around her father's hand.

Wilmbee gently examined Papyrus moving him softly to see him at all angles. "hmmmm." Lifting up his shirt and using a scope he quickly examined his soul. "Hmmmm." lightly twisting his skull to see if it was a head injury he gasped. "Oh my!" easing the skeleton into a sitting position held by a tree limb arm he was able to see the small cracks spreading from the back of his skull. "Oh no wonder you won't wake up." feather lightly he pressed a barky hand against his skull using healing magic to seal up the cracks. "Just some small cracks. Most likely due to a hard hit to the skull. Knocked him out. My healing magic should fix him right up. May take a short bit for him to wake up and he will be disorganized so try not to startle him okay?"

Sans nodded wringing his hands "yes sir..." He said gazing at his brother in worry

Wilmbee gave a nod. Once he was finished he laid Papyrus back down. Crouching down and Motioning Sans over. Whispering in hushed tones "do you know if it went any further? If it did I will have to examine them for any rips or tears in their magic. I would rather not scare them with that so suddenly after if it was not needed."

Sans looked at them eyes glowing a little he flinched when he saw that Fuku had kill one if the attackers but it seemed they weren't taken. "Papyrus has no entry. Fuku had fingers inside her" he said gritting his teeth.

Wilmbee nodded patting Sans gently on the shoulder "i know this is hard, but it could have been worst. Be grateful you got there in time. You need to be calm for them now. Can you do that my boy?"

Sans nodded his head "yes I can I'll be here for them" he promised.

Wilmbee smiled "good." walking over to Fuku he crouched down to be even with her "hello, dear. Now i'm going to look you over okay? Tell me if anything hurts or you want me to stop for a bit okay?"

Grillby gave her a soft smile holding her hand in hopes of comforting her.

Fuku sniffles and wiped her eyes "o-okay" she said holding the cot as hard as she could and closing her eyes

Wilmbee gave her a soft pat to the head "you are being very brave dear." he scanned over her body softly turning her arms and legs making sure nothing was broken or hurt. Cupping her cheek gently he used his healing magic to remove the bruise. Seeing a discolored flame he slowly eased Grillby's large shirt collar down over her shoulder to see a discolored bite mark. "Oh my. Don't worry dear i can heal that right up." gently he placed a hand over the bite healing it. With a final nod he leaned back. "How do you feel now? Do you hurt anywhere? And be truthful does it hurt where he touched you? If it does hurt he might have torn something and i need to heal it. I will not hurt you, but you need to tell me if it does hurt."

Fuku looked ashamed "it hurts a little..." She said feeling a little better as the other places were healed. Nothing was torn though it was roughly handled.

Wilmbee smiled "it will hurt a little just as long as you don't feel any worsening pain or strong discomfort you should be fine." once they were done he handed her a lollipop and gave her a soft pat to the head. "If you feel anything like that be sure to come back. Until then i will give you a small dosage of pain medicine." he glanced to Grillby making sure he was paying attention. "It will be for you and Papyrus. Take it once a day for the next two to three days."

There was suddenly a gasp and a scream. Papyrus flailed on his cot almost falling to the floor. He was shaking all over. Wilmbee rushed over leaves falling. "Shhhh calm down Papyrus. You are here in my office. Doctor Wilmbee remember?"

Sans used his magic to catch him and climbed on the bed "bro! Papyrus! It's okay!" He said careful of him flailing it would take just one stray hit and he would be done for.

"S-sans? S-S-SANS!" Papyrus burst into tears clinging to him. "D-don't let them hurt us. D-don't let them touch Fuku. D-don't let them-don't let them-d-d-d-d-don't-"

Sans held his skull and kissed him over and over "oh we didn't bro. they didn't get either of you. we stopped them I promise" he said tearing up and holding him

Papyrus whined slightly curling into Sans mumbling "I knew you would. I knew you would come save us. You always know. You wouldn't leave me."

Sans smiled and hugged him "yeah bro I always know..." He said rocking him gently

Papyrus sniffled shaking lightly curling into Sans arms. "You always protect me. Alway keep me safe. I-is Fuku safe? She okay?"

"She will be bro... We just gotta give you two love and time to heal" he said

Wilmbee smiled warmly at the care. "Sans i would like to check Papyrus over while he is awake before you leave. Make sure i didn't miss any problems he is having and check on the baby better… Grillby i could check yours too while you are here."

Grillby nodded still holding his daughter.

Sans nodded "please do doc" he said

Wilmbee nodded "take off your top for me and i'll get your medication filled out and packaged so you can leave right after." rushing off to fulfill the task.

Papyrus looked shyly up at Sans as he went about taking off his dirty shirt. "y-you'll stay with me right?"

Sans held his hand "yeah bro I'll be right here. you guys won't be alone for a long time" Papyrus nodded clinging to him a little longer.

Wilmbee walked back in holding a small bottle passing it to Sans. Wilmbee motion for them to sit up bringing out a glass scope like instrument. "Now Grillby I will need you to take out your soul. However, Papyrus due to your monster type if you don't feel comfortable taking out your soul you don't have to. It would help, but it's not necessary. Now who would like to go first?"

Sans pocketed the medication and rubbed Papyrus's hand "yeah you do whatever is comfortable bro..." He said. Papyrus nodding leaning into Sans.

Grillby sighed and took out his soul handing it over still holding Fuku's hand. She had curled into his side her eyes trying to close on her, but they opened wide to watch Grillby's soul.

Wilmbee let Grillby's soul hover in his hand careful not to touch it. Scanning the soul and the small soul inside he hummed with approval. "Your soul looks slightly strained, but some wood chips should do the trick. Now for your baby... Healthy as ever! And so big too! By next week we should be able to start seeing some color." Wilmbee beamed at Grillby passing back his soul.

Grillby smiled and was eased with this. he took his soul back and held them close.

Wilmbee turned to the skeletons. Kneeling down he leaned in close ignoring the thin excto skin and bosoms, he was a doctor he had seen it all before. Scanning the soul along with the small soul inside he frowned slightly. The baby's soul was tiny faint thing. Papyrus's soul was a light weak color due to the stress. Leaning back he gave Papyrus a sympathetic smile "your soul is in a very weak state due to your stress. Now the baby isn't in danger, but could become so if you don't rest. You need to take it easy this next week. You baby's soul is very small and is still in a fragile state. However, if you rest, take it easy, and the usual eat and sleep right they could possibly become big and healthy like Grillby's by the end of the week. So that is what we are going to shoot for okay? I can give you some bath salts to help relax and help soul strength if you would like?"

Papyrus looked close to tears hiccuping lightly. He clutched Sans's hand curling into his hoodie.

Sans nodded "yes please anything" he said holding his hand.

Wilmbee nodded and went to a cabinet mixing up the different salts to make the batch. "Now dears don't be afraid. Just because they are small and fragile does not mean they will give up easily. They are soul bonded too you know. They are a combined mix of three strong monsters and they draw on your strength. Even when you are far away from them. They can feel your love and emotions through your bond. That is why they are so weak at the moment. You just went through something that caused a large about of fear and stress. They are scared. I know you are probably going to ask, well why is Grillby's so strong then? Well dear just think on how much emotion he was feeling hmm? Anger, determination, and i bet a whole lotta love." Wilmbee gave Papyrus and Sans soft pats to the head handing Sans the medium sized bag of bath salts. "So don't worry so much. Have some faith in yourselfs."

Papyrus nodded sniffling. "I-i will."

Sans nodded and held his brothers hand "yeah we'll get everything sorted out good" he promised.

Fuku sat up rubbing her arms "do I have to go to jail?" She asked weakly.

Papyrus whimpered hugging Sans tight. "They aren't going to take her away are they?"

Wilmbee paused slightly at the comments. He had ignored the raised LOVE levels in Grillby's soul and the dust that covered their clothes. Those men that attacked the two, he doubted they lived. He would have to put his foot down. "No."

Grillby looked startled by the doctors comment. He had pulled Fuku into his lap hugging her tight giving her soft garbled clicks of "n-o. i wo-n-t l-et th-em." when the doctor spoke up.

Fuku clung to her father beginning to tear up "t-they sa-said I was a mur-murderer."

Wilmbee's tree limbs bristled "you are most definitely not! And if they think you were in the wrong for doing what you did then by all means i will take it up with Asgore himself! You are not at fault my dear you were just defending you mother and yourself. Now i admit you two gentlemen" he eyed Sans and Grillby "could have held back some, however i can understand your reactions to discovering the... scene. But by any means those men would have been charged with assault and attempted rape of a pregnant monster and a minor, no doubt not their first action either…. It might not have been my first choice however, they will not be harming anymore people."

Papyrus nodded "they were bad people like-like marina. You tried to protect."

Sans sighed and rubbed his forehead "we will voluntarily go to Undyne and file the reports and take what punishment is due but as long as Fuku and Pap is safe it's worth it" he said.

Wilmbee nodded placing a gentle hand on to Sans's shoulder. "I can offer my medical report if needed. If you need it... My place is always open to you."

Sans sighed "thank you doc... You're the best."

Wilmbee's leaves perked up and a bright green blushed formed though his bark unused to compliments. "I-i" ducking his head giving the skeleton a shooing motion muttering "j-just go on. Ruffling my leaves. Gave me brown leaves just being here. Go on home. You need the rest. Take the pills and a bath."

Papyrus gave a giggle at the tree's reaction.

Sans laughed "alright let's get you guys home" he said and gathered his family close and teleported them home.


	30. CHAPTER TWELVE part 3 TIME SKIP

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Okay so everything is calming down. discussions of attempt of rape and dusting. emotional times. bath time.

Rape is very wrong no matter the age or person. so if you feel uncomfortable with these topics fair warning.

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have 3,200+ views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters.)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Once home the youngest of the family attached themselves to their alike partners. Grillby gaining a leech that was Fuku and Sans being covered in an boney octopus that was Papyrus.

Sans held his brother and took him to the couch laying with him a few moments "wanna take a bath bro? We're all kinda dusty" he said.

Papyrus grimaced, but nodded clinging to him more. He picked slightly at the shirt he was wearing "Sorry i got your shirt dirty… it was my favorite too. Matches your eye."

Sans chuckled "it's okay bro I can fix it" he promised kissing him.

Papyrus nodded "okay." he felt like a child, scared and relying on Sans to scare away the humans under his bed.

Sans smiled and held his hand "we're taking a bath!" He called and Grillby nodded holding his babygirl.

Papyrus walked up there slowly "can you get us clothes? I can start the water."

Sans nodded "sure thing bro!" He said and went and got them.

Papyrus knelt by the tub filling it up with warm water mixing the salts in it as it filled up. Staring into the water a numbness crawling through his bones Papyrus let the water run. it was already over halfway full.

Sans walked in after him "hey Pap I found your favorite pajamas!" He said before stopping "Papy?" He asked putting the clothes on the sink and shutting the water off "bro?" He asked.

Papyrus blinked looking up a few tears sliding down his cheeks "hmm? Oh you're back."

Sans frowns and wipes them away "yeah I'm here... What's wrong bro?" He asked gently

Papyrus blinked looking at Sans's hand touching his own sockets not even realizing he had been crying. "Oh… i-i didn't even know i was crying heh heh. I-i guess i'm still e-emotional over what happened. Sorry."

"That is okay bro don't worry it's okay to be sad for awhile" Sans promised and kissed him gently.

Papyrus sniffled softly nodded giving him a shaky peck back. He felt that he needed to brush his teeth the fantom lingerings of the Purple man's tongue residing in his mouth. Crawling into the tub Papyrus pulled Sans into his lap curling around him and laying his skull onto his brothers. Papyrus just took a few minutes to breathed in the scent of his brother and the lingering smell of dust.

Sans let him hold him and breath "I'm sorry we left you on your own today... It will never happen again" he promised.

Papyrus hiccuped letting out a broken sob "i-it was such a g-good day too. We-we did p-puzzles and-and found a n-noodle sh-shop. We-we were g-going to get dresses and-and a uniform m-maybe a p-pink thing for F-fuku's room."

Sans nodded rocking him "I'm sorry bro... We'll go tomorrow and be together and do all sorts of fun stuff..." He promised

Papyrus shook at the idea of being there again his eye lights dimming. He could see them, feel their hands on him, t-t-touching.

Sans frowned and shook him slightly "oh! Paps! I'm so sorry! It's okay we don't have to go!" He said.

Papyrus let out a shuddery sob "i-i don't like this." trying to curl into himself he cried "i don't want to be like this! M-make it go away. I don't like f-feeling like this."

Sans hugged him and rubbed his bones "hey hey wanna do that thing we did when you were a babybones?" He asked

Papyrus cried nodding into Sans's shoulder "Y-yes. P-please."

Sans smiled and rubbed his skull "pain pain gone away~" he said and waved his hand

Papyrus sniffled nuzzling into Sans giving a faint chuckle. "I-i might need one more.."

Sans smiled and did it again "pain pain go away come again... Never!" He said and waved his hand more dramatically

Papyrus giggled grinning "thanks. You really are the best. Love you so much. Thank you."

Sans smiled "love you too bro now let's get cleaned up" he said

Papyrus nodded taking a sponge scrubbing Sans's bones. The rhythm after a while started to cause his eyes to almost close a few times. "Hmmm salts are nice. Water's nice. We should do this more often. Relaxing. Makes me sleepy."

Sans smiled "I like it too" he said and began washing him too

Papyrus felt the calmness from the salts and Sans's touch seep into his bones. His motions slowing and head starting to loll.

Sans smiled and began humming a lullaby for him rocking him gently.

Papyrus smiled clinging to Sans weakly his eyes falling close as he fell asleep.

Sans smiled "so cute" he said and began taking cute selfies with his brother and then just cute pictures of him

Papyrus let out a small unconscious whine curling into Sans.

Sans pet him gently "I'm here bro... Forever and always I'm here..."

Papyrus's sighed relaxing his jaw going slack giving out small soft snores.

Sans chuckled and took some pictures of that and relaxed in the water till it started to chill and then levitated his brother out carefully And dried him getting ready to put him to bed.

There was a soft knock at the door a soft voice asked quietly. "Papa? Are you and mama still taking a bath?"

"We are getting out sweetie need something?" Sans asked putting his pajamas on. He opened the door smiling at her

Fuku shook her head no before changing her mind and shyly nodding. In a small quiet voice admitting "I wanted to make sure you both were here."

Sans smiled and hugged her gently "yeah we're here... Hey I have an idea why don't we gather all the mattresses, the pillows, and blankets and make a fort in the living room for us all to sleep in?"

Fuku's eyes widened in awe and excitement. "Yeah that sounds really cool! I'll get dad to get my mattress." quickly Fuku rushed off to tell Grillby about the plan. "Dad! Dad!"

Grillby was making spaghetti "yes?" He asked turning a bit yellow seeing her excited.

Fuku pointed excited up to her room "you need to get my mattress."

Grillby tilted his head but nodded "okay."

Fuku grinned with a happy chirp. Rushing off she busied herself by grabbing the pillows and blankets pailing them in the living room.

Sans had Paps on the couch and had levitated the mattresses down happy that he had brightened Fuku's day.

Fuku giggled bouncing on the mattress cuddling a pillow. "Papa papa! How do you make a pillow and blanket fort?"

"Okay first we make the floor into something soft then we raise the couch cushions and cover them with a blanket. Pap used to love em" he said

Fuku giggled "okay!" pushing hard on the heavy mattress she slowly scooted it to the couch. "But wait mama is on the couch so we can't use the cushions."

"I'll move him once we set up the floor" he said smiling as Grillby came down with the other mattress.

Fuku nodded seeing Grillby Fuku excitedly directed him on where to put the mattress "daddy daddy! Put it over here!"

Grillby nodded and smiled as he set it where she said smiling

Fuku giggled excitedly quickly grabbing up pillows and a few blankets creating a nest like structure. Patting a pillow she turned to Sans "papa you can put mama here. It's all cozy now all we have to do is the blanket part thingy."

Sans nodded "Alrighty!" He said and put him down gently and him and Grillby began setting up the cushions

Fuku sat down watching in awe at the structure come together. Giggling she let out a happy chirp "this is so cool!"

Sans smiled "yeah it's great ain't it."

Fuku tilted her head as they covered the top, her and Grillby lighting up the closed in fortress. "So what do we do? Like it's super cool, but what's it's purpose?"

"You crawl inside and it keeps you safe" Sans said smiling and crawled in to show her and poked his head out "you can sleep or watch TV this way" he said smiling

Fuku crawled inside nervous, but once inside her flames crackled a rainbow of colors. "This is amazing."

Sans smiled and Grillby crawled inside careful of Papyrus and he too began burning a sunny yellow.

Sans beamed "see told you this was great!" He said

Fuku just nodded gazing at the blanket fort around her as if it was a grand castle. "T-thank you. This is-is so amazing." scrubbing at tears she launched herself at Sans giving him a large hug.

He grunted but but hugged back "you're welcome kiddo tomorrow we'll make it pink for ya" he said nuzzling her.

Fuku hiccuped giving a wet laugh "mama told you?"

"Yeah HE did. he was sad y'all didn't get to get any. so I'll make sure to get something for you" he said smiling.

Fuku clung to him harder a happy sob escaping her her flames a bright green with swirls of orange "t-thank you! T-thank you so much! I-i don't want Pappy sad a-anymore. I don't like it when mama's sad."

Sans hugged her tighter "I don't either kiddo... We just gotta work hard so you and him can be really happy again" he said.

Fuku nodded hugging him tight and making grabby hand to Grillby. "As long as i'm with you guys… my family. i'll always be happy."

Grillby smiled and cuddled with them happily.

Papyrus stirred with a groan. Blinking his eyes opened slowly before snapped open fully awake at the change of scenery looking around startled. Spotting his cuddling family Papyrus calmed down letting out a small sigh of relief.

Sans looked over "Pap! You're up! Like the fort?" He asked

Papyrus smiled nodded and sitting up. "It looks great. How long was I asleep?"

"Just a little while bro" Sans said.

"I made spa-ghet-tii for din-ner" Grillby said

Papyrus's eye lights had stars inside them gasping he gave Grillby a large grateful smile "really?! Spaghetti is my favorite! Well technically anything you make is my favorite. But SPAGHETTI!"

Grillby nodded and smiled crawling out to go prepare.

Papyrus smiled pulling Sans and Fuku into a hug nuzzling them.

Sans hugged back holding him "like our fort bro? We are gonna sleep in it together!" Sans said smiling.

Papyrus giggled grinning and nodding. "Yes I like it a lot. Reminds me of when we were kids. I think cuddling together tonight is a wonderful idea. I've been more of an octopus anyway."

"I like octopi" he said smiling

Papyrus giggled wheezing slightly nuzzling his cheek into Sans's. "Well I like you."

Fuku giggled "ewwww!"

"You love us" Sans said to her sticking his tongue out

Fuku giggled "i guueeeessssss. heh heh but no kissy face sexy time in front of me! my virgin eyes!"

Papyrus snorted bursting into squeaky giggles collapsing onto his side clutching his ribs.

Sans laughed hard and rolled on his back "oh my god kid hahahahaha!"

Fuku gave them a fake pout waving a flaming finger at them one hand on her hip. "No joking! I'll tell daddy!"

Sans pouted "aw you're killing me" he whined crawling out "well let's go eat and maybe we can watch a movie."

Fuku grinned giving Sans a large hug and an exaggerated smooch on his cheek. Quickly crawling out of the fort with a giggling "love you papa!"

Sans rolled his eye lights "love you too!" He said crawling out next.

Papyrus yanked Sans's hood pulling him back before he was fully out of the fort. Giving him a soft sly smile "i love you also." Papyrus gave him a soft upside down clank. With another soft clank he added "love you so much"

Sans purred kissing back each time "I love you so so much Papy..."

Papyrus chuckled gazing at the skeleton with love and affection taking his hoodie strings and tugging him along. "Come on dear they will be waiting."

Sans came out and allowed himself to be taken to the kitchen where Grillby was plating food.

Papyrus hummed at the smell "Grillby it smell delicious." letting go of Sans's hoodie strings Papyrus sat in a seat across from Fuku smiling to her.

Fuku smiled back before her flames went a bright green with excitement however a few flakes of blue mixed in showing fear, sadness, and worry. "H-hey dad?"

"Yes love?" He asked petting her hair as Sans got into his seat "what's up kiddo?" He asked

Fuku rubbed her hands nervously. "Well uh we um..."

Papyrus frowned knowing what she was wanting to say. Papyrus breathed in deep focusing on the good times that they had and he gave her a nod "it's okay Fuku. we wanted to tell them before it-it shouldn't change things now."

Fuku nodded in determination "we found an awesome noodle shop that we wanted to show both of you one day. Um… probably not soon, but they have great noodles. We thought you would enjoy it dad."

Grillby nodded and took her hand gently "when you ready" he said gently and smiled at her reassuringly. "We all go to-geth-er" he promised

Fuku nodded smiling "okay. I-i would like that. "

Papyrus nodded giving her a gentle smile "i think it would give some closure. Replace it with something good."

Grillby smiled and nodded at them

"Yeah we'll have a big family day together and go shopping" Sans said.

Fuku cheered "Yeah!"

Papyrus smiled before frowning quietly asking "when do you have to go see Undyne?"

Sans sighed "I will call her now and see when she wants us" he said.

Papyrus rubbed his hands together nervously "I-i can go with you if she needs to talk… c-could we visit you friend Alphys too." frowning he added sadly "they broke my phone… all my pictures of you are gone."

Sans frowned "yeah we can visit Alphys... And I'll go get it. maybe it is not a total loss" Sans said kissing his cheek.

Papyrus gave Sans a small hopeful smile giving him a peck back "thank you. I hope not. I don't have any of my favorite pictures saved." Papyrus pouted at him "because you wouldn't let me send them to Undyne or post them."

"I know I know jeez" he said chuckling "I did post all the pics of you though" he lied just to rile him up.

Papyrus frowned his teeth clenching slightly. "I-i can't believe you Sans." tears streaming down his cheeks his voice cracking "y-you're s-so UNF-FAIR!"

Sans took his hands "Pap I was kidding I would never" he promised "and besides you are my friend on the undernet you'd know if I did such a thing!" He said trying to reassure him.

Papyrus sniffled yanking his hands away wiping away his tears. Grumbling to him "you know i don't like those kinds of jokes… Grillby! Sans is being mean when he knows i'm emotional!"

Grillby flicked Sans's head "bad".

Fuku frowned at Sans "yeah bad papa that was mean."

Papyrus nodded scrubbing his sockets

Sans whined "I'm sorry darlings... My humor is in poor taste."

Papyrus lightly papped Sans's skull "the worst…" Papyrus whined "you are always making mean jokes to me."

"I know I'm sorry" he said leaning into his hand.

Papyrus sniffled rubbing his skull. "I guess i forgive you. Only if you cuddle me and be really sweet to me tonight."

Sans smiled "I think I can do that" he said.

Papyrus smiled "good. Now i believe that we have some pills to take and food to eat."

Sans nodded and got his medicine reading carefully and giving him his right amount.

Taking the medicine Papyrus let out a small sigh as he dug into his spaghetti. Humming contently reaching a hand to Sans to hold.

Fuku took her medicine eating her food her flames a happy bright green.

Grillby watched his family contently vowing to protect them from now on.

Papyrus suddenly was hit with a large yawn. His yawn causing a domino effect to Fuku.

Sans did too and Grillby chuckled "bed time?" He said beginning to gather dishes.

Papyrus nodded tired. Slowly getting up tugging lightly at Sans's sleeve whining out "you promised cuddles."

Sans nodded "yeah I did... Back to the fort!" He said going.

"I clean then go" Grillby said urging his daughter to follow

Papyrus followed him still clutching his sleeve.

Fuku giggled nodded smiling at Grillby giving him a peck to the cheek and running off to the fort

Sans smiled and crawled in with him and cuddled close wrapping his arms around his neck.

Grillby smiled and cleaned up dinner.

Papyrus curled around Sans holding him close taking the time to just breathe in his scent. Papyrus chuckled noticing the faint smell of ketchup and soap mixing with the calming scent of Sans's magic. Murmuring lowly "don't leave without me."

Fuku giggled quietly at the cute scene snapping a pic and starting a quiet game on her phone.

"I won't. I promise..." Sans said clanking their teeth together gently.

Papyrus smiled clanking him lightly back. "Love you."

"Love you the mostest" Sans said cuddling closer.

Fuku giggled "love you too~"

Sans blushed a bit remembering her and chuckled "wanna join the cuddles kiddo?"

Fuku tilted her head in thought before shaking her head "i'll cuddle with dad."

Papyrus smiled sending her an air kiss "love you too. If you change your mind we will be here"

"Yeah don't want ya feeling bonely!"

Fuku giggled "I Won't. Love you mama and papa."

"I'm here" Grillby said crawling into the fort

Fuku smiled making grabby hands to Grillby from her side of the fort. "You're my cuddle buddy."

Grillby smiled "okay little flame" he said and hugged her

Fuku giggled smiling and nuzzling into his chest. "Love you daddy."

Papyrus smiled curling around Sans and nuzzling into his skull. Giving him small clanks

"I love you too" Grillby said holding her close burning happily.

Sans giggled hugging him. "You should rest Pap..." He said

Papyrus nodded muttering quietly "yeah... we've had a long day... it feels like that... accident happened a month ago, b-but it was just few hours ago. i-i heh i can't stop my hands from shaking." Papyrus gazed over Sans's skull at his shaking hands clenching and unclenching them.

Sans rolled over and took his hands in his own "I know... But that's okay. You'll get better and we'll be here all the way."

Papyrus nodded a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "Heh I'm so pathetic. Fuku, our baby girl is handling this better than i am a-and Asgore she was almost raped. S-she killed a man Sans. i-i did nothing. I couldn't even stop them. T-they literally threw me around like a doll."

Sans held him and rocked him "don't think like that... Paps you're pregnant you did the best you could" he said and kissed him.

Papyrus sighed into the kiss and kissed him back. It felt so good to just be held and comforted. Though Papyrus still felt that he was useless in the accident and guilty for what Fuku was forced to do, he let himself be comforted. They would discuss it tomorrow, it really had been a long day.

Sans rubbed his skull gently "I love you..."

Papyrus hummed leaning into his touch "love you too."

"Go to sleep bro" Sans said gently holding him.

Papyrus hummed nuzzling him taking his hand and nuzzling his cheek against it, pecking each finger. "Don't wanna"

"Want me to read you your bedtime story?" Sans asked

Papyrus shrugged paying with Sans's fingers nervously asking. "C-can you just talk to me u-untill i fall asleep?"

"Of course Pap" Sans said kissing him gently "I wonder if we can make a pizza tomorrow"

Papyrus hummed curling around him snuggling into the pillows "maybe. Think we got everything to make one. What kind you want?"

Sans smiled "pepperoni and pineapple."

Papyrus giggled making a face "you might have to go get those if you want them. I *yawn* doubt we have them."

"Hmm maybe but it's a nice thought" he said echoing his own yawn.

Papyrus nodded "yeah. Think Fuku would *yawn* enjoy it. Grillbz could help us not burn down the place *yawn* it would be fun."

Sam's nodded "yeah that would be fun..."

Papyrus yawned blinking slowly. Talking slowly his pauses started to grow longer. "spending time with you is always fun. I always… always loved it when… you came to do things with me… makes me feel special… *yawn* i love you."

"I love you too Pap... And we'll do everything together..." Sans promised

Papyrus chuckled sleepily "all the baths nyeh heh heh."

Sans nodded "yeah fun fun" he said

Papyrus nodded yawning his eyes sliding shut finally. "Love you" With a sigh his bones gratefully were able to relax and he eased into a dreamless sleep letting out a soft puff of air.

Soon after Sans fell asleep and Grillby cuddled his daughter.

Fuku was snoring in Grillby's arms. All was well.


	31. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** hurt and comfort. Undyne is a good friend... in her own way.

SO SORRY ABOUT BEING SLOW ON POSTING THIS CHAPTER! we have been working on a soon to be posted Story and I've been trying to edit both. again sorry for the delay hope this chapter makes up for it!

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have almost 3,000 views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we try to update every week until we run out of chapters.)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Papyrus blinked awake slowly slightly confused on where he was. Grunting trying to sit up he looked bareilly down at at the skeleton lump on his chest. Smiling with a chuckle he cradled Sans as he escaped the fort going to make some coffee and tea. It was still really early, but he doubted he could go back to sleep. Humming Bonetrossle quietly while moving around the kitchen.

Sans woke slowly "hmmm? Bro?" He asked nuzzling him.

Papyrus nuzzled him back "sorry did i wake you? I'm making coffee if you would like some or you can go back to sleep sweetie." Papyrus cooed at his sleepy expression rubbing his skull.

"I'm always sleepy..." Sans chuckled and nuzzled his neck

Papyrus chuckled sipping his tea "lazybones"

Sam's purred "your lazybones"

Papyrus giggled almost snorting his tea. Nuzzling Sans he cooed "yes, you are my lazy skelly. My favorite skelly."

Sans wiggled happily and moved up to kiss him "mwah"

Papyrus smiled kissing him lazily back. "Mmmmmmmwah"

Sans chuckled "I'll have that coffee now" he said

Papyrus hummed fixing him a cup as he gave Sans small pecks on his shoulder and neck. Hopping up to sit on the counter next to the coffee pot he gave Sans his cup. Taking a soothing sip of his tea he laid his chin on the top of Sans's skull, wrapping his arms around Sans putting his own drink in Sans's lap.

Sans relaxed under his tender kisses and cuddled with him as he drank "I love you..."

Papyrus sighed content nuzzling Sans "love you more."

Sans smiled and Grillby walked in carrying a sleepy flame "pan cakes?" He asked

Papyrus giggled nodding. "You wanna fix them or me?"

Fuku groaned slightly nuzzling into Grillby's neck whining "five more minutes."

Grillby pet her "five more" he cooed. "I can" he said smiling at him not wanting him to stress

Papyrus smiled. Relaxing against Sans again.

Fuku gave a happy chirp nuzzling into Grillby more.

Grillby smiled and shuffled her to one arm and began his pancake making.

Papyrus laid his mug on top of Sans's skull tipping it enough to drink out of. "Sans wants to make pizza later. Pepperoni and pineapple. Sounds like fun. Do you know how?"

Grillby nodded "I pick up later" he said referring to ingredients.

Papyrus nodded hugging Sans, again laying his skull on top of Sans's. "Be fun to learn something new. Sans we still going to see Undyne and Alphys today?"

Sans nodded "yeah it only gets us in trouble if we don't tell Undyne" he said

Papyrus nodded "okay. Wanna do that after breakfast? Grillby are you going back to Muffets?"

He nodded he had to he had to somehow secure some sort of security for Fuku and Papyrus should he and Sans be punished.

Papyrus looked at Grillby with slightly worried sockets "G-grillby… could you… can you take Fuku with you? I don't want her alone and i really don't want her to be questioned by Undyne if she doesn't have to be. At least not so soon. Not quite yet. I know it seems like she is dealing with this really well… but i'm worried. What if she's not? What if she is just holding it in?"

Grillby nodded and held his sleeping daughter. "Of course"

Papyrus sniffled taking a few deep breathes to hold back another round of tears. He had cried enough. "Thank you."

Sans looked up "Papy..." He said and kissed him "everything will work out"

Papyrus nodded "i know… everything will be fine. It-it just takes a bit."

Fuku whined in her sleep "too hot."

Grillby frowned and gently set her at the table and began to cook

Fuku curled up at the table. one hand subconsciously held open in the direction of Grillby. She let out a puff of vapor softly snoring.

Papyrus smiled chuckling. "I think she wants you to hold her hand. So precious."

Grillby nodded and took her hand gently rubbing her knuckles

Papyrus giggled when Fuku let out a happy chirp and her flames crackled a bright green.

Grillby smiled and burned a Sunny yellow

Papyrus smiled and leaned his skull against Sans taking one of his smaller hands into his "do you want to hold my hand Sans?"

Sans purred "yeah I like it."

Papyrus smiled nuzzling Sans and interlocking their fingers. Humming out a sweet "love you... LOVE YOU TOO GRILLBY DEAR."

Fuku stirred slightly rubbing her eyes and yawning largely.

Grillby chuckled "love you too" he said

Fuku whined rubbing her eyes "wha? What's goin on? How'd I get here?"

"I car-ried you" Grillby said kissing her temple "pancakes?" he asked.

Fuku blinked up at him nodded still half asleep "i like pancakes."

Papyrus chuckled "it's good to see our little flame finally join us."

Fuku pouted "i was sleepy. I'm a kid i still need a lot of sleep to grow big and strong."

Grillby nodded "yes" he agreed and went back to cooking

Papyrus nodded sending her an air kiss. "I know sweetie. You can sleep as long as you want. Though if you start sleeping like Sans we are going to have an intervention nyeh heh heh"

"Oh I don't sleep that much" Sans whined

Papyrus chuckled "I guess you don't. You have been more... Energetic recently."

"I'm happier bro I have reasons to stay awake" he said smiling

Papyrus smiled clanking him softly on the skull. "I'm glad." grabbing their mugs and setting them to the side Papyrus held on to Sans hopping off the counter. Refilling Sans's mug, he plopped his brother into a chair, handing him the mug while sliding into the chair next to Sans.

Sans purred "thanks bro" he said drinking the dirty bean water of life.

Papyrus clanked his head grabbing out some drinks for Fuku and Grillby. Coming behind Grillby, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on Grillby's shoulder he asked "pancakes almost done dear?"

Grillby burned a sunny yellow when he was held flipping one "last one" he said.

Papyrus smiled clinking him on the cheek before going back to his chair, not wanting to get in Grillby's way.

Grillby smiled and set the food on the table and began dividing it among them

Papyrus smiled happily digging into his food.

Fuku chirped and began eating her food

Sans ate too and Grillby sat down and began eating. "This is good Grillbz"

Papyrus nodded smiling "delicious as always dear."

Grillby smiled "thank you" he said

Fuku beamed up at Grillby "daddy's cooking is always the best"

Grillby chuckled and stroked her flame hair "yes" he said and then kissed Papyrus on the cheek "you too in time"

Papyrus giggled with a light blush "i don't think i'll ever reach your level, but i'll try."

"You will" he sad nuzzling him

Papyrus giggled pushing him away "stop heh heh go eat your food silly."

Grillby crackled happily and got back to eating.

"Too sweet bro gotta love you" Sans chuckled

Papyrus giggled "you two are just a bunch of flirts."

"And you are just too cute" Sans said finishing his food. "So Paps is with me today and Fuku with you honey?" He asked and Grillby nodded

Fuku perked up "really?! What are we doing?"

Papyrus chuckled but his smile dropped a bit and his soul felt heavier at her excitement. But his little flame was happy so he forced his smile wider and finish his food. Taking Sans's plate to the sink he started washing the dishes.

"We go Muff-et" Grillby said patting her head.

Sans watched Papyrus "here let me help" he said

Papyrus chuckled shaking his head. "It's fine. I'm almost done anyway. Thank you though."

Fuku smiled excited "she's letting me come with you? I won't distract you will i?"

Sans nodded "okay" he said and nuzzled his side.

"I ask, she say yes or I go" he said

Fuku frowned slightly. "Okay... I don't want you to get in trouble."

Papyrus smiled nudging Sans with his hip not wanting to get him wet.

"You won't. She will un-der-stand" he assured

Fuku nodded "okay. When are we going?"

Finishing the dishes Papyrus nodded "excellent question. Sans do you know when we plan to leave?"

"Now seems good" he said

Papyrus nodded "okay... Wait nope. We can't."

"Why not?" Sans asked

Papyrus looked at him in questioning. "Well for starters... We are in our night clothes! Nyeh heh heh silly. Let's get changed than we can go."

Sans nodded "that works!" He said laughing a little to go get dressed

Papyrus giggled following him up. Slipping on some pants Papyrus looked down at his slight bulging ecto body. "Hmmm... Sans do you have any big sweaters? Do you think Grillby does?"

Sans looked at him "Grillbz might" he said and raided the mentioned flames clothes and found a sweater

Papyrus smiled slipping on the stolen red sweater as said flame walked in. With a cackle Papyrus quickly fled out the door. Plopping onto the couch he chuckled panting a little, he hugged the sweater to his ribs happily nuzzling into it.

Grillby laughed and got dressed "cute"

Fuku went and put on a nice purple top with a black skirt heading back down to sit with Papyrus.

Papyrus smiled "make sure you have fun with Grillby. If you don't, tell me and i'll get him. Heh heh."

Fuku giggled "okay i will. I'll get papa if you don't have fun heh heh heh."

Sans and Grillby chuckled "okay" he said

Papyrus chuckled giving Grillby a false glare "you better mister. i'll get you if not." Papyrus stifled his snickers.

Grillby flared yellow in amusement "oh nooo"

"Hey i could take you! I really could. So don't heh don't mess with me." Papyrus grinned though secretly was thinking that he could take Grillby in a spar. Grillby was far too kind and frankly Papyrus believed himself far too persistent.

Grillby nodded and kissed him "far too great for I" he agreed

Papyrus chuckled kissing him back. "I am the Great Papyrus." turning to Fuku he gave her a clank to her flames getting up "i guess are we ready? Sans i can start making my way to Undyne's if you want to shortcut our flaming sweeties to hotland."

"I can shortcut us all" Sans assured and Grillby nodded

Papyrus worried his fingers "are you sure? i don't want you to strain yourself. i-i'm fine walking. it would only be a bit."

"Pap I am not leaving you alone" Sans said and kissed him "don't worry I have plenty of magic" he assured

Papyrus frowned but nodded taking Sans's hand.

Fuku nodded hugging Papyrus "it's okay mama. Papa knows what's he's doing."

Grillby nodded "yes he does" he said and joined the hug. Sans then teleported them happily

Blinking at the sudden change of scenery Papyrus shivered his bones tingling at the temperature difference. Kissing the two goodbye he wished them a good time. "N-now Grillby make sure to take care of her, and have a good time, don't forget to eat something. I love you."

Fuku giggled taking Grillby's hand. "Dad will be a good daddy i'm sure. You have fun too okay."

Grillby nodded squeezing her hand "I will promise" he kissed Papyrus and Sans "good luck" he said softly.

Papyrus nodded giving Grillby a gentle smile. He took Sans's hand again smiling down at him "ready?"

Sans nodded "yeah let's go..." He said and teleported them to Undyne

Papyrus squeezed Sans's hand taking a deep breath at the sight of the fish shaped house. "Okay i'm ready let's go." walking up to her door he pounded on the door.

Sans stood nervously at his side.

There was a loud thumping from inside. "GIVE ME A SEC!"

Papyrus gave Sans a nervous smile. "D-don't worry. Everything will be okay. Undyne is very understanding."

Sans sighed "I hope so bro..." He said

Suddenly the door flew open "PAP! SANS!" she grabbed both skeletons in a large hug. Releasing them and motioning them in "You hear any news on that little squirt yet?"

Papyrus frowned thinking of what Doctor Wilmbee had told him. Shaking his head he told her "n-no, not yet. Maybe by the end of the week."

Sans sighed "actually this... Isn't a social visit... And the little guy isn't doing so well right now so please be gentle with him" he said.

Undyne frowned looking back to Papyrus and motioning for them both to sit. "What's wrong? What did the doc say? Are you..." Undyne looked back to Sans concerned, but not quite wanting to voice her ideas.

"Pap is under a lot of stress right now and its weakened the baby. Yesterday... Him and Fuku went out to the capitol and were... Attacked both were..." He looked at Pap and took his hand squeezing it reassuringly "molested"

Papyrus gripped Sans's hand looking down at the table. He squeaked when Undyne slammed her hands onto the table in anger.

"WHAT!?" snarling she turned to Papyrus feeling the need for justice course through her veins "don't you worry Pap i'll get those guys for what they did."

Sans raised his hands "that's the other reason we are here... Me and Grillby... We killed them" he said looking away.

Undyne sat down in shock. Realizing the direness of this meeting. "This really isn't a social visit… let. Let me go get some paper work." with a sigh rubbing a hand down her face she got up to go get the papers.

Sans nodded "thank you..." He said rubbing Paps hand "everything will be okay..." He told him though it sounded like he was telling himself that.

Papyrus nodded mumbling "Undyne is our friend. S-she'll help us."

Returning with the paperwork she plopped down in her chair. Flipping through a few pages she looked up to Sans. "the way i see it is that you guys are innocent. Though i'm going to need the whole story to back it up. *sigh* i know this is hard on you guys after that flame b-woman. So just give me the main parts so i'm able to write down that it was self defence. I can probably get you and Grillby off for just community service that way. Few hours a day helping the canine unit for a month or less. That is the best i can do unless you take it higher up. Now i'm taking it you took them to see the doc. Can you get his report to backup your claim. You could say that asgore himself attacked you and i would believe you don't doubt that. But since i'm close friends with you guys i'm going to need forms so it doesn't look like i'm giving you a slap on the wrist. okay?"

Sans nodded "of course Undyne I would never ask anything less of you" he said with his special 'job' he knew how dangerous that was. He began giving her the basics "Fuku killed one of her attackers but since it was happening during the assault I knew that wasn't illegal" he added

Undyne nodded writing it down making a note to talk with the girl and Grillby later.

Papyrus sniffled shaking lightly "i-it's my fault she k-killed him."

Sans took his hand "no it's not bro shhh it's okay" he said hugging him "nothing is your fault or hers." He said gently

Papyrus started to hiccup clinging to Sans tightly. "I was useless!"

Undyne frowned slamming a hand down making both skeletons jump. "Now listen here. I don't EVER remember The Great Papyrus being useless! So you dry your pansy tears and show me the real Great Papyrus!"

Sans looked at her sharply but sighed and held his brother "yeah bro you aren't useless. And you did the best you could you're pregnant" he said "you are putting your wonderful amazing self into making a babybones. That doesn't make you useless"

Papyrus nodded scrubbing his sockets "Y-yeah..." Papyrus gave Undyne a shaky smile. He knew Undyne was just trying to help the best way she could. "O-okay I-i'll try."

Undyne nodded patting his hand. "Good. Don't you forget. I don't have weak or useless friends. So remember that you're my friend Pap. Not going to change."

Sans chuckled "wow... You cut that worry to the bone"

Undyne rolled her eyes at his bad pun pushing his face backward. "Eh shut it you."

Sans fell back and whines "so cruel"

Papyrus gave a small chuckled picking up and placing the skeleton in his lap holding him close.

Undyne chuckled shaking her head "I still can't believe you guys got together. You guys are actually kind of cute."

Sans nodded "yeah he's way too good for me... I'm so lucky" he said

Papyrus shook his head curling into Sans and messing with his small bony fingers.

Undyne chuckled nodding "yeah you lazy bones! if you came trained with me you might get strong enough to be close to good enough for my Pap."

Sans chuckled "nah wouldn't help. he's the best. too good for anyone" he teased clanking his teeth to his cheek.

Papyrus giggled blushing and quietly clanking him back. "You are great too. Love you."

Undyne laughed teasing "what's you blushing for Papy? Are you embarrassed?"

"I've seen him turn so many colors lately it's adorable!" Sans gushed

Papyrus gaped blushing hard. "SANS!"

"Oh don't be embarrassed Papy" he said patting his leg

Papyrus pouted his skull almost completely orange. Not only was Sans sharing private matters with Undyne, but he goes and treats him like a child.

Undyne could just barely keep in her giggles at the scene.

Sans smiled and nuzzled him "sorry Pappy you know I have to gush about you to anyone who'd listen."

Papyrus pouted but nodded. "I guess I do the same." Papyrus gave him a soft clank.

Sans chuckled and turned to the paperwork and got on filling it out. "You know Grillby cannot speak well, will that hinder him defending himself?" He asked wondering if he needed to be there

Undyne thought about it but shook her head. "No. I'll take whatever he can give me. I'll let him take his time and use as many or as few words he needs." she gave Sans a narrowed look "just as long as you boys do get into anymore trouble. It will be fine."

"We won't Undyne and thank you. Though I have a request... If you have to talk to Fuku please be gentle me and Grillby are grown and can take what you dish out but she is just a kid okay?"

Undyne snorted giving him a 'really look', "Sans I dealt with her other case I think I can be nice to the kiddo, but I'll try to be extra sweet to your baby girl."

Sans smiled "thanks"

Undyne nodded motioning to the paperwork "once you are finished filling that out i guess you are done. I'll contact the doc and get his report. Do you have anything i need to hear?"

"Don't know what to say really" Sans sighed "we should have had more control" he said

Undyne nodded patting Sans on the shoulder "truthfully you know i would have done the same if not worse. Probably would have destroyed everything around. At least from what you've told me you kept damage to the minimum."

Sans nodded "yeah we did our best" he said glad Undyne understood.

Undyne nodded before sighing glancing to Papyrus "did you happen to hear any of their names for me to contact any relatives?"

Papyrus shook his head. "They never said any."

Undyne nodded scribbling the information down.

"They were fire elementals one purple and the other red. I don't know the color of the one Fuku dusted" Sans said describing what he remembered. "When I can leave Pap with Grillby I can take you to the scene" he said

Papyrus sighed curling into Sans mumbled out "yellow. He was yellow." Papyrus didn't want to be left alone, though the way Sans said it out loud he felt like a baby bones.

"Yellow? What a cheesy color" Sans said nuzzling him "you won't have to go back there" he assured

Papyrus added quietly "My phone."

"I'll get it and take it to Alphys and see if she can get the pics off it" he assured

Papyrus nodded numbly "okay… thank you."

Undyne frowned "hey, don't worry Pap. we'll take care of it."

Sans nodded "yeah you just sit back and worry about you and the baby" he said rubbing his patella.

Papyrus nodded. "I'll try. A-are you leaving now?"

"Only if you want me too. Pap do you wanna stay with Undyne? I'll only be a moment" he promised

Papyrus nodded. "I-i can. Don't worry. I'm good… i l-love you."

"I love you too Papy be right back" he promised and kissed him before teleporting out.

Papyrus sighed pulling his knees to his chest already missing Sans. "i'm such a baby bones. 'M already missing him."

"You just went through something traumatic it's natural" Undyne said wishing she could help her friend more.

Papyrus nodded into his knees giving her a grateful look "thanks for helping."

Undyne nodded "I will do the best to keep them out of lasting trouble" she promised

Papyrus gave her a small smile "thanks… m-maybe we can cook soon o-or hang out?"

Undyne smiled "of course! Wanna cook right now?" she asked

Papyrus shrugged "S-sans should be back soon. Don't want to bother you. You're probably busy."

Undyne shook her head "I'm not too busy for you Pap" she promised

Papyrus smiled slowly uncurling himself giving her a shy "O-okay."

Undyne smiled and offered her hand "come on Pap..." She said leading him to her kitchen

Papyrus smiled letting her lead him. he offer quietly "i might not be able to be quite as violent and powerful as usual..."

"That's okay! You just gotta let me do it I'll have enough for the both of us!" She said puffing her chest out

Papyrus chuckled smiling "okay. Are we making spaghetti as usual?"

"Sure! It's your favorite!" She said

Papyrus smiled he was so glad to have Undyne. Nodded he got a pot out and started filling it with water and pasta putting the heat on low.

Undyne watched "wow nothing exploded!" She said in wonder

Sans popped back in behind them but smiled watching them

Papyrus nodded "Y-yeah. Grillby has been helping me cook. "

"What a sweetheart" she said patting his head "I am so glad you guys got together" she said

Papyrus smiled nodding "yeah they are great aren't they. I really love them."

Undyne smiled "yeah" she said happy for him

Papyrus beamed to Undyne "do you want to make the sauce? S-sans should be back soon."

"I'm here bro" Sans said from the table gently.

Undyne smiled "sure I'll make it!"

Papyrus jumped turning to Sans with a smile. "Did you find it?"

Sans nodded and held it up "yeah! And it's in better condition than I thought!" He said

Papyrus smiled happily wrapping Sans into a hug squeezing him close. "So-so you think it will be an easy fix?!"

"Yeah definitely" Sans said hugging him

Papyrus let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I'm so glad."

Sans smiled and kissed him gently as Undyne set the spaghetti in front of them "tahdah!"

Papyrus giggled grinning and sitting down. "It looks good."

Sans nodded it looked terrible, but he didn't say that "yeah scrumptious."

Papyrus grinned starting to eat. It wasn't as good as Grillby's but it wasn't burnt like their usual attempt.

Sans began eating it humming. "I wonder how Grillbz and Fuku are holding up!"

Papyrus nodded "I hope well."

Sans nodded "yeah that Muff is a piece of work."

Undyne narrowed her eye "Grillby's with Muffet the Thug-et?"

"Yeah she promised to build him a new bar if he worked for her awhile..." Sans said frowning "she's not gonna hurt him is she?" He ask her

Undyne nodded in understanding before shaking her head with a sigh. "No from what I've heard they were good friends. Muffet is overprotective and obsessive over who she likes. I would watch out though she might not hurt him, but who says she will let him leave."

Sans frowned "she better..." He said worried for Grillby and Fuku.


	32. CHAPTER 13 part 2 Teaser Chapter

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Okay so this smutty, mind control, egg laying, hentai that no one asked for. as any hentai goes there is as previously stated mind control and rape in here. AGAIN THIS IS ALL HENTAI SO WEIRD SEXUAL CRAP GOES DOWN. also as always Rape is very wrong no matter the age or person. so if you feel uncomfortable with these topics fair warning.

SO SORRY ABOUT BEING SLOW ON POSTING THIS CHAPTER! i personally, (a-fanfictioner) haven't been up to doing anything recently, however i'm going to try to be better and update soon. we have been working on a soon to be posted Story. again sorry for the delay hope this chapter makes up for it.

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have almost 3,500 views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(updates will be slow.)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Fuku was nervous walking to Muffets cave. Clutching Grillby's hand she asked "are you sure she will be okay with me?"

Grillby held her hand tightly back. "It will fine" he said nuzzling her temple.

Fuku nodded "o-okay if you say so. I'll just read and work on homework so i'll be out of you guy's way."

Grillby nodded and looked around "Muf-fet?" He called as loudly as he could which really wasn't that loud

Muffet dropped down behind them with a "Fufufufu! Why hello dearies back so soon." sliding up to Grillby's side she asked lowly "What do we have here Grillby darling?"

At Muffet's suddenness Fuku jumped yelping and clinging to Grillby's side.

Grillby wrapped his arms around Fuku "this Fuku my dau-ghter she need stay with me" he said almost huffing at the long sentence.

Muffet nodded leaning close and poking the small flames forehead "yes, i know we have meet before. She was a distraction." Muffet turned back to Grillby waved a hand in the flames direction "could you not find a… flame-ling sitter? I can't have a child messing up my business."

Grillby burned a low sickly green. "Fuku... Go there" he pointed to a chair by her bar. He looked back to Muffet and wrung his hands. "She hurt." He said

Fuku nodded quickly going over to the chair.

Muffet raised an eyebrow. "Hurt? she looks fine to me."

"Yes-ter-day... She was out a-lone" Grillby growled a bit in frustration before taking out a notebook he burned in humiliation as he wrote the situation down and gave to her looking at her pleadingly.

Muffet read the writing curious. Her eyes widening looking between the paper and Grillby, a few eyes glancing to Fuku. "she may stay as long as she needs to."

"Thank you" he said and hugged the spider woman.

Muffet chuckled trapping him in a hug of her own. "Oh dearie i haven't said my conditions yet. This Will cost you."

Grillby looked down at her tilting his head "yes?" He asked willing to pay her as long as his daughter got to stay safe with him.

Muffet licked her lips "you will have to owe me" releasing him Muffet took his hand leading him to her back kitchen "let us talk it over in the kitchen."

Grillby followed her curious at what she wanted but it was okay he was sure.

Once the door was shut firmly behind them Muffet turned to Grillby. Pushing him against the counter Muffet connected their lips together forcefully. Her tongue wiggling inside the flames mouth while her hands wandered Grillby's body.

Grillby flared in shock and pushed her away covering his mouth burning a bright embarrassed pink "Muf-fet?!" He said confused

 _{extra smut part starts here?}_

Muffet raised an eyebrow sliding back close walking fingers up his chest, she wrapped her arms around him again. Purring she asked sweetly "do you not want this dearie? I promise to treat you and your little flame sweetly." she leaned in giving him small feather light peck to his ear husking out "i can take good care of you."

Grillby gasped making a few garbled sounds trying to form words. "Sssssssaaaaannnnssss P-pppapp" he somewhat stuttered out. They were his lovers yet she was offering them safety.

Muffet nibbled his ear her hands slowly traveling down. She whispered to him one hand reaching and squeezing his flaming buttocks "What about them? They don't have to know." Muffet turned Grillby so he was looking into her eyes. Her eyes shining like black voids her voice silk "I can take care of you. Make you feel good. I can take care of you both. You don't have to leave if you don't want to dearie. I can give you all you could ever want."

Grillby was flickering nervously as she touched him and whispered things to him. it was hard to resist but... "I... I... I..." He couldn't find words and so grabbed her hand and pressed it to his womb where their youngling was forming.

Muffet paused looking down and pressing into his womb feeling the small soul inside. Humming she smiled a large mischievous smile. "Oh my darling what have you delivered to me?" she looked up at Grillby grinning "did they do this? Your skeleton friends?"

Grillby shivered under her smirk he didn't like it. When she began feeling the soul within and asking questions he nodded

Muffet leaned into Grillby nuzzling his neck and rubbing the small barely noticeable bludge. "Oh sweetie what a gift you have gave. I can take care of you and your little ones..." she licked and started to suck on his neck "if you will let me." she gave a soft whine "you will won't you?"

Grillby shivered freezing up under her touch "I..." He could make words! He knew he shouldn't be doing this he knew that, but he couldn't say no... And Muffet smelled sweet like her pastries it was making his head foggy

Muffet hummed approvingly "i'll take that as a yes." grinning she started sucking on his flames with gusto her hands pulling him close and wrapping around him firmly trapping him. With a pop she released his neck flashing him a wicked grin baring her fangs "you will be mine." she plunged her fangs into the hickey she just made lapping at his hot lava blood. She wasn't poisons no. though her venom made her pray very… willing to her games.

Grillby pushed weakly at her as she sucked his neck shivering. He could have burned her, should have, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He then gasped when she bit him struggling harder as he felt heat. HEAT of all things rush through him.

Muffet chuckled at his struggling licking closed his wound. Holding him closer she reached a hand down gently rubbing his bulging pants. "Calm down… i'll take good care of you sweetie."

Grillby slowly ceased his struggling like bug caught in a web. His head was foggy and he moaned into the touch it felt good.

Muffet giggled at her trapped pray rubbing harder on the bulge. Two arms working on striping Grillby top off, another started unzipping his pants. "I'll take good care of you. My precious flame~"

Grillby nodded and panted softly. his hands reaching for his… mistress? he felt over her soft skin.

Muffet hummed in approval. Pulling him into a long rough kiss. Releasing him she stepped back marveling at her work. The panting flame had not a stitch of cloth on him. She smirked backing away from him.

Grillby had started to burn a red orange of lust, he whined when she released him and made to follow.

Muffet tutted waving a finger at him "no no. you stay right there."

Grillby stopped and watched her wrapping his arms around himself feeling exposed.

Muffet grinning at him "good boy." turning to her room she made quick work in crafting a hammock like bed from web. Stripping out of her clothes she laid on to the bed facing Grillby. Leaning back on two hands, two more beckoning him to join her, and the last two giving him an incentive. Fingers spread a wet clint wide. "Come here my precious flame~"

Grillby watched as she worked it was really beautiful watching her weave he always admired that even when they were younger. He approached even as something deep in his mind said not too.

Muffet lifted Grillby on to the bed. Straddling the flame she grinned down at him. Her hands roamed, one finding his cock and slowly encircling it, starting to rubbing it up and down.

Grillby moaned and his own hands explored her body rubbing each shoulder joint tenderly "Muf-fet"

Muffet smiled nuzzling him "yes my flame? Do you wish me to go faster is that it?" as she asked the question, never mind what Grillby's answer was going to be, she increased her pace. Top to bottom in strong quick pumps.

Grillby gasped and moaned bucking a bit beneath her it felt good, but he felt sorta sick in his gut like he shouldn't be doing this. But that part was slowly fading

Muffet grinned at his noises. She continued her hard quick strokes until his cock was hard and leaking. Bringing him into another hot rough kiss she leveled up. Deepening the kiss she started to slowly sit back down, Grillby's cock easing into her tight folds.

Grillby kissed back this time the sick feeling dissipating completely. He moaned as his cock began filling her. it was large, it would fill her smaller form completely

Muffet moaned as his cock went deeper inside of her. he was so big and it felt so good. taking the opportunity with Grillby's moaning mouth, Muffet explored it with her tongue. her hands that weren't holding her up roamed grillby's flaming body teasing his flames. such a nice good pray. pulling back with a cry as she filled herself completely, sitting firmly on Grillby. "oh so good my dear. so very good." she praised.

Grillby swirled his tongue with hers feeling her too. Why did this feel new? Certainly he and her had been together many times...

Muffet nibbled at his flames "such a good flame. MY precious flame." slowly she began rocking herself on his cock mewling and moaning in pleasure.

Grillby moaned too and moved his hands to her hips and began thrusting up a bit

Muffet began picking up her pace at his thrust. lifting herself almost completely off and slamming herself back down creating a fast rough pace. she could feel her desire to control and dominate bubble inside of her. she was going to wreck him and claim him as hers.

Grillby cried out as she bounced on him none of his lovers were like this... Wait lovers? The man tried to focus vaguely thinking of two faces but they were disappearing

Muffet grinned pleased at Grillby's reactions and hazy eyes. grabbing some webs she lifted herself better, pounding Grillby into her harder and faster moaning and crying out. she felt close, an aching need to claim the other growing deep inside of her. A large tube began to pucker out of her anus.

Grillby moaned he felt close so close. "Mmmmmmmfmfmfmfmttttt" he tried.

Muffet panted between her moans and pounding Grillby inside of her. "Oh Grillby yes!" the tube crept out as she thrust herself on Grillby. It snaked its wave to Grillby's hole. Muffet moaned loudly tongue lolling out as the tube pushed its way inside of Grillby. The sensation having her grip the webs tight and pulling Grillby up off the bed trusting him harder.

Grillby cried out in shock when something began entering him he squirmed "ah! Ugh" he wanted her to take it out it felt weird!

Muffet ignored his cries lifting him higher wrapping webs around him to help her trust Grillby into her quicker and harder. She was shaking and shivering almost at the tipping point. Her thrust and shifts sent the tube shifting almost pulling out before pushing in further with each of Muffets trust. Crying out in pleasure "Oh Grillby i'm going to make you mine! Claim you! Oh Grillby yes!"

Grillby listened to her words something hurt when she said them but it was willing he nodded "mmmfff" he spread his legs a bit.

The tube slipped further inside as Grillby shifted. Thrusting Grillby a few more times send her over the peak. Hilting herself with a loud moan Muffet came. Her clint squeezed Grillby's cock and a sticky slimy substance started being pumped from from her tube into Grillby.

Grillby came when she did filling her with his hot cum. He groaned as a wet slick came into him and squirmed what was she doing? Grillby wasn't sure he liked it "Muf" he tried

Muffet moaned as she was filled. Looking down at him in lust and want. Leaning close she husked out "now it is my turn to fill you… claim you… make my sweet flame MINE~" a pressure started to build in the tube. Something large was traveling through it.

Grillby nodded and gasped as something large pushed at his entrance what was happening?

Muffet grunted and moaned as she sent another egg through the tube and into Grillby. Another quickly followed. Then another. Muffet began thrusting her eggs into the flame.

Grillby cried out in pain this was too much! She was filling him up his magic encapsulated the souling inside him to keep it from getting squashed

Muffet gave Grillby a wicked grin seeing his stomach start to bulge. "I'm going to claim you. Fill you Full of my young. You will be mine"

Grillby looked up at her with surprised eyes she wanted to claim him! Someone who would keep him and even full of young yes his mistress was perfect! Even if it hurt right now. "Puhhhleasse" he moaned nodding

Muffet grinned starting to pump his already full body with more eggs. She grabbed his legs and lifted them so she could thrust her eggs inside. "I will fill you untill you'll burst my dear. You'll never be empty again. Fufufufufu" with a squelch she began roughly thrusting her eggs into the flames bulging stomach. She began thrusting harder and faster as his stomach stretched as it was pumped full leaving no room for more. Muffet kept thrusting quick and hard even when Grillby was filled far past what would seem possible, his stomach stretched gorged with eggs.

Grillby began to actually cry lava tears falling as he felt his insides threaten to tear if they weren't already. "Stttt stttt oooo pppp" the flame begged or tried to it really hurt he couldn't hold them all he wasn't good enough.

Muffet's gaze soften at the crying flame squeezing in one more egg before slowly pulling out. The eggs were big enough that when she pulled out though they threatened to escape they stayed inside the flame. Muffet cooed laying down beside him. she gently rubbed Grillby's overly bulging stomach trying to ease his pain and wiped away his tears. "There there dearie we are done. No more for today. Just rest my dear. My precious flame."

Grillby nodded and laid back trying to squirm and be more comfortable "Muff..."

Muffet hummed leaning on an elbow to see him better "yes dearie?"

"I'm full" he eventually stuttered out sounding confused. He knew he had another concern but couldn't think of what.

Muffet chuckled nodding. Rubbing his stomach she cooed "aww but you are beautiful like this dearie. Don't worry sweetie you can give them all back in a few weeks once they are big and strong. Oh darling i can't wait to see you hatch out my small ones." she rubbed him cooing and smiling imagining it. "Then we can do it all over again. My precious flame i will take good care of you. Keep you filled."

Grillby nodded and moaned softly at the idea to always be full and cared for... He liked the idea.

Muffet grinned taking his chin turning it so he was facing her "but you can't leave. Is that okay my precious flame? Just one thing. Stay with me. I will take care of you, food, home, love, to always be full. All i ask is for you never to leave me."

Grillby purred at her gentle touches. The venom had pumped through him. he didn't remember Sans or Papyrus it would be a miracle if he remembered Fuku, but he smiled and nodded nuzzled her gently.

Muffet grinned nuzzing her flame. He was hers now. Those skeletons would dust before they took him from her, if he ever remembered his past lovers. Rubbing Grillby's stomach and curling around him she noticed the barely protected souling smashed barely under his flames. Muffet smirked she wouldn't kill the souling, but it would make a great salt to the burnt wound to the skeleton brothers. Letting out a small sigh she knew she would have to deal with the small flame soon. Muffet contemplated treating her the same as her precious flame grillby. The child was of age to bare her eggs. Hmmm. decisions. Decisions.

Fuku was waiting uncomfortably in the parlor. what had Muffet wanted with her dad? This place scared her and she really didn't want to be alone.

Muffet smirked she has left the poor thing alone for a while and after such a traumatic event too. She would have to make sure the small flame had an extra dose of her venom, make sure she has a good time. Give Grillby a small kiss she hopped off the bed "i have something waiting for me. I will be back soon dearie."

Grillby nodded "yes I wait" he promised and closed his eyes to rest.

Fuku messed with her pleated skirt feeling ready to cry. Were they going to come back? Did they forget that she was even here? She thought about texting Sans, but she didn't want to bother him. Muffet was just doing her job and she was staying out of Muffet's and Grillby's way.

Muffet chuckled patting his head before creeping out. The door creaked as she opened it. Her foot steps loud in the quiet room. "Now dearie I hope I didn't make you wait long."

Fuku jumped at the creaking and looked at her "oh... Ms. Muffet, where's dad?" She asked wringing her hands "I don't mean to be in the way, but I..." She was scared and she wanted her dad.

Muffet grinned chuckling. Striding up to the girl "Now Now don't worry your little head dearie. Your daddie dearest got very tired and is taking a nap." Muffet waved a hand nonchalantly "I wouldn't normally allow it, but he is pregnant. I wouldn't want him to strain himself. Now dearie Grillby discussed some things with me. So I'll let you stay with us. Come on, let us go get to work shall we. You'll have to take Grillby's place while he is resting." Muffet motioned for her to follow her to a side room. Muffet gave a wicked grin once she turned. She would be a perfect prey the spider thought as she luward in the fly.


	33. CHAPTER 13 part 2 Real Chapter

Hello! This is The Dining Experience! You guys should know all the info by now. Rated M yadda yadda yadda. we don't own Undertale. **Remember** this is a Sans-pap-by fic. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** the comfort is finally coming in to fight all that hurt. discussions of attempt of rape. Rape is very wrong no matter the age or person. so if you feel uncomfortable with these topics fair warning.

[ **hey check out our poll!** vote! Your voice is not being heard unless you vote.]

 **a special thanks** to the people who read this fic, voted, followers, favorite-ers, and comment-ers. we have almost 3,000 views already! XD

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**

(we will try to update soon we are running out of pre-written chapters. we have been focused on are other fic Hugs and Kisses.)

 **Don't forget** to look at the First Chapter the **INFORMATION CHAPTER**. remember if you would like anything to be on there just comment or private message. we are nice people who love to be asked things! :)

* * *

Fuku was nervous walking to Muffet's cave. Clutching Grillby's hand she asked "are you sure she will be okay with me?"

Grillby held her hand tightly back. "It will fine" he said nuzzling her temple.

Fuku nodded "o-okay if you say so. I'll just read and work on homework so i'll be out of you guy's way."

Grillby nodded and looked around "Muf-fet?" He called as loudly as he could which really wasn't that loud

Muffet dropped down behind them with a "Fufufufu! Why hello dearies back so soon." sliding up to Grillby's side she asked lowly "What do we have here Grillby darling?"

At Muffet's suddenness Fuku jumped yelping and clinging to Grillby's side.

Grillby wrapped his arms around Fuku "this Fuku my dau-ghter she need stay with me" he said almost huffing at the long sentence.

Muffet nodded leaning close and poking the small flames forehead "yes, i know we have meet before. She was a distraction." Muffet turned back to Grillby waved a hand in the flames direction "could you not find a… flame-ling sitter? I can't have a child messing up my business."

Grillby burned a low sickly green. "Fuku... Go there" he pointed to a chair by her bar. He looked back to Muffet and wrung his hands. "She hurt." He said

Fuku nodded quickly going over to the chair.

Muffet raised an eyebrow. "Hurt? she looks fine to me."

"Yes-ter-day... She was out a-lone" Grillby growled a bit in frustration before taking out a notebook he burned in humiliation as he wrote the situation down and gave to her looking at her pleadingly.

Muffet read the writing curious. Her eyes widening looking between the paper and Grillby, a few eyes glancing to Fuku. "she may stay as long as she needs to."

"Thank you" he said and hugged the spider woman.

Muffet chuckled trapping him in a hug of her own. "Oh dearie i haven't said my conditions yet. This Will cost you."

Grillby looked down at her tilting his head "yes?" He asked willing to pay her as long as his daughter got to stay safe with him.

Muffet licked her lips "you will have to owe me" releasing him Muffet took his hand leading him to her back kitchen "let us talk it over in the kitchen."

Grillby followed her curious at what she wanted but it was okay he was sure.

Once the door was shut firmly behind them Muffet turned to Grillby. Pushing him against the counter Muffet connected their lips together forcefully. Her tongue wiggling inside the flames mouth while her hands wandered Grillby's body.

Grillby flared in shock and pushed her away covering his mouth burning a bright embarrassed pink "Muf-fet?!" He said confused

Muffet blinked at him confused. "Do you not want this? "

Grillby was a terrible pink color "I mated I... I... " he took her hand and pressed it to his womb he couldn't form the word pregnant

Muffet was shocked blushing a deep purple. She thought. Oh wow she read him wrong. She thought he simply was with the brothers because he couldn't find anyone else, that he didn't think she really liked him. Muffet leaned down lifting his shirt gazing at the small soul in disbelief. Rubbing the flames she let out a small "wow. I thought. Wow."

Grillby blushed when she lifted his shirt "ba-by" he said still a bright pink

Muffet nodded numbly. "I didn't know." Muffet then looked up at him with a glare standing up hands on hips waving a finger at him. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have been working you so hard if I had known. I might, MIGHT have even been nicer to your skeletons. Any more secrets you are keeping from me?"

Grillby flinched back and burned a low sickly green "I... May go a-way soon..." He said "I want-ed to make thi-ngs okay first" he said

Muffet narrowed her eyes "what do you mean you're going away? You are better not try to dust yourself!"

Grillby flared in surprise "no no! Never!" He assured "jail" he said "I kill the one who hurt Fuku" he wheezed out

Muffet frowned but nodded glad her friend wasn't going to end himself. "Have you asked for Undyne's help. I don't care for the fish but she is helpful."

Grillby nodded "Sansssss Pap go" he said

Muffet nodded letting out a sigh and pulling the elemental close nuzzling him "good those two i know she likes. Don't worry if you get into trouble i will take care of your small one and get you out as soon as i can... you are my closest friend."

Grillby nodded and hugged back nuzzling her too. "My friend too" he said though was sorry he couldn't return her romantic feelings

"and aunt?" Muffet supplied nervously not sure if Grillby would allow her to be such to his children.

Grillby turned a sunny yellow and hugged her "yes!" He said

Muffet giggled hugging him back. "well come on let us break the news to your little one. after such an incident she shouldn't be alone for so long."

Grillby nodded "yes" he said releasing her burning a nice sunny yellow he was glad Muffet wanted to still be in their lives

Muffet smiled happily taking his hand and leading them back out. "You will be coming to visit me once your bar is finished... Correct? I want to see that little souling."

Grillby nodded smiling before thinking "can you... For-give Sans and Pap? I want happy" he said and rubbed his throat so much talking hurt, but he was proud of himself

Muffet hummed thinking before giving him a smirk. "Of course I can dearie. Though I do love teasing the small one. Fufufufufu he is so cute scared. "

Grillby rolled his eyes but chuckled. "okay." he said

Muffet giggled patting his hand "I'll be nice. Promise dearie. Now let's get you some tea you've been talking a lot."

Grillby nodded "thank you" he said going with her

Muffet smiled motioning for him to go sit with fuku as she went to get snacks and tea.

Fuku looked up as they walked to her. she had been nervously worrying her skirt. this place scared her being alone. she had contemplated texting Sans but she didn't want to bother him

Grillby approached and took her hand "it okay" he said sitting next to Fuku and nuzzling her

Fuku clung to him whimpering "i-i thought you forgot me."

"I would ne-ver" he said hugging her tightly "just talk" he said before coughing, a little too much talking it seemed

Fuku nodded hugging him tight. "i know... just worried... did it go good?"

He hugged back nuzzling the top of her head "yes"

Fuku hummed curling up into his arms "that's good. i hope mama and papa's talk goes good too."

He nodded "me too"

Muffet walked in with her arms full of places and cups. "well my dearies i hope you are ready for a tea and snack break. fufufufufu."

Fuku nodded her stomach betraying her and growling.

Grillby nodded and smiled a little he really needed the tea first his throat was on ice

Muffet smiled setting down the plates and cups pouring Grillby a larger cup of tea and passing it to him. "drink up dear. you really should take better care of yourself. one day you will talk yourself mute"

Grillby nodded drinking it "sorry." He replied steam coming from his mouth and fogging up his glasses

Muffet chuckled taking his glasses and whipping them off with a cloth "it's fine dearie. just try not to strain yourself."

Fuku nodded quietly asking "do you think the babies will have your speech issues like i did?"

Grillby frown "hope no, the-ra-py if so" he promised

Muffet nodded "i can help the little dear too if-wait... babies? OH GRILLBY ARE YOU HAVING TWINS?"

Grillby was startled at her yell and shook his head quickly "n-no ppp-pap-y hav-ing child"

Muffet pouted, but nodded. "Aw. well i guess that will work too. I can make your babies some cute outfits. You too fuku."

Fuku blushed but nodded happily.

Grillby smiled and drank more tea "thank you"

Muffet smiled sipping her tea. "So darlings anything else you need to tell me. It seems a lot of things have happened without my knowledge."

Fuku thought "I got my own room... Though right now we are all sleeping in a fort in the living room" she said smiling a little

Muffet smiled. "That sounds fun dearie. So you like living with all those guys?"

Fuku nodded smiling "yes! They are all so nice! And they love me and take care of me!" She said happily

Muffet chuckled nodding. "Well dearie if you ever need some girl time you can always come over. I doubt Undyne would mind you going to her either. Being around all those boys could get stressful for a growing girl. You might need to know about some girl things soon. Fufufufufu." Muffet grinned at Grillby

Grillby turned and embarrassed color "may-hap"

Muffet giggled patting Grillby's hand. "Grillby dear you're going to have to know these things since you have a growing girl. Oh my just think if your soulings are little girls as well. Fufufufu what are you going to do when little Fuku starts her... Well womanly times? fufufufu"

Fuku blushed a bright pink covering her face in embarrassment. "I've never had a girl role model..." She said playing with her skirt

Grillby turned dark blue "you?"

Muffet blushed a purple beaming to Grillby so happy he would think to go to her in his question times. She pulled him into a tight hug "Oh Grillby! Of course I would help you! I WILL help you! Don't worry dearie I can help you take care of your little flame."

Grillby burned a sunny yellow and hugged her "thank you!"

Muffet grinned smiling wide. She realized this was what she was looking for. She wanted a family someone to care for and to be cared for. She loved her spiderlings but they weren't the warm embrace of her most beloved flamey friend. "Any time dearie."

Grillby smiled happily "thank you. Happy" he said burning brightly

Fuku giggled smiling. "So will you be my aunty Muffet?"

Muffet grinned nodding. "Yes. Of course!"

Grillby smiled "she will all aunt" he said smiling

Muffet blushed giggling and pulling both into a happy wiggly hug.

Grillby laughed happily holding both girls

there was a sudden pop and a loud exclaim "SANS please don't do that. i thought i told you to tell me beforehand. gah i feel sick." Papyrus whined.

Sans chuckled and held him "sorry bro..."

"Never again..." Undyne said looking green

Muffet looked slightly startled handing to two sickly monster a cup of tea to sooth them

Undyne gulped hers down "thanks" she said

Papyrus smiled nodded a thanks as he sipped his slowly.

Grillby smiled and came over hugging them "all o k?" He asked

Papyrus nodded nuzzling into Grillbys chest.

Undyne chuckled "of course. Like I'm going to let my friends get in trouble for something that wasn't your fault. I'll need both of your statements, but what I'm figuring is some community work and you'll be fine. Gonna give me a lot of paperwork but it'll be worth it."

Grillby burned brightly and almost hugged her but decided against it since she was wet "thank you."

Undyne chuckled giving him a smirk "anytime sunshine."

Grillby smiled

Muffet looked to Sans once everyone one had sat down and started snacking and drinking tea. "now sansy dearie i have a... bone to pick with you."

Sans hunched "uh yeah?" He asked chuckling awkwardly

Muffet gave him a stern look "and when exactly were you going to tell me about your brother's and Grillby's babies?"

"Uh never? You don't like me?" He pointed out

Muffet frowned glaring at him "but I love babies and Grillby is my best friend. Never mind our feud. Did you really think I would hold a grudge over Grillby's mates?"

Sans looked down "well uh... I didn't have the best opinion of you either... But uh if you want to be friends I would like to get to know you better" he said

Muffet smirked "friends is a strong word fufufufu but I guess we can be such. I mean I WILL be seeing you and the babies more often. I AM going to be Fuku's aunty Muffet. So you better start getting use to me. I'm not afraid to make the trip to snowdin if you try to avoid me."

Sans wilted "yes ma'am" he said but he was smiling

Muffet grinned "I'm glad we are at an understanding. Now come here pappy dear I want to see your little souling"

Papyrus was smiling at the two however when Muffet signaled him out he blinked at her in shock. "M-me?"

Muffet rolled her eyes waving her hands for him to come "yes yes you dearie."

Sans hummed "go on" he said "Grillby trusts her and you should too" he said

Papyrus nodded getting up and walking over shyly lifting his shirt to show his souling in his ecto body.

Muffet cooed gently placing her hands around the souling. Tilting her head ""it's a little small isn't it? Not as big as Grillby's."

Sans sighed rubbing his arm "the stress of the attack has really got to him so he and little buddy there aren't doing so well right now" he said

Papyrus nodded numbing clutching Sans's hand.

Muffet gave a small gasp rubbing Papyrus gently and pulling him into a hug. "Oh poor dear. Poor both of my dearies. Well you don't have to worry about those foul people again."

Sans nodded "yeah we will take better care in the future" he promised

Undyne nodded patting Sans and Grillby roughly "yeah they got these bone heads. And if they can't handle it they got us. "

Sans was pushed forward but chuckled teleporting before he hit the ground "whoa careful there" he said.

Grillby could take it and chuckled "too light"

Papyrus chuckled lightly pulling Sans into his arms cuddling him close. "yeah Sansy is such a light pair of bones, but you mr. hot stuff aren't any better. you're light as a feather. heh heh heh"

"Am not!" The flame huffed turning an embarrassed blue

Papyrus giggled grinning "yus you are. I can pick you up easy. Heh heh don't make me."

Grillby huffed more pouting.

Sans chuckled "yeah Grillby he really could."

Papyrus giggled "I have before. I've carried you, sans, and fuku all at the same time."

Undyne chuckled giving him a slap on the back "who knew that you are getting stronger by training those bones!"

Sans chuckled "you're the best Papy" he said and kissed him

Papyrus blushed giggling embarrassed.

Fuku covered her eyes making gagging sounds. "Eeeeew!"

Sans chuckled "sorry kiddo"

Fuku chuckled sticking out her tongue but smiling.

Sans chuckled "don't do that kiddo some cat might get your tongue

Fuku yanked in her tongue with a small smug glare. "na uh you're supposed to protect me papa."

Sans hummed "oh that's true the cat will miss out"

Fuku giggled and Papyrus bapped Sans lightly "no teasing the little one."

Sans whined "awww you guys don't ever let me have fun!"

Papyrus chuckled giving him a clank "sorry dear."

Muffet giggled giving him a wicked grin "oh dearie if you want trouble i can give it to you fufufufufufu"

"Oh please no" Sans whined

Undyne cackled "what you can dish it out but can't take it?"

"I'm weak and fragile pity me" he chuckled

Papyrus cooed cuddling him close "no picking on my precious skelly."

Sans purred though blushed "my brave Papy..."

Papyrus blushed giggling embarrassed.

Undyne laughed "man you were right Pap sure does change colors a lot!"

Papyrus went a bright orange hiding his skull into Sans's jacket hood.

Sans laughed "yeah he's the fairest in the land... Grillby's the brightest" he said smiling

Papyrus let out a small whine "stooooop." while the girls giggled at the scene.

Grillby chuckled and kissed his cheek "love you"

Papyrus smiled clanking them both. "Love you both."

Grillby and Sans smiled brightly

"I don't think I've ever seen Sans smile so much" Undyne said

Papyrus smiled nuzzling Sans "because he's happy. I think we all are."

Sans blushed "I am happy I really am" he said beamed

Papyrus grinned squeezing him close. Happy tears starting to form "I am too. I-i'm so very happy. I-i have two amazing mates. A wonderful little girl. A-and some great friends. I'm just so happy."

Sans hugged him "aw Pap don't cry" he said chuckling it was so cute how he cried when he was happy

Papyrus sniffled smiling through tears rolled down his cheeks. "S-sorry I'm so emotional."

Grillby smiled wiping them away turning them to steam "it okay" he said

Papyrus nodded scrubbing his sockets "Love you dear."

"We love you too" he said

"Now shop?" Grillby asked

Papyrus nodded and Fuku giggled grinning and latching onto Grillby

Grillby smiled "Oh yeah we gotta pick up some pink stuff for Fuku's room" Sans piped up.

Undyne chuckled "yeah if I can get Grillby and Fuku to talk to me a bit then I'll let you guys go have fun And go have a talk with your doc."

Grillby nodded and took Fuku's hand "talk now?" He asked

Fuku figeted but nodded. "Y-you'll get us some pretty dresses r-right?"

Grillby nodded "yes" he said

Fuku gave him a small smile taking his hand. "o-okay. i'm ready."

Grillby nodded "what we need to say?" He asked Undyne

Undyne nodded taking out a pad of paper. "i just need your side of the story."

"We hear call Pap and Fuku scare, we look we find. They were hur-ting them, we kill" he said coughing halfway through and then after getting another cup of tea

Undyne nodded writing it down. turning to Fuku she asked gently "Now sweet can you tell me what happened."

Fuku nodded holding Grillby's hand close stuttering slightly. "s-some guys were ha-harassing me and mama. so-so we went to leave and the-they followed us. then they s-sta-started touching us. a-an-and" Fuku hiccuped with a sob.

Grillby took her close and held her. "It okay... It over now..."

Fuku sobbed "i-i tried to protect Pa-Pappy.. i didn't mean to-to kill anyone!"

"No one blame you" Grillby assured nuzzling her looking at Undyne

Undyne nodded gently patting her "yeah i'm not blaming you sweetie. it is self defence. you won't be in any trouble okay honey. if you are it will be like your dad's okay. just helping out with the dogi clan."

Grillby pet her "yeah no tro-ble"

Fuku nodded crawling into Grillby's lap and curling into him sniffling.

Undyne nodded giving Grillby a gentle smile. "that's all i need. sorry to bring it up but i have to."

Grillby nodded "it okay it your job" he said

Undyne nodded with a sigh "yeah but sometimes it's not a very great job. well i guess i better go visit the doc before he leaves for the day. have fun shopping." Undyne gathered her stuff getting ready to leave

Sans went to her "want me to teleport you? Get that out of the way? Maybe you and Muff wanna shop with us?" He asked

Undyne thought for a bit. nodding "yeah that would get things over quicker. but i won't go with you guys unless you want me there. i know you guys like your bonding time. wouldn't want to ruin it."

Sans shook his head "wouldn't ruin a thing. Plus, Pap misses you" he said smiling

Papyrus nodded shyly "it's true we haven't been able to spend much time together recently."

Undyne groaned but smiled "okay you've talked me into it! Let me pop into the docs then we can go."

Sans nodded "Alrighty let's go" he said and took her hand and teleported


End file.
